KHR: La Alquimista de los Vongola
by Ephriel Blamecaster
Summary: Porque detrás de toda gran familia hay una gran mujer. La historia que Vongola jamás contó. Porque no todas las mujeres sirven solo para quedarse en casa, y no todas son damiselas en peligro. Abre los ojos a lo que la humanidad ignoró, despierta de tu ensueño y mira la realidad de este mundo. No todo es siempre sonrisas. Advertencias reales dentro. HibarixOC, DinoxOC, RyoheixOC
1. Una chica misteriosa

Hi, everyone!. Primero que todo, quisiera darles las gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fanfic. Es el primero que subo aquí, así que por favor, **sean amables**, se les agradecería mucho en verdad ^^. Aquí habrán muchos personajes **OC**. Quizás varios de ustedes se lleguen a dar cuenta que el fanfic se parece a **To Aru kagaku no railgun**, pero puedo asegurarles que eso es todo, solo se parecen, y es que debo admitir que me inspiré en la serie (la vi una vez y esa noche soñé con ella XD, típico), y quizás se paresca un tanto a una que otra serie, pero solo en parecido, el resto es sólo mi imaginación ^^. Trataré de seguir la personalidad de los personajes de Katekyo todo lo posible, se los prometo, aunque quizás agregue características originales en uno que otro, pero nada muy drástico. La mayoría de los capítulos están contados desde el punto de vista de la prota, me gusta meter a los lectores en la piel de esta.

Creo que sería bueno advertirles desde ya, soy muy descriptiva, o por lo menos trato de serlo, así que para algunas escenas fuertes será mejor que mantengan una palangana o una bolsa al lado, y es que debo admitir que cuando cree la historia no pensé que me quedaría tan. . .fuerte. No soy muy fan de Kyoko, así que quizás se lleguen a dar cuenta a lo largo del fic que no la menciono mucho por no hacerme mala sangre (soy pro TsunaxHaru, vamos, admitamos que la chica al menos si se esfuerza por ayudar y se ve más involucrada en los problemas de los chicos).

**Advertencias** (Dios, por qué rayos solo se pueden escoger dos?): **gore**, **violencia**, **fantasía**, **romance**, **terror**, **acción**, **humor** y probablemente **lemon**, todo depende de lo que salga de esta mierdecilla de mente enferma que tengo.

Ya han sido advertidos. Me encantaría que dejasen reviews, así sabré si realmente les gusta el fic, además, me ayudan a continuar, cualquier comentario se acepta, pero como ya dije, por favor, sean amables, es mi primera vez (no, no me refería a eso ¬¬U). Disfruten el fiiiic!

* * *

Suspiró. Cansada. Ya eran las 17:15, si no llegaba a casa a las 17:30 quién sabía qué escándalo iba a armar su madre. No quería llegar, pero no tenía ningún otro sitio al cual ir, ni siquiera tenía un amigo cerca al cual acudir, y sabía a la vez que cuanto más se atrasara peor sería la reprimenda. Sentía las miradas de la gente a su alrededor, examinándola de pies a cabeza, como si fuese un bicho raro, pero bueno, no era algo de lo cual se les pudiera culpar realmente, al fin y al cabo, estaba consciente que normal no era, nunca lo había sido.

Pasó por enfrente de una tienda de espejos, en cuyo escaparate habían varios modelos, y al medio de todos, estaba el más hermoso de todos, con un precioso y trabajado marco dorado,. Se detuvo frente a éste, y se miró por completo; cualquiera juraría que era un clásico fantasma japonés, y no era nada raro, de hecho estaba segura que eso precisamente pensaba el resto de la gente a su alrededor, ni siquiera ella misma se sentía totalmente humana, su cabello largo y negro, hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda, con un flequillo escalonado que cubría su frente y apenas si dejaba un tanto de piel a la vista, estaba opaco, como si le faltara fuerza, consecuencia de no poder usar ni siquiera su propio baño; su piel era blanca, demasiado aún para su propio gusto, y, aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía una apariencia débil y enfermiza, un tanto demacrada, pero no desordenada, ella misma se preocupaba de, aunque fuera un poco, estar más o menos presentable, después de todo era consciente de ser una chica de 15 años, y para completar todo, y lo que acentuaba más todavía su apariencia de espíritu, eran esas vendas en sus piernas, brazos, manos, cuello, cabeza y torso, pero no era como si ella deseara usarlas, era porque eran necesarias, no quería que las heridas se infectaran después de todo. Sólo había una cosa que la sacaba del retrato de chica japonesa normal, y era, aparte de las vendas, sus grandes y opacos ojos azules, pero no cualquier azul, de hecho, era el tipo de azul que no verías en ningún otro lugar, menos en los ojos de alguien; eran azul rey.

- Mierda- masculló entre dientes para sí, siguiendo su caminar a casa con su mochila de la escuela y su bolsa de compras.

Odiaba sus ojos, se odiaba entera, pero más que nada sus ojos, los cuales, en más de una ocasión, habían sido la causa de conflicto en su vida. Sabía que su madre tenía antepasados ingleses, pero venga, ¿por qué mierda le tocó precisamente a ella el tener los ojos de color?, ambos, su padre y su madre tenían los ojos de color normal, cafés, lo suyo, o fue pura mala suerte, o realmente el encargado de crear el destino la odiaba.

Tenía un corte en la mejilla izquierda, y una bandita que la cubría, esa era la herida más pequeña que su cuerpo presentaba, su uniforme estaba sucio, con barro, harina y un poco de pintura, un "regalo de despedida" de sus compañeros de curso, pero en realidad eso ya no debía preocuparle, al fin y al cabo, la habían vuelto a echar, ya no tendría que volver a usarlo. Era la tercera vez que la suspendían de una escuela, ¡y ni siquiera era culpa de ella!, pero lo cierto es que no le molestaba por lo que fuera a decir su madre, eso era lo de menos, al fin y al cabo, igualmente había postulado para otra escuela, y había quedado, ese lunes empezaba sus clases, y debía prepararse. Ya quedaba poco para su casa, solo debía seguir el canal un trecho más y llegaría a su barrio, pero debía apresurarse.

De pronto, algo la detuvo; un pequeño quejido de dolor que provenía de al lado del canal. Miró con más detención, y se fijo que dos chicos que parecían de tercero estaban golpeando a un muchacho flacucho de primero. El chiquillo, con un ojo morado y el labio roto y con sangre, estaba sentado en el suelo, demasiado asustado para pararse mientras trataba inútilmente de cubrirse con sus bracitos, mientras tanto, los otros dos estaban parados, uno de ellos, con el típico peinado de yankee americano, con un uniforme de secundaria un tanto desarreglado de color negro, estaba de brazos cruzados, viendo como su compañero golpeaba al menor con lo que parecían. . .¿unas tonfas?, ¿acaso eso seguía usándose?

Suspiró, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el poco resto de la gente que pasaba veía lo que estaba pasando, pero preferían no involucrarse con eso y hacer la vista gorda, ni siquiera se molestaban en llamar a la policía. Bueno, no era como si fuese problema de ellos, tampoco debía interesarle a ella, era mejor no involucrarse, no era su asunto al fin y al cabo, y con esto en mente, decidió seguir su camino ignorando los quejidos del muchacho y los sonidos de los golpes. Pero apenas si había continuado tres pasos cuando de pronto su cuerpo se detuvo por su propia cuenta, y miró nuevamente hacia el lugar de la pelea. "Debo estar loca" pensó mientras corría colina abajo y se ponía frente al chico justo cuando venía una tonfa a golpear nuevamente, su mano izquierda, durante fracción de segundos brillo con un hermoso fulgor celeste, y con esa misma dio un manotón al arma que la mandó a volar dos metros más allá. El joven, alto y de cabello negro, miró asombrado por un segundo el arma mientras ésta caía un trecho más allá, y cuando volteó, se encontró con la misma mano del manotón estrellándose sonoramente con su rostro, y obligándolo a retroceder tres pasos. La muchacha miró enojada al sujeto, el cual aún tenía su segunda tonfa en mano, y con la mano que tenía libre y un rostro de estupefacción, se llevó la palma a la mejilla afectada, la cual comenzaba a ponerse roja.

El muchacho herido había salido corriendo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, algo que no le criticaba, cualquiera más débil que el adversario lo hubiese hecho. Fue allí, aún con ambos chicos con la boca abierta y sin asimilar aún lo que había pasado, que ella recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes y miró al instante su reloj de pulsera, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos horrorizada; las 17:26, ¡su madre la iba a matar!

- Joder, ¡debo irme! – y sin más, agarró su mochila y la bolsa que había tirado al suelo, y se fue corriendo en dirección a casa. No le interesaba aquellos dos hombres, simplemente le había dado el tiempo suficiente a aquel chico para huir, esos tipos no la conocían, y estaba casi segura, de que no los volvería a ver, o por lo menos, eso esperaba.

- ¡Líder! – exclamó un joven con uniforme de secundaria y cabello de yankee de color negro.

El otro joven, quien vestía una camisa blanca y una chaqueta escolar sobre los hombros, seguía con la mano libre en la mejilla, mirando sin poder moverse a donde hace tan solo unos segundos había estado parada una chiquilla extraña. Repasó en su mente lo que había acontecido en ese rato, estaba caminando con Kusakabe de regreso a la escuela para terminar el papeleo pendiente, cuando vieron a un chiquillo botando basura al canal de Namimori. Como era lógico, al menos para él, lo detuvieron, y estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido, nadie, y se refería a NADIE, ensuciaba Namimori, por lo menos no mientras él estuviera presente. Apenas y el chico volteó, él alzó una tonfa y lo mando a volar de un golpe en el estómago, siguió golpeándolo sin sentir la necesidad de usar toda su fuerza, solo jugando con el pobre chiquillo, pero cuando ya se estaba cansando de jugar, decidió terminar con todo eso de un solo golpe, pero cuando estaba por darlo, lo último que vio fue una sombra ponerse frente a él y sin saber como, la tonfa voló de su mano. No se lo creía, ¡¿pero qué rayos?, ¿qué mierda había sido todo eso?, miró por un escaso segundo su arma fugitiva, para luego regresar la vista al frente, y alcanzó a ver unos ojos de un extraño azul y un largo cabello negro. "¿Una chica?", y fue allí donde volvió a voltear el rostro, pero esta vez contra su voluntad, al sentir un potente golpe en la mejilla que, aún para su sorpresa, lo obligó a retroceder unos pasos. Escuchó una voz que decía algo y luego, lo que fuese que fuera, salía corriendo a toda velocidad, y él aún allí, sin asimilar todavía lo ocurrido, pero con una sola idea rondando en su cabeza. Lo golpearon, lo habían golpeado, y peor aún, ¡lo había golpeado una chica!, ¡una chica le había levantado la mano!, ni siquiera su madre lo había golpeado nunca, pero una mujer, y para colmo una muy rara, le había aventado una bofetada que estaba seguro se había escuchado hasta en la otra cuadra. Pero eso no se quedaría así, ¡ah, no, claro que no!, Hibari Kyoya no se iba a quedar con que una chiquilla lo había abofeteado, si la llegaba a encontrar otra vez, la iba a morder hasta la muerte, y eso sí que lo podía asegurar.

- Líder – escuchó que lo llamaba una voz conocida.

Salió de su ensoñación, y miró hacia su mano derecha enfurecido. Al parecer el pobre hombre captó la indirecta de su enrabiada mirada, ya que se tensó y guardó silencio, para después de unos segundos hablar con voz temblorosa.

- Eh. . .uhmm, ¿está usted bien? – preguntó con cuidado.

Hibari Kyoya no respondió, sino que fue y recogió su arma caída del suelo, las guardó, caminó hacia el más alto, lo agarró de la solapa y lo acercó peligrosamente hacia él. El joven, a pesar de ser más grande en porte, se echó a temblar de pies a cabeza al notar su aura asesina, casi palpable.

- Nunca, jamás, te atrevas a mencionar a esto a nadie, o de lo contrario te morderé hasta la muerte, ¿quedó claro, Kusakabe Tetsuya? – amenazó el joven entre dientes.

Kusakabe, apenas con voz, meneó la cabeza en un gesto de afirmación nervioso, y fue soltado violentamente para caer sentado en el pasto, y desde allí vio como su líder camina con paso rápido hacia la escuela de Namimori. Lo conocía desde hacía años, había aprendido a ser prudente cuando se tratara de él, después de todo, no por nada era el presidente y a la vez el peleador más fuerte de todo el Comité Disciplinario, estaba furioso, trataba de disimularlo, pero para alguien que lo conocía del modo en que lo hacía él, era obvio que estaba más que molesto, y lo entendía, después de todo, estaba seguro que había sido un duro golpe para su orgullo el ser golpeado por lo que parecía una chica sucia y recién salida del hospital, eso o con complejo de momia. Lo mejor era dejar que se calmara, y no volver a mencionar lo ocurrido. Vio que ya estaba bastante lejos, así que se paró y corrió tras él.

- ¡Líder, espere!

Sin que se dieran cuenta, todo esto era observado por lo que parecía ser un bebé con traje negro, sombrero y un chupete amarillo alrededor del cuello, con unos binoculares verdes en mano, que pronto se transformaron en un pequeño camaleón que se posó sobre su sombrero de copa baja. El pequeño sonrió para sí, viendo como Hibari Kyoya y su mano derecha caminaban nuevamente hacia la secundaria Namimori, luego, observó la dirección por la que fue la muchacha, la cual ya había desaparecido en la distancia.

- Al parecer encontramos a alguien interesante, ¿no te parece, León?.

Llegó corriendo a su casa, ya no estaba tan caluroso, y el sol había bajado un tanto, demostración de lo tarde que era, ya casi las seis. El barrio estaba casi vacío, las casas alrededor habían sido desocupadas hacía años, y solo unas cuantas familias permanecían allí por uno u otro motivo, las familias que decidieron partir se fueron a la capital, o simplemente decidieron buscar un sitio más tranquilo en donde vivir. No, no era que ese barrio no fuese tranquilo, de hecho era bastante pacífico, el único motivo por el cual esa gente se fue, era su casa. Su hogar tenía dos pisos, no era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña, quedaba en una esquina, tenía una muralla no muy alta, rayada con garabatos y uno que otro graffiti, la reja, originalmente negra, estaba oxidada y rota, pero no se preocupaba por ello, al fin y al cabo, ningún ladrón con dos dedos de frente entraría en esa casa si es que quería salir bien. Habían bolsas de basura por el piso, papeles, hojas, cartas de cobranza, papeles, cosas inútiles, las paredes de la casa, originalmente de un blanco azuloso, estaban en igual de condiciones que la pared externa, rayadas y sucias, con la pintura desgastada y varias ventanas con polvo y rotas, adentro estaba muy oscuro, aún y cuando las cortinas estaban rotas, nada se veía hacia dentro, solo sombras. El segundo piso estaba un poco mejor que el primero, con una que otra ventana rota, pero por lo menos, se veía habitado. Escuchó un grito desde adentro, y se encaminó con paso tranquilo, pero precavido hacia la puerta principal, dio un profundo suspiro antes de tomar el pomo, y abrió la puerta rápidamente alcanzando a esquivar un plato que fue lanzado en su dirección, el cual se rompió violentamente al chocar contra la pared del patio.

Entró cerrando al instante la puerta tras de sí, sumergiéndose en la cotidiana oscuridad.

Escuchó un sollozo proveniente del salón principal, ubicado a la izquierda y al cual uno ingresaba por una entrada de arco, al lado de esta, estaba la escalera pegada a la pared, a la derecha, la cocina. La casa estaba hecha un desastre, pero no le interesaba ya a esas alturas, al fin y al cabo, sin importar cuantas veces tratara de ordenar, era en vano, volvía a ensuciarse en cosa de segundos. Por el piso vio regados los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue un florero, pedazos de papel hecho trizas, vidrio trizado, un cuadro familiar hecho añicos, y las cosas en la cocina siendo lanzadas de un lado para otro por unas fuerzas invisibles al ojo humano. Vio una taza estrellarse contra el arco de la cocina y hacerse pedazos, escuchó los gritos de una mujer al final del salón principal, y como golpeaban algo con insistencia, elevó su vista a tiempo a la escalera frente a ella, para ver la figura de un muchacho caer desde la baranda de arriba y romperse el cuello y las piernas contra el piso, luego de unos minutos, el chico se levantaría nuevamente, y subiría la escalera para desaparecer y luego de varias horas, volver a hacer lo mismo. Así era esa casa, demonios, fantasmas, polstergeist, no había día en que uno pudiera pasear tranquilamente por ese lugar, por lo menos no sin encontrarse una desagradable sorpresa, tanto en el primer como en el segundo piso, y todo eso, era su culpa, todo aquello que ocurría en esa casa era su culpa.

De pronto sintió cómo algo la agarraba de la cabeza y la aventaba hacia el salón principal, haciendo que se estrellara contra la mesa de centro y se golpeara fuertemente la espalda. Elevó la vista adolorida, pero con la certeza de quien era el culpable de ese acto.

- Mamá – susurró para sí.

Frente a ella estaba una mujer desaliñada, con un vestido negro sucio hasta más debajo de las rodillas, piel muy pálida, como la de un muerto, ojos negros y de cabello largo hasta la cintura, de color blanco y desarreglado. Su rostro estaba demacrado, con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, los labios partidos, tenía las manos manchadas de algo rojo, probablemente sangre por haber estado golpeando algo, sus ojos presentaban una mirada enloquecida, todo su rostro se veía enloquecido, y sabía que si no tenía cuidado con lo que decía, probablemente estallaría en rabia.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – preguntó la mujer con respiración agitada.

- . . .

- ¡RESPONDE!

La oji-azul no pudo evitar el dar un pequeño respingón ante el repentino grito. Se incorporó un poco tratando de no alterarla.

- Uhmm. . .yo. . .lo siento.

- ¡CÁLLATEEEE!, -volvió a gritar la mujer comenzando a golpear el sofá desgarrado que estaba al lado con los puños cerrados - ¡cállate, cállate, cállate!, ¡tu voz me exaspera!

- Pero mamá. . .

- ¡Cierra la puta boca, maldito monstruo!, - agarró una bandeja de plata que se encontraba por ahí y la aventó contra la muchacha, quien apenas si pudo cubrirse y recibió el impacto en plena cabeza - ¡tú no eres mi hija, yo no di a luz a un condenado monstruo!, ¡DESAPARECE, MUÉRETE, NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO!, ¡REGRESA AL INFIERNO DEL CUAL SALISTE!

La pelinegro se paró rápidamente, recogió sus cosas, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, la mujer la persiguió hasta los pies de esta, pero allí se detuvo y comenzó a arrojar cosas contra ella.

- ¡Púdrete desgraciada, ve a que te jodan maldito demonio!, - escuchaba que le gritaban desde abajo, mientras miles de cosas chocaban contra la pared y varias de estas se rompían en mil pedazos - ¡desaparece, desaparece, desaparece!

Se detuvo ante la puerta de su cuarto al escuchar como los gritos de su madre se detenían, al igual que su lanzamiento de cosas, y puso atención a unos sollozos que provenían del otro lado del pasillo, más específicamente de donde estaba la puerta trampa del ático. Sabía quien era, y a la vez sabía que no debía acercarse, por mucha curiosidad que tuviese, esa era una criatura peligrosa que se debía evitar lo más posible, lo bueno es que ella nunca se acercaba más allá de su rincón, nunca iba por el lado de la escalera, con suerte y se asomaba por la esquina de la pared simplemente para ver lo que el resto hacía, sin embargo, uno no debía dejarse engañar, ya había pasado una vez que se había atrevido a ojear, y por poco pierde una pierna de no ser porque fue lo suficientemente rápida al salir huyendo. Entró a su cuarto, haciendo, como siempre, oídos sordos a los constantes sollozos ya parte de su vida cotidiana. Dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio, agarró unas toallas, su shampoo y bálsamo y fue al baño a lavarse.

Una vez allí comenzó a sacarse la ropa, y ya cuando iba por las vendas, al sacar la última no pudo más que mirarse al espejo de cuerpo completo que había allí. "Ah, que cuerpo más horrible" pensó mientras se veía por completo; varios moratones, rasguños y cortes adornaban su torso, brazos, en su cuello tenía las marcas de los dedos de anteayer, su madre la había agarrado desprevenida y había tratado de ahorcarla, pero logró escaparse a tiempo. Su frente estaba con varios cortes debido a un plato que uno de los polstergeist le tiró hace unos días, la carne aún estaba abierta, su ojo izquierdo presentaba un corte por la ceja, y alrededor tenía morado debido al golpe. Siempre era así, si no eran los fantasmas era su madre, pero había aprendido a vivir de ese modo, después de todo, no había nadie allí para defenderla, su padre se había marchado hace años, además, se lo merecía, ella era la causante de que su madre se comportara de ese modo y que todos esos espíritus se hubieran tomado, lo que alguna vez, fue su hogar. La única cicatriz que tenía y que no era a causa, al menos no directa, de esa casa y sus habitantes, era la que cruzaba todo su estómago de forma vertical, desde un poco más arriba del diafragma, entre los pechos, hasta su bajo abdomen. Cualquiera, fuera médico o no, podía darse cuenta que la herida antecesora a esa cicatriz debió de haber sido muy grande y profunda, y ella podía dar firme certeza de ello.

Sintió un goteo pesado, y a pesar de que sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar, miró por encima de su hombro con disimulo, encontrándose con el espíritu de la tina; una joven chica se había cortado las venas allí, y su cuerpo, desnudo, estaba entre el agua ensangrentada de la bañera con su muñeca colgando, y manchando el suelo de rojo. Ni siquiera recordaba desde hace cuanto que estaba esa chica allí, debía de tener unos dieciocho años cuando murió, para el resto de la gente, esa debía de ser una tina normal, un poco sucia quizás, pero sin ningún tipo de cadáver allí, y es que ella sabía, con sus años de experiencia, que ese solo era el recuerdo que quedó de la difunta, y a la vez era el motivo por el cual nunca se podía dar un baño normal, el agua de las llaves debías dejarlas correr un rato, ya que en cuanto las abrías el agua que salía era putrefacta, y solo después de unos segundos comenzaba a salir normal, a veces inclusive, aunque solo en el propio baño, comenzaba a salir sangre, como demostración de la criatura que estaba allí.

Juntó algo de agua en una fuentecilla, y allí se lavó, como siempre hacía, tratando esta vez de quedar bien limpia. Era viernes, y el lunes comenzaban sus clases en su nueva escuela, recién estaban comenzando el primer semestre, y sintió que era realmente un defraude personal el haber sido expulsada apenas comenzado el año escolar. Cuando terminó de lavarse, se dirigió a su cuarto, desnuda, no era como si alguien aparte del fantasma de la escalera la fuese a ver, su madre no subía al segundo piso nunca por su terror a ella, y los polstergeist, demonios y demás fantasmas no podían acercarse a esa zona debido a la barrera protectora que ella procuraba mantener activa. Entró a su cuarto, la única habitación en toda la casa que se encontraba lo que uno llamaría decente, sin polvo ni nada de eso, ella misma se preocupaba de tener todo ordenado y limpio, si no podía mantener el completo orden en casa, entonces al menos lo mantendría en su habitación. Se dirigió a la puerta cerrada, viendo detrás de esta el círculo de protección que había grabado con una daga hace años atrás. Se arrodilló, puso las manos sobre el símbolo, y se concentró, al instante, una fuerte onda expansiva removió esa zona del segundo piso, alejando y manteniendo a raya a cualquier criatura que tratara de pasar a su zona. Se incorporó y comenzó a curarse las heridas aún abiertas.

Ella no hacía magia, sabía acerca del tema, conocía los rituales y todo, por algo había estudiado sobre eventos paranormales y cosas sobrenaturales de todo el mundo durante una buena cantidad de años, pero ella no se metía con el lado oscuro, al menos no que ella deseara. Ese círculo lo único que hacía era dirigir su energía a través de la zona que desease proteger, era un escudo, y el único método de mantener a las criaturas de esa casa bajo control. Luego de que terminó miró su reloj de pared, las 18: 30, debía preparar la cena, solo rogaba que la cocina estuviera, aunque sea unos minutos, en calma, y que su madre, por alguna vez, no le tirara los alimentos por encima de la cabeza argumentando que estaban envenenados.

- Será un largo fin de semana – dijo para sí saliendo de su cuarto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

¿Y?, ¿cómo quedó?, ¿latoso?, ¿aburrido?. Les prometo que la historia avanzará más, esta es solo la introducción a lo que se viene. Cualquier duda las iré resolviendo conforme avance el fic, así que, hasta entonces. ¡Matta neeee!


	2. Reconociendo territorio

Era molesto. En verdad molesto. Era una escuela secundaria, maldita sea, de seguro era normal ver estudiantes raros y excéntricos ir y venir por los pasillos, siguiendo modas actuales y con quien sabe qué cosas colgando de la mochila y personalizando sus uniformes con lo que se les antojara, pero entonces, ¡¿por qué mierda todos los profesores la miraban?, no era como si no estuviese acostumbrada ya, ¿pero que no podían hacerlo con más disimulo aunque sea? Inclusive el profesor a cargo de su nueva clase la miraba de pies a cabeza de forma temerosa, como si temiese tener enfrente a un fantasma o alguna criatura sobrenatural, sino una asesina. Bien, empezó el calvario.

- Etto. . .¿así que tú eres Yukusawa Karako-san, verdad?, -preguntó el hombre ajustándose los lentes. Ella apenas si asintió con la cabeza – que nombre tan extraño, murmuró el profesor para sí, con un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie allí lo escuchara, sin embargo, Karako lo oyó.

Sabía que su nombre no era normal, estaba perfectamente consciente de ello, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, y tampoco estaba interesada en hacer algo. El hombre de gafas, poco cabello negro y con una ajustada corbata roja, se paró de su asiento, y la miró con una sonrisa bastante falsa para cualquiera.

- Es un placer conocerte, Yukusawa-san, yo soy Fujiwara Satoshi. Ven, vamos, las clases están por comenzar – dijo encaminándose hacia la salida del salón de profesores.

Karako lo siguió de cerca, sintiendo las miradas de todo el profesorado en su espalda, y el temor del hombre que caminaba delante de ella. "Esto es horrible" pensó la muchacha, estaba segura de que las vendas la hacían lucir más como un espectro o algo raro, es decir, cualquiera se haría ideas raras si vieran a una chica de no más de 15 años con vendas y heridas de pies a cabeza. Era eso por lo menos lo que ocurrió en su anterior escuela; ella era de buenas notas, siempre lo había sido, se esforzaba en lo que hacía, y su promedio nunca bajaba de los dieses, y es que venga, todo aquello que estaban enseñando en las escuelas secundarias, ella ya lo había cursado y aprobado **en primaria**, sabía que parecía imposible, pero así había sido, y no era por presumir, pero la educación que se le dio fue de la más avanzada que había en Japón, si no es que en el mundo. La academia a la que asistió cuando tenía 6 años se encargaba de enseñar las tablas de multiplicar, ecuaciones y divisiones en el kinder, y era básico ya a los ocho años el saber como mínimo cinco idiomas, entre ellos francés, alemán, italiano, latín, inglés y árabe, que eran los principales que se enseñaban, al año de haber comenzado el curso, uno perfectamente podía comenzar una conversación tan fluida como cualquier nativo de esos países. Además de eso, existían cursos de mecánica y física avanzada que cualquiera podía tomar, y ya a los ocho años un niño era perfectamente capaz de desarmar y armar una bomba de tiempo, de hecho, tenía un amigo que ya era experto en informática y mecánica cuando tenía apenas ocho, tanto que ya formaba parte del equipo científico infantil de la academia. Sin embargo, el verdadero propósito de ese lugar no era sólo entregar educación avanzada y de calidad a sus estudiantes, sino que también se dedicaba a enseñar lo que ella, durante sus años allí, había aprendido bien, pero que por una u otra circunstancia, había decidido dejar atrás y comenzar una vida "normal". Con todo esto, de seguro se preguntaran por qué rayos sigue estudiando entonces, si es que ya debería de estar en la universidad con todos los conocimientos que tenía (y ni siquiera, porque el nivel de educación en la academia era ya de por sí universitario), la respuesta era sencilla; por el mismo motivo que la había dejado, porque el ser normal abarcaba el estudiar como alguien normal, como cualquier otra adolescente de su edad, y para eso había estado en diferentes escuelas, sin embargo, o ninguna le satisfacía, o era suspendida con la excusa de "haber causado conmoción entre los estudiantes".

- Ya llegamos, ésta es tu nueva sala, - le informó el profesor, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. El hombre puso una mano sobre la cerradura, y la volvió a mirar con esa sonrisa falsa – espérame aquí hasta que yo te llame.

Karako no dijo nada, solamente vio como el profesor se adentraba en la sala y cerraba la puerta tras él. Se apoyó contra la pared, esperando el llamado del profesor Fujiwara. En ese momento sintió unos pasos por el pasillo, y luego de unos segundos, un profesor giró por la esquina de su lado y pasó frente a ella. El hombre, de unos treinta y tantos, cabello castaño claro, alto y de ojos marrones, la miró durante unos segundos, pero lo que a ella le llamó la atención no fue su atractivo, que debía admitir sí lo era, sino el hecho de que él la miró no asustado ni extrañado, sino un poco sorprendido, y quizás en verdad lo estaba, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Sin embargo, Karako sintió algo más, algo muy extraño, una sensación de inquietud, pero a la vez de calidez, como si algo se hubiese prendido en su cabeza, y no pudo más que endurecer la mirada. Todos esos años la habían afectado en cierta forma, la presencia de humanos a su alrededor durante mucho tiempo la incomodaba, en especial si los acababa de conocer, la desconfianza era mayor cuando se veían por primera vez, y no era que prefiriera la relación con espíritus, de hecho en general era muy solitaria y callada, pero ella, desde muy pequeña, había conocido la peor parte del ser humano, su peor y más horrible cara, sabía de lo que eran capaces con tal de mantener su existencia, y por eso, hasta cierto punto, le desagradaban, y ella misma prefería mantenerlos alejados hasta que se acostumbrara lo suficiente a la presencia de éstos. No podía evitarlo, así era, así se había criado, y un milagro tendría que pasar para cambiarlo.

El profesor volvió su vista al frente y siguió caminando por el pasillo, concentrándose en sus cosas. Y entonces escuchó la voz del profesor en jefe desde adentro llamándola. Karako se paró frente a la puerta, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba segura que vendría, ya que había ocurrido en sus anteriores escuelas. Corrió la puerta a un lado, y entró a paso tranquilo, intentando no mostrarse nerviosa ante los demás. Debían de ser unos treinta estudiantes, no se molestó en contarlos. Miró hacia la pizarra que estaba enfrente de toda la clase, y en donde estaba escrito su nombre completo, como era típico cuando llegaba un nuevo, y sintió más desagrado, como si le estuvieran restregando su nombre en la cara. En cuanto se situó al frente y encaró a sus compañeros, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y comenzaba a escuchar lo que ya tantas veces había oído.

- ¿En serio es una chica? – murmuraba un alumno del fondo.

- No lo sé, pero está bonita – decía otro usando su mano de pantalla en su boca.

- No puedo creer que sea humana – decía una chica de la ventana.

- Parece una muñeca – susurraba otro.

- ¿Qué son esas vendas?

- ¿Habrá sufrido un accidente?

- ¿Ya viste su nombre?

- ¿Qué clase de padres llaman así a su hija?

- Tiene los ojos azules.

- ¿Será extranjera?

- Pero parece japonesa.

- Está muy rara.

- ¿Habrá salido recién del hospital?

- ¡Orden!, ya, ¡todos guarden silencio!, – ordenó el profesor tratando de sonar autoritario – ésta será su nueva compañera. Ella es la señorita Yukusawa Karako, tiene 14 años. Quiero que la reciban bien y la ayuden si lo necesita, ¿quedó claro?.

Hubo una respuesta positiva por parte del curso, quien respondió un largo "Sí" sin apartar ni un poco la vista de ella. "Esto es un fastidio" pensó la pelinegra, para sus adentros. Esa mañana se había preocupado bastante de su apariencia, puede que no le fuese necesario y que en verdad no le importara, pero siempre deseaba estar presentable para cosas como la escuela o salir, venga, lo que cualquier estudiante normal querría para ese tipo de cosas, además, puede que no fuese muy femenina, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente marimacho como para andar con la camisa afuera, sucia, cabello desordenado, al fin y al cabo, si algo se le había inculcado bien, era que el estar presentable para cosas sociales era básico, tanto para establecer relaciones como para la propia autoestima. Había planchado la falda gris oscuro, la camisa blanca, inclusive las bucaneras negras de grado A (en verdad trataba de no mostrar sus piernas de no ser necesario) estaban planchadas, el saco amarillo con la insignia de la institución y que formaba parte de esa escuela estaba sin nada fuera del lugar, la corbata azul marino, también parte del uniforme, descansaba encima de la camisa y bajo el saco, y los zapatos negros estaban bien lustrados. Lo único que no era parte del uniforme eran las vendas, y había sido prácticamente un milagro el que su madre no lograse atraparla esa mañana, o quizás todo su esfuerzo en estar limpia y presentable se hubiesen visto arruinados por tener que usar una nueva venda.

- Muy bien, tu asiento será. . . –el profesor Fujiwara hizo una pausa mirando alrededor de la sala, hasta que volvió a observarla, ya no tan nervioso como antes – aquel, el segundo asiento en la primera fila de atrás, puedes pasar a sentarte.

Karako ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, tampoco les puso atención a los murmullos de los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor, y que la miraban sin mucho disimulo mientras quien sabe qué ideas raras se formaban en sus cabezas. Por su parte, en su mente ya estaba planeando su patrón de conducta para evitar que ocurriese lo de su anterior escuela y a la vez estar cómoda en ésta; tenía claro una cosa, que en esa escuela no habría nadie tan extraño como ella, que pudiese ver espíritus y otras cosas raras, y tampoco se molestaría en buscar algún amigo, para ella nadie era de real confianza, y si tenía que hablar con alguien, hasta eso nada más llegaría la relación, hablar simplemente, estaba sola, y así pensaba quedarse, no se metería con nadie, y esperaba que nadie se metiera con ella, llamar la atención era lo que menos quería hacer, y es que debía admitirlo, odiaba el pensar ser aunque fuera un poquito popular, desde pequeña que le tenía una suerte de fobia a la popularidad, y si para evitarla debía sacar malas notas y cosas así, lo haría, al fin y al cabo, podía subir sus notas cuando quisiera. En resumen, quería pasar lo más desapercibida posible, y de todas las formas posibles.

Llegó a su asiento y depositó su mochila sobre su escritorio, dispuesta a sacar su estuche y cuadernos para comenzar con la bendita clase de historia universal.

Luego de dos horas de clase, en la que se la pasó dibujando en su cuaderno (para ella fue como si le contasen la misma historia que había escuchado un millar de veces antes), se quedó mirando por la ventana del salón; afuera el cielo estaba muy despejado y hermoso, y había un brillante sol que alumbraba cálidamente el salón de clases. Finalmente, y luego de unos minutos, decidió que debía salir a recorrer aunque fuese un rato su nueva escuela. Se paró de su asiento y fue hasta la puerta para salir, pero cuando dio un paso afuera chocó con alguien, lo que la hizo a ella y a esa persona trastabillar.

- Lo siento – se disculpó alzando la mirada, encontrándose con un chico de su tamaño, delgaducho, con el pelo castaño desordenado y ojos marrones grandes y expresivos.

- Perdón, Yukusawa-san, no me di cuenta por donde iba – dijo el muchacho con una cordial sonrisa.

- ¡Ah, décimo, ¿se encuentra bien?, - preguntó una voz masculina, y detrás del menor apareció un joven de cabello plateado y ojos verdes, que llevaba varios anillos y brazaletes en las manos y brazos. "¿Un extranjero?" se le vino al instante a la mente en cuanto lo vio. El muchacho la miró con dureza - ¡oye, ten más cuidado, mujer idiota!

- Gokudera-kun – el castaño lo miró.

- Ahahahahaha, vamos, vamos, tranquilo Gokudera, no fue culpa de nadie, - dijo una alegre voz, y al lado de ambos jóvenes apareció un muchacho de tes un tanto morena y ojos cafés, con una gran y alegre sonrisa pintada en el rostro. El joven, un tanto más alto que el de cabello plateado, la miró con esa sonrisa refrescante – Yukusawa Karako-san, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh?, ah, sí – respondió sintiéndose incómoda. ¡Rayos!, se suponía que no quería mantener ninguna relación con nadie, entonces, ¿por qué rayos le hablaba a ese hombre?.

En cambio, el más alto, sonrió más ampliamente esta vez.

- Yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi, es un placer conocerte, - dijo el chico mostrando sus impecables dientes blancos, Karako lo miró con detención; se notaba que era un buen chico, tanto en espíritu como en carácter – bienvenida a Namimori.

- Uhmm, gracias – no supo qué más decir. Hace tiempo que no tenía una conversación civilizada con otro chico de su edad, ¿cómo querían que reaccionase?

- ¿Estabas por salir de la sala? – preguntó el bajito peli-castaño.

- . . .Sí

- ¿Quieres conocer el lugar?, podemos ayudarte un poco si lo deseas – se ofreció el muchacho con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- No supo por qué, pero de pronto, al ver el rostro del chico, Karako se sintió mejor, más reconfortada y menos en una prisión.

- No, ya lo veré yo por mi propia cuenta, - dijo tratando de sonar amable, pero sin poder sonreír con libertad – muchas gracias. . .uhmm. . .

- Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, - se presentó el chico – un gusto, - y con esto miró al muchacho alto que parecía extranjero – y él es. . .

- . . .Gokudera Hayato – dijo con disgusto el peli-plateado.

Karako los examinó con su ojo libre de vendas, y es que el derecho aún estaba morado luego de la golpiza que le propinó su madre hace unos cinco días atrás, además del corte que presentaba en la ceja. Eran buenos chicos, eso se notaba, pero no quería decir que de una les tuviera confianza, sin embargo decidió hacerse la tonta en este aspecto y tratar de actuar "amable".

- Gokudera-kun, Sawada-kun y Yamamoto-kun, ¿verdad? – repasó la muchacha con tono neutro.

Tanto Sawada como Yamamoto asintieron.

- Pero con nuestros nombres de pila bastan, Karako-chan – aseguró el más alto abrazando al de ojos verdes por los hombros, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de éste.

- . . .Entonces, Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun y Tsunayoshi-kun – dijo con tono suave.

- ¿Está bien si te llamamos nosotros también por tu nombre? – preguntó el menor del grupo.

Karako no pudo evitar el abrir los ojos un tanto sorprendida, ¿qué acaso no notaban su aura de "déjenme tranquila y en paz porque no confío en ustedes"?, parece que no, porque seguían hablándole con tranquilidad y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero en lugar de quejarse, decidió dejarlo así, al fin y al cabo, no haría mucha diferencia en si la llamaban por el apellido o por el nombre.

- Vale, – concedió luego de unos segundos, pasó entre ellos para llegar al pasillo, luego se volteó a verlos – iré a recorrer la escuela, vuelvo luego de un rato.

- Hecho, ¡nos vemos en clases! – le sonrió Tsunayoshi, y ella comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

- Décimo, ¿está seguro de que es bueno relacionarse con ella?, - preguntó dubitativo el de cabello plateado – parece una persona problemática.

- El muchacho lo miró como pensando en lo que le dijo su amigo, para luego volver a voltear por donde la chica se había marchado.

- No lo sé, pero algo me dice que Karako-chan es una buena persona – respondió con una sonrisa. A pesar de las vendas y la expresión seria que tenía la muchacha, se veía que debía ser muy hermosa, en cuanto la vio entrar a clases creyó por un momento, como muchos, que era una muñeca de tamaño natural o algo así por lo fina que era, se veía tan ligera, delgada, pero a la vez tan firme y tan frágil, era un tipo de belleza que no se veía todos los días, además, las vendas que llevaba daban la impresión que era de porcelana o algo parecido.

- Juhm, si el décimo lo dice, entonces está bien – concedió el joven de ojos verdes.

- Aunque se ve un poco deprimida, ¿de dónde habrá sacado las vendas?, ¿algún accidente quizás? – comentó el otro chico de cabello negro.

- No lo sé, siento que es algo de lo cual es mejor no preguntar, - dijo el menor del grupo, luego les sonrió, cambiando de tema – vamos a la cafetería a comprar algo, la verdad es que no desayuné en la mañana, y ahora mismo estoy muerto del hambre.

- ¡Claro décimo!

Caminó por los pasillos, sintiendo encima la mirada de todos los que estaban allí, tanto de alumnos como de profesores. "Joder, qué fastidio, esto es peor que haberse quedado en el salón" pensó con molestia "quizás debí de haberme quedado allí, por lo menos habría menos gente". De un momento al otro, un estudiante muy alto y fornido, vestido con un traje de secundaria negro y cabello yankee dobló por la esquina de la escalera y continuó caminando por delante de ella, llevaba unos papeles en mano, y sin que se diera cuenta, uno de estos resbaló y fue a parar directo a los pies de ella. Karako no quería relacionarse con nadie, pero tampoco era tan mala gente como para no recoger un documento que parecía ser importante. Tomó el papel, y se adelantó al estudiante, sintiendo más que nunca las intensas miradas de los estudiantes de por allí.

- Disculpe, - habló con voz tranquila, y es que por muy grande que fuera el estudiante, a ella no le interesaba, además, era mayor que ella, eso se notaba, y tal cual se le había enseñado a la gente más grande se les debe tratar con respeto, aunque no quisiera – se le cayó esto.

El sujeto, que debía medir un metro ochenta y tantos, se volteó ante la suave voz, miró para todas partes y luego bajó la vista, encontrándose con una chiquilla delgadita, de mirada triste, bajita y delicada, o por lo menos a su vista. "¿Una nueva?" se le vino al instante a la cabeza, y es que no recordaba el haberla visto antes por la escuela, después de todo, si pasaba todos los días por allí, de seguro recordaría el haber visto a una niña con ojos azules y vendas por casi todo el cuerpo.

- Eh, gracias, – dijo tomando la hoja con cuidado, sintiendo que si era muy brusco la iba a romper – ¿de casualidad eres nueva?

- Sí – respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿De qué clase? – volvió a preguntar el mayor.

Karako dudó antes de responder.

- De segundo.

- El hombre la miró, sintiendo algo extraño. "Hubiese jurado que era de primero" pensó, examinándola de pies a cabeza, daba la impresión de ser como una ardillita o un animal indefenso y herido "¿Dónde la he visto antes?, bueno, no interesa".

- ¿Tu nombre muchacha? – preguntó al final, queriendo saber un poco más de ella.

- Si me dice el suyo yo le digo el mío – sugirió la muchacha con respeto.

En un principio pensó en negarse, pero por algún motivo se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, quizás era por la delicadeza de la chica, o tal vez por el respeto y a la vez cero miedo con el que le hablaba, muy diferente a como lo hacían los demás estudiantes, que apenas si lo habían visto llegar se habían inclinado en el típico saludo. Sí, tal vez era por eso, su falta de temor hacia alguien de su rango.

- Kusakabe Tesuya, – dijo al final, sin perder detalle alguno de ella - ¿tu nombre? – volvió a preguntar.

- Karako, Yukusawa Karako – respondió sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente. El tipo era agradable, y a pesar de su aspecto intimidante, no era un idiota como todos los demás hombres de su clase. "Quizás sí pueda darme el lujo de hablar con él de vez en cuando".

- Ya veo, bienvenida a Namimori, Yukusawa-san – dijo con una tranquila sonrisa.

- Con Karako está bien.

- Uhmm, muy bien, Karako-san.

Karako sintió como los demás estudiantes comenzaban a cuchichear mirándolos de reojo, y sin esfuerzo alcanzó a escuchar cosas como "Está hablando normalmente con Kusakabe-san" o "Realmente están hablando" inclusive "¿Cómo no la han golpeado aún?" "¿En verdad es posible hablar con ellos sin terminar en el hospital?" "Es la nueva, ¿tendrá algo que ver con el Comité Disciplinario?".

- Creo que se le hará tarde para entregar esas hojas, son importantes, ¿no? – le recordó la chica.

- ¡Ah, es cierto!, gracias nuevamente – dijo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

La pelinegra lo vio irse, y durante todo ese rato, el único cambio que hubo en su expresión fue la sonrisa. Odiaba que la llamaran por su apellido, y entre su nombre y apellido, prefería el primero. Caminó nuevamente por los pasillos, esta vez subiendo por la escalera a la azotea, pero cuando llegó al cuarto piso y estaba por subir nuevamente las escaleras, se detuvo de golpe; en la parte alta de éstas, se encontraba un muchacho alto, de cabello negro, piel blanca, con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, y una chaqueta de secundaria con una banda que decía "Comité Disciplinario". El joven, quien venía bajando, también se detuvo en cuanto la vio, por un momento creyó ver un fantasma, pero luego, y para extrañeza de Karako, abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego cambiar a una mirada enojo.

- Tú. . . – siseo enojado.

- ¿Eh? – por algún motivo sentía que lo había visto en algún lugar, ahora, la cosa era ¿en dónde? . . .

Un segundo.

Lo miró con detención, y se puso pálida: ¡Era el chico abusivo del río!, ¡mierda!. Por lo visto el también la recordaba, y eso no era bueno. "Joder, ¿por qué de todos los lugares. . .?". Dio un paso atrás, el chico sacó sus tonfas y también bajó un escalón, ella dio dos pasos atrás, el también bajó dos, y antes siquiera de darse cuenta, Karako hizo lo que cualquiera con algo de sentido común haría: salir corriendo LO MÁS LEJOS QUE PUDIERA.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Por fin comienza la auténtica acción, se desarrolla el catastrófico encuentro entre Hibari y Karako, ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante?, ¿qué hará la pobre chica?, ¿cómo reaccionará Hibari al tener que convivir con ella en la misma escuela?, ¿la morderá hasta la muerte?. Estas y otras respuestas más en el próximo capitulo. Creo que antes de despedirnos, debo aclarar lo del nombre, la verdad es que es algo muy sencillo: el nombre de Karako consta de dos **kanjis**, el de _vacío _(Kara) y el de niña (_ko_), muy común en los nombres femeninos, y por lo tanto significa algo así como **niña vacía**, ¿cruel no?, creo que a nadie le gustaría recibir ese nombre por parte de sus padres. . .supongo. Cualquier duda que vaya surgiendo la iré aclarando con el pasar de los capitulos ^^.

Me encantaría saber que piensan del fic, quisiera saber que el esfuerzo no es en vano TvT. Hasta la próxima chicos y chicaaaas!


	3. ¿Expulsada otra vez?

LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, en serio lo lamento, sé que me tardé, pero les aseguro que tuve mis motivos (¿una contusión cerebral no es suficiente motivo?. . .en serio). Ahora subí el capitulo 3, que por si acaso me costó el hacerlo lo más entendible posible, pero lo logré, ¡uff!. Bien, este capi vuelven a aparecer Hibari y Karako de nuevo, pero. . .digamos que fue un encuentro más o menos _trillado_. Como quizás se hayan dado cuenta, no ha habido mucho romance por el momento, pero eso es algo que vendrá más adelante, por ahora intento introducir la historia. Mejor me dejo de fastidiar hablando idioteces y comenzamos ya, ¡disfrútenloooo! ^^

P.D.: Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano-sama, si fuese mía yo pondría a Hibari como el principal XDDD.

* * *

Cinco minutos, cinco condenados minutos. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba corriendo de un lado para otro esquivando y escondiéndose de matones que, por un motivo u otro, parecían estar bajo las órdenes de ese extraño (y furioso) joven de cabello negro, quien al ver que había comenzado a huir no hizo más que salir a toda prisa tras ella. En una de esas vueltas de pasillo se encontró con un sujeto enorme, con peinado de yankee, de cabello color marrón y con la misma banda de brazo que decía "Comité Disciplinario", el joven simplemente le había gritado un "¡Atrápala!", y con eso el desastre comenzó.

Dio nuevamente una vuelta tratando de bajar por las escaleras, joder, ¡con esa situación lo más probable era que ni siquiera podría regresar a clases!, y ella odiaba perder clases el primer día, aún y cuando no se esforzara por sus notas, era un viejo hábito que tenía, y que ya a esas alturas no quería ni iba a dejar atrás tan fácilmente. Cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras y había llegado ya a la mitad vio nuevamente a más de esos sujetos con peinado yankee, quienes al verla simplemente se abalanzaron a perseguirla.

- ¡Ahí está! – gritaron comenzando a subir de a dos los escalones.

"¡Mierda!" pensó ya bastante fastidiada de la situación "sí que son persistentes". Dio media vuelta y salió escaleras arriba nuevamente, pero cuando apenas si había dado dos pasos se encontró de golpe con dos sujetos más quienes la esperaban en la cima, joder, ¡la habían acorralado!, no le quedaba otra opción. Cuando esos cuatro se tiraron sobre ella para agarrarla, Karako puso ambas manos en el hombro izquierdo y derecho de los que venían bajando la escalera, saltó y pasó por encima de ellos con tal agilidad como si fuera una gata, y de paso empujando a esos dos contra sus dos compañeros que estaban abajo, provocando una sonora caída. No era tan idiota, aunque estuviese fuera de práctica, eso no quería decir que no pudiese defenderse por su propia cuenta.

- ¿¡Pero qué rayos! – exclamó uno de los matones que estaban en el piso.

- ¡¿Qué clase de niña es esa? – dijo otro al ver como ella simplemente se había ido corriendo.

- ¡Siempre que estamos a punto de atraparla de un modo u otro se nos escurre de las manos como si fuese agua!

- ¡Cállense ya!, si no la atrapamos luego el Líder nos matará a golpes

Con esto dicho, los cuatro salieron a la siga de la chica una vez más. Entre tanto, Karako se había ocultado tras una esquina, tratando de recuperar aunque fuese un poco de aire. "Joder, ¿cómo me vine a meter en esto?" pensó mientras intentaba regular su respiración, estaba un poco fuera de práctica "Ah, claro, porque un idiota abusivo y rencoroso tiene matones por toda la escuela y los usa para tratar de vengarse". Realmente, alguien haya arriba debía de odiarla mucho. Escuchó pasos y vio que venían más por el otro lado, así que emprendió nuevamente la carrera. Corrió por el pasillo y se encontró de golpe con un sujeto enorme bloqueándole el paso, los alumnos miraban expectantes el pequeño espectáculo que estaba dando, y varios de ellos trataban de seguirle el paso para ver en qué seguía la carrera contra esos sujetos del comité disciplinario. Dio un salto, sintiendo una punzada en el lastimado tobillo que tenía desde la última paliza de su madre, pero lo ignoró y se trepó a la pared, impulsándose con los pies lo suficiente como para inclusive llegar a rozar el techo y pasar por encima del gigante, quien quedó con cara de idiota ante el hecho. Aterrizó bien y siguió corriendo, topándose unos metros más allá con el pelmazo causante de (hasta ahora) sus actuales desgracias.

- ¡Quédate quieta! – exclamó enojado alzando las tonfas.

- ¡Que te den!

No dudó e hizo lo que parecía una finta, logrando esquivar una tonfa que se dirigía directamente a su estómago. Hibari, entre tanto, ya estaba de por sí furioso; no recordaba a nadie, ni mujer ni hombre, que le hubiese dado tantos problemas como esa mocosa, ¡y lo peor de todo es que ni lo hacía a propósito!, ella simplemente los esquivaba, ni siquiera se molestaba en lanzar un golpe o algo así, no se defendía a base de puños, y aún así no eran capaces de agarrarla o de asestarle un solo puñetazo, ¡ni siquiera él podía alcanzarla!, y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba. La iba a matar, no solamente se iba a encargar de morderla hasta la muerte por la pequeña humillación que le hizo pasar en el río, sino que además haría que se arrepintiera de tenerlos corriendo para allá y para acá a su siga como ratones. La chiquilla había logrado esquivar cuatro golpes seguidos y ahora se iba corriendo a gran velocidad a alguna parte del edificio, y él tratando de seguirla de cerca. ¿Normal?, ja, sí, claro, esa chiquilla no tenía nada de normal, ninguna herbívora digna de ser llamada normal podía esquivarlo así, y para cualquiera con más o menos dos dedos de frente estaba claro.

Karako se metió al baño de mujeres, sabía que quizás no funcionaría, pero algo debía intentar y quizás lograra ganar tiempo de ese modo. Increíblemente, dentro no había nadie, así que rápidamente fue e iba a meterse en el único abierto que había, cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien cerraba la puerta con violencia y antes siquiera de voltear la agarraban de la cintura, tirándola hacia atrás.

Kusakabe llegó corriendo justo a tiempo para ver el como Hibari se metía al baño de mujeres y cerraba violentamente la puerta. Joder, y él creyendo que iba a ser un día tranquilo, aunque realmente no era nada de extraña su reacción. Durante todo el fin de semana su Líder había estado con un humor de perros, seguramente frustrado, rencoroso y ansioso por encontrar a la persona que lo había dejado en vergüenza en público en plena calle, apenas si la habían visto, pero parecía que a Hibari le había bastado un segundo para grabarse su cara en la mente, él por su parte jamás se hubiera imaginado de que la persona que se había ganado el rencor del líder más fuerte de Namimori fuera la misma chica de apariencia frágil que le había entregado la hoja en la mañana. En esos momentos temía bastante por la seguridad de ella, aunque su líder fuera lo principal, y ella había demostrado ser bastante hábil, no podía evitar el preocuparse por la muchacha, le había caído muy bien, pero lo más seguro era que, si se lo decía a Hibari, probablemente él terminaría. . .

- ¡Suéltame! – se escuchó una voz femenina desde el interior del baño.

- ¡Permanece quieta, así voy a terminarte más rápido! – esa era la voz de Hibari. Kusakabe no pudo evitar tragar duro, se escuchaba muy enojado.

- ¡Ponme una sola mano encima y te mato!

- ¡Esa es mi línea!

- ¡Maldito bastardo!

- ¡Cierra la condenada boca!

Se escucharon golpes, explosiones, vidrios rompiéndose, algo quebrándose, y un enorme estruendo. Kusakabe, al igual que varios de los estudiantes que se habían conglomerado allí, estaba pálido; ¡¿qué rayos estaba ocurriendo allí adentro?, ¿¡se les estaba cayendo el techo encima o qué!, "La verdad es que no me extrañaría, con lo furioso que esta Kyo-san" era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza mientras escuchaba una especie de derrumbe venir de adentro del baño de las chicas. Después de eso, todo sonido se desvaneció, de adentro no se escuchaba nada, y todos los que estaban en el pasillo estaban expectantes a ver lo que seguiría después. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, y una figura salió corriendo nuevamente a toda velocidad y se fue escaleras arriba, nadie hizo nada, principalmente porque aún no asimilaban lo que estaba pasando, y cuando miraron nuevamente se dieron cuenta de que Hibari Kyoya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, y Kusakabe no tardó en sentir su alma salir de su cuerpo; su líder se encontraba con la ropa y el cabello sucio y mojado, con lo que parecía polvo y con la camisa ligeramente rasgada en el cuello y las mangas, tenía rasguñotes en el cuello y las manos y un pequeño corte en el labio inferior, estaba agitado, pero con un aura de muerte inclusive peor que al principio.

- ¡Ky-Kyo-san, pero ¿qué ha pasado? – exclamó Kusakabe tremendamente preocupado.

- . . . – respiraba con pesadez, y su mirada asesina respondió por él, haciendo que Kusakabe diese un respingón asustado – cuando la encuentre, no solamente la voy a morder hasta la muerte, la desmembraré y tiraré a un foso – y con esto salio rumbo a la sala de recepción, agotado.

Kusakabe y el resto lo vieron irse con paso pesado, y cuando miraron hacia dentro sudaron la gota gorda: el baño estaba **destrozado**, las ventanas y los espejos rotos, con los fragmentos regados por el piso, los fregaderos se habían salido y algunos estaban totalmente rotos, las cañerías estaban hechas trizas y salía agua mojándolo todo, las luces, o lo que quedaba de estas, pestañeaban con un terrible cortocircuito y apenas si se sostenían, los azulejos estaban salidos y los compartimientos de los escusados. . .indecible.

- . . .Líder. . .

Llegó corriendo a la azotea, y cerró la puerta con llave, apoyándose en esta. Estaba agotada, el tobillo le dolía a horrores, y la cabeza le daba vueltas, habían pasado años que no hacía esa clase de ejercicio, ni siquiera para educación física, y es que como siempre andaba con vendas, los profesores le permitían saltarse las clases. No sabía si aquel sitio le serviría para ocultarse aunque fuese temporalmente, pero algo era algo. Lo más probable es que ese sujeto la estuviera buscando todavía, así que ni sabía si iba a poder entrar a clases.

Se acercó a la esquina de la entrada, donde había un pequeño espacio entre la reja y la pared, y allí se sentó, tratando de ocultarse de la vista, pero a la vez tratando ella de tener una buena vista. Sabía que no estaba sola en ese lugar, pero no le importó, desde allí se veía casi todo el barrio, podía ver las casa y árboles de los alrededores, y corría un agradable viento que mecía suavemente su negro cabello. Se permitió relajarse, pero en su mente sabía que ahora estaba en más problemas que antes; había causado un desastre, nuevamente y sin quererlo había vuelto a causar una conmoción, solo que esta vez era real, no una excusa de los profesores para expulsarla.

- Expulsada. . . – lo más probable es que la expulsasen de nuevo, nada raro, había destrozado el baño de las chicas y había causado gran disturbio entre los estudiantes. Joder, apenas y había llegado y ya se veía fuera nuevamente, cada vez que creía que había encontrado un sitio en donde hacer una vida más o menos normal, resultaba ser que la seguía el desastre, y terminaba metiéndose en problemas aunque no se lo buscase.

Miró a su costado izquierdo, queriendo recibir el suave viento que venía de ese lado directamente en la cara.

- Ya veo por qué estás aquí, es un sitio muy agradable, ¿cierto? – preguntó.

La muchacha que estaba a su lado tenía un largo cabello plateado, muy bonito, y una piel muy pálida, sus ojos tristes y sin brillo alguno eran de un café oscuro, muy típico japonés, pero lo curioso era su uniforme, el cual no era de esa escuela, eso era claro para cualquiera que pudiera verla. Apenas transparente, pero totalmente invisible para la gente normal, era lo típico, sin embargo, podía decir con certeza que, a diferencia del resto de los espíritus con los cuales se relacionaba diariamente, ella no era uno maligno, solo un poco triste, pero daba la impresión que ya había aceptado su realidad. Si había algo que Karako había aprendido con los años era que no siempre un fantasma se vuelve un espíritu maligno, era difícil eso sí el mantenerse puro, eso era cierto, pero no imposible, los únicos que se transformaban en seres malignos eran los que se dejaban corroer por sentimientos negativos tan fuertes como el odio, la ira, el rencor y a los que les encantaban hacer cosas malas, pero si solamente era tristeza y cosas así, mientras no cayera en la absoluta depresión, entonces estaba bien, y un claro ejemplo de ello era esa chica semitransparente que se encontraba a su lado en ese momento.

La muchacha, que no debía de tener más de 16 años, tenía un aire triste, pero puro, para cualquiera que pudiese ver fantasmas y se hubiese relacionado con ellos desde hace años era claro. La peliplateada levantó su triste mirada de sus rodillas recogidas contra su pecho, y la miró sorprendida, seguramente debido a que era muy raro el ver a alguien que le hablase o que como mínimo pudiese verla. Karako sonrió, por algún motivo le recordaba a un niño pequeño, que está viendo algo con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Karako con calma, sin poder evitar el ser amable, si había algo que a ella le gustaba, eran los niños.

- . . . – la joven con suerte abrió la boca, aún un tanto confundida y dudosa, sin saber siquiera si debía responder. De seguro había dejado de hablar con la gente hace muchos años, y se sentía temerosa de volver a hacerlo, después de todo, y aunque sonara triste, era la realidad: un fantasma normalmente estaba condenado a vivir solo.

- Si sientes que no puedes hablar, está bien, solo modúlalo lo mejor que puedas, así puedo leerte los labios.

La muchacha dudó por unos segundos, y miró al suelo, para después volver a mirarla esta vez más tranquila. "_Kaori_" pudo leer que pronunciaba lo mejor que podía, y pudo entenderle.

- Kaori-chan, ¿verdad?, - preguntó con una sonrisa, y la joven fantasma asintió lentamente con la cabeza – yo me llamo Yukusawa Karako, soy nueva aquí, es un placer.

La joven fantasma la observó durante unos segundos, y luego, una cálida sonrisa cruzó su rostro, como un rayo de sol en medio de un día nublado. Karako vio el como trataba de decir algo, pero solo alcanzaba a ver el movimiento de sus labios, de seguro al ser un fantasma no tenía la habilidad de hablar, después de todo era normal, no todos los fantasmas podían comunicarse con la voz, algunas personas al morir perdían la habilidad de comunicarse por el habla, era algo más común de lo que se creía, era casi lo mismo que los vampiros, algunos se transformaban, y otros no.

- Lo lamento pero, de seguro te habrás dado cuenta que perdiste la voz, ¿no es así? – dijo Karako lo más cuidadosamente posible, sabiendo que quizás para ella no sería un tema fácil.

Kaori asintió con tristeza, sabiendo muy bien a que se refería, era una pena, y aunque le doliera, debía admitirlo. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el que estuviera feliz, alguien por fin, después de tantos años, le hablaba como si fuese alguien normal, comúnmente escuchaba únicamente lo que la gente decía, sin ser capaz de ser vista, pero esa chica, por algún motivo, podía verla.

- Mmmmh. . . – Karako tenía su mano en su barbilla, en un modo que era claramente pensativo. Cuando ella pensaba seriamente tenía ese hábito, el de poner su mano derecha en su barbilla y su mano izquierda de soporte para el codo derecho, pero cuando lo hacía "medianamente" serio solo ponía la mano derecha en su barbilla – creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto, pero ¿me esperarías hasta el próximo receso?, tengo que traer unas cosas.

Kaori asintió enérgicamente, pero con su cara de póker, parecía entusiasmada aunque su rostro no lo mostrara, o eso le pareció a Karako por lo menos.

- Vale, en ese caso lo traeré después – dijo sonriendo la joven.

- Ciaossu

El sobresalto fue mutuo, estaban tan concentradas en la conversación que ambas no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de alguien más allí, pero al mirar, vieron que encima de la valla de división se encontraba un. . .bebé. Karako parpadeo varias veces, sin creerse lo que veía, y volvió a ver hacia el lado, viendo que Kaori, quizás un tanto intimidada de ver a alguien más allí, se había desvanecido, probablemente ocultándose en alguna parte del lugar. Volvió a mirar al bebé con sombrero y traje negro, y vio que este le sonreía, al igual que la extraña lagartija que había sobre su sombrero de copa baja.

- Perdona, ¿estabas hablando con alguien? – preguntó con su voz infantil el pequeño extraño.

Karako no pudo evitar el sentirse insegura, ¿estaría bien responderle?, ¿querría Kaori que alguien más supiera de su existencia?. Decidió tomar su desvanecimiento como una negativa, y ella iba a respetar eso, sin embargo, tampoco era del tipo que mentía tan descaradamente, puede que lo hiciera de vez en cuando, pero no de ese modo, además, ese bebé tenía algo raro.

- ¿Quién eres? – decidió preguntar al final, prefiriendo omitir la respuesta de lo que le habían preguntado.

- Reborn, el profesor particular, - respondió el chiquitín bajando de la valla y yendo a su lado. Karako, inconscientemente, encogió las piernas, dándose cuenta del aire tan peligroso que envolvía al niño - ¿con quién hablabas? – preguntó nuevamente.

- . . .Eso es asunto mío.

Reborn sonrió, dándose cuenta que había sido buena idea el acercarse a ella. "Es una chiquilla lista" pensó presintiendo algo bueno.

- ¿Por qué no quieres responder?, solo soy un pequeño bebé inocente, no le pienso decir a nadie – aseguró inflando los mofletes tratando de verse tierno.

- De bebé no tienes nada, y de inocente mucho menos, - dijo ella con un tono atacante, ya harta de sentir su espacio invadido. Reborn, casi de forma imperceptible, se tensó, y algo dentro de él lo hizo ponerse alerta – tú no eres un bebé, cualquiera con más o menos dos dedos de frente puede ver eso.

- . . . ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- . . .Ningún bebé tiene un aura asesina rodeándolo.

Muy bien, eso ya lo había tomado por sorpresa, al parecer no debía subestimar a esa chica, tenía algo extraño. Miró al lado de la joven con disimulo, tratando de encontrar algo inusual. . .pero no vio nada, no importaba cuánto se esforzara. A pesar de no haber logrado su cometido, sonrió.

- Realmente, en verdad eres una chica interesante, sabía que no me iba a arrepentir de tratar contigo.

- Dime realmente quien eres – había comenzado a ponerse a la defensiva.

- Ya te lo dije, me llamo Reborn, y soy el profesor particular de uno de tus compañeros de clase, - dijo examinándola de pies a cabeza, no se le había olvidado en ningún momento que la chica traía vendas alrededor de su cuerpo – eres Karako, ¿no es así?

La pelinegra no asintió ni negó, ¿cuánto había escuchado esa criatura?

- Veo que te duele mucho una pierna, - dijo de forma tranquilizadora, tratando de calmar los ánimos – de seguro estás cansada luego de semejante carrera, aunque déjame decirte que fue en verdad estupenda. No hay muchas personas que puedan esquivar los ataques de Hibari.

- . . .De nada me sirvió, lo más probable es que ahora me expulsen luego de haber causado semejante espectáculo y de haber arruinado el baño de mujeres – dijo con un tono que trataba de ocultar la decepción.

- Sí, lo más probable es que te echen apenas y muestres tu cara – aseguró sonriendo.

"Que tranquilizador" pensó la ojiazul sin poder evitar sudar la gota gorda.

- Pero, ¿qué pasaría si te digo que puedo hacer que no te echen?

Un extraño silencio envolvió el lugar, y Karako trataba lo mejor que podía de asimilar esas palabras, dejando ver su rostro de sorpresa.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó luego de un rato.

- Claro que sí, la persona que te perseguía es un conocido mío, y puedo arreglar un trato con él para que haga que no te expulsen y que además olvide lo ocurrido y deje de perseguirte, - dijo notando como la defensa de la chica bajaba un poco – pero solo lo haré si vienes conmigo.

- . . .¿Para qué?

- No me gusta ver a una mujer con heridas, y mucho menos si estas necesitan tratamiento. Pienso cambiarte esas vendas, creo que lo necesitas, – dijo avanzando hacia la puerta – descuida, pienso cumplir mi palabra, eso te lo aseguro, pero solo lo haré si vienes conmigo.

Karako lo dudó, no quería dejar la seguridad de ese sitio, pero. . .Si ese sujeto le estaba asegurando que podía calmar la ira de ese tipo abusivo y hacer que no la expulsaran, entonces debía arriesgarse, quería llevar una vida normal, aunque fuese por una sola vez y durante algún tiempo, no sabía cuales eran las auténticas intenciones de esa criatura a la cual ni sabía si considerar un hombre, y sabía que era algo con lo cual debía tener cuidado, pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que ahora llenaba su cabeza eran las palabras del "niño", las cuales, aún consciente de que podían no ser de confianza, quería creer.

- . . .Bien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Y aquí termina este capítulo, ¿muy corto?, ¿muy largo?, ¿qué les pareció?, me encantaría oír sus opiniones al respecto. Estos tres capítulos solo son la introducción a la acción real, lo mejor viene después. No sé si Hibari me quedó un tanto **OC**, pero no quiero que se preocupen, era solo por ahora, es que la personalidad de este chico es un tanto difícil de hacer, además que hay que acomodarla a la historia de modo que tenga protagonismo. Normalmente la historia está contada siguiendo a Karako, pero habrán algunas ocasiones en que pondré la perspectiva de otros personajes, ya verán.

¿Cómo le hará Reborn para que Hibari deje en "paz" a Karako?, ¿qué se le habrá ocurrido a Karako para comunicarse con Kaori?, eso es algo que hasta yo me pregunto 8D. No pienso desvelar nada ahora, ya verán más cosas adelante.

Como quizás hayan notado, la personalidad de Karako es un tanto. . .**especial**. Por ahora, y como quizás se habrán dado cuenta en los capítulos anteriores, tiene una especie de depresión, pero a la vez la ha asumido como una parte de su vida. Ahora bien, quizás varios de ustedes estén aún con la duda de cuál es el bedito poder de Karako, ya que habrán notado que ella no es exactamente alguien normal, y déjenme decirles de inmediato que eso es algo que verán dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más, además de que se aclararán un montón de cosas, solo esperen 13 13.

Les agradesco a todos por su enorme paciencia, en serio, me encantaría que dejaran reciews, al menos así me entero de que les gusta el fanfic. Los veo a la próxima, y prometo que intentaré el no tardarme tanto. Bye byeeeee! ^^


	4. Sucesos extraños

Hola nuevamente ^^. Aquí vengo con otro nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. En verdad lamento **mucho** la tardanza, pero mi tiempo es escaso, como de seguro les ocurre a muchas otras escritoras de esta página, cada uno tenemos nuestra propia vida, somos humanos, así que les pido paciencia por favor.

Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fanfic, en verdad lo aprecio, significa que el esfuerzo es valorado aunque sea un poquito. Muchas gracias por los reviews, como he prometido, trataré de hacer los capis todo lo rápido que el tiempo me permita. En éste de hoy, decidí hacer la historia un tanto más rápida y ligera de leer, debo ponerme en el lugar del lector, no quiero aburrirlos dándome vueltas y vueltas para llegar a un solo punto, eso sí, me gusta ser específica y detallada.

Con esto, les dejo el capi, ¡a disfrutaaaaaar!

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a su autora Amano-sama, solo tomo prestados algunos personajes.

* * *

Era difícil para ella el odiar algo, sabía que estaba mal, sin embargo en esos momentos una enfermería estaba fuera de discusión. Ni con hipnosis, tratamiento, o en una emergencia ese sitio iba a agradarle, aunque bueno, debía admitir que ese lugar era mejor que un hospital, pero eso no quería decir que la enfermería de la escuela dejase de ser su enemiga.

Pero allí estaba, siendo cambiada de vendas por el "bebé genio", mientras que su lastimado tobillo yacía en la cama frente a ella, con una bolsa de hielo encima esperando a que Reborn encontrara las vendas. Su rostro estaba serio, y con un chasquido de lengua cerró el botiquín que se encontraba revisando.

- No hay vendas, de seguro Shamal se las llevó cuando volvió de Italia – dijo más que nada para sí mismo.

Karako, por su parte, se hallaba que salía corriendo de ahí, no solo por su odio a los lugares con olor a desinfectante médico, sino que además por un craso error que había cometido; apenas y Reborn le había puesto encima el hielo, a la muy se le ocurrió ojear el sitio, y su vista fue a parar en el escritorio del enfermero a cargo, encontrándose con. . .revistas pornográficas. Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda al momento, no quería imaginarse la clase de pervertido que había en ese lugar, ¡maldición!, ya había tratado con idiotas calientes antes, pero eso no quería decir que soportara mucho el estar en el mismo lugar que uno, ella también tenía algo de dignidad.

- Tendré que ir a buscar vendas a otro lado, - le informó Reborn bajándose de la cama – ¿crees que puedas estar bien por tu cuenta mientras regreso?

_No._ Iba a decir eso, pero luego reflexionó; mientras antes él consiguiera las vendas, antes saldría de ese infierno viviente.

- Creo que aguantaré.

- Bien, me tardaré solo un minuto – y dicho esto caminó a la puerta y salió, cerrándola tras de sí.

No podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?. Nah, claro que no, no era la primera vez que se quedaba en una enfermería sola, la única diferencia era que antes estaba con sus amigos, no había un pervertido por enfermero, el sitio estaba más limpio, había gente que sabía lo que hacía y no había un idiota tratando de matarla a golpes. Está bien, sí, había una gran diferencia, pero no era nada que no pudiera superar, vamos, que había pasado por cosas peores. Empezó a tararear una canción que se sabía de pequeña, intentando el olvidarse de su alrededor y relajarse aunque fuese un poco, todo ese estrés haría que le saliese urticaria, sí, como no, como si ella lo hubiese tenido alguna vez.

Escuchó un crujido extraño, y detuvo su tarareo. El aire se había vuelto extraño, tenso, como se pone antes de una explosión, esperando a que llegase el momento. Todo en silencio, por un momento creyó que era su imaginación, pero de pronto se escuchó de nuevo. De un momento al otro, la puerta que estaba al lado de la ventana al otro lado de la habitación comenzó a agitarse con violencia, como si alguien comenzase a forcejear con esta al otro lado. Karako sintió el como su corazón dio un salto por un segundo, y vio el como en cualquier momento la puerta parecía querer caerse; ¿qué mierda tenían encerrado allí?, ¿un oso?. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared. Karako sintió el como la respiración se paralizaba en sus pulmones, y la sangre se detenía dolorosamente en sus venas. Esperó, y finalmente vio, el como lentamente, algo comenzaba a arrastrarse fuera del armario; primero vio una mano, sucia, esquelética y quemada, que enterró las uñas fuertemente en el suelo, impulsando el resto del cuerpo fuera, se asomó una cabeza negra, enmarañada, el cuerpo mostraba harapos, y toda su piel, al igual que su ropa, se veía medio quemada o sucia. La criatura comenzó a arrastrarse fuera del armario, y cuando su cuerpo estuvo la mitad afuera, la miró.

Karako se sobresaltó, la criatura la miraba con odio. Estaba acostumbrada a fantasmas, demonios y esas cosas, pero esa criatura, esa cosa, era algo diferente, era algo que _daba miedo_. Los ojos verdes musgo, con una pupila dilatada y sin ningún rastro de vida en él, la observaban entre toda la maraña de cabello que cubría la cabeza. De un momento al otro comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ella, y Karako veía todo como en cámara lenta. Intentó retroceder, echarse hacia atrás, pero se olvidó que estaba en una silla con un tobillo lastimado sobre la cama y terminó cayendo de bruces al suelo. No le importó, algo le decía que debía alejarse lo más posible de esa cosa, y trató de retroceder nuevamente con los ojos clavados en la criatura, quien se acercaba reptando por el suelo sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Chocó contra la mesa que había detrás, apenas si pudiendo moverse debido al hielo que entumeció su pie, esa cosa estaba a apenas un metro. La vio detenerse frente a ella, y de un momento al otro, se le abalanzó en silencio como un a araña.

Karako soltó un pequeño chillido y cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto de esa cosa, pero en lugar de eso escuchó como la puerta se habría.

- Ya volví.

La pelinegra abrió lentamente los ojos, y se dio cuenta que no había nadie allí, y el aire de la habitación había regresado a la normalidad, solo Reborn, quien se encontraba en la puerta con vendas nuevas en mano. El pequeñín la miró desde su posición, y aunque no lo demostrara en su rostro, se veía extrañado.

Finalmente, el bebé fue a su lado, mirándola curioso.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sin interés en la voz – pareciera que hubieses visto un fantasma – su tono dejaba ver un poco de burla, o por lo menos eso le pareció a ella.

Karako lo miró sin asimilar su presencia allí todavía, pero luego decidió refrescar su cabeza y dejarlo hasta ahí.

- No, no ocurre nada – dijo intentando pararse.

Reborn la ayudó y la sentó de nuevo en la silla, poniéndose en la posición en la que estaba antes, con el pie sobre la cama y un hielo encima. El bebé comenzó a vendar primero su tobillo, que era el que parecía más afectado. Tenía un color morado terrible, casi de muerto, estaba hinchado y podría jurar que tenía un esguince, cosa que hace años que no le sucedía.

- Será mejor que no lo mojes con agua caliente, de ese modo te bajará la hinchazón – dijo mientras afirmaba la venda.

- . . .¿Por qué quisiste ayudarme? – preguntó finalmente Karako.

- Odio ver a una mujer herida, ¿creo haberlo dicho antes, no es así?, – dijo sacando otro par de vendas de debajo de su sombrero – ésta ya está lista, ahora falta el resto de tu cuerpo. Vamos, sácate la ropa.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, donde Karako miró a Reborn sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y viceversa. Finalmente la muchacha habló, tratando de que no se notara su voz temblorosa.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Dije que te saques la ropa – repitió el niño.

- . . .

- . . .

- Es broma, ¿verdad?

- ¿Parezco acaso de broma?, - dijo el infante sin cambiar su tono serio – estoy casi seguro de que el resto de tu cuerpo está igual de herido, así que vamos, sácate la ropa y deja que te vende.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo?, soy mujer por si no lo habías notado – para ella el problema era bastante obvio, pero parecía que el bebé o se hacía el tonto o realmente no lo veía.

- Niña, no serás la primera ni la última mujer que he visto desnuda, deja los escrúpulos de lado y toma en cuento que solo soy un lindo e inocente bebé – dijo poniendo una cara de niño tierno.

- No me vengas con esa, que sabes bien que conmigo no funciona, – dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados – aún y cuando trate de verte como un niño, para mí eres un adulto o algo parecido. – aún con sus réplicas se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, empezando por la chaqueta con el símbolo de la escuela. Sin embargo de un momento al otro se detuvo, y miró a Reborn por encima de su hombro, muy seria – No digas nada sobre mi cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo?

Reborn no respondió, y Karako se lo tomó como un sí. Dejo su chaqueta sobre la cama, al lado del niño, y prosiguió con el resto de la ropa. Cuando solo faltaba el brasier, se lo sacó de espaldas a Reborn y se sentó en la silla nuevamente. El bebé la examinó con cuidado, sin poder evitar que la sangre se le parara en las venas al ver algo en específico; el cuerpo de la chica, sin importar por donde le mirases, estaba completamente herido, con moretones y cortes, rasguños y marcas de violencia, lo único que era más o menos pasable eran sus brazos, los cuales solo tenían unos cuantos rasguños y cortes leves, pero su espalda fue lo que le quito el aliento por unos segundos. A lo largo de ésta, como marcado a fuego, había una cicatriz, era un ave, un gigantesco pájaro con alas extendidas y larga cola atravesaba toda su espalda, sus alas en los omóplatos, mientras que su larga cola bajaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, en la cabeza se encontraba lo que parecía una cresta danzante, y en la mitad de la cabeza un punto rojo que parecía un ojo. Todo esto, grabado cruelmente a fuego, y con una energía peligrosa y amenazante.

Reborn prefirió seguir las palabras de la chica y no decir nada, y comenzó a tratar las heridas de esta. Por su parte, Karako estaba muy incómoda, nunca nadie había visto su cuerpo, odiaba que lo vieran, y ahora un desconocido estaba tratando sus heridas porque ella no había sabido hacerlo bien. Sólo había una persona que podía ver su cuerpo desnudo, pero ahora esa persona no se encontraba ahí, quién sabe en donde se encontraría en esos momentos, él era el único que podía curarla y quien la conocía a la perfección, por eso es que ella le tenía gran confianza. Una de las pocas personas a las cuales les tenía confianza.

El aire allí era tenso. Muy tenso en verdad. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy feliz de tener al otro frente a frente y eso hasta un idiota podría notarlo, inclusive se podría estar seguro que iban a tirarse a patadas y golpes de un momento al otro, pero por algún motivo, Reborn parecía hacer la vista gorda a esto. Kusakabe estaba afuera de la sala de recepción, y se había mostrado muy preocupado cuando la vio llegar en compañía del bebé para ver a Hibari, tanto que le había susurrado un "ten cuidado" antes de entrar, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Los ojos de Hibari la inspeccionaban con disimulo de pies a cabeza; cabello negro hasta la espalda, piel pálida casi de muerto, delgadita, sin musculatura, ni proporciones femeninas. No importaba por donde la viera, esa chica no tenía nada fuera de lo común, salvo sus enormes y serios ojos azul rey, las vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y esa aura de hostilidad a su alrededor. ¿¡Cómo mierda había permitido que una mocosa así le pegara semejante bofetada!

- Los llamé a los dos aquí por un motivo en específico, - comenzó a decir Reborn, aligerando un poco el ambiente. Miró a Hibari, quien lo observó sin interés – ese fue un buen espectáculo el que diste, Hibari, los alumnos deben de estar murmurando al respecto.

El aura asesina de Hibari pareció crecer, y Karako pudo de inmediato notar que estaba MUY cabreado. "¿Qué acaso lo está haciendo a propósito?" pensó mirando a Reborn con un tic en su ojo bueno "creí que ibas a ayudarme, no a entregarme al lobo".

- Eso fue culpa de esta mocosa – dijo el joven tratando de sonar calmado.

- ¿Quién es la mocosa? – preguntó la chica entre dientes y una vena saltando en su frente.

- La única que hay en esta habitación.

- Mira eso Reborn, se auto insulta.

Reborn tuvo que ponerse de barrera entre los dos para que Hibari no la golpeara, y es que ya había sacado las tonfas dispuesto a destrozarla.

- Ya, calma, calma, les pediré a los dos que se ahorren los insultos y golpes, vinimos a negociar – dijo Reborn haciendo que Hibari regresara a su antigua posición.

El joven bufó molesto mientras guardaba sus armas.

- Habla bebé, antes de que pierda más la paciencia.

Reborn suspiró. El que iba a perder la paciencia era él.

- Muy bien, en ese caso, Hibari, - miró al joven – ésta es Yukusawa Karako. Karako, - miró a la chica – éste es Hibari Kyoya, - una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro – de ahora en adelante trabajarán juntos.

Un curioso silencio invadió el lugar, pero no era uno de estos silencios incómodos, era uno muy extraño, como si el tiempo, de un momento al otro, se hubiese detenido. Ninguno dijo nada, tratando de procesar las palabras del infante.

- Me niego, - Hibari fue el primero en romper el hielo – no tengo intención de trabajar con una herbívora.

- Curioso, yo tampoco quiero estar con una **víbora **– dijo Karako cruzándose de brazos.

- Si quieres una paliza, déjame decirte que te la estás ganando.

- ¿No crees que ya te humillé lo suficiente?

- Maldita pedazo de . . . – estaba por sacar las tonfas de nuevo.

- Si no se callan seré yo quien les dé una paliza, - amenazó Reborn, y ambos jóvenes se vieron obligados a guardarse las garras – ahora escuchen; Hibari, tienes prohibido el golpear o cualquier agresión física en contra de Karako, si no aceptas el trato o si no cumples con lo establecido, déjame decirte que tengo unas hermosas fotos tuyas siendo abofeteado por ella en plena vía pública.

Karako pudo notar el como el pelinegro se tensó. Estaba cabreado, inclusive más que antes si cabe, pero aún así ella no pudo evitar el reírse por dentro.

- Y Karako, lo mismo va para ti, si no cumples tu parte me encargaré no solo que te expulsen de Namimori, sino que además no te acepten en ninguna otra escuela dentro de Japón.

Muy bien, eso había estado feo. La ojiazul levantó la vista y miró al idiota abusivo, el desgraciado estaba con una macabra sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. Maldita sea, el bastardo no tenía ningún problema en restregarle su regocijo en la cara.

- ¿Les parece que cerremos el trato?, ¿por qué no se dan la mano como "gente civilizada"? – dijo Reborn sin borrar su sonrisa.

Hibari obedeció a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba si no hacía lo dicho, y Karako le dio la mano casi con asco. Sin embargo, en cuanto tomó la mano contraria sintió algo curioso. ". . .Está calida" y era verdad, la mano de Hibari, a pesar de ser delgada, era muy cálida y firme, con dedos largos y muy hermosas "Espera un segundo, ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?". Trató de evitar el ponerse roja, eso no era algo que fuera común en ella, ni siquiera recordaba haber encontrado hermoso algo en su vida.

- El asunto es sencillo, sólo debes poner tu mano sobre la mía y comenzar a escribir, no te preocupes, que no pasa nada malo, - le explicó a Kaori una vez en la azotea.

Había conseguido hoja y lápiz, sus cosas seguían en el salón de clases, pero no quería volver, quería ahorrarse el regaño del profesor aún y cuando Reborn prometió que iba a darle una excusa al profesor por su ausencia.

Kaori se veía insegura, como parecía ser común en ella, pero de un momento al otro, Karako tomó su mano con la suya vendada y la puso sobre la que tenía el lápiz.

- ¿Lo vez?, así, ahora escribe lo que quieras escribir – la animó la joven.

Kaori la miró sorprendida, pero luego dirigió su vista al lápiz y comenzó a moverlo con timidez, escribiendo las primeras líneas.

"_¿Cómo hiciste eso?_" fue lo que se leyó con letra clara y bonita sobre la hoja. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció sobre el rostro de Karako.

- Normalmente, un fantasma no puede tocar a los vivos, y si quieren tocarlos deben tener una gran cantidad de energía para hacerse más o menos visibles, ser movidos por una emoción fuerte o algo así. Pero yo desde pequeña nunca fui normal, y eso lo tengo más que claro, he podido ver fantasmas, pero el tocarlos es algo que aprendí a hacer con práctica. – se veía tranquila, y había cerrado los ojos rememorando sus tiempos de principiante – Los seres humanos estamos hechos de almas, una cosa muy poderosa, pero que muy poca gente sabe cómo manejar. La energía del alma puede ser proyectada de modo que se crea una barrera a tu alrededor, que puede ser tanto defensiva como ofensiva, esta energía en otras culturas es conocida como aura o ki, y es mi alma la que yo uso para tocarte, no mi cuerpo.

Kaori la observó con los ojos abiertos, comprendiendo lo que ella le explicó. De pronto Karako soltó una risita discreta, y la miró apenada.

- Lo siento, creo que te expliqué algo muy difícil en verdad.

La peliblanco negó fuertemente con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba bien.

- De ahora en adelante, ¿te parece que usemos éste método para hablar? –preguntó Karako con suavidad.

Kaori la miró pestañeando unos segundos, hasta que finalmente tomó de nuevo la mano de Karako y la usó para escribir en el papel.

"_¿Está bien si hablo contigo?_"

- Por supuesto que sí, me caes bien, - dijo Karako con una sonrisa en sus labios, la primera en años – te prometo que de ahora en adelante seremos amigas.

La joven fantasma la miró tratando de asimilar las palabras que salían de su boca. _Amigas_, algo que nunca había tenido en vida. Siempre había sido demasiado tímida como para hacer amigos, aún y cuando lo había intentado una y otra vez, lo único que había recibido eran burlas y desprecios, eso era lo único que conocía. Estaba sola, siempre lo estuvo, hasta sus padres, a causa del trabajo siempre la dejaban sola, no tenía a nadie, y lo poco que tuvo, desapareció hace más de cuarenta años atrás. Creyó que la muerte la dejaría libre de su carga, pero solo había prolongado su estadía en ese mundo. No importaba como, parecía que su historia no quería tener un final. Y ahora, luego de cuarenta años, llega esta muchacha y le ofrece su amistad, a pesar de ser un fantasma, a pesar de ser inmaterial, _a pesar de estar muerta_. Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, y por primera vez en años, una auténtica sonrisa apareció en sus delicadas y transparentes facciones, y no pudo más que asentir, siendo recibida por la amable sonrisa de la otra muchacha.

De un momento al otro escucharon algo, un agudo cantar. Ambas elevaron la vista, encontrándose con un pequeño pajarillo amarillo que sobrevolaba sobre ellas. Cantaba el himno de la escuela, y terminó posándose unos metros más allá de las chicas.

- ¿Y eso?, - preguntó Karako más para sí que para Kaori – es muy lindo.

El pequeñito miraba para todos lados, curioso, y de pronto vio a Karako haciéndole señas con los dedos.

- Ven aquí chiquito, ven aquí – lo llamo ella.

Desde hacía años, Karako había tenido una debilidad por toda clase de animales; leones, ardillas, perros, gatos, en fin, todo aquello que fuese suavecito y mono. Lo único que no le agradaba demasiado eran las arañas y esos bichos. El avecita la observó, había algo extraño con respecto a esa humana, no sabía qué, pero no era desagradable en lo absoluto. Voló hacia ella y se posó sobre su dedo extendido para él. Karako alargó la otra mano y comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza un costado de su cabeza, haciendo que el ave soltara un gorjeo gustoso.

- Mira Kaori, ¿a poco y no es lindo?

Kaori lo observó, preguntando si el ave no se asustaría con ella. Cuando vio que no, se atrevió a poner su fantasmal mano sobre el animalito, y éste, de una forma u otra, la aceptó.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Ambas se sobresaltaron, y al mirar hacia el costado de la entrada, vieron a quien menos deseaba ver. Kaori se esfumó, como siempre ocurría cuando había alguien más allí, mientras Karako lo observaba entre molesta y sorprendida.

- Esa es mi pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí, Hibari?

Hibari Kyoya comenzó a acercarse a ella, y una vez estuvo a su lado se acuclilló para quedar a su altura, acercando una mano al ave.

- Ven – ordenó simplemente.

A diferencia de lo que se esperaba, el ave emprendió el vuelo, solo para posarse sobre el hombro de Karako y comenzar a refregar su cabecita contra la mejilla de la muchacha, en una caricia.

Los ojos del joven prefecto se abrieron sorprendidos, Hibird se había acercado por cuenta propia a la chica, quien ahora miraba con cierta burla al pelinegro. Eso era extraño, normalmente el animalito no se acercaba con tanta confianza a la gente, ¿qué tenía esa chica?

- Tal parece que no te quiere mucho.

Hibari ni siquiera se molestó en responder: de un momento al otro la agarró de la muñeca y la tiró por encima de su cabeza, obligando a acortar la distancia entre los dos. Sus narices se rozaron, y Karako pudo sentir su calido aliento acariciando con suavidad sus labios, mientras la mano libre del joven la agarraba por la espalda impidiéndole el alejarse. Sus ojos se encontraron, y la muchacha pudo leer en los contrarios enojo, mientras que ella simplemente se sentía sorprendida por el repentino movimiento, él no había tenido ningún pudor en acercarla a él con violencia en una posición comprometedora, en esos momentos, ella estaba totalmente a su merced.

- No creas que estás libre tan fácilmente, no porque el bebé me haya prohibido golpearte significa que tengo prohibido también el tocarte – dijo en un susurró peligroso contra sus labios.

El rostro de Karako enrojeció a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía por que no se le notara. La mano de Hibari que agarraba su muñeca no cedía, y el corte que tenía en ésta comenzaba a dolerle.

- Mejor suéltame, no creo que sea bien visto que el presidente del comité disciplinario ande acosando a una estudiante.

- Me importa muy poco lo que piensen los demás, - siseó apretando el agarre en las caderas de la joven, sintiendo su delgadez en sus dedos – mejor vete preparando, porque haré que me pagues las humillaciones que me has dado.

Con esto la soltó, y caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

- . . .¿Qué rayos. . .fue eso?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del Capítulo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

No sé si me quedó muy largo o muy corto, lo cierto es que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, así que a veces no me mido, sorry. Como verán las cosas comeinzan a avanzar: ¿qué será aquello que Karako vio en la enfermería?, ¿qué piensa hacer Hibari?, ¿cuál es la verdadera historia de Karako?. Iré revelando poco a poco, e irán apareciendo más personajes. Haré todo mi esfuerzo con tal de hacer una historia interesante, se los prometo.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de **KHR: La Alquimista de los Vongola**. Nos vemooooos!


	5. Empieza la guerra

Lamento mucho el retraso ^^U, en verdad lo lamento, pero ha sido un mes y medio de pesadilla. No daré explicaciones porque sonarían a excusas, pero digamos que las universidades no son fáciles, realmente uno empieza a extrañar el colegio, así que aquellos que aún van a liceo y eso, ¡aprovéchenlo, porque créanme que después lo van a echar MUCHO de menos!.

Entonces, para empezar con esto del fanfic, les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de siquiera mirarlo, significa que el trabajo de un escritor está siendo valorado. Sé que casi siempre lo digo, pero un escritor debe sus historias a sus lectores, y cada vez que veo que alguien por lo menos se atreve a hojear el fanfic me siento feliz, de veras, y debo darles las gracias por ello. A decir verdad, éste fanfic lo había pensado imaginándome una clase de segunda temporada de Katekyo, o por lo menos como sería (ya recuerdo cual fue el sueño que tuve que me llevó a construir a Karako -.- ). Seré lo más fiel posible a los personajes, promesa ^^.

Aquí traigo el quinto capi, y perdón el retraso, no quiero aburrirlos con mi platica, así que, ¡adelante caminante!

¡Bienvenido al mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

"Desgraciado, engendro, mal nacido, bastardo, tarado, estúpido, imbécil, rata mugrienta, cerdo, maldito engreído, perro despreciable" éstos y muchos más eran los pensamientos que recorrían su mente mientras miraba incrédula y enojada la sala de recepción del comité disciplinario. Ayer ese sitio estaba impecable, sin ninguna mancha y muy bien cuidado, pero ahora. . .¿qué clase de ser viviente podría siquiera entrar ahí?: estaba con papeles sucios, basura, comida desparramada, los muebles dados vuelta, inclusive habían unos estudiantes desmayados en el piso y llenos de golpes, cualquiera juraría que uno estaba muerto, ¿y qué era esa cosa blanca pegada al techo?. No, mejor no saberlo. Kusakabe estaba ahí, sin poder decir nada al respecto, sabía que Hibari podía ser cruel a veces, ¿pero eso?

- Hibari Kyoya. . .¿puedo saber. . .qué mierda ocurrió aquí? – preguntó ella entre dientes, aguantando el gritarle.

Tenía en mano una pala y una escoba dadas por Kusakabe, pero viendo el desastre del lugar dudaba mucho que fuera suficiente para siquiera sacar el polvo.

- Ese no es tu asunto

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es!, además, ¿¡por qué rayos tengo que limpiar la puta oficina!, ¿qué parezco, el conserje? – no pudo aguantarse más.

- Ahora estás bajo mi mando, o sea que si yo quiero que limpies el salón tú lo haces sin decir ni pío, si no eres capaz ni de hacer esto significa que eres una buena para nada, - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, de inmediato comenzó a caminar por el pasillo – cuando vuelva en una hora más lo quiero todo tan limpio como antes, ¿entendido?

- ¡Al menos retira los putos cuerpos, yo no toco bazofias!

Con esto dicho Hibari y Kusakabe se fueron con calma, y Karako podía jurar que el joven de cabello negro se sentía más que victorioso. "El mal nacido lo está disfrutando" pensó con rabia. Miró nuevamente el salón, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas; tenía un problema, ella y la suciedad eran enemigas naturales, se había rendido con limpiar su casa y por eso mantenía siempre solo su cuarto en condiciones, pero ese sitio. . . Era indescriptible. Tiritando de ansiedad se metió al salón cerrando la puerta con un golpe tras de sí.

- Líder, eso fue muy cruel – dijo Kusakabe con lástima y timidez.

Hibari paro y lo miró por encima de su hombro sin dejar de sonreír satisfecho. Kusakabe estaba seguro, hasta para dar un brazo, que había llamado a esos chicos rebeldes al salón, los había "mordido hasta la muerte" y había causado un desastre solo para molestar a Karako, todo por vengarse de lo ocurrido en el río y como una forma de decir y dejar en claro un "no me agradas, ni ahora ni nunca". Si uno se ponía a pensarlo, era en verdad algo infantil, pero si uno lo veía desde el punto de vista de Hibari Kyoya, era algo lógico considerando su enorme orgullo y que no podía ponerle ni una mano encima a Yukusawa Karako. Era su forma de vengarse.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Kusakabe Tetsuya? – preguntó el joven como si nada.

- Sabe a que me refiero, nadie podría terminar todo eso en una hora, es algo casi imposible para un ser humano normal – dijo el vicepresidente tratando de no sonar muy irrespetuoso. La chiquilla no se merecía eso.

- No es como si me importase realmente, eso es lo mínimo que esa mocosa se merece. – dijo volviendo a tomar el paso, esta vez con más relajo – Acepto que el bebé me haya prohibido el morderla hasta la muerte, pero eso no significa que la dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por un cansado suspiro de Kusakabe, tratando de armarse de paciencia y valor. Algo le decía que desde ese momento en adelante la vida iba a ser una locura tras otra.

- Por cierto, Líder, ¿qué fue esa cosa que estaba pegada al techo?

- . . .Mejor no preguntes.

Otro momento de silencio los envolvió, y de pronto Kusakabe escuchó unos sonidos conocidos. Miró su reloj de muñeca, y recordó que tenían algo pendiente.

- Líder, tenemos la reunión de los comité en diez minutos, hay que apresurarse.

- ¿Mh?, será, - subió su mano hasta su boca para cubrir su bostezo – dile a los demás que estén preparados para cualquier cosa.

- ¿Eh? . . .entendido – dijo caminando en dirección contraria.

Hibari siguió su camino, tratando de prepararse para lo que iba a venir. Era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

- No fue necesario hacer eso, Líder, con tan solo amenazarlos hubiera bastado – replicó Kusakabe sin ninguna clase de emoción en la voz.

- Esos herbívoros creen que pueden agruparse frente a mí como si nada. No voy a permitir algo semejante, morderé hasta la muerte a aquél que me desafíe.

Estaban caminando por el pasillo, la reunión había terminado hace apenas un rato y Hibari estaba de mal humor. El tener que aguantar durante toda una hora a ese montón de herbívoros era exasperante, odiaba las multitudes, pero su puesto como presidente del comité disciplinario lo obligaba a enfrentarse a esa clase de situaciones de vez en cuando. Agradecía que solo fuera una vez al mes, o de lo contrario se volvería loco.

- Deberían ser agradecidos de que no fui yo el que los golpeó, o ten por seguro de que no me contengo – dijo mientras abría la puerta del salón de recepción.

- Lo sé, pero . . . – Kusakabe se interrumpió de pronto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Hibari lo miró.

- Ah. . . – parecía que no podía hablar.

Hibari miró al frente, y supo por fin por qué; el sitio, literalmente, estaba como nuevo, el piso limpio y reluciente, los muebles en su debido lugar y todos y cada uno de ellos sacudido y brillante, el escritorio y todos los útiles en su lugar, juraría que hasta había limpiado los lápices, el techo completamente limpio sin esa. . .cosa blanca, las ventanas abiertas y las cortinas perfectamente ordenadas permitiendo entrar el aire fresco del día, la mesa de los tentempié y el café estaba limpia, y la bebida caliente humeaba en dos tasas esperando a ser tomadas. El rostro de Hibari era un poema, ni Kusakabe se lo creía, hasta que escucharon a alguien sorber algo y al mirar, vieron a Reborn en la mesa de centro, sentado cómodamente en un mini sillón bebiendo un capuchino, los vio entrar y sonrió.

- Ciaossu – saludó.

- Bebé, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hibari entrando al salón. El sitio olía a limón, suave y refrescante.

- Vine a ver cómo le iba a Karako y me la encontré limpiando este lugar. Se lo tomó muy en serio, como verás se ocupó hasta del más mínimo detalle, realmente hizo un excelente trabajo – aseguró dándole otro sorbo a su café – Deberías de probarlo, está delicioso.

- No quiero, de seguro tiene veneno.

Kusakabe arqueó las cejas, ¿hasta dónde podía llegar el odio de su líder por esa chica?, de seguro estaba picado al ver que el reto que le había puesto lo había cumplido sin problemas, ¡y en menos de una hora!, ¿qué clase de chica era esa? Se acercó a la mesa del café y tomó una de las tasas, estaba caliente, de seguro no hace mucho que se había ido. Dio un trago cuidadoso, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido.

- Es verdad, - miró a su líder – presidente, tiene que probarlo.

- Ya dije que no me voy a meter nada de lo que ella prepare a la boca – dijo tozudo sentándose en su asiento frente al escritorio.

Reborn suspiró. Realmente iba a ser difícil el hacer que Hibari aceptara a Karako.

Estaba cansada, rayos, no tenía ni idea de que su condición física había decaído tanto, aunque no era como si pudiese hacer mucho ejercicio, estaba a otro nivel, aunque había perdido práctica en todos esos años, ni siquiera sus poderes tenían el alcance de antes, aunque todo era su culpa, era entendible que físicamente estaba mal, pero el que sus habilidades mentales hubiesen desaparecido era ya por despreocupación de ella, y lo admitía. Andaba subiendo las escaleras para verse con Kaori, a quien le había prometido que iría a ver luego, iba a doblar cuando de pronto chocó con alguien, y por poco y cae escaleras abajo, pero logró agarrarse del barandal mientras veía el como varias hojas volaban por los aires. Cuando se compuso vio que en el suelo había un hombre con traje, era joven, y Karako con solo verlo lo recordó, era el profesor del otro día.

- Ah, lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba – se disculpó ella ayudándole a recoger las hojas que habían en el suelo.

- No, yo lo siento, andaba cerca de la escalera aún sabiendo que alguien podía venir por ella, podrías haberte caído, ¿estás bien? . . .ehmm. . . – dijo él tomando las hojas también.

- Ah, Yukusawa Karako, un placer – dijo amable fingiendo una sonrisa – y sí, estoy bien, gracias.

Ambos se pararon del suelo, y el hombre le dirigió una tranquila y amable sonrisa. Se veía que era una persona amable, hasta podía decirse que irradiaba calidez, pero había algo más, algo que la estaba haciendo sentirse un poco nerviosa, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de qué era. El hombre la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Eres nueva, no?

- Sí, así es.

- Creo que te había visto en algún lugar el otro día, lo siento, últimamente ando con mala memoria. – dijo apenado – soy Nogisaka Shirofumi, profesor de lenguaje, un gusto, creo que te tocará conmigo mañana.

Karako lo miró tratando de disimular su curiosidad, había algo familiar en él, más allá de simplemente haberse visto ayer, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser, además ¿qué era esa extraña incomodidad?.

- Un gusto conocerlo profesor – fingió su mejor sonrisa.

- Tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante, Yukusawa, ahora tengo prisa me temo, llego tarde a la reunión de maestros – dijo retomando su camino.

Con una inclinación de cabeza Karako se despidió, y lo único que logró ver fue la suela de su zapato con. . .¿tierra?. "¿Y eso?" se le pasó por la cabeza, pero prefirió ignorarlo, quizás estaba en el jardín antes de entrar al edificio. Iba a caminar de nuevo cuando de pronto vio algo detrás de sí que no encajaba con el color del piso. Volteó y se encontró con algo cuadrado y café oscuro, era una vieja billetera, probablemente del profesor cuando se cayó. La abrió para buscar una identificación, pero al parecer no tenía nada parecido, ni tarjetas ni nada, sin embargo, al revisar los pequeños bolsillos se encontró con una fotografía con tres personas, estaba arrugada y parecía de muchos años, pero era perfectamente visible su contenido; una hermosa mujer de ojos marrones y cabello castaño se encontraba sentada al medio de dos hombres, uno de cabello un tanto largo, ojos verde musgo y de sonrisa alegre, mientras que el otro tenía lentes y ojos marrones, muy atractivo, los tres se veían alegres y como buenos amigos, y no debían de tener más de 25 años.

Karako examinó nuevamente la fotografía, tratando de identificar qué rayos en ella le hacía sentir algo tan desagradable, pero a la vez tan familiar. Se centró en el de ojos verdes musgo, examinándolo en toda su extensión. . .un momento. . .

Al parecer había encontrado algo interesante, y era hora para ella de comenzar a trabajar.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Puede que para el resto esto no fuera ninguna novedad, pero lo cierto es que para él lo era. Había caído bajo, bastante en su opinión, y es que algo como esto **no podía ser**. Posó sus ojos en la tasa de humeante café a medio tomar que descansaba sobre su escritorio, Kusakabe y el bebé hace un rato atrás que se habían ido, cada uno a hacer sus cosas. Ya habían terminado las clases, pero él seguía ahí, debía trabajar y terminar unos documentos para mañana. Lo que nunca se imaginó era que iba a ceder de esa forma.

- Maldita sea.

Estaba enojado. Con esa herbívora y consigo mismo. Molesto con ella porque sí, debía admitirlo, el café estaba delicioso, tal cual le gustaba, ni muy amargo ni muy dulce, caliente y con espuma, y a la vez estaba molesto consigo por haber caído en la tentación. Apenas y habían salido los otros dos, él había posado sus ojos en el tazón de color azul, pero de inmediato decidió ignorarlo y continuar en lo suyo. No habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando se dio cuenta que de nuevo miraba la tasa, trató de volver a escribir, pero sentía como si ésta y su contenido lo llamaran, retándolo a dar un sorbo.

Y sí, cayó, y cayó feo. Ahora se sentía mal por siquiera intentar dejarla a medio tomar, y era eso lo que más le fastidiaba. Le había gustado. Se había rendido ante el sabor, había cedido ante ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Muy bien, sé que varios han tenido una semana dura, y me incluyo ¬ ¬, sip, ha sido una pesadilla, ¿pero saben qué?, ahora les vengo a decir algo:

¡FELICITACIONES POR HABER LOGRADO SOBREVIVIR HASTA HOOOYYYY!

XDD. Sorry, debía hacerlo. Como quizás muchos se imaginen, Karako tendrá que armarse de mucha paciencia para soportar a Hibari, el cual no parece dispuesto a hacerle la vida un poco más sencilla. Estoy intentando hacer la historia sencilla de comprender, no me gusta hacer las cosas enredadas en donde al final el lector no entiende nada de lo que ocurre, me gustan las historias complejas, pero no desordenadas. A decir verdad, es bastante difícil (creo que ya lo había dicho) el acoplarse a la personalidad de Hibari, pero hago lo que puedo con tal de que se apegue al personaje lo más posible. Van a aparecer más personajes, ténganlo por seguro, y perdón si pareciera que no hay mucho romanticismo aún, pero soy de las que le gusta que la atracción vaya a su tiempo, lenta y dulcemente (no, tampoco tan dulce), y creo que ustedes disfrutarán lo que va a ocurrir luego de esta "pequeña aventura".

Ahora bien, ¿qué será lo que encontró Karako?, ¿cuál es su secreto?, ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante?. No se preocupen, que ya empecé con el sexto, ando con ataque de inspi, así que hay que aprovecharlo, ¿no?. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye bieeeeee ^^.


	6. Descubriendo las verdades

La verdad es que hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida, no puedo creer que haya terminado tan rápido, y por si fuera poco me quedó más largo. No los aburro más, mejor ¡a disfrutar!

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino que a Akira Amano-sensei, cuyos trabajos esperamos ansiosos.

* * *

_Cuando tenía seis años fue cuando__ vio lo que realmente era la luz. Fue cuando su auténtica vida empezó. Sólo quería morir, era todo lo que quería, pero nadie parecía querer cumplir ese deseo, estaba tan cansada, pero nadie se daba cuenta de eso. ¿Por qué nadie la escuchaba?, ¿por qué la gente la miraba así?, ¿qué era ese lugar?. _

_-Escúchame, Karako-chan__ - dijo suavemente una voz masculina, y solo en ese momento ella se percató de que esa persona tenía la mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su largo cabello negro._

_El dolor de ganar algo, el dolor de perder algo. Era una cosa que pocas personas podían sentir y saber lo que realmente significaba. A veces el ganar algo no significa que seas feliz, y a veces el perder algo no quiere decir que sentirás tristeza. Aquel que pueda comprender estas palabras será aquél que realmente lo haya experimentado._

_-Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te dará el valor de seguir viviendo – acuclillado frente a ella, y con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro._

_No le__ quedaba nada, solo una promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir. A veces crees que algo puede cambiar, que puedes llegar a ser feliz, pero cuando el sueño se rompe, cuando la fantasía se pierde en el abismo, ¿qué es lo que te queda?. Sólo la esperanza de que quizás, algún día, la pesadilla por fin termine._

_-Y cuando ese d__ía llegue, podrás por fin ver la luz._

_Creemos que lo tenemos todo cuando en realidad no tenemos nada, creemos que conocemos el mundo cuando en realidad no conocemos nada. No existe la palabra "felicidad" en este mundo, solo pequeños extractos de lo que pueden llegar a ser los sueños. En el mundo en el que ella vivía, la realidad iba acompañada de las pesadillas, en el mundo en el que ella vivía, no existe la luz._

_-Sensei. . ._

_No había un camino que seguir._

_-. . .__¿Cómo sabré cuando esa persona llegue? – el hombre amplió la sonrisa._

_No había un real motivo para seguir._

_-Porque tu corazón volverá a latir._

_No quería continuar. Ese corazón. . ._

_-Y sonreirás con sinceridad._

_. . .Ya estaba muerto._

Había pasado ya una semana. Cada día a las siete de la mañana iba al comité disciplinario para dejarlo listo para Hibari y Kusakabe-san antes de que éstos llegaran, dejando siempre tasas con café para ellos. Puede que se llevaran mal, pero estaba conciente de que era un trabajo difícil, y ambos parecían esforzarse por mantener en orden la escuela. En las tardes iba y limpiaba el desastre del día, y Hibari parecía preocuparse de hacer esta tarea especialmente difícil. No se hablaban, y si llegaban a hacerlo eran simples insultos y sarcasmos, ninguno de los dos quería tener nada que ver con el otro. Nogisaka-sensei había resultado ser muy amable, era comprensivo, hablaba con ternura, y la ayudaba en lo que necesitase, inclusive a cargar las cajas pesadas cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, se llevaban bien, inclusive lograba sacarle una que otra sonrisa divertida, pero nada nuevo.

Cada receso, o cuando tenía tiempo libre iba a la azotea y se encontraba con Kaori, la cual la recibía gustosa para pasar el tiempo juntas. Le había preguntado días atrás sobre la enfermería, pero la chica se había visto incómoda, al parecer estaba consciente de la presencia de otra criatura en la escuela, pero nunca se habían encontrado. Le tenía miedo. Reborn-san de vez en cuando iba por allí para ver como le iba o si Hibari aún no había destrozado su paciencia, lo cual gracias a Dios aún no pasaba. Había estado evitando todo lo posible a su madre esos días, no quería más heridas que le dificultaran tanto el trabajo, su tobillo estaba mejor, de eso no había duda, y Reborn-san se encargaba de que se pusiera hielo aunque fuese una vez al día.

Ese día, el desastre en el comité de disciplina no fue tanto, parecía que Hibari lentamente iba dejándola en paz, pero aún no del todo.

Se encontraba sacudiendo los muebles, ya casi había terminado. Mientras tanto, Hibari se encontraba en su escritorio, revisando unos documentos que los profesores le habían mandado. Era increíble que pudiesen tolerar la presencia del otro por más de treinta segundos, pero la verdad es que en esa semana habían aprendido a aguantarse, poco, pero lo habían conseguido.

Hibari levantó la vista de sus papeles, y la miró por encima de estos, analizándola, pero a los segundos volvió a bajarla, sintiéndose molesto al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era todo eso. Había cedido días atrás al beber el café, y aún se sentía fastidiado al respecto. Mierda, se decía a sí mismo que no lo volvería a hacer, y sin embargo cada mañana, cuando no había nadie, tomaba el café que ella dejaba, y siempre estaba perfecto, en su punto, tal cual a él le gustaba. Y eso solo hacía que se enfadara más.

Karako terminó en silencio lo que estaba haciendo, pero de pronto sintió el como algo se rompía detrás suyo. Volteó y se encontró con que el florero de la mesa del café se había caído, y ahora yacía roto en el piso con el agua desparramada y las flores aplastadas. Miró bien la mesa de víveres, según recordaba el florero estaba muy adentro. Miró a Hibari, quien seguía en su escritorio y ni se había inmutado ante el ruido, miró de nuevo la mesa, y se dio cuenta que sobre esta había una delgada lapicera de tela que antes no había estado ahí. "Será cabrón" pensó molesta caminando hacia la mesa.

Hibari la observó de nuevo, y no pudo evitar el examinarla con mayor detenimiento; sus manos, a pesar de estar lastimadas, eran bonitas, dedos largos, delicados, le recordaban a los dedos que tendría una pianista. Era limpia, a pesar de las vendas y parches, lograba decir con certeza que estaba muy limpia, su cabello ahora estaba brillante, a diferencia de lo opaco de días anteriores. De figura delgada y fina, daba la impresión que si eras muy brusco con ella iba a romperse. La piel blanquecina, los labios apenas sonrosados, los movimientos delicados, en verdad parecía una muñeca. Esa chica tenía algo extraño, diferente, y podía decirlo por un hecho simple, algo de lo cual se había dado cuenta en la semana: no sentía su presencia.

Para él era muy sencillo el sentir al resto, sabía cuando era Kusakabe quien se encontraba tras la puerta, o sabía cuando el bebé llegaba aún y cuando no se hablasen ni se vieran. Pero ella, ella tenía algo que para cualquiera podía ser hasta inquietante; no podía sentir su presencia. Cuando ella estaba ahí sentía como si en realidad no hubiese nadie, como si estuviera solo en la habitación, y solo por el ruido podía decir que había alguien más con él. Cuando estaba con ella era como si estuviese con la nada. La había estado mirando a través de la ventana cuando ella se iba, y cada vez que se topaban por el pasillo la miraba con disimulo, sin saber por qué hacía todo esto, pero había algo en ella que le parecía interesante, y quería saber qué era.

Karako recogió los pedazos con cuidado, tomo un trapo y trató de absorber el agua que cubría la alfombra aunque fuese un poco. Se dirigió al baño y comenzó a estrujar el pedazo de tela que se usaba para limpiar, quitando el agua sucia. Sintió una presencia más con ella en el baño, y no tuvo que levantar la vista para saber que Hibari estaba en la puerta de éste, mirándola apoyado en el marco, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? – preguntó él con desinterés.

- ¿Por qué debería?, - dijo la pelinegra siguiendo con su labor, ese día estaba especialmente sin ánimos – no es muy diferente a lo que has estado haciendo durante toda la semana.

- Hm. - fue lo único que soltó, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar – Normalmente ya me hubieses soltado unos cuantos insultos.

- Mejor vuelve a tu trabajo, eres más útil ahí que fastidiándome aquí.

No se dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero Karako podía seguir sintiéndolo detrás de sí, sin embargo no le importó. De un momento al otro, sintió un fuerte golpe en la pared frente a ella a la vez que algo cálido envolvía toda la parte de atrás de su cuerpo. Hibari la había acorralado contra el fregadero, y ella podía sentir su mirada y su cálido aliento en su cabello. El joven era mucho más alto que ella, por lo menos unos cuarenta centímetros más alto, y de constitución más fuerte, podía sentir perfectamente los músculos de su abdomen en la espalda, haciendo que un extraño escalofrío la recorriera. La otra mano de Hibari se encontraba apoyada en el fregadero, impidiéndole cualquier forma de escape.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – fue lo único que salió de los labios del ojigris.

Karako se quedó lo más quieta posible, pero con el cuerpo relajado, tratando de analizar la extraña energía del joven.

- Soy yo la que debería preguntar eso.

- Eres tú la que ha estado actuando raro desde hace unos días.

- Y tú has estado más hablador de lo normal.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿Acaso te interesa?

- . . .

La joven limpió las cosas que había estado usando, y Hibari sintió cada una de sus acciones contra su cuerpo. Cuando terminó y dejó todo limpio y ordenado segundos después, ella se volteó y apartó al joven de su camino con el brazo, caminando hacia la puerta. Estaba molesta, y ni siquiera ella misma sabía por qué. Hibari la miró desde la puerta del baño, hasta que ella se detuvo en la del salón, con la mano en el pomo.

- Lo que a mí me ocurra no te interesa en lo más mínimo, jamás lo ha hecho y jamás lo hará. Un ser humano como tú no es capaz de comprenderme – y con esto salió, cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de sí.

Se había escuchado molesta, pero de un modo diferente al que había visto otras veces. Y por algún motivo, sus palabras no hicieron más que despertar el anterior enojo que había estado sintiendo esa semana. Dio un puñetazo a la pared de al lado, descargando un poco de su rabia. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había acercado a ella, y eso solo contribuía a su furia.

- Mierda.

Ya no habían más clases ese día, era Viernes, y ya todos lo único que deseaban era irse a casa a descansar. Ya ni quedaban estudiantes en el instituto, solo los de los clubes, los cuales ya se retiraban a sus casas, pero ella, por su parte, no deseaba irse, no quería llegar a casa. Durante mucho tiempo había estado encerrada, cada fin de semana en casa sin tener ni un lugar al cual ir, junto con todas las porquerías que habían ahí, para ella, el estar en casa se había convertido en un asunto de supervivencia. No podía abandonar ese lugar, no podía dejar a su madre sola, ella misma se había prometido eso, que no la iba a dejar solo como su padre había hecho con ellas dos, no importa qué.

Sintió el como alguien tiraba de su manga, y al voltear se encontró con Kaori, quien la miraba de forma preocupada al ver sus ojos perdidos en alguna parte del cielo.

- Perdón Kaori-chan, estaba divagando – dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

La fantasma la observó un poco más aliviada, pero sin dejar de analizar el rostro de su amiga, el cual decía mucho aún y cuando no lo deseara. Guardaron silencio, y una gentil brisa corrió, moviendo ligeramente el cabello negro de la chica.

- Kaori-chan, - la llamó, y la muchacha de cabellos claros la observó esperando que continuara – para ti, ¿qué es la luz?

Kaori abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, sin saber realmente a qué se refería.

- Cuando busco el significado de "luz", solo encuentro definiciones absurdas, palabras sin sentido. No hay nada parecido a la luz en este mundo, la gente como yo, que vive en tinieblas, lo único que puede llegar a conocer es la oscuridad, no hay ningún sitio al cual yo pueda ir, ya que para alguien como yo, el mundo no tiene ningún espacio. Nunca lo tuvo.

El silencio volvió a envolver el lugar, y la muchacha de cabello blanco, simplemente no supo qué decir. Sin embargo, a la vez lograba comprender más o menos a qué se refería. Eran iguales, las dos, cuando ella estaba viva, el único sitio al cual podía ir era a ese lugar, ahí, que nunca iba nadie, no la iban a juzgar, tenía un espacio en el cual se sentía bien, un sitio en el cual mamá y papá no necesitaban estar, sus compañeros no se burlarían de ella ni la golpearían, no la humillarían, no la harían sentirse basura. Pasaron unos minutos, y el sol ya estaba muy bajo, no quedaba nadie en la escuela, y lo más probable era que hasta el comité disciplinario se hubiese ido ya.

Karako se paró, sorprendiendo a Kaori, quien la miró esperando alguna acción de su parte.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya, no quiero encontrarme con espíritus malignos camino a casa – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

La joven también sonrió, viendo que su amiga volvía a estar, aunque fuese un poco, como antes. Se despidieron, y Karako se encaminó escaleras abajo, prometiendo el verse el Lunes.

Bajó las escaleras, y caminó a paso tranquilo hacia su salón, tomando el atajo del segundo par de escaleras del edificio que la dejaba más cerca, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta por donde iba, pero muy tarde. Frente a ella, estaba la enfermería, pero esta vez había algo inusual, aun y cuando no sabía lo que era. Retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de no alterar la energía que había alrededor, pero al voltear chocó en seco contra alguien más, Karako levantó la vista, alarmada y con los sentidos alerta.

- ¿Karako-san? – era Kusakabe, quien la observaba un tanto sorprendido.

La joven lo miró respirando con alivio.

- Kusakabe-san, – sentía su corazón más tranquilo y el como el aliento regresaba a sus pulmones – me has asustado.

- Y tú a mí también, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?, es muy tarde, deberías ir a tu casa.

- Ah, bueno, -no sabía qué decirle, no se le ocurría nada convincente – me quedé dormida en la azotea, estaba tan tranquila ahí que no pude evitarlo.

El hombre se rió con suavidad.

- Ya veo, el trabajo con el presidente debe de tenerte agotada. La verdad es que es un estilo de vida dura.

- Aaah, dímelo a mí - ¿estilo de vida duro?, que fuera a su primera escuela, **eso** era un estilo de vida duro.

De un momento al otro algo cambió, Karako sintió un latido anormal, y el aire se puso pesado, tenso. Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y un sentimiento conocido comenzó a invadirla. Algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Karako-san?, ¿me escuchaste?

- ¿Eh?, no, lo siento – trató de enfocarse en la conversación, pero esa sensación no la abandonaba, sino que se hacía más fuerte.

- Te estaba diciendo que si no te está poniendo mucha carga el presidente.

- No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, parece que va decidiendo el dejarme en paz – debía salir de ahí, algo se acercaba.

- Eso es bueno, trata de tomártelo con calma ¿sí?, no dejes que te estrese.

"Corre, corre, ¡corre!" algo en su interior le decía que se alejara lo más posible de ahí, pero si lo hacía dejaría a Kusakabe-san solo, y eso no era bueno. No importaba como, debía sacar a Kusakabe de ahí antes de que fuese tarde, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera atendía a lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo. Y de repente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Lenta y suavemente, y Kusakabe-san miró.

- ¿Eh?, - pero no vio nada – ¿y eso?, habrá sido el viento.

Karako no necesitó verlo, estaba paralizada en su lugar, su rostro se había tornado el doble de blanco y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de estar atenta a lo que vendría. Sintió, y escuchó a la criatura arrastrarse, enterrar las garra en el piso, y mirarlos con la misma furia que la primera vez. El corazón de la muchacha latía a mil, debía hacer algo y rápido, o los dos estaban perdidos, Kusakabe no podría pelear nunca contra algo que no podía ver, eso estaba claro, se encontraba en una mayor desventaja que ella. Tenía que advertirle, era ahora o nunca.

- Kusakabe-san, - lo llamó en voz baja, el hombre la miró, y no pudo sino pegar un respingón al ver la expresión de la menor – retrocede lentamente por favor.

- ¿K-Karako-san?, ¿qué ocurre?, estás blanca – dijo un tanto nervioso, algo no estaba bien.

- Por lo que más quieras Kusakabe-san, retrocede y vete de la escuela lo más rápido que puedas

La criatura avanzaba más y más, estaba a un metro, el olor a podrido invadió la nariz de ambos, y Kusakabe olisqueó sorprendido. Karako estaba desesperada ya, debía hacer algo, ¡y rápido!

- Pero ¿qué es ese olor?

La criatura se abalanzó sobre ellos.

- ¡Cuidado!

En un rápido movimiento Karako empujó a Kusakabe-san hacia atrás, quitándolo del camino a tiempo, un segundo antes de que esa cosa le diera tal garrazo a la chica que la estampó contra la pared de abajo de la ventana. Kusakabe observó esto atónito, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, y solo viendo el como la pelinegra era empujada contra la pared por lo que parecía ser una fuerza invisible.

- ¿P-Pero qué. . .?

Karako vio a esa cosa abalanzarse de nuevo sobre ella dando un estruendoso chillido que iba en aumento, casi como un niño llorando. Se incorporó a tiempo, provocando que chocara contra la pared dejando inclusive un agujero en esta. Kusakabe tenía el rostro blanco del horror, sin saber que hacer, hasta que Karako lo agarró y lo obligó a seguirla corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Esa cosa los seguía de cerca, estaba alcanzándolos, y Karako lo que agarraba lo aventaba hace él, dando vueltas entre pasillos y escaleras tratando de perderlo. Subieron hasta el tercer piso, Karako ya lo sentía muy lejano, pero sabía que en cualquier momento los alcanzaría, y Kusakabe en esos momentos no era más que un estorbo. Vio la sala de útiles de la escuela, y no se lo pensó dos veces. Abrió la puerta, y ante la atónita mirada de Kusakabe ella lo tiró adentro sin ninguna clase de miramiento. El la observó desde el interior sin que las palabras pudieran salir de su boca.

- Kusakabe-san, por lo que más quieras, si realmente deseas vivir, ¡no salgas de aquí! – y con esto cerró violentamente la puerta.

Solo allí el hombre despertó un poco de su estupefacción, y aún y cuando no entendía lo que ocurría se incorporó y comenzó a golpear la puerta con el puño a la vez que intentaba a toda costa el abrirla.

- ¡Karako-san, espera!, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?, ¡hey!, ¡KARAKO-SAN!

Pero en esos precisos momentos Karako intentaba cellar la puerta con una barrera protectora para mantener alejado a ese monstruo del hombre que insistía en querer salir, ya casi estaba hecha. Hace muchos años que había dejado de crear barreras tan fuertes, por lo que se estaba cansando, pero luego de unos segundos lo logró. A tiempo para recibir un nuevo manotazo de la criatura, quien la mandó de nuevo volando contra la pared, haciendo que resonara en todo el piso y que hasta Kusakabe-san lo sintiera.

- ¡Karako-san, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿¡me escuchas!.

La criatura la agarró de la pierna, y con una fuerza increíble la levantó, y la aventó violentamente contra el piso. Karako no pudo evitar el soltar un quejido adolorido al sentir el como las cicatrices y golpes de su espalda recibían el impacto. Volvió a tomarla, y con la misma violencia la tiró de nueva cuenta contra la pared. Kusakabe, al otro lado de la puerta, solo podía escuchar los gritos, golpes y rasguños que venían del pasillo. Había logrado ver el como una extraña fuerza se tiraba sobre Karako y la golpeaba, y podía sentir perfectamente una energía violenta que andaba tras ellos, y ahora debía escuchar con impotencia el como, fuese lo que fuese, la golpeaba y lastimaba con increíble violencia.

- ¡AAAGGHH!

- ¡KARAKO-SAN, DÉJEME SALIR, POR FAVOR!, ¡KARAKO-SAN!

El monstruo la tiró al otro lado del pasillo, y se arrastró como una araña hasta ella ayudado de sus huesudas manos como garras. Karako esta vez no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y esa cosa la agarró del cuello, subiéndose encima de ella y comenzando a ahorcarla, enterrando sus garras en el níveo cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar. No podía respirar, se estaba poniendo morada, y saliva había comenzado a escurrir de la comisura de sus labios, se estaba mareando, iba a perder la consciencia. Puso las manos sobre las del espíritu, tratando en vano de quitárselas de encima, y sintiendo bajo los dedos los huesos cubiertos por piel quemada y podrida de las extremidades de ese ser. El olor a podredumbre le invadía la nariz, haciendo el doble de difícil el respirar. La muchacha miró a la criatura, tan cerca ahora, y pudo ver el odio en sus ojos color musgo, pero por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, y Karako pudo ver algo más. . .

De un momento al otro, ella sintió el como la criatura era lanzada con violencia hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, y pudo por fin respirar. Comenzó a toser violentamente, y recuperó la vista que antes la tenía en blanco, para ser agarrada rápidamente por cualquiera que haya sido su salvador y comenzar a correr escaleras abajo. Cuando logró enfocar la vista vio a quien menos se imaginó que iría a salvarla.

- ¡Nogisaka-sensei! – exclamó con apenas un poco de aire.

- ¿¡Estás bien!, – preguntó el hombre sin dejar de correr – regresé por unos papeles a la clase, y cuando vi tu mochila ahí decidí buscarte, jamás creí que te encontraría con esa cosa.

- ¿¡Qué!, ¡sensei, ¿usted sabía de la existencia de esa criatura?

- ¡Sí, desde que llegué a esta escuela que había podido sentirla, tal vez no me creas, pero desde pequeño que puedo ver y sentir esta clase de cosas! Decidí ignorarla en un principio, ¡pero no puedo dejar que esté atacando a gente inocente!

Llegaron al segundo piso, y solo les quedaba un poco más para alcanzar las escaleras que los llevaría hasta el primero. Pero en plena carrera, Karako se detuvo de golpe.

- ¿Quién era, Nogisaka-sensei?

El profesor paro de golpe, pero no se volteó a verla, solo se apoyó en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿De qué hablas, Karako-chan? – preguntó tomando aire.

- No me venga con eso, usted sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero, - dijo ella, con un tono de voz inusualmente serio – usted conoció a esa criatura en vida. No vino a por unos papeles a la escuela, usted vino por esto, - de su bolsillo sacó la billetera, que además contenía la fotografía de las tres personas – creyó que lo había perdido en alguna parte de la escuela, así que lo buscaba por los alrededor, pero no lo encontraba. Por algún motivo comenzó a desesperarse, y vino a esta hora a la escuela para seguir buscando, de seguro temiendo que alguien lo encontrase. Aquí aparece usted, una mujer, y ese hombre en vida, lo supe al ver el color de sus ojos, ustedes se conocían, así que dígame usted mismo sensei, ¿¡qué es lo que quiere y quién era ese hombre!.

Hubo un silencio, un incómodo silencio. Karako sentía un zumbido en los oídos, y su cuerpo aún le dolía a causa de los golpes, estaba atenta a cualquier cosa. Nogisaka-sensei volteó a verla por encima de su hombro, y Karako pudo ver con claridad su macabra sonrisa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Creo que podría haberme currado más la parte del fantasma, pero créanme que me hubiese quedado muy largo.

¿¡Nogisaka descubierto!, ¿qué ocurre en realidad?, ¿qué ocurrirá con Karako?, ¿y con Kusakabe-san?, ¿Hibari dejará en paz por fin a Karako?. ¿Quieren saberlo?, ¡pues no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!, intentaré aprovechar la racha de inspi y escribiré más. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	7. El manto de la oscuridad

**Necesario leer**: Para aquellos que hayan quedado cachudos en capítulos anteriores, aquí hay un pequeño consuelo. Este capítulo mostrará algunas respuestas a las preguntas que se hayan formulado, pero no ha todas, no pienso tirar todo de golpe y soplón, pero no soy tan mala como para andar dejando en ascuas 8D. La verdad es que este capítulo es un tanto fuerte, yo escribo las cosas tal cual son, no me ando con tantas delicadezas, lamento mucho si se ve muy largo y latoso, pero créanme que vale la pena, este es el comienzo del final de esta primera aventura, y la información que hay aquí será importante para más adelante, así que por favor paciencia.

Lamento mucho el retraso, de verdad, pero entre la universidad y mis asuntos personales, digamos que el tiempo no es mucho. Ahora sí, los dejo con el capi. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Cuando lo vio por primera vez sintió que algo no estaba bien. Era una sensación incómoda, aunque no tenía idea de qué podía ser. Sin embargo, cuando esa criatura la había atacado, lo comprendió todo, con sólo mirarla a los ojos sintió un increíble torrente de emociones; sintió ira, tristeza, dolor, rencor, decepción, toda una gama de emociones que eran muy comunes en los seres humanos, eran molestos sentimientos que para cualquiera eran terribles, todos tenían esas emociones en algún momento de su vida, inclusive ella. Sabía qué era el sentir ira, impotencia, dolor, rencor, aún tenía esos sentimientos guardados en su corazón. Y era en esos momentos, cuando tenía la cabeza sangrando, mareada y débil, que se daba cuenta que ella y esa criatura eran muy parecidas, ambas tenían sentimientos de esa clase, ambos tenían cosas pendientes en este mundo. Por eso estaba consciente que no podía morir ahí, si lo hiciera, su alma no descansaría en paz.

Miró con esfuerzo al bastardo que estaba unos metros más allá, tratando de enfocar la vista. El golpe había sido fuerte, ni siquiera se había fijado cuando el mal nacido había llegado a su lado y le propinó tal manotón que la mandó a volar contra la pared. Ni siquiera sintió dolor, solo un potente remezón provocado por el golpe, en esos momentos estaba recién sintiendo el daño, y aún tenía su cerebro sacudiéndose dentro de su cabeza.

Vio como el hombre se sacudía la mano, tratando de regresar la sensación a sus dedos mientras sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Ah, se ve que he perdido práctica. En verdad, no hay nada que hacerle, - dijo más para sí que para la muchacha. Movió los brazos como tratando de desemperezarse – el mundo de los "normales" es en verdad un asco, te acostumbras tanto a actuar como uno de ellos que al final pierdes todo lo que te costó avanzar. – la miró como si nada, con las manos en la cintura – Tú también lo crees así ¿no es verdad?

Karako no se sentía capaz de hablar, estaba muy débil, entre proteger a Kusakabe, el ataque del espíritu y los golpes de sensei, sumándole eso a las heridas que tenía de antes, se había quedado casi sin energías. Aún así trató de moverse, levantarse, sacar fuerzas de algún lado, ¡algo!, no podía morir allí, intentaba esto sin perder de vista al sujeto frente a ella.

- No sé. . .de qué me hablas – logró articular apenas con un hilillo de voz.

- ¡Por favor!, no vengas a hacerte la mosquilla muerta a estas alturas. – caminó hasta ella, y casi con la misma violencia que la había golpeado la agarró del cabello, levantándola sin miramientos – no creas que no me fijé.

El agarre le dolía al igual que todo el cuerpo, pero eso no lograba nublar del todo sus sentidos; ahora todo estaba más claro, parecía que el dolor solo la había despertado, ahora estaba un poco más alerta. Miró con atención al hombre que la sostenía, intentando pensar en qué hacer.

- ESPER

Con esta simple palabra, toda la concentración de la chica se desvaneció en el acto. Miró al sujeto comenzando a sudar, y su rostro palideció el doble de lo que ya estaba.

- Te preguntarás como lo supe, bueno, fue sencillo; 1, - la tiró hacia la pared contraria, con la misma violencia de siempre y provocando que se golpeara la cabeza – pudiste ver al fantasma con la suficiente claridad como para esquivarlo; 2, - le pegó tal patada que la mandó al otro lado del pasillo – creaste una potente barrera que hace años no veo; 3, - se le acercó, la agarró del cuello levantándola y le sonrió de una forma que a Karako se le hizo repugnante – _él_ mostró interés en ti; y 4, - la sonrisa se volvió una maniática – los ESPERS se reconocen entre sí.

¡Maldita sea!, debió haberse dado cuenta antes, de ahí venía esa sensación tan extraña. La estaba comenzando a ahorcar, la respiración se le iba. Su ya anteriormente lastimado cuello comenzaba a sufrir maltrato otra vez, pero se dio cuenta de algo, la estaba asfixiando, pero no lo suficiente como para matarla, solo quería dejarla débil, ¿por qué?.

La tiró contra el suelo, haciendo que nuevamente su espalda recibiera los daños, Karako no pudo evitar el botar algo de saliva, sus heridas se habían reabierto, y la cabeza le latía, no sentía fuerza en sus brazos ni en sus piernas y estaba segura que su aspecto era más lastimoso de lo normal. Sintió una súbita presión en su estómago, y entonces se dio cuenta que ese sujeto le había estampado el pie encima.

- ¿Q-Quién. . .era ese sujeto? – logró articular apenas con un hilillo de voz. Tenía que hacer tiempo.

- Un viejo _amigo_, me temo, verás; - comenzó a decir con voz tranquila mientras hacía presión sobre su pie, aplastándola – cuando iba en la secundaria lo conocí. Yo era el típico buen estudiante, mientras que él era otro de esos idiotas que solo se dedicaban a divertirse, sin tomarse en serio nada. Esa actitud de él me molestaba, y mucho, pero al final de un modo u otro terminamos siendo amigos, o por lo menos eso creía él. Para mí era una reunión por conveniencia, él conocía a mucha gente en la universidad, y yo necesitaba contactos para acender. Ambos fuimos juntos a la universidad, y en nuestro último año, la conocimos a _ella_. Sakuro era hermosa, la mejor estudiante y por supuesto la más cotizada de todas las mujeres, yo estaba loco por ella, - no estaba mirándola, y desde su posición Karako pudo ver su expresión nostálgica, aún y cuando sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de un vivo – era muy dulce, y los tres nos la pasábamos juntos. Yo le dije a Satou que estaba enamorado de ella, y él me apoyó, fue la única vez en que me sentí realmente agradecido con él. _Hasta que pasó_. – su voz se había vuelto muy lúgubre, y la presión de su pie, que hasta hace poco se había aligerado, ahora comenzaba de nuevo, su expresión se fue transformando en una de enojo – Fue luego de las vacaciones, cuando no supe nada de ninguno de los dos. Al volver a la universidad esperé encontrarme con el mismo ambiente de siempre, con ella sonriendo y él esa actitud relajada, pero ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?, la peor traición de todas; ellos habían _comenzado a salir_.

Levantó su pie, y por un momento Karako pudo descansar, para luego sentir como el la pisaba con fuerza y furia, una y otra vez, y ella por dentro sentía el como su estómago era tocado por las patadas, ¡la estaba destrozando!.

- ¡SALIENDO!, ¿¡puedes creerlo!, luego de que confié en él, ¡por primera vez confié en alguien y termina pegándome una puñalada por la espalda!, ¡no podía creerlo, ¡no quería creerlo!, ¡maldito bastardo!, ¡**siempre lo fue**!, debí haberlo sabido, ¡el mal nacido no merecía existir!, aún y cuando les dije que me alegraba luego de unos meses me vienen con la mierda de que se iban a casar, ¡era lo peor!, ¡**LO PEOR**! – la estaba pisando una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que Karako sintió el como le plantaba tal patada en el costado que ella salía rodando dos metros más allá con una costilla rota.

El sujeto volvió a caminar hasta ella y la agarró, una vez más, del cabello, levantándola mientras ella tosía con violencia y sentía en su boca el sabor de la sangre.

- Luego de que nos graduamos, ellos se casaron, ¡y para colmo tuvieron el descaro de pedirme que fuese el padrino de su boda!. Después de eso entré a trabajar como profesor a esta escuela, y al año él vino a verme aquí cuando me quedé trabajando hasta tarde para beber unas cervezas juntos. Bebimos, y él como siempre se pasó de la raya, se emborrachó y terminó confesándose conmigo, diciendo que su vida apestaba, que era una mierda. Y lo que fue peor; - los ojos del maestro mostraron tal odio, tal rabia y rencor, que era difícil el imaginar que fuese humano – me dijo que no estaba seguro de si amaba a Sakuro. ¡NO ESTABA SEGURO, MALDITA SEA!, - le propinó tal puñetazo a la muchacha que la mandó hasta la pared de la derecha, dejando una mancha de sangre contra la superficie blanca de la muralla – me la quitó, la arrebató de mí, ¡y para colmo viene y me dice que no sabía si la amaba!, ¡el muy hijo de puta!. Lo odié, ¡lo odié tanto que sólo quería matarlo!, y eso mismo hice. . . – caminó hacia ella. Karako, apenas consciente, lo miró adolorida, y casi segura de que iba a golpearla de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, él solo se detuvo y guardó silencio durante unos segundos, mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus enloquecidos ojos – no lo pensé siquiera, simplemente agarré el lápiz con el que escribía y se lo enterré una y otra vez, hasta que estuve satisfecho, sin embargo no murió al instante, y lo dejé en el armario de la enfermería.

Volvió a agarrarla, Karako hacía todo lo posible por permanecer consciente, si se desmayaba estaría a su merced, ni su madre le daba estas palizas, pero debido al hábito que tenía de ellas lograba tolerar más o menos el actual dolor. Comenzó a arrastrarla del brazo por el pasillo, ella apenas si podía mover su cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas y las pocas que le quedaban debía ahorrarla para permanecer despierta.

- En un principio, todo estaba bien, encontraron el cuerpo, pero jamás al culpable. Pero luego de algún tiempo, noté el cómo, cada vez que me acercaba a la enfermería, una violenta presencia se hacía de manifiesto. – explicó con la voz más calmada, pero caminando con una energía que lo hacía parecer un loco. Karako trataba de mover la mano que ese sujeto le tenía apresada, pero apenas y podía mover los dedos – Creí que sólo era conmigo, pero luego de unas pequeñas investigaciones me di cuenta que no. Él solo reacciona con gente que tiene fuerza espiritual. Escuché de un sacerdote Shinto que para que un espíritu vengativo tenga descanso se le debe entregar un alma poderosa. Yo obviamente no pienso serlo, - dijo con arrogancia, y Karako sintió la sangre congelada en las venas cuando él se detuvo y la miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa maniaca, ¿no estaría pensando en. . .? – ahí es donde entras tú.

Un sacrificio. Un sacrificio humano. Sí, había escuchado de ello años atrás, la necesitaba viva para hacer el ritual, pero no estaba totalmente probado el que fuera un método válido, miles de veces, en lugar de apaciguar al espíritu, lo único que hacía era volverlo más fuerte, y si este era el caso, no solo iba a reaccionar ante la presencia de alguien fuerte, sino que simplemente se saldría de control, y si eso ocurría la escuela. . . Debía hacer algo, ¡y rápido!.

- Al principio no te había tomado demasiado en cuenta, pero cuando te vi en el pasillo una semana atrás lo noté. Lo ocultas muy bien, sabes manejarte y eres muy buena ocultando tu energía psíquica, pero de seguro no pensaste que otro ESPER estuviese en la escuela y te descuidaste un poco, dejando que te detectara. Has evitado usar tus poderes por lo visto, pero sabes a la perfección que eso no va a durar para siempre, está en la naturaleza de un ESPER el usar nuestras habilidades, es como ir al baño; de vez en cuando necesitamos gastar un poco de poder, o nos hará un daño horrible. Sin embargo tú te has entrenado muy bien, - la levantó hasta que quedó a su altura, y Karako pudo ver, entre la visión borrosa y el dolor, esa sonrisa engreída en el rostro del otro – tal cual era de esperarse de una alumna de la Academia del Norte.

Karako no pudo evitar el abrir grande los ojos, ¿cuánto sabía ese sujeto de ella?.

- No te sorprendas, era casi obvio, - dijo él con una voz que fingía el querer calmarla – tu energía, una vez que la dejas libre, es tan fuerte que sería extraño que el gobierno no lo hubiese notado. Y eso me incluye. Sí, yo también fui a la Academia del Norte junto con Satou, a la edad de diez alcanzamos el nivel 3, él era un excelente telépata, mientras que yo. . . – extendió su mano en dirección a la muralla de su costado, e hizo que Karako mirase, de inmediato la pared, de un modo inexplicable, comenzó a derretirse bajo el toque de ese sujeto – soy un_ Burnerd_.

Miró a la muchacha frente a él; estaba magullada, con sangre en la cara, moratones, y varias heridas abiertas en distintas partes del cuerpo. Se notaba que le costaba respirar, y lo miraba con claro desprecio, y eso, no hizo más que _excitarlo_.

- Durante varios años he estado esperando a alguien con la suficiente energía psíquica para entregárselo a Satou, estoy seguro que él estará complacido.

Y con esto, la volvió a botar al suelo, dejándola caer como a una muñeca de trapo, y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su marcha. . .Pero apenas y volteó sintió el cómo algo grande y pesado lo impactaba de lleno en la cara, haciendo que soltara a la chica y saliera rodando dos metros más allá. Karako contuvo inconcientemente la respiración durante unos segundos al ver el como Sensei salía disparado con violencia, y al mirar al frente vio algo que no creyó nunca ver.

- ¡Kaori-chan!

La chica fantasma estaba aterrada, temblando de pies a cabeza sin creerse que había sido capaz de herir a un ser humano, pero aliviada y preocupada a la vez de ver que Karako estaba viva, pero muy herida. Había utilizado toda la concentración y poder que podía con tal de hacerse un poco palpable aunque fuera, de modo que tomó un basurero y lo lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo contra ese sujeto. Corrió hacia su amiga y, ya con la experiencia, la agarró y la ayudó a levantarse. Karako apenas y tenía fuerzas, tuvo que afirmarse de la pared para avanzar mientras sentía el como Kaori, silenciosa como siempre, la apuraba para salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Algo le decía que la puerta principal debía de estar cerrada, y ella no tenía ni el tiempo ni la fuerza como para andar saltándola, debía hacer tiempo. El tobillo la estaba matando, de seguro tenía toda la pierna morada, tenía sed, y estaba mareada, todo le daba vueltas, pero si vacilaba aunque fuese un poco se atrasaría. Kaori usaba toda la fuerza que tenía con tal de ayudarla a subir, a la vez en que permanecía atenta a cualquier entidad extraña que se manifestase, el sujeto parecía inconsciente, pero lo más seguro era que se despertase y comenzara a buscarla para matarla.

Ya iban en el tercer piso y subiendo los primeros escalones, cuando de pronto detectaron movimiento en el segundo piso y Kaori se horrorizó; el profesor había despertado. Jaló a Karako hacia arriba, y la chica se tropezó debido a la poca fuerza que tenía, pero se recuperó e intentó subir lo más rápido posible, Kaori la dejó unos momentos y fue escaleras abajo, poniendo cosas que sirviesen de barricada para que, por lo menos, el hombre se demorase en alcanzarlas. Se escuchaba al sujeto proferir maldiciones e insultos con un tono doloroso, y Karako supo que debía de estar herido, lo cual rogaba lo demorase más en encontrarla.

Comenzó a subir lo más rápido que pudo, el tobillo la estaba matando, cojeaba intentando aunque fuese dar un trote. Llegó al piso cuatro, y comenzó a apresurarse hacia las escaleras que la llevarían a la azotea. El interior de la escuela era inconveniente, no le permitía tener espacio, y si la intuición no le fallaba la criatura jamás se acercaba a esa zona, así que sería un problema menos. Se escuchaban golpes y maldiciones venir de los pisos de abajo por parte de una voz masculina, la estaba buscando furioso, pero ella debía continuar. Kaori la jaló hacia arriba, pero a Karako el pie parecía dolerle cada vez más, y cuando alcanzó la puerta de la azotea, la abrió y la cerró de golpe tras ella. Debía apresurarse, buscar donde esconderse por mientras. Vio las escaleras hacia el contenedor de agua al lado de la puerta, y no se lo pensó dos veces. Comenzó a subir siendo ayudada nuevamente con Kaori, la cual se veía cada vez más agitada, sentía la presión de su alma contra su piel, y el como estaba de asustada. Cuando alcanzó el techo, se dejó caer casi muerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de inventar una estrategia, Kaori al lado de ella viéndola preocupada.

"Tengo que hacer algo, no creo que resista hasta el amanecer" Había pensado en aguantar y esconderse hasta que fuese de día y alguien la encontrase, explicaría que el profesor había intentado matarla y esas cosas. Pero casi al instante descartó esa idea, el profesor se notaba que le caía bien a todos en la escuela, y a una alumna nueva no le harían caso, nadie iba a creerse que la iban a ofrecer de sacrificio a un espíritu maligno, y si no era ella la que era sacrificada, entonces podía ser cualquier otro que viniese después de ella. Tenía que ponerle un final a todo eso, o quizás después fuese mucho peor.

No podía moverse, le dolía todo, y su expresión afirmaba claramente esto. Kaori no sabía qué hacer, y Karako solo tuvo que verla para saber lo asustada y preocupada que estaba, así que le sonrió de un modo doloroso.

- Estoy bien, Kaori-chan, sobreviviré a esto, – dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma – será mejor que te escondas, esto puede volverse feo.

La joven fantasma negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. De un momento al otro sintieron fuertes golpes en la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared. Karako se petrificó, la respiración se le había detenido en los pulmones y la sangre se le congeló en las venas, Kaori se fue tras la pared de la entrada, escondiéndose en un auto-reflejo. No hizo ningún ruido, y agudizó la audición; se escuchaban pasos calmados, como recorriendo el lugar, no veía de quién se trataba, pero no había que ser un genio para imaginárselo. Fueron de aquí para allá, se detuvieron un momento, y después regresó en dirección a la puerta. Karako escuchó el como esta volvía a cerrarse de golpe, y se permitió respirar aliviada. Giró su cabeza viendo el como Kaori se asomaba, igual de pálida que al principio. Debía de ser por el reciente susto. Volteó. . .

- Te encontré.

El alma casi se le salió del cuerpo cuando vio el rostro enloquecido y psicopático de su profesor, tenía una amplia y maléfica sonrisa en el rostro, la nariz sangrante lo hacía verse casi inhumano. Se había trepado a la pared sin que ella se diese cuenta y asomaba la cabeza por la orilla de esta. Karako intentó reaccionar, pero al acto el tipo la agarró del cabello y la lanzó cinco metros más allá con una fuerza tan brutal que parecía la de un gigante. La miró tranquilo, aún con la nariz rota y mucha sangre saliendo de ésta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué no te defiendes?, de este modo no es divertido. – dijo Nogisaka con evidente desprecio – No me digas que no usas tus poderes. . . ¡Ah!, ya veo; - dijo con una sonrisa repulsiva en los labios manchados de rojo – no deseas usarlos.

Karako se había petrificado nuevamente por el dolor, no tenía fuerzas, estaba cansada y sentía que quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse morir. No podía más.

- Eres una de estas mocosas que tratan de usar sus poderes lo menos posible, queriendo tener una vida normal y negando tu propia naturaleza. – dijo él avanzando unos cuantos pasos - ¿Crees que puedes llegar a tener una vida tranquila y feliz?. Por favor; ¡esa clase de pensamientos son los de un mediocre!. Acéptalo, maldita puta; naciste siendo un monstruo al igual que todos los demás ESPERS, y eso es algo que no va a cambiar no importa cuánto lo desees. Somos monstruos para el resto del mundo, nos desprecian y se burlan, y es por eso que nos ocultamos. Eres una vergüenza para los ESPERS. ¿Por qué no mejor te pudres y desapareces, pedazo de zorra?

Nada se escuchaba en el aire, ni siquiera una respiración, todo había quedado en silencio. En esos momentos, Karako yacía tirada en el piso, paralizada dándole la espalda a Nogisaka, asimilando en su cerebro las palabras de ese sujeto. "Es verdad", ella era una ESPER, durante mucho tiempo se había negado a esta realidad, queriendo el tratar de vivir como alguien normal, queriendo ir a escuelas normales, teniendo amigos normales, quería dejar ese pasado atrás, pero la realidad era otra. Recordaba las palabras de su Sensei, tan dulces y sabias.

- _Escúchame, Karako-chan. . . –había dicho el hombre – tienes una gran habilidad, pero debes entender que hay veces en que es imposible el negar por completo nuestra naturaleza. Lo mismo ocurre tanto con "normales" como con ESPERS, todos tenemos una parte de nosotros que no nos gusta, o tenemos ciertas cualidades que pueden parecer molestas. Sin embargo, llega un momento en nuestras vidas en que esas virtudes, por muy pequeñas que sean, se nos hacen muy útiles. Depende del policía el como use una pistola, del mismo modo, depende del ESPER el como use sus poderes. _

No podía creer que había olvidado esas palabras de su Sensei. No lo había entendido en aquel entonces, se había cerrado tanto a la idea de querer ser normal que había olvidado lo que podía y no podía hacer. En circunstancias normales nunca usaría sus habilidades, si fuese contra un ser humano corriente jamás mostraría cual era su poder, pero ahora era un ESPER con el que trataba. No era alguien normal, no eran circunstancias normales, _ella_ no era normal. "Entonces yo . . ." empapó su índice con su sangre y comenzó a dibujar.

- Oi, ¿qué ocurre pedazo de mocosa?, - se acercó a ella con arrogancia – no me digas que ya te desmayaste. . . maldita sea, ¡escucha lo que te digo zorra! – levantó el pie, dispuesto a pisarla.

Pero lo único que sintió fue dolor. Sintió como la sangre se le iba de la cara, y asustado miró su pie levantado, solo para encontrar que algo lo había atravesado en su totalidad. Con la misma violencia el objeto fue retirado, y un torrente de sangre comenzó a fluir de su extremidad. Dio un horrible alarido, tal era el dolor que terminó cayéndose hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Karako hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por levantarse, estaba débil, pero se había decidido, y ahora estaba de pie dándole la espalda al profesor.

- Tuviste razón en algo; - comenzó a decir perdiendo total respeto por el hombre. Éste la miró sin creerse todavía lo que había pasado – trato normalmente de usar mis habilidades lo menos posible, quiero una vida tranquila auque sé que no llegue a ser feliz. Es verdad, nací siendo un monstruo, un fenómeno, y es verdad que los seres humanos no nos aceptan fácilmente. Sí, todo eso es verdad. Pero tú cometiste un error; - volteó lentamente a verlo, y Nogisaka vio, congelado en donde estaba, el como sus ojos moribundos habían cambiado por unos con un brillo de decisión – El como use sus poderes muestra la valía del ESPER.

Nogisaka trató de pararse, pero en cuanto lo hizo terminó arrodillado con la pierna del pie herido. Miró el cuchillo que la chica llevaba, bañado en su sangre, que recordase ella no llevaba armas, ¿de dónde lo había sacado?. Karako había sacado fuerzas, no podía permitirse el morir en ese lugar, y en esos momentos lo veía como realmente era; como una alimaña sin valor.

- Soberbio desde niño, mirando por encima del hombro siempre a los demás. Tomaste una vida humana usando una excusa estúpida e infantil. Te jactas de una habilidad que a simple vista se nota no has perfeccionado, dices que fuiste a la Academia del Norte, pero no aprendiste nada en tus años allí, dices que eres un nivel tres y te das aire de gloria, pero lo único que haces es aprovecharte de las debilidades ajenas. – Karako lo miraba con desprecio – Eres una vergüenza para los ESPERS.

- M-Maldita desgraciada – masculló rabioso.

Karako vio el cómo se comenzaba a poner rojo de ira. No le perdió detalle. Se había decidido, no iba a morir, no allí, aún tenía cosas pendientes que hacer, tenía que redimirse de muchas cosas, y si tenía la oportunidad de detener a ese maniaco, entonces así sería. Esto se iba a convertir en una guerra, de eso estaba segura, pero era una guerra que no estaba dispuesta a perder. La cortina de una pelea se levantaba, trataría de hacer lo posible con tal de ganar tiempo para inventar una estrategia. No iba a mancharse las manos con la sangre de ese sujeto, _ese puesto lo tenía reservado para alguien más. _. .

- Tú me dijiste tu habilidad, ahora yo te diré la mía, niño. – su tono era casi de burla. Nogisaka miró el piso donde ella había estado acostada al notar algo oscuro ahí, sangre, pero que formaba algo en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al notar que era un círculo amplificador pequeño, la sangre estaba seca, ya había sido usado. Volvió su vista al cuchillo nuevamente, sin creerse lo que llegaba a su mente. No, no podía ser. . .- Crear el todo y destruir la nada, - no era cierto – llenar el vacío y vaciar lo lleno, – ella no era capaz de. . . – esa es mi habilidad; - ¡imposible! – **el todo**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Fin del capítulo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

No sé si me habrá quedado muy largo, mi plan no era latearlos, pero como dije al comienzo era un capítulo necesario, y espero que a los amantes del género les haya gustado. No puedo decir que quedé totalmente satisfecha, pero sí puedo decir que me gustó, o por lo menos traté de currármelo. Creo que varios habrán notado que cambio casi siempre de resumen, bueno, en realidad es que ninguno me deja bien conforme, pero el de ahora puedo decirles que me salió del corazón, y si bien pudo haberme quedado mejor, a mí me dejó satisfecha.

El pasado de Karako es todo un misterio, ¿no creen?, pero ¿qué piensan ustedes que hubo en ese pasado?, dejaré que ustedes hagan sus propias conclusiones. Cada ESPER tiene una o varias habilidades, pero hay ciertas condiciones para que uno se cree, sin embargo pasa algo raro con Karako. . .¿quieren saber qué es?, eso es algo que en unos capítulos más saldrá, se los prometo. También meteré a Tsuna y a los chicos poco a poco en la historia, pero será lentamente. Puede que este capítulo no tuviese romance ni mucho de eso (si miran** muy** de cerca se darán cuenta que sí tiene XDD)

Cualquier duda o pregunta háganmela saber, y yo pondré las respuestas en las notas finales de cada capítulo.

Que tengan una buena semana, nos leemos pronto ^^.


	8. Sacrificio completado

Wow, lo terminé antes de lo esperado, aunque no estoy segura de si me pasé. Quizás me haya quedado un tanto largo, pero créanme que vale la pena. Aquí por fin aparece Hibari y los demás, ¿cómo reaccionarán ante lo sucedido?, ¿quieren saber?, ¡pues aquí lo tienen!. Como dije antes, cualquier duda no se molesten en preguntar, cuando salgan conceptos nuevos los explicaré, al igual que cualquier otra pregunta.

Por ahora los dejo con el capi, ¡disfrútenlooooo!

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano-sama.

* * *

Estaba molesto. Kusakabe se estaba tardando años en traer esos documentos. Normalmente el papeleo era una de las actividades que más disfrutaba, ya que le permitía quedarse tranquilo en la sala de recepción sin herbívoros molestos que le estuviesen sacando de quicio, pero debía admitir que a la vez aborrecía el trabajo de escritorio, los papeles llegaban una y otra y otra vez, parecía que no se acababan nunca. Por si fuera poco esa herbívora no se había presentado en toda la tarde. Luego de lo de la mañana no la había vuelto a ver, en sus rondas diarias por los pasillos la había buscado con la vista, pero no la encontró. Por algún motivo ante el pensamiento se sintió más molesto, ¿dónde mierda estaba?, ¿y qué pasaba con Kusakabe que no traía los benditos papeles?

Un ligero golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y al mirar vio a Hibird estrellándose contra la ventana, queriendo salir. Hibari lo miró extrañado, había estado descansando tranquilamente encima de su asiento del escritorio, y ahora se veía muy inquieto, Hibari podría decir que hasta asustado, jamás había reaccionado de ese modo. Se levantó y caminó hasta él.

-¿Qué ocurre?, - le preguntó, el pajarito seguía revoloteando buscando una salida por la ventana - ¿quieres salir?

Abrió el pestillo y deslizó la ventana, y al instante el ave salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que el joven pelinegro la perdió de vista. Aprovechó para tomar algo de aire fresco y calmarse un poco, la noche estaba oscura, más de lo normal, sin ninguna luna que menguase las tinieblas, y las estrellas parecían débiles. No sabía qué, pero había algo raro esa noche, miró a la entrada de la escuela, estaba bien, no se notaba nada fuera de lo común. Miró nuevamente al cielo, buscando el punto por donde se había ido el pajarillo, ¿a dónde se habría ido ese pequeñuelo?

Algo se escuchó, y al instante Hibari volteó, ahí no había nada, pero de pronto el sonido se escuchó otra vez. Miró la puerta, venía de afuera, como si algo estuviese rasguñando el suelo. Cerró la ventana, y se dispuso a caminar hacia la entrada, pero apenas y había dado un paso se detuvo. Algo andaba mal, un súbito y fuerte malestar se le vino encima, era como si algo le dijera que, si daba un solo paso más, estaría muerto. El ruido volvió a escucharse, esta vez acompañado de algo que se arrastraba. Sin poder evitarlo sintió el como se ponía pálido, la sangre se le detenía en las venas y comenzaba a sudar frío. Lo que fuese que estaba afuera había comenzado a arrastrarse hasta quedar tras la puerta. Hibari miró hacia el espacio que había entre la puerta y el suelo, viendo el como una sombra se formaba ahí. ¿Kusakabe?, no, imposible, él golpearía primero o sus pasos se hubiesen escuchado en el pasillo, y tampoco era tan idiota como para hacerle una broma sabiendo las consecuencias. No sabía lo que era, pero fuese lo que fuese era la primera vez que algo le daba tal sentimiento de angustia, de pronto todo movimiento se detuvo, y Hibari no se sintió capaz de mover siquiera un músculo, sentía que si lo hacía alteraría a esa cosa de allá afuera.

No se escuchaba nada, solo el constante tic tac del reloj de la pared. Hibari estaba helado, y no necesitaba tocarse para saberlo, no perdió de vista la sombra, tragó duro, esperando algo. Normalmente no se hubiese intimidado, nunca lo hacía, con nada, pero en esos momentos, sentía más que nunca la sensación de peligro, esa cosa de allá afuera parecía saber que había alguien adentro, y se estaba decidiendo a si entrar o no, y Hibari, increíblemente, rogaba por dentro que se decidiera por el no. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso, era la primera vez que se sentía como si él fuese la presa, como una oveja frente a un dragón.

Comenzó a arrastrarse nuevamente, Hibari sintió esos rasguños en el piso de nuevo, y el como se alejaban por el pasillo, cuando dejaron de escucharse a la distancia, el aire una vez tenso regresó a la normalidad. El ojigris sintió el cómo el aire regresaba sus pulmones, se dejó caer sobre el asiento de su escritorio escuchando su corazón en sus oídos, y sintiéndose de un momento al otro increíblemente cansado. Se había asustado, debía admitirlo, se sentía horriblemente asustado, creía que se le había ido el alma del cuerpo. Miró el techo, sin ver nada en realidad, ¿qué fue eso?, ¿qué mierda había sido esa cosa?, bajo ninguna circunstancia era humana, no, ningún ser humano podía hacerlo sentir así de horrorizado.

Un golpe se escuchó en la ventana, y Hibari se avergonzó de sí mismo al darse cuenta que había pegado un salto. Recobró la compostura y se asomó, encontrándose con Reborn sentado en el alfeizar, sonriendo. Abrió la ventana permitiéndole al pequeño entrar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, bebé?

El pequeño saltó hacia el escritorio y de ahí a la mesita de centro, donde comenzó a acomodarse quitándose el sombrero y sacudiéndose el cabello de puntas.

- Vine a ver cómo estaban las cosas, veo que te quedas a trabajar hasta tarde, muy bien – dijo sentándose en el brazo del sofá y volviendo a ponerse el sombrero.

- Dudo bastante que haya sido por eso que viniste específicamente – expresó Hibari volviendo a sentarse frente al escritorio.

- Jeje, sí, es verdad, no vine sólo por eso, – admitió el pequeño cruzándose de piernas – vine a preguntarte qué piensas de Karako.

Hibari solo lo miró durante unos segundos, para después volver su vista a los papeles que tenía enfrente, y luego girar sus ojos hasta el tazón de café que había en una esquina de su escritorio. Reborn notó esto, pero se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres que te diga?

- Ya te lo dije, te pregunto qué piensas de ella.

- No tengo por qué responder a eso.

Reborn sonrió ampliamente, Hibari no había apartado la vista del tazón ni un segundo. La primera vez que había visto a esa herbívora no supo que pensar, ni siquiera vio el momento en que lo habían golpeado, pero cuando volteo, lo primero que le llamó la atención y lo que más resaltaba de su contrincante fueron sus ojos, unos hermosos orbes color azul rey, que si se miraban bien, daban la impresión de ser dos joyas, dos bellísimas joyas que irradiaban peligro, pero que no tenían vida, eran como las de una muñeca, al igual que su dueña. Karako Yukusawa era una muñeca, un cascarón vacío, que daba la impresión de carecer de un alma. Esa primera mirada que ella le dirigió había quedado grabada en su memoria.

- Es rara – fue todo lo que dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Reborn no dijo nada, solo lo miró aún con su sonrisa en los labios, hasta que decidió hablar.

- ¿Sabes?, cuando la vi sentí que era muy interesante, estoy seguro que tu también has notado que es diferente a las otras chicas, - dijo, y lo observó esperando algo, pero el joven no dijo nada, y Reborn se lo tomo como una afirmación – la primera vez que me la encontré, me llamó la atención de que estaba hablando sola. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, ella solo evitó el tema, y tampoco quise mencionar nada al respecto. Además de eso, ella se dio cuenta al instante que yo no era un bebé cualquiera. – Hibari siguió sin decir nada, cualquier persona normal pensaría que era un bebé, raro, pero un bebé al fin y al cabo, con todas las mujeres era igual, así que entendía a qué iba ese infante – Creo que Karako oculta más de lo que parece.

Hibari se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, tratando de permanecer tranquilo.

- ¿Y qué puede ser eso, bebé?

Reborn abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero un fuerte golpe proveniente del techo lo calló. Ambos miraron hacia arriba, se escucharon sonidos de algo cayendo, y luego un fuerte portazo. Normalmente algo así no hubiese llamado la atención, pero los dos sintieron que había algo extraño.

- ¿Hay alguien más contigo aquí, Hibari? – preguntó Reborn aún mirando el techo.

- Sólo Kusakabe, pero se ha tardado demasiado. . . – calló al instante cuando el recuerdo de lo ocurrido minutos atrás invadió su mente, y esa sensación de inquietud volvió a invadirlo.

Se miraron, y ambos concordaron en silencio que algo raro ocurría. Hibari se paró y se dirigió a la puerta siendo seguido de cerca por Reborn. Al abrirla y salir, ambos se pararon al instante en sus lugares; el aire estaba tenso, **demasiado** tenso, y Hibari volvió a sentir aquel malestar, ese hormigueo extraño por el cuerpo y la sensación de que la sangre se le iba a los pies, comenzando a sudar frío.

- Algo anda mal – dijo Reborn simplemente. Aunque no lo pareciera, él también se sentía nervioso, pero no eran unos nervios normales - ¿a dónde iba Kusakabe?

- Al salón de profesores del primer piso – informó el joven tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

Leon se transformó al instante en una pistola y salió corriendo por el pasillo, siendo seguido de cerca por Hibari. Bajaron los escalones, sintiendo el como el corazón se volvía cada vez más loco a medida que se acercaban. El salón de recepción quedaba en el cuarto piso, mientras que para bajar debían darle una vuelta a casi todo el piso para alcanzar las escaleras del otro lado. Llegaron al tercer piso y avanzaron por el pasillo, pero frenaron de golpe, casi deslizándose por el piso, al escuchar unos fuertes golpes provenientes de una puerta. Al mirar Hibari reconoció la puerta como la del armario de útiles. Sacó las tonfas, preparándose para lo que fuese que viniera, y Reborn hizo lo mismo al preparar su pistola.

- ¡Alguien, quien sea!, por favor, ¡sáqueme de aquí!, ¡SÁQUENME! –gritaba una voz que el pelinegro reconoció como la de Kusakabe.

Hibari guardó las tonfas y fue al armario, pero cuando iba a tocar el picaporte sintió que algo invisible lo repelía, obligándolo a retroceder. Reborn lo miró no entendiendo, y puso un rostro de extrañeza al ver el como el joven se miraba la mano impresionado, volvió a tratar de tomar el picaporte, y de nuevo lo repelieron. Había algo raro que le impedía tocar la puerta, no sabía qué, pero era como si rebotara contra algo suave, como un colchón blando.

- ¡Kusakabe!, ¿qué se supone que haces ahí dentro? – preguntó mirando la puerta.

- ¿¡Presidente!, ¿es usted?

Hibari rodó los ojos, era obvio que era él.

- ¡Por favor!, ¡tiene que sacarme de aquí!, ¡debemos buscar a Karako-san!, ¡es urgente! – exclamó el hombre con un claro tono angustiado.

Tanto Reborn como Hibari se extrañaron ante esto. El ojigris volvió a tratar de tomar el picaporte, y se forzó a sí mismo a hacerlo, sentía el como quería rebotar de nuevo, y esta vez con más fuerza, como una banda elástica que mientras más la estiraras más fuerte dispararía. Reborn casi suelta el arma al ver el como un extraño y casi imperceptible brillo comenzó a manifestarse, casi como corrientes eléctricas alrededor de la puerta, mientras más se acercaba Hibari al picaporte, su pequeña boquita se abrió casi sin que se diera cuenta, sin creerse lo que veía. Cuando lo logró, los tres hombres sintieron como si una extraña explosión de aire ocurriese alrededor de la puerta, y de pronto Hibari dejó de sentir esa presión, mientras que todo el brillo anterior simplemente desaparecía. Cada vez más enfadado consigo mismo por no entender nada, Hibari abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que Kusakabe la empujaba, haciendo que éste último cayera al suelo con un sonido sordo. Estaba pálido, muy pálido, y el bebé podía jurar que estaba tiritando, tanto el joven como el infante se asombraron al notar que era la primera vez que veían al enorme Kusakabe en tal estado.

- Ahora explícame qué ocurrió – dijo Hibari acuclillándose a su lado, viendo como su vicepresidente trataba de tomar aire.

- ¡No hay tiempo!, ¡debemos buscar a Karako-san, rápido, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!, ¡esa cosa va a matarla! – exclamó el hombre casi histérico.

- Cálmate Kusakabe, y dinos que ocurrió – dijo Reborn con voz tranquila.

El hombre cabello de yankee lo miró angustiado, todavía con respiración agitada. Miró al piso tratando de recordar exactamente lo ocurrido.

- Yo. . . no lo sé, realmente no lo sé, - comenzó a decir con la voz entre cortada e insegura – me encontré a Karako-san en el pasillo, hablé con ella un poco y luego. . .es cierto, ¡la enfermería!, - recordó de pronto volviendo a palidecer, miró a ambos hombres – la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de pronto y Karako-san empezó a actuar extraño, algo nos atacó y ella me ocultó en el armario, trabó la puerta y esa cosa empezó a atacarla a ella, escuché sus gritos desde adentro.

Hibari miró a Reborn, casi sin entender; cuando llegaron no había nada en la puerta, pero. . .Hibari no supo qué pensar, la cabeza se le estaba fundiendo.

- ¿Viste a quién los atacó? – preguntó Reborn a Kusakabe.

El hombre abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella, parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo.

- No. . .cuando miré no vi nada, solo se sintió un olor desagradable, Karako-san me sacó del camino y esa cosa la lanzó contra la pared. . .me quedé inmóvil, en el piso. . . –admitió avergonzado – ella, por algún motivo, parecía ser capaz de verlo.

Reborn miró a Hibari, y éste le devolvió una mirada extrañada. El bebé había comenzado a atar los cabos sueltos.

- Debemos encontrarla – dijo volviendo a correr por el pasillo.

Kusakabe y Hibari lo siguieron de cerca. Corrieron por entre los salones, pero Hibari se detuvo de golpe cuando llegaron frente al salón de los de segundo, abrió la puerta y recorrió con su vista el salón, sus ojos se detuvieron en el bolso aún sobre el pupitre. Reborn se acercó y se subió a su hombro.

- Ese es el bolso de Karako.

- Aún debe de estar en el edificio – y con esto volvió a correr.

Bajaron hasta el segundo piso, revisando por todas partes. Hasta que los tres se detuvieron al divisar algo oscuro en el piso. Hibari se acercó y se agachó, untando un dedo en el líquido.

- Sangre. Y está tibia.

- ¿¡Qué!, ¿¡sangre! – exclamó alarmado Kusakabe.

- Debe de estar herida, – dijo Reborn, y apretó los dientes - ¿qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí?

Hibari no dijo nada. Inspeccionó el piso y los alrededores; en la pared había unos rastros de sangre, y más allá en el pasillo se veía como unas marcas rojas se extendían un poco más allá, como si algo se hubiese arrastrado. A un costado del pasillo había un basurero botado, y el sitio se veía más sucio de lo normal. Lo más probable era que hubiese habido una pelea. Comenzó a correr escaleras arriba a toda prisa, buscando con la mirada. Algo raro pasaba, en SU escuela, y Karako Yukusawa tenía que ver con todo eso. Iba a averiguarlo, aunque tuviese que quedarse toda la noche despierto buscándola.

Se vio impulsada hacia atrás ante el repentino golpe, esquivando como podía los ataques de su agresor. El mal nacido tenía un cuchillo, probablemente el que iba a usar en el sacrificio, escondido entre sus ropas, lo había sacado y ahora estaba atacándola con furia. Ella ya estaba demasiado herida, y había perdido práctica en todos esos años sin pelear, para colmo estaba muy cansada, el sujeto con suerte tenía dos heridas, la nariz reventada y el pie atravesado, pero tenía la suficiente fuerza como para ponerla en cierta desventaja, y por si fuera poco era un adulto. Le había herido el brazo en su primer ataque, logrando atravesarlo en un rápido movimiento, pero ella había conseguido mantenerse en pie. Nogisaka estaba furioso, tenía una expresión de esquizofrenia en el rostro que asustaría a cualquier, y hacía todo lo posible para acorralarla, parecía haberse olvidado del sacrificio, ahora solo se concentraba en lastimarla, utilizaba una mano para agarrar el cuchillo y apuñalarla, mientras que la otra la aprovechaba para golpearla con toda la ira que tenía. Karako apenas si se podía defender, con un brazo fuera de combate, agotada como estaba y solo un cuchillo, debía tratar de sobrevivir como fuese. Kaori-chan estaba aterrada en un rincón, la energía asesina de ese sujeto le impedía acercarse a ayudarla, y Karako no la culpaba, con su nivel actual ella también se estaba viendo limitada por la enorme cantidad de energía negativa que tenía ese sujeto.

El cielo había comenzado a nublarse, varias nubes comenzaron a tapar las estrellas, y daba la impresión de que mañana el día no sería exactamente bello. El ambiente era oscuro, era el aire de una tragedia.

- ¡TE MATARÉ!, - le gritaba su profesor, lanzando ataque tras otro contra ella, que apenas y podía defenderse - ¡voy a matarte, es lo que haré!, ¡me encargaré que tu cuerpo se pudra mientras tus entrañas son devoradas por perros callejeros!

Estaba muy oscuro, pero la pelinegra lograba ver el brillo del cuchillo enemigo por las luces de la calle un poco más allá. Bloqueaba los ataques del otro con el cuchillo a la vez que trataba de esquivar sus ataques de puños y manotazos, recibiendo algunos en ocasiones.

- Un sujeto como tú no tiene derecho a ser llamado un ESPER. Un ESPER de verdad tiene aunque sea un poco de amor, conoce lo que es el sufrimiento, y respeta las vidas que merecen ser respetadas, pero tú solo eres un niño enfermo y caprichoso, un infante cuyo corazón no va ni desea cambiar. Deja de andar quejándote por tu estúpido pasado, ¡y madura de una condenada vez!

- ¡CÁLLATEEEEEEEEEEEE! – la golpeó con tal fuerza que la mandó contra la reja.

Karako alcanzó a esquivar por poco la estocada dirigida a su estómago, pasándole a llevar un poco y causándole un rasguño. El sujeto volvió a tratar de apuñalarla, ella bloqueó, pero él aprovechó para mandarle tal puñetazo que provocó que el parche de su ojo se saliese, dejando ver la horrible marca morada que llevaba. No alcanzó a ver cuando Nogisaka le pegó tal patada que la mandó de regreso contra la reja, pero logró bloquear el cuchillo que, con una fuerza increíble, trató de atravesarle el cráneo. Nogisaka le pegó un cabezazo, juntando sus frentes y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos con furia, mientras que el cuerpo de la chica se concentraba específicamente en detener el avance del arma, sin poder apartarse del camino. No tenía ningún sitio en donde crear un círculo para sacar otra arma, y él no le había dejado tiempo en ningún momento, llevaban unos cinco minutos luchando, y ella en un momento se vio en una clara desventaja.

Lo observó furiosa. Él era del tipo de gente que ella más odiaba, lo encontraba repugnante, absoluta y completamente repugnante, tomar vidas porque sí, por envidia y para cumplir sus propósitos. No lo soportaba, la crueldad se notaba en sus ojos. Podía notar el como la energía del bastardo ese aumentaba junto con su enojo, mientras que ella poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas. No iba a poder durar así mucho más.

- Una criatura como tú no merece más que desaparecer – siseó Nogisaka con los ojos desorbitados en locura.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo ninguna intención de morir, no aún, tampoco seré yo la que te mate, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que lleves a cabo lo que planeas, ni conmigo, ni con ningún otro ESPER – aseguró ella con voz decidida, pero débil.

- No eres tú la que decide eso – dijo él con odio.

- Tengo el completo derecho de decidir sobre mi vida, ¡y en estos momentos mi decisión es que no puedo morir! Kaori-chan me necesita, y tengo a gente allá afuera en la que en algún momento le importé, por eso, y por respeto a ese cariño que se me entregó, pienso permanecer con vida, esa es una promesa que no estoy dispuesta a romper.

- ¡Cierra la maldita bocota!, ¿gente a la que le importaste?, ¡no me hagas reír!, ¡tú nunca le importaste a nadie!, por algo tienes estas heridas, ¡lo más probable es que ni a tus propios padres les importes!, - tocó un punto sensible, y Nogisaka lo supo con sólo mirar el rostro de la chica – le haré un favor al mundo desapareciéndote para siempre, ¡le harás un gran favor a todos si solamente te mueres y te pudres bajo tierra!, ¡me encargaré de ayudarte a cumplirle ese favor a todos, inclusive a Hibari Kyoya!

Karako vio ya sin fuerzas, totalmente agotada, el cómo levantaba con violencia el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza, dispuesto a clavárselo, y al instante ella supo que esta vez no iba a poder pararlo. La iba a matar. Realmente iba a matarla. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, vio el brillo del cuchillo avanzar hacia ella, se lo iba a clavar en la cabeza. Estaba a cinco centímetros de su frente. . .

Y vio como Nogisaka-sensei salía volando dos metros más allá, mientras un brillo plateado y unas hebras negras pasaban al aire frente a ella con tremenda rapidez. Karako se apoyó contra la reja metálica, respirando con dificultad, y sintiendo luego de mucho rato el dolor en su cuerpo debido a los múltiples golpes y heridas. Hibari la miró con frialdad, o eso le pareció a ella. No podía más, apenas y podía ver, la vista se le iba nublando de a poco. Escuchó el como unas voces la llamaban, y al voltear notó a Kusakabe y a Reborn ir corriendo hacia ella. El primero la agarró como pudo tratando de no lastimarla.

- ¿¡P-Pero qué a pasado! – preguntó terriblemente preocupado al ver las múltiples heridas y golpes de Karako.

- ¡Karako, ¿estás bien? – exclamó Reborn intentando mantener la compostura.

La muchacha no dijo nada, estaba tan sorprendida de verlos ahí que la voz simplemente no le salía. Miró a Hibari, éste tenía las tonfas en mano, y una de ellas se notaba manchada en sangre. Había golpeado con tal fuerza a Nogisaka que lo más probable era que fuese suya. Hibari la analizó con la vista, notando el deplorable estado en el que estaba. Karako dejó caer el cuchillo, el cual se desvaneció sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta. No podía creer que la presencia de Hibari y los otros dos la tranquilizara tanto. Ya no podía más, las piernas apenas si la sostenía. Sintió el como Kaori se ponía a su lado, al fin pudiendo acercarse al ver a ese sujeto lejos de ella, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de esto, sólo Karako y el profesor.

El sujeto estaba en el suelo, jadeando adolorido por la fuerza del golpe del joven, quien volteó a verlo con una extraña mirada asesina. Nogisaka se incorporó con esfuerzo, viendo a sus estudiantes.

- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto, Hibari? – preguntó furioso.

- Lo mismo me gustaría preguntarle, profesor, - dijo el ojigris con frialdad en la voz – que yo sepa, los profesores tienen prohibido el ponerles una sola mano encima a los estudiantes, y eso se aplica en todas las escuela.

- No tienes el derecho a opinar en esta situación mocoso – dijo agarrando el cuchillo con fuerza.

Ni siquiera se fijó en cuando Hibari avanzó hasta él con tal rapidez y que empezó a golpearlo con sus tonfas. Tres golpes, tres simples golpes y el profesor ya estaba de nuevo en el suelo, con el cuchillo cuatro metros más allá de él. El sujeto intentó incorporarse, pero de pronto, tanto él como Karako y Kaori se paralizaron donde estaban. Esa sensación, esa desagradable y horrible sensación la conocían, y Nogisaka estuvo a punto de hacerse en los pantalones. Tanto Karako como todos los demás vieron, asombrados, el como el profesor se paralizaba y comenzaba a temblar del miedo en el mismo punto en donde estaba. Kaori empezó a temblar también, y su expresión era de horror puro, se agazapó a Karako, quien miraba la puerta inmóvil, respirando agitadamente. Hibari, Reborn y Kusakabe no sabían que estaba pasando, hasta que sintieron cómo el aire, una vez fresco, se tornaba increíblemente pesado. Hibari volteó lentamente hacia la puerta, sintiendo de nuevo aquellos nervios y miedo increíbles, los mismos que había sentido hacia un rato atrás en el salón de recepción. Palideció, la sangre se le detuvo en las venas, y Kusakabe y Reborn estaban igual, mirando hacia la puerta, y escuchando atentamente el como algo se acercaba arrastrándose, rasguñando el piso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Reborn observó el cómo el profesor se demacraba al instante, temblando violentamente de pies a cabeza, y de inmediato dio la impresión de ser un cadáver viviente. Karako y Kaori vieron, horrorizadas, el como unas manos podridas se acercaban arrastrándose hacia la entrada, una cabellera sucia y enmarañada era seguida por un cuerpo cubierto de harapos, todo esto invisible a los ojos de los demás, pero que lograban sentir que algo no estaba bien, y tenían la suficiente consciencia para no moverse ni un centímetro.

- ¡No a mí, no a mí!, - gritaba el profesor desesperado, y apuntó con un dedo tembloroso a Karako - ¡llévatela, llévatela a ella!, la traje aquí para ti, ¡por favor NO A MÍ!, ¡ELLA ES EL SACRIFICIO, NO A MI!

Todo fue muy rápido; Karako vio, con el corazón deteniéndose de golpe, el como esa cosa soltaba un alarido igual al de la primera vez, un grito parecido al de un niño que iba en aumento. El profesor jadeaba horrorizado, tratando en vano de retroceder, y con una velocidad increíble, lo que alguna vez fue Satou, se abalanzó contra su antiguo amigo y clavó sus dientes, como colmillos, en el cuello del profesor, haciendo que todos vieran, horrorizados, el como un torrente de sangre salía hacia arriba, manchando todos los alrededores, a la vez que la carne del cuello era jalada acompañada de un desgarrador grito del hombre, quien sentía un indescriptible dolor junto con las garras del fantasma clavarse en sus hombros hasta hacerle sangrar.

Kaori se tapo los ojos horrorizada, Kusakabe estaba tan asustado que las piernas no se lo pudieron y cayó sentado en el piso, Reborn no asimilaba nada de lo que ocurría, y Hibari sentía que la voz no le salía. Karako miraba todo esto en silencio, sabiendo de que algo parecido debía pasar en algún momento. El profesor comenzó a convulsionar en el piso, y Karako se congeló al ver que Satou la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, se quedó tieso un momento, y luego agarraba a Nogisaka, y con la misma velocidad con la que se le acercó, salió con él escaleras abajo, llevándose el aire cargado con él a la vez que la puerta se cerraba de golpe. Después, todo quedó en silencio.

Kusakabe seguía en el suelo, temblando horriblemente y casi llorando, Reborn había soltado el arma hacía rato, y Leon volvió a su forma original. Kaori estaba tiritando, aún cubriéndose el rostro por el horror. Karako sintió, al igual que todos los presentes, el como el aire regresaba a la normalidad, y sin poder sostenerse más, se dejó caer hacia adelante, inconsciente.

Hibari la agarró al aire, impidiendo que se golpease contra el piso. Kusakabe aún no reaccionaba, así que Reborn, recién saliendo de su estupefacción, le pegó tal patada que lo sacó de su ensoñación. Hibari no dijo nada, sólo levantó a la inconciente chica hasta dejar la cabeza de ésta apoyada en su hombro, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Nadie dijo nada, no era necesario tampoco. Lo que había ocurrido allí era algo que no iban a olvidar tan fácilmente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del Capítulo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Bien, sé que no es lo mejor del mundo, pero fue un capítulo que logré terminar en un día, ¡en un día!, joder, una vez empiezas es difícil parar la corriente de ideas. Aunque supongo que es algo bueno ¿no? ^^. Me quedó algo largito, pero no quería terminarlo en una parte emocionante y arruinarles todo, no soy TAN cruel tampoco. No expliqué el poder de Karako porque eso es algo que alguien más se encargará de explicar, sin embargo les he dado una pista en el capítulo anterior, a ver si se hacen una idea 13 13. Ahora acabo de empezar el próximo capítulo, así que si mi salud me acompaña ( y la inspiración ¬ ¬U) lo termino también rápido.

He dejado algo en mi profile, unos pequeños poemas, a ver si les echan una ojeada. Aunque por el momento es sólo uno, prometo ir dejando más con cada capítulo que pase, así que tranquilos.

Nos vemos a la próxima, ¡bye bieeeee!


	9. Despertar, secretos y peleas

¡Holaaaaaaaa!. Antes que todo, y como siempre, lamento muuuuuuucho la tardanza, pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones (suertuda ¬¬*) y he tenido miles de cosas por hacer, entre ellas la condenada universidad, que me está peligrando un ramo (por favor Dios mío, ¡no!) así que he tenido que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para superar la crisis (los que estudien en universidades y para como van los temas de educación me entenderán) y no ha sido fácil, además, he tenido que tomar decisiones importantes respecto al fanfic, y tengo una noticia importante al respecto; ¡ya tenemos el ending de "KHR: La Alquimista de los Vongola"!, ¡hurraaaaa!. Dejaré el link en mi perfil para que lo oigan (sí, he planeado hasta las imágenes a aparecer).

Otra cosa importante antes de hacer el capítulo, y esto es algo en lo cual quiero que ustedes me ayuden; ¿les gustaría que pusiera 8059?, había pensado en poner yaoi, pero aún no me decido, así que me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, que para mí son importantes para continuar el fanfic.

Con este capítulo de ahora, se abre paso a VARIAS de las respuestas que muchos estaban esperando, y se comenzará a desarrollar mejor lo que se supone es la historia "paralela" de KHR (ese era mi plan originalmente, el lado que nadie ha visto de la serie XD) , así que estén atentos, ya que si bien no hay mucho romance en este capi, sí puedo decirles que es crucial leerlo. Sin molestarlos más los dejo, ¡disfrútenlooooo!

**Advertencia:** Para aquel que lo entienda, el comienzo es algo fuerte, así que. . .ya saben. Están advertidos.

* * *

_Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, pero aún así podía escuchar los gruñidos y lamentos de los de su alrededor, y una vez que tus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, eras capaz de ver una o que otra figura arrastrarse de allá para acá, otras simplemente quietas, otras dejándose morir, ya cansadas de luchar, y otras esperando impacientemente porque alguno de los presentes perdiese la flama de la vida y así obtener algo de comida. En ese infierno, el único alimento que podías conseguir era el que había a mano, a esas alturas y en esas condiciones, para alguien con hambre todo era comida. **Todo**._

_Nadie iba a ir a sacarla de ahí, todos los que estaban ahí eran prisioneros, inclusive los trabajadores, quienes al final terminaban rindiéndose al sadismo como única ruta de escape para esa realidad. Una forma de hacer que la mente, simplemente, dejase de sentir, y se uniese a ese odioso baile de sangre. Desde allí podía escuchar los gritos de los condenados, rogando por perdón, o las risas y llantos de aquellos cuya cordura ya los había abandonado. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer estar ahí?, ¿había hecho algo malo?, ¿mamá y papá tanto la odiaban?. _

_"Mamá. . ."_

_Quería ver a su mamá, decirle que lo lamentaba, decirle que a pesar de todo la amaba. Decirle que lamentaba el haber nacido como un monstruo, el haber arruinado su hogar. Lamentaba el simple hecho de haber nacido._

_"Si hubiese nacido como alguien normal, mamá y papá no estarían sufriendo"_

- _¡ No eres mi hija!, ¡yo no di a luz a un monstruo!_

_¿Por qué no pudo nacer como alguien normal?_

- _¡Aléjate de mí, maldita bestia!_

_Ella no quería esto. . ._

- _¡Tú no eres mi hija!, ¡no eres más que un maldito demonio!_

_Ella nunca quiso esto. . ._

- _¿¡Por qué tomas la forma de mi hija!, ¿¡por qué no mejor te mueres de una vez!_

_Aún en esa oscuridad, recordaba perfectamente las lágrimas y la mirada de odio que la mujer le dirigía. Aún y cuando solo pedía un poco, un poquito de amor. Pero estaba consciente que todo era su culpa. Siempre lo había sido._

- _¡Muérete!_

_Este era. . ._

- _¡Desaparece!_

_Su castigo._

- _¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE CUANTO TE ODIO!_

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el blanco techo. ¿Dónde estaba?. Se encontraba acostada en una cama, y al lado de esta había una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. La noche estaba despejada y hermosa. Su cuerpo le dolía a horrores, y al voltear a mirar más directamente el astro plateado, sintió el como algo cálido rodaba por su mejilla. Se llevó una mano al rostro y al mirarse los dedos vio que los tenía mojados, ¿había estado llorando?, hacía muchos años que no lloraba. Se fijó en que su mano estaba vendada, y ahora recién se percataba de que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendas nuevas.

- ¿Ya despertaste? – preguntó una aguda voz conocida.

Al voltear se encontró con Reborn, quien estaba sentado en un asiento al lado de la cama, con un diario en mano y las pequeñas piernas cruzadas.

- . . .Reborn-san - dijo apenas con un hilillo de voz.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible, realmente te dieron una buena paliza, - comentó el infante dejando el periódico a un lado – aunque debo felicitarte por haber aguantado como lo hiciste.

- . . .- la voz apenas y le salía, quería decir algo, pero ni ella misma sabía qué - ¿en dónde me encuentro?

- En la escuela. La policía insistía en querer llevarte al hospital, pero Hibari dijo que no, los doctores podrían llenarnos de incómodas preguntas al respecto, así que prefirió que los paramédicos habilitaran una sala en Namimori para que te quedaras por mientras.

Karako apretó los labios, incómoda, analizando las palabras del bebé.

- ¿Policía?

- Ah, has estado durmiendo durante tres días enteros, ya es lunes por la noche, así que no es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta de nada. – el bebé se acomodó en su lugar, y de inmediato la muchacha supo que iba a comenzar una larga explicación – luego de que te desmayaste, Kusakabe apenas y pudo llamar a la policía por el shock de la situación, pero logró explicarles más o menos lo sucedido. Se les contó que el profesor Nogisaka había intentado asesinarte y les inventamos que había salido muy mal herido de la azotea, comenzaron a buscarle dentro del recinto cuando se dieron cuenta que no habría podido salir de éste en esas condiciones y con la puerta principal con llave. No encontraron nada extraño, pero, cuando revisaron la enfermería, al abrir el armario. . . – se cortó por unos segundos, y por primera vez parecía inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir – encontraron una mandíbula, eso fue todo. Hoy llegaron las muestras de ADN, era de Nogisaka.

Un curioso silencio se hizo en la habitación, y Reborn la miró como esperando que ella dijera algo. Mas Karako sólo volvió su vista al techo con un aire tranquilo, pero melancólico de cierta forma.

- Ya veo, así que al final se lo llevó – susurró más para sí que para el bebé, aunque éste logró entenderle perfectamente.

- Karako, sé que quizás no sea ni siquiera mi asunto, pero creo que aunque sea yo, merecemos saber más o menos qué fue lo que pasó en realidad.

- . . .

- Todos vimos que algo extraño ocurría, de pronto la puerta de la azotea se abrió sola y todos sentimos, inclusive Hibari y Kusakabe, que algo peligroso se acercaba. Pero no pudimos ver que era. Sin embargo no somos lo suficientemente ignorantes como para pasar por alto que quizás tú si, y que lo que ocurrió hace tres noches atrás estaba relacionado contigo de alguna manera. Puede que el tema se te haga incómodo, o por lo menos así lo presiento, pero, - el infante parecía un tanto incómodo, pero totalmente honesto respecto a lo que decía – por favor, si puedes explicarnos aunque sea un poco, podríamos comprenderte y comprender mejor la situación, y quizás, si lo necesitas en algún momento, ayudarte.

Otro silencio se formó en la habitación, pero esta vez Reborn esperó pacientemente la respuesta de la chica, quien solo miraba el techo fijamente. Luego de unos segundos, Karako volteó el rostro hacia la ventana, mirando de nueva cuenta la plateada luna.

- Desde el primer momento en que nací, estaba claro que yo no era como los demás niños. Fantasmas, espectros, espíritus, demonios, todo aquello que para el resto es invisible e irreal, para mí es perfectamente visible y palpable. Desde siempre, los espíritus han querido comunicarse con el mundo de los vivos, y éste fue el caso. Al parecer Nogisaka había asesinado a un amigo años antes, y su espíritu quería venganza, el profesor creyó que sacrificando un alma poderosa éste lo dejaría en paz, pero él solo quería **su **alma, y eso fue lo que consiguió. Nogisaka en verdad era igual que yo, alguien que podía hablar, ver y tocar espíritus y criaturas de este tipo. Por lo mismo, creyó que el espíritu no notaría la diferencia.

Reborn la analizó en silencio, aún asimilando las palabras de la chica. Sentía que no le estaba diciendo todo, aún había algo que estaba ocultándole.

- En pocas palabras, eres algo así como una médium.

- . . . Yo no me clasificaría como una "médium", no llego a ese punto, tampoco soy del tipo que va ayudando espíritus porque sí. No soy tan amable – era verdad, ella no llegaba al punto de ser una médium, _ella lo superaba._

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, el ambiente no era uno en el que se quisiese decir algo, y por la mente de Reborn pasaban ideas claras en ese momento; 1) esa chica era más interesante de lo que se había imaginado, y 2) de seguro Hibari no se llegaría a aburrir con ella. Una suave sonrisa adornó las facciones del infante, el cual la observó con interés.

- Ya veo. Esto en verdad explica muchas cosas, estoy aliviado de que al menos logré comprender la situación un poco. Será mejor que duermas por ahora, no vaya a ser que tengas un desorden del sueño luego y te quedes dormida cuando no debes – con esto saltó del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta.

Karako lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y esta vez su voz salió suave pero firme.

- Reborn-san. . .

El niño paró para voltear a verla aún con la sonrisa en los labios, pero con un claro semblante serio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- . . .Te pido que no le digas esto a nadie. – dijo con una curiosa voz tranquila – Si lo haces, tú y los involucrados, probablemente morirán.

Reborn se quedó mirándola intrigado, pero su rostro no demostró nada, en lugar de eso, se mostró tan sereno como siempre.

- De acuerdo, ésta conversación quedará entre nosotros. – aseguró antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Karako volvió a mirar por la ventana, y en el mismo lugar en donde estaba dirigida su mirada, apareció Kaori al lado de la cama, con un rostro que demostraba tanto preocupación como alivio a la vez.

- Tranquila, me encuentro bien – dijo leyendo en sus ojos lo que quería decirle.

Volvió a mirar la resplandeciente luna, esta vez acompañada de Kaori. No le había dicho todo a Reborn, principalmente porque no podía, si llegaba a enterarse él o cualquier otra persona, no importaba quién fuese, el gobierno se encargaría de "borrarlo del sistema". Aún y cuando fuese un bebé.

Reborn cerró la puerta tras de sí, y no necesitó voltear para saber que Hibari Kyoya se encontraba apoyado en la pared al lado de ésta, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas de forma relajada, pero con una clara aura de tensión rodeándolo.

- ¿Sabes?, es de mala educación el escuchar conversaciones ajenas – dijo el bebé cubriendo sus ojos con su sombrero.

- Es mi escuela, hago lo que quiero – dijo simplemente el joven con voz inmutable.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos caminaron hacia la sala de recepción, y una vez dentro Hibari cerró la puerta tras de sí. Reborn fue y se acomodó en el brazo del sofá, como ya era costumbre.

- ¿Y Kusakabe?

- Durmiendo en su casa. Se tomó el día libre para terminar de recuperarse del shock – informó el joven sentándose frente al escritorio.

- Debo darte las gracias por permitir que Karako se quedara aquí estos días.

- . . . – comenzó a revisar unas hojas que estaban en su escritorio, trabajo aún sin terminar, pero aún así Reborn sabía que Hibari aún le estaba escuchando con atención.

- ¿Qué crees que fue?

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que ocurrió con Karako, es obvio que ella no está contando todo.

- Lo que ocurra con ella no me interesa.

- Algo me dice que oculta más de lo que aparenta.

La habitación se sumió en un nuevo silencio, ya común entre ellos dos. Reborn encendió la televisión que había allí, pegada a una esquina de la pared y ya muy común en varias salas dedicadas a la reunión. Centró su atención en las noticias, sin escucharlas realmente, aunque parecían estar informando sobre las palizas a diferentes estudiantes del sector. Aunque logró entender esto, no le dio real importancia. Hasta que, sin mirarlo, Hibari volvió a hablar.

- Creo que eso es obvio.

- ¿No te interesa saber lo que es?

- Ya te lo dije, lo que ocurra con ella no me interesa.

- En ese caso, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Hibari paro todo movimiento y subió su vista hacia el bebé. Que le pidiera un favor era algo inusual, y si podía hacer que el pequeñín le debiese algo, entonces la petición era más que bienvenida.

- Habla.

Reborn sonrió, sabiendo que el asunto llegaría a ponerse interesante.

05:00 AM. Lunes. Era su hábito el salir a correr desde muy temprano en la mañana, lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria, y en esos momentos y con un torneo cerca debía preocuparse por su condición física más que nunca. Después de todo, un boxeador debía estar en condiciones en todo momento. El sol ya comenzaba a salir en el horizonte, pronto amanecería, y él aún tenía dos kilómetros más que recorrer antes de ir a la escuela. En esos momentos no había casi nadie por las calles, cosa que le hacía disfrutar mucho más el recorrido, era una delicia el silencio y el frescor mañanero, lo hacían sentir vivo al extremo.

De pronto su vista se desvió hacia un grupo de chicos en una esquina que parecían rodear algo, y al mirar mejor vio que se trataba de una niña. . .una muchacha, o eso parecía por su expresión y su cabello que, para su sorpresa, era de un vivo color verde agua, con enormes ojos de tonalidad jade, flacucha y bajita, tanto que cualquiera pensaría que era una estudiante de primaria, llevaba puesta una falda de color azul marino, junto con una blusa de mangas cortas y una corbata roja con rayas negras, desordenada y muy poco femenina . Estaba cruzada de brazos y piernas, apoyada en la pared de un almacén, sin siquiera inmutarse por el acoso de esos sujetos que parecían ya universitarios, y cuyas intenciones eran claras para cualquiera. Eso le fastidió, como buen hombre que era, no podía dejar a una "dama" sola con semejantes aberraciones, además, una pequeña parada no le haría mal.

- ¡Oigan!, - gritó parándose frente a estos con las manos empuñadas, dispuesto a golpear en cualquier momento – no deberían estar molestando a una mujer, y mucho menos a una niña.

Los cinco jóvenes lo miraron con desinterés, casi con burla.

- ¿Ha?, ¿qué quieres aquí, machote? – dijo uno en forma de amenaza.

- Éste no es tu asunto, chico rudo, piérdete – escupió el otro con voz gangosa.

Ryohei ni se inmutó ante las palabras de los chicos, permaneció tranquilo y con actitud desafiante.

- Déjenla en paz, - dijo, y de inmediato subió los puños en posición de defensa – si quieren buscar pelea entonces háganlo conmigo.

Tres de ellos se acercaron al joven, claramente fastidiados, mientras que los otros dos se quedaron donde estaban, escoltando a la chica que permanecía inmutable.

- Estás buscándote una buena, pendejo, - el sujeto sacó una cuchilla de mariposa del bolsillo al tiempo que él y sus compañeros lo rodeaban – si te largas ahora quizás te salves de una paliza.

- Lo que nosotros hagamos con ella no tiene por qué importante. Aquí tú no vienes a hacerte el héroe, mocoso. A menos que quieras un agujero en lugar de nariz será mejor que te vayas, idiota.

- Si quieres atacarme, hazlo, - dijo con total confianza viendo a sus contrincantes - ¡no voy a dejar que le hagan daño a una niñita, voy a defenderla al EXTREMO!

- . . .¿Niñita?

Era una voz clara y aguda, y los cuatro a punto de iniciar la pelea sólo pudieron mirar el cómo los otros dos que se habían quedado atrás caían como saco de papas al suelo, inconscientes. El peli-gris sintió al instante el cómo una extraña energía negativa comenzaba a emerger, y al mirar se dio cuenta que provenía de la niña, quien, con expresión furiosa, hacía sonar los huesos de la mano derecha, la cual estaba envuelta en lo que parecían ser unos guantes sin dedos de color azul oscuro.

- ¡Iki, Hiroshi! – exclamó espantado uno de los sujetos.

- ¡Bastarda, ¿quién te crees que eres? – gritó otro corriendo hacia la chica con un bate de béisbol metálico.

Apenas si pudo ver el movimiento, pero logró distinguir el como la chica se daba una sencilla vuelta entera y, de una sola patada, aplastaba al sujeto contra la pared del almacén, pero con tal fuerza, que un claro agujero donde cayó la cara podía ser visto, para finalmente el cuerpo caer inconsciente también.

- ¿Quién es. . .la "niñita? – dijo enojada la peliverde.

Los otros dos retrocedieron espantados, y hasta Ryohei pudo sentir ese extraño escalofrío en la columna. No era de artes marciales, solo de boxeo, pero había sabido identificar esa patada como un movimiento de karate. Uno muy bien hecho. Despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó unos gritos y quejidos agudos, y al voltear hacia atrás se dio cuenta que los otros dos habían intentado huir, pero fue inútil, de un momento al otro la chiquilla ya estaba al lado de ellos dándoles una paliza. Ryohei estaba estupefacto, sin poder moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar viendo el como la mocosa se movía con tanta fluidez y violencia. Al cabo de unos segundos, los dos tipos se encontraban destrozados en el suelo, y cualquiera juraría que no respiraban. El peli-gris miró a la muchacha, quien estiraba los brazos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Te lo volveré a preguntar, - comenzó a decir, y de inmediato volteó a verlo con una extraña frialdad en los ojos – perro.

Ryohei sintió como si una roca le hubiese caído encima de la cabeza; ¿perro?

- ¿Quién es la "niñita"?

El joven la miró de arriba abajo, analizándola. Ni una gota de sudor, no se había manchado con sangre, nada, estaba impecable, y podía asegurar que hasta se veía más relajada. Mirándolo por encima del hombro con claro desinterés en sus facciones, Ryohei ahora podía ver bien su cabello, verde agua amarrado en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta más debajo de su cadera, y que se veía más brillante debido al sol que ahora se levantaba en el cielo.

- Ah. . . – por primera vez en su vida se encontraba sin saber qué decir, nunca había visto a una niña pelear de ese modo, pero debía decir algo, ese silencio lo estaba incomodando demasiado - ¿estás bien?, ¿no te hicieron nada?

- Claro que no me hicieron nada, idiota. – insultó con cierta arrogancia en la voz, movió su cuello con los ojos cerrados, relajándose – Mierda, no entiendo qué querías hacer, deberías haber seguido con tu camino.

Ryohei, de un modo curioso, se sintió hasta ofendido por lo dicho, ¿qué siguiese su camino?, ¡la estaban acosando, por amor a Dios!

- Sólo intenté ayudarte.

La muchacha lo miró curiosa.

- ¿Ayudarme?. . .- y de un momento al otro, la peliverde estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

Su tono era burlesco, y tuvo que llegar a sostenerse el estómago de la risa que tenía. Ryohei, aunque sabía que no era el tipo más inteligente de la tierra, tampoco era tan estúpido como para no notar que de lo que se reía era de él.

- ¡No me jodas, pedazo de animal!, - exclamó ella calmando su risa, y lo miró con una extraña mezcla de desprecio y burla en los ojos, junto con una sonrisa de superioridad adornando sus facciones – un "normal" como tú es absolutamente incapaz de hacer algo por mí, mucho menos ayudarme. ¿Qué?, ¿creías que era incapaz de defenderme?, métete en tus propios asuntos, idiota cabeza de pasto. Una mujer que no sabe defenderse es una mujer que no vale nada. No me subestimes por el simple hecho de ser chica.

Muy bien, su condenada actitud lo estaba enfadado, y eso que él no era de enojarse con las mujeres, las únicas personas que lograban sacarlo de quicio eran el estúpido cabeza de pulpo y Hibari Kyoya, pero el resto. . .difícil. Increíblemente, esa chica lo había conseguido con suma facilidad.

- ¿Cuál mierda es tu problema?, al menos deberías ser un poco más agradecida de que por lo menos me detuve a ayudarte, no como cualquier otro que te hubiese dejado tirada. – gruñó él con las manos en la cintura. La miró y luego murmuró – Enana malagradecida.

- Te escuché perfectamente, metiche. – soltó la chica rascándose la cabeza, y Ryohei podía asegurar que una venita estaba saltando en la frente de la chica – Joder, los normalitos como tú son los que más me fastidian, lo único que hacen es crear problemas y creerse los mejores de todo, deberían dejarnos en paz de una vez – esto último lo dijo más para sí que para el otro, y Ryohei no logró escucharla.

- Como ya dije, sólo deseaba ayudarte, lamento mucho si te molesté – dijo él aún enojado, pero un poco más tranquilo.

La chica lo miró con cara de nada. . .

- ¿Quieres ayudarme?

- Esa era mi intención.

Y una extraña sonrisa de pronto se asomó por sus facciones, una sonrisa que guardaba mucho más que simple seguridad.

- Entonces, si quieres ayudarme, respóndeme algo simple.

Se acercó al joven, quien de inmediato se tensó. La chiquilla era bajita, cuando llegó frente a él pudo comparar que con suerte le llegaba un poco más arriba del codo, pero tenía una peligrosa energía alrededor de ella, como si indicase que si llegabas a tocarla, te haría caca de perro. Se tranquilizó cuando ella metió la mano en un bolsillo de su falda y sacó algo pequeño, parecido a un papel, pero al verlo mejor se dio cuenta que era una fotografía, en donde una niña de cabello negro corto le devolvía la mirada.

- ¿Conoces a Yukusawa Karako?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del Capítulo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Y con esto comenzamos algo nuevo. De ahora en adelante la cosa se pone **mejor**, ¡créanme!. Se resolverán muchas dudas, y creo que haré surgir otras "*cracklecrackle*, pero la gracia aquí es que ustedes también saquen sus propias conclusiones, que me encantaría escuchar (en este caso leer), para ver quien se acerca más a la verdad (ya saben, lo del pasado de Karako, su historia, etc.), y hasta he estado dando pistas como algunos quizás se hayan dado cuenta, así que a ir atando cabos XD. Creo que los personajes me quedaron un tanto OC, no sé, ustedes díganme qué les pareció, como ya dije antes, sus opiniones me importan más de lo que creen.

¿Quién habrá sido esa misteriosa chica?, ¿y qué tiene que ver con Karako?, ¿cuál es el pasado de Karako-chan?, ¿cuál habrá sido el favor que Reborn le pidió a Hibari?. Esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.

Eso es todo por ahora, he comenzado con el capítulo diez, y en estos momentos estoy discutiendo con mi musa por su abandono (¡¿por quéeee? TToTT). Nos vemos luego, ¡bye bieeeee!


	10. Sacando información

¡Al fiiiiiin!, lo subí más rápido de lo que me esperaba, hahahaha. Como les dije antes, con esto comienzan muchas cosas, ahora sí la cosa se puso buena, la verdad es que me encanta ver a Hibari en ascuas (que mala soy *v*), y disfruté mucho escribiendo éste capítulo (sobre todo con ciertas partes *¬*) y confío en que quizás varios los disfruten igual. Debo recordarles que en éste fanfic hay unas cuantas parejas OC, pero será algo que se vea más adelante.

Ahora con el capítulo, ¡disfrútenlooooo!

**Advertencias:** No muchas en realidad, pero creo que es necesario que sepan algo. No recuerdo si lo dije antes, pero no soy muy "fan" de Sasagawa Kyoko, de hecho, es tan simple como que no me agrada, quizás sea porque es demasiado "princess", o qué se yo, así que no esperen que hable exactamente lindesas de ella. Sin más que decir, a por el capi.

* * *

- . . .Hibari Kyoya-san – comenzó a decir con un hilillo de voz.

- ¿Qué? – respondió secamente.

- ¿Tanto me odias como para obligarme a hacer esto precisamente ahora?

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Karako apretó la escoba y la pala con sus manos aún vendadas, conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Estaban en la azotea, donde todo había ocurrido, Hibari parado al lado suyo con los brazos cruzados y expresión indiferente. Sabía que el desgraciado la apreciaba tanto como al excremento de perro, pero llegar al punto de obligarla a limpiar el desastre que había y apenas saliendo de un estado donde pudo haber muerto ya era demasiado. El lugar estaba sucio hasta más no poder, el piso estaba destrozado en algunos lugares, pero la mayoría de las manchas eran sangre seca, el muy pendejo les había dicho a los de la policía que no se molestaran en ordenar, ya que de eso se encargaría ella. Y allí estaba, con apenas una escoba y pala en mano a punto de limpiar un desastre que, según el propio Hibari, era responsabilidad suya. De verdad, ¿qué tan malvado podía llegar a ser ese bastardo?

- Lo quiero limpio para antes del medio día. – ordenó el pelinegro saliendo del lugar – Y luego quiero que vayas y ordenes el salón de Recepción, está hecho un desastre porque no lo has limpiado.

- ¿¡Eres incapaz de hacerlo tú, verdad! – gritó ella poco más que escupiendo fuego por la boca mientras veía enfurecida como el otro se iba por las escaleras.

Miró de nueva cuenta ese lugar, tratando de armarse de paciencia al tiempo que soltaba un profundo suspiro. No sabía cómo le haría para limpiar ese sitio sólo con lo que tenía a mano, no estaba aún en condiciones para hacer mucho esfuerzo, se sentía un tanto débil todavía. Pero venga, que si no lo hacía estaría en problemas, así que ha trabajar se ha dicho.

Mientras estaba en ello, comenzó a repasar mentalmente todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento: Era miércoles en la mañana, Hibari la había dejado descansar dos días más, pero aún tenía heridas abiertas. Había pasado una semana y media ya desde su llegada a Namimori, entre clases a las cuales no les ponía mucha atención (toda la materia que estaban pasando se la sabía de memoria) y sucesos extraños que pensó dejaría atrás de una vez por todas, pero pareciera que algo se empeñaba en involucrarla con asuntos raros y que afectaban el desarrollo de la vida normal que tanto buscaba. Por si fuera poco, no había ido a casa desde hace varios días ya, y estaba muy preocupada por su madre, de seguro estaría furiosa y hambrienta, quería regresar lo más pronto posible.

Además de estas pequeñas preocupaciones, parecía que todo estaba regresando a la normalidad. Sólo esperaba que esa tranquilidad se mantuviera durante toda la semana.

Kusakabe golpeó la puerta tranquilamente con el puño, y luego de escuchar el clásico "Pasa", entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Con su permiso, Líder – dijo el hombre acercándose al escritorio.

Hibari se encontraba enfrascado en una pila de hojas para firmar que había llegado ese mismo día, la mayoría respecto a las actividades extracurriculares de la escuela y que debía tener lista para esa semana. Levantó la vista con expresión fastidiada, y con sus solos ojos dio a entender un claro "¿Qué quieres"?

- Traigo los papeles que me pidió – informó, tendiéndole al joven un sobre amarillento lleno de hojas.

Hibari dejó el lápiz de lado y tomó con ambas manos el sobre, examinándolo con la mirada. Luego, volvió a observar a Kusakabe.

- ¿Es todo lo que encontraste?

- Sí, increíblemente la seguridad lo tenía muy resguardado, por lo que no fue nada fácil el meterse en los archivos.

- ¿Lo leíste?

- No, no me dí el tiempo para hacerlo, creí que sería mejor que usted lo hiciera primero.

- Bien, retírate.

- Entendido – y con esto el pelinegro salió cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Kusakabe sintió sus piernas un tanto temblorosas, nada realmente perceptible a simple vista, pero debía admitir que aún sentía un escalofrío en la columna cada vez que recordaba lo del incidente. . .Se estremeció con la sola imagen en la mente, así que de inmediato trató de borrarla y siguió con su camino.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de Recepción, Hibari abría el sobre con el favor que el infante le había pedido. En verdad, no entendía qué tan difícil podía ser el conseguir la información que había pedido, después de todo, no era como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían, lo habían hecho antes para chantajes y otros cuantos "trabajillos", y Kusakabe se demoraba apenas un día en conseguirlo, sin embargo ahora se había tardado tres días, lo cual ya era inusual. Sacó el montón de hojas cuidadosamente alineadas, y se extrañó al ver que en la portada tenía estampado, con enormes letras rojas, la palabra "CONFIDENCIAL", cosa muy rara para el tipo de documento que había mandado a pedir. Lo abrió y ojeó las primeras páginas, pero al llegar a un punto, sus ojos se abrieron sin creérselo y sintió el como, por unos instantes, su corazón se detenía de golpe.

Había terminado bien, justo a tiempo para la primera clase. Que Hibari Kyoya se jodiera, iría a clase primero y luego si quería limpiaría el salón de Recepción. Bajo con calma las escaleras camino a su clase luego de haber guardado los útiles de aseo, se las había arreglado para dejar el sitio mejor de lo que estaba anteriormente, y podía sentirse segura y orgullosa de su buen trabajo. Caminó hacia su salón, pero antes siquiera de llegar a tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió del otro lado, provocando que casi chocara con quien fuese que había abierto, y para su sorpresa, pudo comprobar que se trataba de Tsunayoshi.

- ¡Ah, Karako-chan! – saludó él un tanto sorprendido.

- Hola – dijo simplemente, aún no estaba del todo cómoda frente a él.

- Hola. . .¿¡pero qué te pasó! – exclamó el muchacho al analizarla bien.

Era normal ver a Karako con vendas, ¡pero la primera semana no llevaba tantas!, ahora tenía hasta el cuello con vendas, más parches en las mejillas y se podía ver que por debajo de la ropa poco más y llevaba un yeso. Karako se dio cuenta de esto, y trató de fingir una sonrisa, cosa que no logró mucho, hacía tiempo que no sonreía.

- S-Sólo fue. . .uhm - ¿qué excusa debía darle?

- Karako sólo se cayó de las escaleras el viernes, ¿verdad? – Reborn acababa de aparecer en la ventana detrás de ellos.

- ¡R-Reborn!

- Reborn-san

- ¿¡Eh!, Karako-chan, ¿lo conoces? – preguntó Tsuna mirándola sorprendido.

- Algo así.

- Ciaossu, ¿cómo te sientes, Karako? – preguntó el infante bajándose de la ventana y caminando hacia ellos.

Karako subió el brazo y movió la mano, casi con libertad de no ser por las vendas.

- Ya no me duele, estoy bien.

- Eso es bueno, supongo que el que Hibari te haga trabajar a primera hora de la mañana tiene su lado bueno.

"Joder, ¿tenía que decirlo frente a él?"

- ¿¡Que estás trabajando para Hibari-san! – fue el casi grito que pegó el pelicastaño.

Increíblemente, y quizás porque la mayoría estaba enfrascado en sus propios asuntos (o quizás solo fingieron estarlo y en verdad pararon oído), nadie volteó a verlos.

- Eres muy ruidoso, dame-Tsuna – lo regañó Reborn.

- ¿¡De veras estás bien Karako-chan!, ¿no te ha lastimado? – el chico prácticamente lo ignoró. Estaba pálido, y se veía poco más que espantado.

- Pues. . .no, no me ha hecho nada – y no era mentira del todo, pero no era como si fuese a entrar en detalles con él.

- Ya deja de preocuparte, Tsuna, no es como si Karako hiciese algo que irritara a Hibari.

La joven miró al infante con cara de "¿Que no he hecho nada?, ¿entonces por qué me atacó antes?".

- Tsuna-kun, ¿está todo bien? – preguntó una suave voz femenina.

Por detrás del joven apareció una muchacha de cabello corto naranja, ojos cafés y una dulce expresión en el rostro. Karako no era ciega, y pudo notar como al instante el chico se sonrojaba levemente.

- ¡Ky-Kyoko-chan!, ¿estabas escuchando? – preguntó con voz temblorosa el muchacho.

- Perdón, Tsuna-kun, es que te iba a hablar y no me di cuenta que estabas con alguien.

- Nah, está bien, no te preocupes – agregó Tsunayoshi al tiempo que rascaba su nuca en forma avergonzada.

Karako volvió a mirar a Reborn, éste sonrió y de un salto se subió a su hombro, susurrándole al oído.

- La _madonna _de Tsuna.

- Ya – fue todo lo que soltó, ¿qué más debía decir? En el primer instante en que la chica le habló el pelicastaño había comenzado a actuar como idiota. Realmente, era increíble lo mucho que podía cambiar una persona de un día para el otro debido a cosas como el amor. . .si es que en verdad era eso.

- Karako-chan, ella es Sasagawa Kyoko, es una. . .amiga nuestra – dijo un tanto dudoso.

- Buenos días Yukusawa-san – dijo con su voz de miel la muchacha.

- Buenos días – no quería saludar en verdad, solo lo había hecho por hábito, por suerte para ella Tsuna parecía absolutamente ausente del resto del mundo con la chica cerca.

- ¿Ya te acostumbraste a la nueva escuela?

- Eh. . .sí, supongo – se sentía incómoda, hacía tiempo que una persona no le hablaba con tanta normalidad, y mucho menos una chica, las cuales eran las primeras en discriminarla cuando llegaba a una nueva escuela.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa no du. . .

- Mocosa.

Una suave y conocida voz se dejó escuchar, causando que más de uno sintiera escalofríos en la columna, entre ellos Tsuna, quien palideció increíblemente al ver el como el Líder del comité disciplinario se acercaba a paso tranquilo por el pasillo hasta ellos. Varios alumnos entraron a sus salas con cara de pánico, mientras que otros cuantos, en su mayoría mujeres, se quedaban agazapadas en el pasillo, tratando de verse lo más normal posible.

Karako, para sorpresa de Tsuna y Kyoko, suspiró cansada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sin ánimos.

- El salón de Recepción.

- Estamos a punto de entrar a clases. . .

- Ahora

En cuanto llegó a su lado, Karako notó que su voz estaba extraña, como si estuviese eligiendo con cuidado las palabras que decía, y eso, por algún motivo, la hizo sentir más incómoda que teniendo a ese "panal de dulzura" llamado Kyoko hablándole. Lo examinó con la mirada, y éste no apartó la suya, creando un extraño ambiente en el lugar que no pasó desapercibido por los tres presentes. . .ni por uno que otro alumno en el pasillo. Finalmente Karako resopló por la nariz.

- Tendrás que darle la excusa a sensei por mí.

- Sólo hazlo, yo me haré cargo del resto – increíblemente el tema no pareció molestarle al pelinegro.

Tsuna abrió los ojos casi sin creerse lo que escuchaba y veía, ¿Hibari poniendo una excusa por alguien?

- Uhm, espera, Karako-chan, - comenzó a decir el chico haciendo que Karako y Hibari se detuvieran a verlo, éste último con cierto fastidio en la mirada que hizo que el corazón se le detuviera un momento, pero creyó que no era el momento para acobardarse - ¿en serio está bien que pierdas clases?

- Está bien, no es como si necesitase muchas clases realmente – y eso no era mentira.

Reborn se bajó del hombro de la chica, y Hibari y ella se fueron caminando hacia el salón de recepción, y solo cuando desaparecieron escaleras arriba, Tsuna volvió a hablar.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó a nadie en particular.

- ¿Yukusawa-san está trabajando con Hibari-san? – comentó la Sasagawa.

- Bueno, digamos que es algo así como un trato – contestó Reborn con una sonrisa.

- Oye, Reborn, ¿cómo es que conoces a Karako-chan? – Tsuna lo miró con extrañeza.

La sonrisa del infante se agrandó.

- Digamos que fue en un "encuentro espiritual".

Mientras Karako barría el polvo del piso (¿acaso en ese lugar eran incapaces de limpiar ellos mismos?) Hibari seguía trabajando en el papeleo de ese día, tratando de terminarlo lo antes posible. Levantó la vista por cuarta vez en todo ese rato, como ya parecía común cada vez que ella estaba cerca. La vigilaba en silencio, analizándola con los ojos, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos y expresiones, se le había hecho un hábito, uno muy extraño y que comenzaba a desagradarle, se estaba distrayendo demasiado, le costaba concentrarse. Además de eso, la información que Kusakabe le había dado no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, haciendo su trabajo más difícil si cabía.

- Quiero preguntarte una cosa – comenzó a decir volviendo sus ojos a los papeles que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Qué? – dijo también sin mirarlo.

Hibari levantó la vista, mirando su rostro perfectamente visible aún y cuando le estuviese dando parte de la espalda.

- ¿Alguna vez has sufrido un accidente grave?

Y de pronto todo movimiento se detuvo. Durante unos segundos Karako se quedó tiesa, hasta que lo observó por el rabillo del ojo de manera intensa.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó lentamente.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro con rostros serios. El aire entre ellos era muy tenso, como si el tema fuese uno tremendamente grave. Los ojos de Hibari se encontraron directamente con los azul rey de Karako, sintiéndose incapaz de apartarlos, casi siendo engullido por ellos. Eran hermosos, era algo que debía admitir y que había pensado desde que la vio por primera vez, eran algo que destacaban con naturalidad en su rostro. Bajó de nueva cuenta la vista con esfuerzo hacia las hojas de su mano, había comenzado a sentirse tremendamente débil con sus ojos clavados en los de la chica.

- Pareces del tipo que sufre accidentes a menudo – respondió tratando de sonar natural.

- Eso no es algo que te incumba realmente, ¿o sí? – continuó barriendo.

- Yo creo que sí.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- ¿Tienes alguna cicatriz en algún lugar de tu cuerpo?

Karako paró de nuevo su barrido, y se enderezó para mirarlo directamente, sintiéndose curiosamente molesta.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- A nada en realidad – dijo con un tono que daba la impresión de ser ironía.

- ¿Entonces por qué me vienes a preguntar tan de pronto?

- . . . – Hibari siguió con su trabajo, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla de nuevo.

Esto sólo encabronó más a Karako, quien simplemente soltó la escoba y atravesó el salón hasta llegar al escritorio, estampando ambas manos sobre la madera de éste, pero sin llegar a sobresaltar a Hibari, quien ni con eso la miró.

- Desde que llegué me has tratado poco más que como basura, mandaste a tus subordinados a perseguirme por casi toda la escuela sólo para golpearme, me has hecho limpiar desastres que haces a propósito, me hiciste limpiar la azotea aún y cuando acabo de salir de unas heridas graves que todavía no se cierran bien, fuiste a mi salón personalmente a recogerme para que viniera a limpiar el salón de Recepción haciéndome perder clases, y para colmo vienes y me preguntas cosas que obviamente no te interesan en lo más mínimo, ¿cuál mierda es tu problema conmigo? ¿tanto me odias que estás decidido a fastidiarme la existencia de todas las formas posibles?, por si no te has dado cuenta mi paciencia tiene un límite Hibari – soltó furiosa y con un tono siseante que la sorprendió hasta a ella misma.

Hibari, por primera vez en mucho rato, soltó los papeles y se paró bruscamente de su asiento, haciendo que Karako retrocediera un poco. Cuando la miraron, los ojos del joven demostraban cierto enojo, y la chica estaba casi segura que el bastardo se moría por golpearla. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Karako analizó a Hibari de pies a cabeza, casi inconcientemente; el chico tenía un suave cabello negro, brillante y cuidado, su piel era pálida y se veía muy suave, era alto, mucho más que ella, estaba claro que apenas y le llegaba al hombro, su contextura, delgada pero firme, era algo que cualquier chico de su edad envidiaría, sus ojos agudos, de un color gris oscuro, parecían escudriñar en su alma, y no podía evitar el sentirse un tanto nerviosa cada vez que se topaba con ellos.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó un ruido, y vio que Hibari había dado la vuelta al escritorio y ahora estaba frente a ella. Casi inconcientemente retrocedió dos pasos, tratando de mantenerse alejada de él por si la atacaba. Al ver que ella retrocedía, él se detuvo, sin saber muy bien por qué lo había hecho.

- Dime la verdad.

- ¿Eh? – la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó esa noche con Nogisaka?, aún no me has explicado nada – dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos.

- . . . –Karako lo miró con cierto desprecio en los ojos, había vuelto a ignorar sus preguntas y a imponer sobre ella – no tengo por qué responderte eso – se encaminó a donde dejó la escoba.

Pero de un momento al otro, sintió el como la agarraban del brazo y la tiraban con violencia hacia el sofá, cayendo sentada de golpe y sintiendo el cómo por un momento las heridas le volvían a doler. Abrió los ojos al sentir un golpe cerca de su cabeza, y se encontró con que las manos de Hibari le bloqueaban el paso de salida por ambos lados, apoyadas a los dos lados de su cabeza y acorralándola contra el sofá. El rostro del pelinegro estaba serio, muy serio, y su expresión era tal que dejaba en claro que no estaba para bromas.

- No me vengas a hacerte la rebelde, mocosa, - dijo con un tono amenazador. De nuevo la había llamado mocosa, parecía que de ahora en adelante ése iba a ser su apodo permanente – no sé que fue lo que hiciste para defenderte de Nogisaka, pero es claro que ninguna estudiante normal de catorce años sería capaz de hacerle frente a un profesor que ya había asesinado a un adulto años atrás, no me des excusas tontas y dime qué fue lo que hiciste, o de lo contrario te lo sacaré a la fuerza.

Era claro que estaba molesto, ¿a qué venía todo eso tan de repente? De pronto la puerta se abrió, y al voltear ambos vieron el como Reborn entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. El infante les sonrió.

- Hibari, Karako, háganme un favor y ya paren de coquetear ustedes dos.

Como si les hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica, Hibari se incorporó y Karako se paró lo más rápido que podía, alejándose de él varios centímetros. Reborn no era idiota, y claro que había notado el leve sonrojo en los rostros de ambos, Hibari trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía, mientras que Karako ocultaba el rostro de la vista de Reborn, pero éste podía ver sus orejas ardiendo de la vergüenza.

- V-Vete a clases, terminarás esto a la salida – dijo Hibari tendiéndole un pase, bofeteándose mentalmente por haber tartamudeado.

Karako asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza tomando el pase, y sin mirar a Reborn caminó lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta, saliendo camino a su primera clase del día.

Una vez solos, Reborn miró hacia Hibari con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Puedo saber que fue eso?

- Sólo la interrogué – el joven caminó hacia su escritorio y volvió a sentarse, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

- ¿Así que ese es el método que tienes para interrogar a una belleza ojiazul de catorce años? – preguntó con clara burla.

Hibari hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por evitar un nuevo sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- Dime para qué viniste.

Reborn se encaminó hacia el sofá, sentándose en él y sacándose el sombrero un momento.

- Vine por mi "favor"

Hibari sacó el sobre del cajón y se lo tiró sin más. Reborn lo atajó al aire, y de un solo movimiento lo abrió.

- Según Kusakabe, fue muy difícil de conseguir, al parecer tenía un resguardo especial – informó dirigiendo su vista a su trabajo, estaba ansioso por terminarlo y esa mocosa sólo había logrado retrasarlo.

Reborn leyó rápidamente lo que tenía entre sus manos, dio vueltas las hojas mientras Hibari seguía con los suyo. . .hasta que llegó a una parte. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro, y si no fuera porque era algo muuuuy extraño, Hibari habría jurado que el bebé había palidecido, y mucho. Reborn subió la mirada, y la clavó en el joven con cierta molestia.

- ¿Acaso estás bromeando?, ésta no puede ser la información – su voz era grave.

- ¿Por? – siguió firmando papeles, estaba disfrutando del tono irritado del bebé.

- No me vengas con esa, Hibari, aquí dice que Yukusawa Karako está muerta desde hace más de 6 años atrás – dijo levantando las hojas en sus manos.

Hibari lo observó, serio esta vez. En un principio él también había reaccionado igual, no creyó que la información de Karako que Reborn le había mandado a pedir fuese a tener algo semejante, inclusive interrogó a Kusakabe para saber si no les estaba tomando el pelo o se había equivocado. Por desgracia, el hombre mismo le mostró que había sacado todo de los archivos del gobierno. De por sí, los documentos tenían los datos básicos, como los nombres de los padres y lugar de residencia, pero más allá de eso, todo estaba en blanco, y es que inclusive antes de llegar a los detalles, decía un claro e inequívoco "Fecha de Defunción: 19-07-XXXX", lo cual los dejaba en la estacada y con muy poca información sobre ella, lo único que dejaba en claro era que la Yukusawa Karako que aparecía en esas hojas había muerto cuando tenía seis años.

- No hay ni siquiera una fotografía, algo que nos indique qué ocurre con ella o alguna cosa parecida – Reborn rebuscó entre las hojas y en el sobre, pensando que quizás algo había pasado por alto.

- Hay un dato curioso al principio, los nombres de los padres – dijo el chico apoyándose en su mano izquierda.

Reborn repasó las hojas hasta llegar a donde esa parte aparecía, y esto fue lo que encontró:

_"Nombre del padre: Hajime Yukusawa_

_Nombre de la madre: Isabelle Revelarius"_

- Revelarius, así que su madre es extranjera, - dijo releyendo la información – eso explica el color de sus ojos, ¿pero en dónde he escuchado el apellido Revelarius antes?

- A mí no me preguntes, ahora vete, tengo mucho que hacer – por algún motivo estaba cabreado, y ni él mismo sabía por qué.

- De acuerdo, gracias Hibari – y con esto saltó del asiento, se guardó el sobre en el interior de la chaqueta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Sólo recuerda que me debes una, bebé – dijo el joven pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Reborn se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

- Claro, no lo olvidare, Hibari – y con esto salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ahora que tenía esa información, más preguntas se le formaban en la cabeza, y a la vez aumentaba su curiosidad por la chica. Además, debía repagarle a Hibari, y ya estaba formulando el cómo. Tenía mucho por hacer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Bien, con esto finalizamos ésta parte. Quizás varios de ustedes hayan quedado con preguntas y la curiosidad les está matando, pero créanme que pronto tendré el próximo capítulo, y ahí sí que MUCHAS de sus dudas se verán resueltas, eso se los prometo. Amarré a mi musa inspiradora con candados (estuvo a punto de escaparse de nuevo), y ahora debo terminar la semana con unas pruebas, así que deséenme buena suerte, ya que dependiendo de cómo me vaya estará mi ánimo, y si mi ánimo es bueno entonces antes terminaré el próximo capi. Ahora con las preguntas.

¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Karako? ¿cuál será su pasado? ¿qué tendrá planeado Reborn? Esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos, ¡no se lo pierdan! Hasta entonces, ¡Bye bieeeeee!


	11. Katekyo Halloween's Special

**Especial de Halloween**

¡Hiiii!. ¿Cómo están?, tal cual dice el título, éste es un capítulo especial de Halloween, venga, que no me podía quedar sin hacer uno. Halloween es una época perfecta para el terror, como todos ya sabemos, aunque ese no era la intención de este capi, sino que de entretenerlos un rato. Éste capítulo en particular no tiene nada que ver con el resto del fanfic, considérenlo un OVA (XD) hecho para los fans, así que no se preocupen de conseguir datos importantes de por aquí. Es cortito, pero con cariño para todos aquellos que siguen este fanfic, y quienes me han concedido su apoyo desde su creación. Creo que Así que, sin más, los dejo. ¡Disfrútenloooo!

**DISCLAIMER**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama

* * *

Ya era tarde, pronto serían las doce de la noche, y debía terminar su trabajo cuanto antes o se le acumularía. Tomó un último sorbo de su tasa de café, cortesía de la mocosa (está bien, debía admitir que la había obligado), y se dispuso a seguir. La noche era oscura, muy oscura, y había un extraño aire que le traía muy malos recuerdos, para ser específicos lo que había ocurrido con un desaparecido Nogisaka y cuyo cuerpo no había sido encontrado aún. Estaba cansada, ya solo le faltaban unos papeles. Lo bueno es que Namimori había estado más tranquila últimamente, lo cual le daba tiempo para relajarse y tomarse las cosas con calma. Terminó, dejó los documentos en el sobre que debía entregar y se echó atrás en su asiento, sintiendo el como sus músculos se relajaban.

Estaba solo en el comité disciplinario, había despachado a Kusakabe antes, quería estar solo, y la mocosa se había ido hacía mucho a casa a descansar. Escuchó el relajante tic tac del reloj de pared indicando la hora, y de un momento al otro. . .la luz se cortó.

Parpadeó varias veces intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido, todo fue tan repentino que creyó que se lo había imaginado, pero al ver que luego de varios segundos seguía a oscuras maldijo internamente los estúpidos fusibles. Se paró de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a ir a arreglar el problema antes de irse a casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, volvió a parpadear varias veces, pensando que quizás, solo quizás, en verdad estaba imaginando cosas, eso, o se había quedado dormido en algún momento y algo había destrozado su escuela, ya que los vidrios rotos, el piso sucio y agrietado, las paredes mohosas, y telarañas por aquí y por allá no podían haber aparecido de la noche a la mañana así como así.

Avanzó hacia afuera del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y ya planeando en morder hasta la muerte a quien fuese el culpable de todo esto. Aunque se suponía que el piso era de linóleo, podía escuchar claramente cómo crujía al paso (sí, crujía), y se veía como si hubiese habido un derrumbe o algo por el estilo, ¿qué mierda había pasado allí?

De pronto sintió pasos rápidos por el pasillo, y al voltear una figura pequeña pasó corriendo a gran velocidad por su lado, volvió a voltear tratando de ubicar con la mirada lo que haya sido esa figura, y lo que se encontró fue a. . . .¿Tsunayoshi Sawada?. . .¡¿con cola y orejitas de ratón? En esos momentos no daba crédito a lo que veía; el chico tenía unas enormes orejas de ratón que le sobresalían por encima de la cabeza, junto con una larga cola que salía por un agujero de sus pantalones, y miraba curioso y atento con sus enormes ojos cafés.

- Herbívoro – siseó Hibari a punto de darle un tic en el ojo derecho.

De un momento al otro, el ratoncito Tsuna movió bruscamente sus orejitas, miró hacia las escaleras que tenía enfrente y, con expresión horrorizada, salió corriendo escaleras abajo, siendo seguido por un Rokudo Mukuro con. . .orejas, cola y garritas de gato. Muy bien, eso se estaba poniendo muuuuuuyyy raro. Estaba tan asombrado que llegó a pasar por alto el hecho de que el cabeza de piña estaba en su escuela, y sólo se dedicó a seguirles el rastro escaleras abajo. Cuando llegó hacia el segundo piso, se fijo en que había alguien por el pasillo que caminaba con torpeza, un hombre más o menos de su estatura, y que en cuanto lo vio, salió corriendo hacia él moviendo la mano. Estaba oscuro, así que no logró distinguir que era Yamamoto Takeshi hasta que llegó frente a él, y pudo ver que tenía unos tornillos en la cabeza, la piel verde y ropa harapienta.

- ¡Hola, Hibari! – exclamó llegando a su lado, pero se tropezó y cayó al piso, mientras que su cabeza salía rodando un metro más allá

El pelinegro de ojos humo abrió la boca casi con horror, sin que nada saliese de ella, solo sonidos in-entendibles mientras miraba la cabeza arrancada del cuerpo. Sintió un ruido, y al voltear a ver a Yamamoto su rostro palideció en asombro al ver que el cuerpo ¡había comenzado a levantarse! La cabeza se rió con la misma alegría de siempre, mientras miraba a Hibari con cierta vergüenza.

- Lo siento mucho por esto, Hibari, pero ¿me ayudarías un poco?

Hibari solo movió la cabeza con desconcierto, en un claro gesto de negación.

- Ya suponía que no, – el cuerpo trató de acercarse a la cabeza, pero solo tanteó el suelo a ciegas – jejeje, créelo o no, es un tanto difícil el manejarlo, está muy tieso.

- Yamamoto-kun, ¿has visto a mi hermano?

Una sombra se acercó, y Hibari sintió que en esos momentos ya había visto todo; Sasagawa Kyoko se acercaba volando, así es, volando en una escoba con un vestido de bruja verde jade, incluyendo un enorme sombrero y capa negra con una especie de varita en una mano. La muchacha descendió junto con la escoba y tomó la cabeza, y con un movimiento de su varita, ésta estuvo unida al cuerpo nuevamente. Yamamoto sonrió agradecido.

- Gracias, Sasagawa.

La chica miró a Hibari, y su sonrisa cambió a una expresión de extrañeza.

- ¿Are? ¿Hibari-san, aún aquí? - preguntó.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Eso no está bien, se supone que el lobo debe ser el primero en llegar – dijo apuntándolo con su varita.

Hibari no entendía, pero cuando miró al espejo medio trizado que había en la pared a su lado, su rostro se desfiguró en pánico.

- ¡! – y por primera vez en su vida Hibari Kyoya había gritado.

La imagen que el espejo le devolvía era la de él mismo, pero con unas negras orejas de lobo, peluditas y altas. Se las agarró con ambas manos, y comprobó con horror que no eran ninguna ilusión, cuando volteó a ver su espalda rogó con todas sus fuerzas que no la tuviese.

- ¡! – y volvió a gritar.

Una cola, larga y negra, peludita y que sobresalía de la parte baja de su espalda. Se la tomó, tiró y le dolió. Era real. ¡NO!, nada de eso podía ser real, ¿¡pero qué mierda ocurría por aquí!

- Avísame si encuentras a mi hermano, Yamamoto-kun – y con una sonrisa Sasagawa se fue volando.

- ¡ESPERA! –gritó Hibari casi con desespero.

Pero ella o lo ignoró o no lo escuchó, sólo siguió su camino.

- Bueno, será mejor que yo también me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde – dijo el beisbolista comenzando a irse.

- ¡Hey, ¿a dónde se supone que debo llegar? – nunca en su vida había gritado de ese modo, pero es que el cerebro ya no le daba para más.

- Ah, bueno, pues al . . .- antes siquiera de terminar, un agujero se formó en el piso, y Yamanstein cayó por él, sin alcanzar a gritar siquiera.

- ¡Oye!

Y se quedó de nuevo sólo, sin saber qué hacer. Miró para todos lados, tratando de que algo lo ayudase en. . .¡en lo que fuera!. Volvió a escuchar unos pesados pasos, y se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuese que iba a llegar, sin embargo, nada lo iba a preparar para aquello. **_Nada_**.

- ¡Yo, yo, yo, yo! – cantaban dos gansos, que en lugar de cabeza de gansos eran las cabezas de dos miembros del comité disciplinario.

- ¡Ay, pero que lindo está este lugar! – un Kusakabe con traje de pastorcita color rosa, hasta las enaguas se le veían.

- ¡Vamos a la playa, oh, ooooooh! – cantaba un hada Reborn volando a su lado.

Era un récord personal, nunca había hecho tantas expresiones en menos de una hora, y en ese momento le tocaba a la de vergüenza ajena. Kusakabe, los dos "gansos" y el hada Reborn llegaron a su lado.

- ¡KUSAKABE! – y lo primero que hizo fue tirársele encima, agarrándolo del cuello del vestido.

- Ay, pero qué mal educado – dijo con voz afeminada.

- ¡Cierra la boca y responde; ¿qué rayos pasa en MÍ escuela? ¿qué significa todo esto?

- ¿Cómo quieres que responda si me dijiste que cerrara la boca?

- ¿Pero me estás hablando ahora o no?

- Pero eso no es una respuesta.

- Agh . . . – soltó, ya sin argumentos.

Soltó al hombre y se tomó la cabeza, sintiendo como si su cerebro fuese a explotar. Unas arañitas con cabeza de Gokudera y Ryohei descendieron del techo diciendo "gyoy, gyoy". Hibari las mandó a volar de un manotón.

- Cálmate, Hibari, debes pensar, debes calmarte y pensar con la cabeza fría – sintió algo extraño encima de la cabeza, y cuando miró hacia arriba vio a uno de los gansos poniendo un huevo.

El animal saltó de encima de él y el huevo comenzó a coserse, Hibari sentía el como la presión sanguínea se le iba a la cabeza y cómo de sus orejas poco más y salía humo. El hada Reborn se acercó y tomó el huevo, comenzando a pelarlo.

- Quería huevo duro.

- Olvídenlo, me largo – comenzó a caminar por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿No quieres saber a dónde debes ir? – preguntó elevando su afeminada voz Kusakabe.

Hibari se detuvo en seco, y regresando a donde los otros cuatro se cruzó de brazos.

- Habla.

- ¡Oohohoho!, pero qué predecible.

- Habla o te mato ahora.

- Debes encontrarla.

- A quién.

- A ellaaaaaaa. . . – y se fue cantando, dando vueltas con Reborn y los gansos y cayéndose por las escaleras.

Hibari fue a verlo y no lo encontró, cosa que ya parecía habitual por allí.

- Debo salir de este lugar – y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Quería ver qué rayos le ocurría a ese lugar y en qué condiciones estaba su escuela, y el mejor lugar para tener una vista panorámica era en la azotea. Siguió corriendo, y en mitad del pasillo se detuvo de golpe, allí, frente a él, había una muchacha mucho más baja que él, con un lindo vestido y caperuza roja, y un canastito cubierto con un mantel. La niña caminaba tranquila, hasta que se percató de su presencia y salió corriendo.

- ¡Espera! – no sabía por qué, ni siquiera se lo pensó, sólo salió corriendo tras la chica, quien era muy rápida.

Comenzaron a subir escaleras, y el lobo trataba todo lo posible de seguirle el rastro a la chica de la caperuza roja. Hasta que la perdió de vista. Mierda, ¿en dónde se había metido?

Sintió la presencia de alguien siguiéndole, y al darse la vuelta volvió a ver a Tsunayoshi, ocultándose agitado tras una esquina, quizás de Rokudo Mukuro. Se le iba a acercar, hasta que vio a alguien más ir hacia él. . .o mejor dicho algo.

- Tsuna-san – dijo una llorona Miura Haru fantasma.

No tenía pies, simplemente se desvanecía en el aire y llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela Midori. Al verla, Tsunayoshi pegó un saltillo.

- ¡Ha-Haru!, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Te extrañé Tsuna-san – y se abrazó a él, curiosamente sin atravesarlo.

- Haru déjame, en estos momentos estoy. . . ¡Iiiiiieeehhh! – gritó al ver a Rokudo Mukuro aparecer por el pasillo.

Los tres, el gato, ratón y fantasma se cayeron dentro de una habitación, cuya puerta se cerró misteriosamente y de adentro se comenzaron a escuchar golpes, maullidos, chillidos y grititos.

Hibari decidió que era hora de salir de allí. Caminó con cautela hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, intentando no hacer ruido. Debía haber una explicación lógica para todo lo que estaba pasando, y si no la había, entonces ya sabía a quien culpar: Yukusawa Karako. Sólo ella podía estar envuelta en algo así. Y ya tenía una ligera idea de en donde podía encontrarla. Salió corriendo escaleras arriba, viendo el como fantasmas, duendes, espectros y otras cosas que nunca había visto (¿eso que acababa de pasar era un centauro?) pasear y decir tonterías libremente por su escuela. Entre los murmullos se comentaba algo acerca del "festival de los espíritus" o algo así, no entendía a qué se referían, jamás había escuchado algo semejante con anterioridad, pero quizás ese supuesto festival tenía que ver con todo eso.

Finalmente llegó a la azotea, y cuando Hibari cerró la puerta tras de sí, se quedó mudo. Allí estaban todos, todos los herbívoros que conocía, miembros del comité disciplinario con cuerpos de flores, Tsunayoshi siendo agarrado de la cola por un Mukuro gato, Reborn flotando con una taza de té, Kusakabe regando unas margaritas (no pregunten de dónde salieron), Gokudera y Ryohei araña escalando una pared, Sasagawa flotando en su escoba, y una enorme mesa al centro de todo eso, con dulces, pasteles, varias tazas de té, panecillos, teteras, y una Miura Haru fantasma durmiendo sobre su tasa con, probablemente, un humeante té negro. Frente a todo esto, se encontraba la chica de la caperuza roja, quien se agarró la capucha y, de un solo movimiento, se la arrancó, mostrándose Yukusawa Karako con un largo vestido rojo al estilo victoriano. ¡Así que realmente era ella todo ese tiempo!

- ¡Todo el mundo, denle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado de honor: Hibari Kyoya! – exclamó.

Todos dirigieron su atención al joven y empezaron a aplaudir. Hibari sintió algo raro, y al mirarse, se asombró al ver que su traje era el de un caballero inglés.

- ¿Pero qué. . .? – no alcanzó a terminar, ya que Karako lo agarró y, antes siquiera de poder saber cómo, lo había tirado hacia la mesa.

Sin embargo, la mesa ya no estaba, y en su lugar había un enorme agujero sin fondo, desde el cual vio, mientras caía, la imagen de todas esas personas riéndose, mientras que la luna roja teñía con su luz todo lo visible, inclusive, la cruel sonrisa de Karako.

Hibari se incorporó de golpe, sudando frío. La luz del mañana entraba por la ventana, y las hojas del trabajo estaban en su sobre listas para ser entregadas, la tasa de café estaba vacía, y el reloj de pared indicaba las seis y media de la mañana. Un sueño. Había sido todo un sueño, pero uno extremadamente real.

- ¿Así que casi te quedas dormido? – se escuchó una voz conocida en el pasillo.

- Sí, como ayer era el especial de terror me quedé viéndolo hasta tarde.

- Y aún así tienes energía para el día, ¿no Kusakabe-san?

- Jejejeje, sí, supongo – y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a unos animados Kusakabe y Karako.

Un estruendo se escuchó en Namimori, y sin saber cómo ni por qué, Kusakabe se encontró con su cabeza metida en un agujero de la pared. Karako estaba en shock, más que nada por lo repentino del ataque que por el ataque en sí. Hibari respiraba agitado, como un toro enrabiado.

- ¿Hi-Hibari? – llamó con cautela la muchacha.

Hibari la observó echando chispas por los ojos, y la pelinegra sintió un escalofrío en la columna. Otro estruendo sacudió la escuela.

- ¡Tú, maldita bastarda, vas a terminar volviéndome loco!

- ¿¡P-P-Pero qué hice!, ¡Hibariiiiii!

Y así, damas y caballeros, un nuevo día comienza en la pacífica zona de Namimori.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo especial- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Y así concluye nuestro especial de Halloween. Como dije antes, no tiene mucho que ver con el resto del fanfic, es más que nada un especial, así que no hay problem. Siempre he visto a Hibari no como a un gato, sino como a un perro rabioso (XD), así que creo que el papel de lobo le viene muy bien, y Karako de caperucita XDDDD, el rojo siempre le ha venido bien a esta niña. ¿Y?, ¿qué les ha parecido?, ¿les gustó, muy aburrido?. Para mí sus opiniones importan, así que por favor, dejen reviews, que son la muestra de que nuestro trabajo como autores vale la pena ^^, y creo que hablo por muchos autores más al decir esto. Yo disfruté escribiéndolo, me lo había imaginado, y cuando acabé, fue como "¡Tengo que escribirlo YA!", así que aquí está.

Pronto subiré el auténtico próximo capítulo, así que esperen ansiosos por favor, que como dije, se vienen **varias** respuestas. Los amo, se me cuidan y bendiciones, ¡bye- bieeeeeeee!


	12. Lazos indeseados

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOSS. PERDÓN, PERDÓN, perdón, perdón por la tardanza, pero como varios quizás sabrán, estamos a final del año, lo cual incluye el preocuparse el DOBLE por la U, y a mí me dieron un susto de muerte con una materia que tenía peligrando así que. . .bueno, ya se imaginarán el resto.

Pero pasando a algo más alegre, ¡felicidades a todos los que pasaron bien el año!, y a los que tienen dificultades, bueno, habrán momentos mejores. Y una noticia también; ¡ya tenemos opening!, lo he dejado en mi perfil, así que si quieren darse una vuelta, son más que bienvenidos. Además de esto, he tenido que tomar serias decisiones, otro motivo más para la demora, estoy pensando en si pasar este fanfic al inglés o no. Además, volveré a preguntar, ¿quieren yaoi?, algunas personas me dijeron que no, pero quiero saber con sinceridad, ¿les gustaría 13 13?, díganme sin problemas ^^.

En este capítulo empieza otra aventura, aunque créanme que será corta en comparación a la anterior. Sin más que decir, ¡vamos con el capiiiiiii!

** Disclaimers**: KHR no me pertenece, sólo La Alquimista de los Vongola es mía XD

* * *

- ¡Waaaaaaaahhhhh, llego tarde! – gritaba un horrorizado Tsuna mientras se ponía a la rápida los pantalones y la chaqueta escolar a la vez que comía su desayuno. Se había quedado dormido de nuevo ya que para su sorpresa, a Reborn parecía ya darle igual si se quedaba holgazaneando en la cama más de lo debido, ¡si ni siquiera lo había regañado o golpeado como siempre hacía!, aunque hasta cierto punto lo agradecía.

Notó que el bebé, sentado sobre su escritorio, veía su reloj de muñeca casi con impaciencia, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo. Por algún motivo esto le extraño, no era normal ver a Reborn preocupado de la hora, y por si fuera poco aunque había gritado ni lo había mirado, es más, actuaba como si no existiera.

- ¿Reborn?, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó sacándose la tostada mordida de la boca.

El bebé miró en su dirección por primera vez en un buen tiempo, y sonrió como si nada.

- Espero una entrega – dijo arreglando la manga de su chaqueta negra.

- ¿Una entrega?, ¿de qué?

- Eso no te interesa – respondió con frialdad.

Tsuna no pudo más que fruncir ligeramente el ceño, entre curioso y preocupado, ¿en qué andaba metido su tutor? De pronto Reborn se bajó del escritorio, casi con impaciencia y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Tú vete a la escuela, dame-Tsuna, no vaya a ser llegues tarde y Hibari termine realmente mordiéndote hasta la muerte.

- ¡Ah, cierto, casi lo olvido! – tomó su bolso y corrió hacia la puerta, pasando a Reborn.

Sin embargo, a mitad del pasillo se regresó, y aún viendo al bebé en su cuarto, se decidió en si preguntarle o no.

- ¿Vas a salir Reborn?

- Sí, estaré fuera en lo que queda de mañana, así que no te preocupes si no aparezco, estaré ocupado – y con esto caminó hacia la puerta principal, pasando de Tsuna sin mirarlo siquiera y con una misteriosa sonrisa en la cara.

Tsunayoshi tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero estaba casi seguro de que Reborn no se las respondería sin importar cuanto insistiera. Por su parte, Reborn estaba demasiado impaciente como para sentarse a esperar, no confiaba en los envíos por correo comunes, y lo que estaba por recibir debía llegar antes de que acabase el día. Así que como decía el dicho, si quieres hacer algo bien, hazlo tú mismo.

Se le estaba acabando el dinero. Ese era el único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos. Se encontraba en clases, apenas empezando el día, y lo que le recordó su "pequeño" problema monetario era el hecho de que su estómago comenzó a gruñir del hambre. Esa mañana no había desayunado, había salido corriendo de su casa para que su madre no la golpeara, cuando había llegado ayer en la tarde la había agarrado y había comenzado a golpearla una y otra vez preguntando en donde había estado usando un florero, que finalmente terminó rompiéndose luego de varios golpes, lo que le dio la oportunidad de escapar. Unas heridas se habían abierto, pero comparado con veces anteriores no había sido nada serio.

Ahora bien, recordando lo del dinero, no podía gastar en comida de la escuela, y ni se diga en hacer su comida en casa. Ése dinero era lo que su padre les había dejado a su madre y a ella para sobrevivir antes de que se fuera a quien sabía dónde, con la esperanza de que ni una ni la otra tratara de ubicarlo en el futuro, era como el pago de su deuda con ellas. Y por desgracia, se les estaba acabando, habían tenido ese dinero desde hacía muchos años, pero como era obvio no iba a durar para siempre. Su madre no estaba en condiciones de trabajar, y ella había intentado conseguir trabajo en diferentes lugares, pero por un motivo u otro (quizás su aspecto debilucho y lleno de vendas) nunca la aceptaban, y ahora necesitaba dinero más que nunca. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? ¿pedir un préstamo?, ni loca.

Suspiró cansada, el dolor había cesado, aún y cuando su madre la había apalizado, ya se había acostumbrado a él de cierta forma. El profesor estaba hablando de algo a lo cual ni siquiera le ponía atención, así que dedicó su tiempo a mirar por la ventana y a vagar sus pensamientos. De un momento al otro, frente a ella apareció Kaori con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nadie más la veía, así que no debía ser ningún problema en verdad, pero le parecía curioso que ella se mostrara por esos lados, en el poco tiempo que la conocía, a pesar de haberse mostrado por el pasillo (sólo una vez) jamás la había visto dentro de su salón. Miró alrededor, asegurándose de que todos estaban pendientes de la lección, inclusive Tsunayoshi y sus amigos prestaban atención al profesor. . .no, espera, él estaba durmiendo, se notaba por la burbuja de mocos que salía de su nariz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó en un susurro.

La muchacha fantasma amplió su sonrisa y, tomando su mano que sostenía el lápiz, comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno.

"_Me aburría en el techo, así que quise venir a ver que hacías_"

Karako rió por lo bajo.

- Como puedes ver, en clase.

"_¿No escribes?_"

- Ya me sé la materia, esto me lo enseñaron en primaria.

Kaori la miró con sorpresa, de seguro notando que eso no era algo muy común. Y de pronto la chica notó las nuevas vendas de su amiga en su cabeza.

"_¿Estás bien?_"

El rostro de Karako demostraba que en un principio no entendía el por qué se lo preguntaba.

- Ah, esto, - dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza – no es nada, he sufrido peores.

Kaori iba a tomar de nueva cuenta el lápiz, pero de un momento al otro tanto ella como Karako se paralizaron. Una inquietante presencia había invadido el aire, y nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello. Ninguna se movió, solo se miraron con los ojos y se entendieron perfectamente, ambas habían notado que algo no estaba bien. Karako le hizo una señal a Kaori con los ojos, y ésta asintió desvaneciéndose en el aire y yendo a la azotea, su lugar seguro. Si Karako iba a enfrentarse a algo, era mejor no arriesgar a Kaori. Comenzó a girar lentamente la cabeza, para finalmente voltear con rapidez hacia la puerta, viendo una figura de mujer, pestañeó, y ésta simplemente se desvaneció junto con la incómoda presencia, tan rápidamente como se había aparecido.

Por unos segundos Karako creyó que lo había imaginado, y parpadeó varias veces pensando que quizás así esa imagen se aparecería de nuevo, pero nada, ya no había nada allí. Sin embargo, con su experiencia personal, el peor error que podías cometer era bajar la guardia.

La mañana pasó sin problemas. Hibari causó de nuevo un desastre en el salón del comité luego de que llevara a unos alumnos rebeldes para darles una paliza por desobedecer las reglas, y por esto mismo discutieron, lo de siempre, con Kusakabe tratando de calmar ambas partes porque parecían a punto de agarrarse a golpes de un momento al otro. Ya era la mitad del día y se encontraban en el receso final, antes del almuerzo, y aún Karako se preguntaba cómo mierda iba a tener la suficiente paciencia para aguantar a ese hombre el resto del año, ¿cuál era su problema?, sabía que la odiaba, pero no podía ser tan inmaduro como para ensuciar a propósito. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, se había dado cuenta que el café que preparaba en las mañanas ya no estaba en la taza del joven, cosa curiosa, realmente no pensaba que Hibari tomaría algo que ella preparase. "Bueno, supongo que algo hecho por alguien más es mejor, así no tiene que prepararlo él" se le pasó por la cabeza, había preparado esos cafés simplemente por tener buena voluntad, nada en especial, pero en verdad fue una sorpresa cuando luego de volver a la vida normal tanto Kusakabe como Hibari bebían lo que preparaba, aunque a Hibari nunca lo veía hacerlo. Sin embargo, hoy día había logrado echarle un vistazo al escritorio y vio encima de éste la taza de café. Vaya cosas de la vida.

Iba a bajar las escaleras, pero estaba tan distraída que pisó mal y se fue para adelante. "Mierda" se estaba yendo de boca, y estaba en muy mala forma física para caer bien, así que cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. . .

Pero nunca llegó.

En lugar de eso sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo que la hizo caer hacia atrás, aterrizando en algo firme pero suave.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Oh no, no, nonononono, eso debía ser una mala broma. Era precisamente la persona con la cual menos quería encontrarse. Abrió los ojos, y al voltear hacia arriba, vio a Hibari observándola con su típica expresión estoica, agarrándola firmemente del brazo.

- Hola Hibari – dijo entre dientes.

- Te pregunté que qué estás haciendo – repitió con rapidez el pelinegro.

- Sólo andaba distraída, gracias por agarrarme, - notó una fuerte presión en su brazo - ¿podrías por favor, ehm. . .soltarme?

Casi como un resorte Hibari le soltó el brazo, dejándola parada en medio del pasillo. Los estudiantes que allí habían miraban con disimulo la escena, en su mayoría mujeres, de las cuales varias de ellas, para sorpresa de Karako, no tenían una energía muy feliz a su alrededor. Por su parte Hibari estaba que no se lo creía, ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando la alcanzó, sólo la vio caminado distraída por el pasillo cuando él iba haciendo las últimas rondas del día, y cuando se fijo en que se tropezaba su cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia, corrió hacia ella y la alcanzó justo. ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ni él sabía, y algo le decía que era mejor no saberlo.

- Comienza a agradecérmelo, te salvé el maldito trasero – soltó de pronto él cruzándose de brazos.

Karako sintió la venita del enojo saltar al instante en su nuca, y se olvidó por completo del resto de alumnos que los observaban.

- ¿Disculpa?, ¿quién te pidió que me ayudaras? – dijo ella con rencor – además, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?, regrésate a tu cueva cavernícola sociopata.

Ahora era el turno de Hibari de molestarse. La campana estaba sonando para entrar a clases, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

- Mocosa desvergonzada – le devolvió la mano el joven.

- Perro rabioso.

- Momia mal envuelta.

- Bestia sin corazón.

- Plana.

- Muy bien, ¡te voy a. . .!

No alcanzó ni a terminar la frase. Iba a lanzársele encima dispuesta a destrozarle la cara de niño bonito, pero en ese preciso instante algo pasó volando entre los dos, sintieron que algo los agarraba de las muñecas y, como en cámara lenta, los jalaba hacia las escaleras. Estuvieron a punto de caer, pero Hibari alcanzó a agarrarse de la baranda y Karako se vio detenida por un nuevo jalón en la muñeca, impidiéndole nuevamente el caer. Cuando ambos miraron para ver al otro buscando una explicación, se quedaron tan blancos como una hoja de papel.

- ¿Pero qué. . .?

- ¿Qué es esto?

Unas extrañas y gruesas esposas los estaban amarrando de las muñecas, ambos extremos unidos por lo que parecía una goma sólida, y lo que parecían unas muñequeras, a pesar de no apretarles, estaba pegadas a sus pieles, como si se hubiesen adaptado al contorno.

- Ciaossu – saludó la aguda vocecilla del bebé.

- Reborn-san

El infante estaba sentado al borde de la ventana, sonriéndoles con lo que pudieron identificar como malicia.

- Bebé, ¿qué significa esto? – preguntó con enojo Hibari, era claro que ese infante, como siempre, había hecho de las suyas.

La sonrisa del niño pareció extenderse al ver la frustración en sus rostro.

- Acabo de recibir éstas desde Italia, se llaman "Esposas goma roja", y sin importar qué son absoluta y completamente indestructibles, podría caerles una bomba atómica encima y quedarían sin un rasguño – explicó con satisfacción.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué las tenemos puestas? – preguntó la pelinegra levantando la muñeca izquierda amarrada.

- Como es un prototipo me pidieron probarlas, y yo acepté gustoso, pero Tsuna y los suyos están ocupados, así que opté por ustedes dos – dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Ya, ¿y creíste que estaríamos gustosos de ser tus conejillos de indias? – Hibari estaba claramente molesto, y lo demostró con el violento tirón de su muñeca derecha, jalando a Karako de paso.

- ¡Oye, cuidado!

- Suéltanos ahora – exigió Hibari ignorando a la chica.

- Ya, calma, tranquilos, por aquí debe estar la llave – dijo Reborn suspirando hondo.

Sacó de la nada una caja pequeña, donde comenzó a rebuscar y a sacar plástico y cosas que de seguro habían estado envolviendo al producto durante el viaje. Pero en segundos, su sonrisa de malicia desapareció, y a pesar de no mostrar muchos sentimientos, tanto Hibari como Karako estaban casi seguros de que habían dejos de preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

- No está la llave.

- ¿¡Qué! – sin quererlo siquiera tanto ella como Hibari gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- Tranquilos, puedo pedir una copia a Italia, pero se tardará unas 24 horas en llegar

- ¿¡24 horas!, - Karako palideció tanto como un cadáver – Reborn-san, por si no lo ha notado ¡yo tengo clases!

- ¿Crees que tenemos el tiempo suficiente como para esperar a que llegue un repuesto? – Hibari estaba aguantándose el enojo.

- Pues algo tendrán que hacer, o se quedan esperando con paciencia o se exponen ante toda la escuela.

Eso ya era malo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a mostrarse ante los demás en esas condiciones, ¿por qué?, la respuesta era simple; por orgullo. Sería una vergüenza para ambos el que el resto descubriera las condiciones en las que estaban, imagínense eso, Karako apareciendo en clase siendo seguida por el lobo rabioso del comité de disciplina, y el líder del comité pegado a una mocosa con tendencias de momia, sí, que gran imagen.

El aire estaba caliente, muy caliente, las cortinas se encontraban cerradas, y extraños ruidos se escuchaban de adentro del salón de recepción, cualquiera que pasase por afuera podía estar seguro de que algo extraño ocurría ahí dentro. Gemidos, quejidos, respiraciones pesadas, muebles moviéndose, venga, era casi claro.

- Hibari. . .espera, no puedo. . . – gimió Karako en voz baja.

- Espera, sólo un poco más – dijo el muchacho con voz ronca.

- Ah. . .me duele, idiota.

- Relájate, ya falta poco.

- Sé más delicado.

- No puedo si se trata de ti.

- Echa más vaselina.

- Está muy duro.

- . . .tanto.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Qué no tires tanto, imbécil! – gritó agarrándose de la muñeca.

El aire estaba pasado a vaselina, se la habían conseguido tratando de aflojar un poco el agarre de las esposas, pero a pesar de los intentos no daba resultado. Hibari tiró de la muñeca una vez más, moviendo de nuevo el sofá y tirando de paso a Karako, quien hizo una clara mueca de dolor, ya cansada de tanto forcejeo.

- ¡Te dije que no tiraras tanto, me duele!

- ¡No digas tonterías, no puedo ser delicado si se trata de una mocosa como tú!

- ¡Estás tratando con una mujer, ten algo de caballerosidad, estúpido!

- ¡Ya relájate y cierra la bocota! – trató de resbalar su muñeca del agarre, pero no se movió ni un centímetro aún y cuando goteaba vaselina – es inútil, parece estar pegado a la piel.

Habían estado intentándolo desde hace más de una hora. Pronto sería la hora del almuerzo y no había aflojado ni un poco, ¿de qué mierda estaba hecha esa cosa?, ya habían intentado de todo; martillos, tijeras, sierras, tijeras para césped, rocas, con la propia puerta, pero nada, parecía que las palabras de Reborn eran totalmente ciertas, esa cosa era indestructible. Por si fuese poco, su estómago seguía reclamando comida al recordar que pronto sería la hora de la comida.

- Esto es inaudito, ya he perdido mucha clase en tan sólo un mes, y ahora para colmo me encuentro amarrada a un idiota abusivo – masculló Karako en voz baja para sí.

Si quisiese podía deshacerse de esa cosa que los amarraba, después de todo, para ella cosas como amarras, candados, cadenas y todo eso no eran nada, podía entrar a una casa ajena con tanta facilidad como entraba a la suya, pero el problema yacía en su pérdida de experiencia, sus poderes estaban fuera de uso y apenas y podía crear barreras o invocar cosas pequeñas, pero si su estrés llegaba a aumentar, quizás también lo harían sus habilidades, después de todo, los poderes de un ESPER nacen a partir de la presión mental extrema. Cuando una persona tiene un estrés mental extremo, tanto como para perder el juicio, si no se vuelve loca entonces es probable que se convierta en ESPER, ¿cuántos casos habían en que había sucedido lo primer?, su madre era uno de esos, ella no aguantó el miedo de que su hija fuese un "monstruo" y se entregó a la locura, pero por su parte, ella no era ni uno ni lo otro. . .ella había nacido con esto.

- Oye, te estoy hablando – escuchó que la llamaban.

- Ah, lo siento – dijo sin sentirlo realmente. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que Hibari le hablaba.

- Te estoy diciendo que pienses en algo tú también, ambos estamos metidos en esto.

Karako gruñó por lo bajo.

- Aunque me digas eso. . . – dijo levantando la muñeca amarrada. Ya habían intentado de todo, ¿qué otra cosa quedaba?.

- No voy a aguantar un día entero pegado a ti.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo sí?, esto es tan malo para mí como lo es para ti.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, en un ataque de rabia y desesperación, Hibari agitó el brazo con violencia en un vano intento de soltarse, sacudiendo de arriba abajo a Karako. Estaba exasperado, si había algo que odiaba era estar restringido, y aunque apenas había pasado una hora ya se estaba desesperando.

- ¡Quédate quieto, duele!

- . . . – si era necesario iba a romperse la muñeca.

Karako, como leyéndole el pensamiento, se puso blanca y se le tiró encima justo cuando el chico pensaba en zafarse la muñeca.

- ¡Espera, no hagas locuras!

- ¡Suéltame, estorbosa!

- ¿¡Puedes esperar!, ¡sólo será un día, sólo uno! Mañana en la maña Reborn-san llegará con la llave y entonces. . .

Se miraron perplejos, y mientras Karako enrojecía como un tomate, a Hibari se le iba formando una burlesca sonrisa en los labios.

- Jeje

- . . .Joder.

Miró el onigiri que tenía entre las manos con curiosidad. En esos momentos se tragaba todo lo malo que había dicho de Hibari Kyoya; el chico había accedido a compartir su almuerzo porque era demasiado para él solo, y porque a la vez no quería tener que estar cargando con una mocosa que tal vez se desmayase de la fatiga. Lo probó, y creyó que en ese momento se encontraba en el paraíso, ¿hace cuánto que no tenía una comida de verdad?, ¿meses?, ¿años?, ya ni siquiera se acordaba.

- Delicioso – casi lloraba del puro deleite.

- Cualquiera diría que no has comido en décadas – dijo él luego de tragarse un pedazo de su hamburguesa.

- . . . . . . . – Karako ni siquiera volteó a verlo, estaba sumergida en el sabor de su comida y en las memorias que ésta le traía.

Hibari se quedó mirándola, un tanto sorprendido de que ella no hubiese dicho nada al respecto. El rostro de la chica era nostálgico, como si recordase cosas que hace mucho tiempo tenía olvidadas. Sus ojos yacían perdidos en alguna parte de la mesa de centro, sus labios sonrosados estaban entre abiertos, y su cuerpo, delgado y aún con el onigiri en mano, se encontraba quieto y relajado, como quien ha recibido una noticia indeseada, pero esperada. En esos momentos, a Hibari Kyoya le recordaba una muñeca más que nunca.

- . . .¿Cuánto comes en el día? – preguntó él finalmente, analizando el delgado cuerpo de la chica.

- . . .

Karako no supo qué responder a eso, solo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, incómoda.

- Tomaré tu silencio como algo negativo.

- Haz lo que quieras.

Hubo un extraño silencio en el salón que duró varios minutos. Ya habían terminado de comer, y ahora se encontraban sentados en el sofá frente al escritorio sin hacer nada. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, Hibari se decidió a romper el hielo, comenzando con una pregunta que hace ya tiempo lo estaba picando.

- Cuando ocurrió el incidente con Nogisaka, encontramos a Kusakabe encerrado en un armario. Aunque tratábamos de sacarlo algo nos impedía tocar la puerta – soltó con tono duro.

Karako volteó hacia él con clara sorpresa en los ojos. La verdad no se esperaba esa pregunta, creía que el asunto había quedado en el olvido. Pero Hibari se veía muy serio al respecto, tanto que le dio un escalofrío en la espalda.

- No tengo idea qué fue esa cosa, pero parecía una especie de barrera bastante fuerte, y estoy casi seguro de que tiene que ver contigo, así que o me lo dices por las buenas o lo haces por las malas – amenazó el joven sin ningún reparo.

- No es algo en lo cual debas meterte.

- No lo has negado, o sea si fue cosa tuya.

- No es tu asunto Hibari – subió un poco la voz.

- Dime la verdad, ¿en qué andas metida?

- Basta Hibari.

- No voy a dejar de insistirte hasta que me digas la verdad. . .

Todo fue muy rápido; Hibari ni siquiera supo qué fue lo que paso, pero en un segundo se vio acorralado contra el brazo del asiento y un cuchillo en su cuello, tan apegado que podía sentir el filo a punto de cortarle la piel y a Karako encima suyo, con la cabeza gacha y su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. ¿De dónde había sacado el cuchillo?, habían estado comiendo con palillos y con manos, nada que requiriese ser cortado, y ni siquiera tenía su bolso ahí, ¿entonces de dónde?

- Te sugiero que te olvides del tema, Hibari Kyoya, o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, - advirtió con una amenazante voz grave y suave. Karako levantó lentamente la mirada, y Hibari pudo ver sus ojos sin brillo, grandes y dilatados – no me interesa el derramar una o dos gotas de sangre, créeme, no serás ni la primera ni la última persona a la que habré asesinado en mi vida.

El aire se había vuelto tenso, y por primera vez en su vida Hibari se sintió realmente amenazado por una mujer. Nunca ninguna se había atrevido a levantarle la mano, ni siquiera a hablarle fuerte y mucho menos amenazarlo, ni siquiera su madre le había levantado la voz alguna vez, pero esa chica, esa mocosa tenía las agallas suficientes como para amenazarlo de ese modo a él, a Hibari Kyoya, y él por su parte, aunque no lo demostrara por fuera, sentía su alma estremecerse por esa mirada tan llena de odio, de sed de sangre. Esos no eran los ojos de una joven herbívora débil y triste. . .eran los ojos de una carnívora dispuesta a lanzarse a tu cuello y arrancarte cada pedazo de carne que compusiese tu cuerpo.

La puerta fue tocada con suavidad, y una figura conocida se paró detrás de esta.

- Líder, ¿se encuentra ahí?, tengo unos papeles que necesita firmar- habló la voz de Kusakabe al otro lado.

- Entra Kusakabe-san – de un momento al otro tanto la voz de voz como la expresión de Karako se suavizaron, ya no era esa voz gruesa y de comando que pareció poseer por unos momentos.

Al instante entró el hombre portando unos papeles. Le habían contado a Kusakabe del embrollo en que estaban metidos, de hecho él fue el que trajo las herramientas para tratar de soltarse, por lo que no había mayor problema. En cuanto Hibari se recuperó del shock observó a la muchacha detenidamente, ¿cómo era posible que cambiase de personalidad con tanta rapidez?, o tal vez. . . Yukusawa Karako ocultaba más de lo que aparentaba. Sonrió. Definitivamente esa muchacha era muy interesante. Tenía curiosidad de qué era lo que ocultaba, y claro que lo iba a averiguar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Bien, este es el final del capítulo. Nuevamente pido perdón por la tardanza, pero como ya les dije muchas cosas han ocurrido.

Para aclarar ciertos puntos, lo que ocurría con la voz de Karako es que ella normalmente le habla a Kusakabe, Tsuna y a los demás con una voz muy suave y tranquila, pero en esta ocasión la cambió a una gruesa, casi de comando, pero femenina a la vez (ejemplo Sayaka Ohara, de hecho quisiera que ella fuera su seiyuu para su versión TYL XD). El opening creo que le viene como anillo al dedo en verdad, ¿qué opinan? ^^.

Ahora ya estamos de vacaciones, y para los que aún no, ¡esfuércense, que queda poco!, ya verán que sus esfuerzos dan resultados. ¡Gambatteeeee!

Dejen reviews, amo saber lo que piensan de cada capi, ¡y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!


	13. Deseos que separan, cadenas que unen

MIL PERDONES. En serio, ha pasado más de un mes ya, aún y cuando había prometido el actualizar más seguido, pero entiendan que una desgracia me ocurrió; hace semanas tenía el capi listo, pero debía formatear mi computador porque lo necesitaban vacío para mandarlo a arreglar, y debía borrar lo que no me sirviese. Guardé todo lo que deseaba conservar en discos, y me aseguré de que todo había sido guardado debidamente, pero cuando borré todo y al meter el CD para recuperar los capis, me encuentro con que el capi de ahora no estaba. Se me fue el alma del cuerpo, en verdad, ¡LO TENÍA COMPLETO, SANTO CIELOS!, ¡y viene y se me borra!, me quería echar a llorar, y por si fuera poco el compu no me lo devolvieron en semanas. Mientras esto ocurría, tuve que tratar de hacer TODO el capi de nuevo, y aquí lo tienen, mejorado y hasta un poco diferente de mi idea original.

Ya, no los aburro más con tanta excusa, mejor disfrútenlo.

**Advertencias:** Contiene algo de sangre en estas escenas, y a pesar de que había prometido que el caso sería corto, me he alargado un poco más, lo siento. Por cierto, el tiempo del fanfic se ubica luego de la pelea por los anillos, luego de que Vongola le pateara el trasero a Varia XD, para que se ubiquen un poco en los tiempos. Ahora sí, ¡a disfrutar!

* * *

La buscó en silencio con la mirada entre los compañeros de clase. Nada, no estaba, y su mochila aún estaba en su lugar, de modo que era imposible que se hubiese ido temprano, ¿dónde se encontraba?, ya había perdido muchas horas de clase, y a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver con él, le preocupaba de cierta forma, en especial luego de haberse enterado de una desconcertante noticia.

- ¿Será verdad que está trabajando para Hibari-san?

- ¡Décimo! – exclamó un chico de cabello plateado corriendo hacia él.

- Ah, Gokudera-kun.

- Ya casi es hora de entrar, ¿no viene?

- Perdón, sólo me distraje un poco.

Era cierto. Faltaban dos minutos para entrar a clase luego de la hora del almuerzo, esas eran las últimas clases del día y luego podrían irse a casa. Sin embargo, ni rastro de la "chica nueva", que era como todos la llamaban, y la cual parecía estar haciendo furor por la escuela. Estaba preocupado, no podía negarlo, y el motivo era las consecuencias de la supuesta relación con Hibari; en el último tiempo varios rumores se habían comenzado a formar en torno a esto, y esto no parecía agradarle mucho a cierto grupo de mujeres. Había escuchado a algunas hablar pestes de ella, y nadie parecía saber a ciencia cierta de dónde venían los benditos rumores. Además, estaba el tema de la relación de esos dos, ¿realmente ella estaría bien junto a Hibari?

- ¡SAWADAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó una conocida voz acercándose por el pasillo.

Al mirar vieron a Sasagawa Ryohei corriendo en dirección a ellos a toda velocidad.

- ¿¡Onii-san! – exclamó Tsuna un tanto espantado de que el mayor fuese a resbalar o algo así.

- ¡ÚNETE AL CLUB DE BOXEO! – gritó de nuevo al llegar a donde ellos.

- ¡Cállate, eres muy ruidoso, cabeza de césped!

- ¿¡Qué dijiste, cabeza de pulpo!

Y así empezó una de las típicas discusiones entre ambos, y cuando era así sólo un milagro podía separarlos. . .

- Ya, ya, cálmense, no hay por qué pelear

Gracias a Dios ese milagro tenía nombre y apellido: Yamamoto Takeshi. El joven pelinegro pasó un brazo por los hombros de Gokudera y en un suave movimiento lo alejó de Ryohei tratando de evitar una muy probable pelea. Tsuna respiró aliviado, sabía que podía contar con Yamamoto cuando se tratase de calmar los ánimos entre sus guardianes.

- Ah, cierto, onii-san, - comenzó a decir Tsuna, tratando de cambiar de tema - ¿has visto a una chica de cabello negro largo?

- ¿Hm? ¿cabello largo? – repitió el boxeador.

- Sí, que tiene muchas vendas y ojos azules grandes.

- ¿Era por eso que estaba preocupado décimo? – preguntó Gokudera dándole un fuerte codazo a Yamamoto para soltarse, el cual se agarró el estómago con ambas manos del dolor.

- Sí, desde que llegó ha estado perdiendo bastante clases.

- ¿Tienen compañera nueva?, Kyoko no me ha contado nada al respecto.

Tsuna dio una leve sonrisa.

- Así es, se llama Yukusawa Karako.

- ¿Yukusawa?

De un momento al otro Ryohei parecía muy pensativo, miraba hacia el techo y se estaba sujetando la barbilla con una mano, mientras que el codo lo apoyaba en la otra. Parecía querer recordar algo, o eso al menos le pareció a Tsuna.

- ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?, - se cruzó de brazos mirando al piso – Karako, Karako. . . – repetía ese nombre en voz baja, hasta que finalmente miró a Tsuna sonriendo de forma positiva – no, lo siento, no la conozco.

Tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto y Gokudera sintieron sudar la gota gorda. De pronto unas voces se acercaban desde el salón, y luego se asomaron Kyoko y Hana hablando de un tema en particular que parecía tener afligida a la primera.

- Te hablo en serio, y lo peor de todo es que aún no las encuentran – decía Kurokawa con voz seria.

- ¿Pero fue hace tres días, verdad?, ¿y sólo recién dan el aviso? – preguntó la peli-naranja con las cejas arqueadas. De pronto notó la presencia de su hermano y su rostro se iluminó, acercándose a él – onii-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Hola Kyoko – saludó el mayor.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kyoko-chan? – preguntó Tsunayoshi sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿Qué?, ¿no lo saben acaso?, ha habido casos de extrañas desapariciones por Namimori – respondió en lugar de su amiga la pelinegra.

Los cuatro chicos pusieron atención.

- ¿Desapariciones? – preguntó Tsuna.

- Sí, Hana me decía que al parecer un gran número de mujeres han estado desapareciendo por Namimori, entre ellas niñas pequeñas hasta mujeres adultas, un total de cinco en menos de tres días, la policía al parecer ya no sabe qué hacer – contó con aflicción la Sasagawa.

- Las autoridades han estado dando el aviso de caminar por las calles con cuidado, no vaya a ser que se trate de un psicópata o algo por el estilo.

- Ya veo, es bueno saberlo – dijo Yamamoto.

- Eso me recuerda, ¿han visto a Karako-chan?

- ¿Qué?, ¿Yukusawa? – preguntó Hana

- Sí, hace ya rato que no aparece.

- Waaah, no lo sé, esa chica me pone los pelos de punta – se estremeció la pelinegra.

Tsuna miró a su grupo de amigos un tanto angustiado, ¿en dónde estaría ella?

_Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, no veía nada a la distancia, solo su cuerpo que parecía estar flotando en el espacio, ni siquiera sentía el suelo bajo sus pies, ¿en dónde se encontraba?, ¿qué era ese lugar?, ¿acaso estaba soñando?, sí, debía ser eso, debía de estar soñando. Se estremeció, sintiéndose muy incómoda de repente, una sensación ya de por sí conocida para ella._

- _¿Qué ocurre? ¿estás asustada? _

_Karako se sobresaltó y volteó con rapidez, y al instante el lugar entero se vio envuelto por potentes y terribles llamas que parecían consumir la nada. Conocía esa voz, claro que lo hacía, y a pesar del abrazador fuego, no pudo evitar el sentir un terrible escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, ahora sabía por qué el de su incomodidad. Esa criatura ,esa maldita criatura, creía que ya la había dejado en su pasado, pero por lo visto no era así._

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó con brusquedad tratando de ocultar su incomodidad._

- _Que saludo tan frío, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿y así es como me tratas? – dijo con sorna la voz._

- _Cierra el pico, yo a ti no te debo nada, ahora lárgate._

- _¿Segura, Karako-chan?, - preguntó de forma burlesca y amenazante -¿segura. . .que no me debes nada?_

_Fue cosa de un segundo, y una enorme cantidad de fuego comenzó a tomar una forma monstruosa frente a ella. Entre todo ese fuego, un ojo tan rojo como la sangre apareció, haciendo que el hielo inundara las venas de la muchacha y que retrocediese, sólo para verse impedida por el terrible fuego que parecía acercarse a ella cada vez más, rodeándola y comenzando a sofocarla a medida que la temperatura aumentaba._

- _Recuerda esto, niña; no importa a dónde vayas, no importa lo que hagas, de mí. . .jamás podrás escapar._

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco del salón de comité. Al parecer se habían quedado dormidos luego de haber estado trabajando en el papeleo pendiente. De una forma u otra se las habían arreglado para terminar todo y dejarlo en orden aún con las esposas, de modo que fuese todo entregado mañana a primera hora. Afuera ya estaba oscuro, y se notaba por la súbita oscuridad que inundaba la habitación, haciendo difícil el ver, pero no imposible. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra y buscó con la mirada el reloj de pared que estaba colgado frente a ellos; las 7 y media, ya era bastante tarde, todos los estudiantes ya debieron de haberse ido a sus casas hace horas.

Sintió un peso en su hombro, y al voltear casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo; la mocosa estaba apoyada en su hombro, durmiendo con tranquilidad. Su respiración era pausada, y su cabello caía como agua por los costados de su rostro, que se veía más pálido en la oscuridad. Sin darse cuenta había dejado de respirar en un extraño intento por no despertarla, pero se calmó y el aire volvió a sus pulmones luego de unos momentos, ¿qué había sido eso?, ¿él preocupándose por no despertarla?, "Debo estar cansado" pensó llevándose la mano libre a la cabeza.

Algo se cayó, y al mirar se encontró con su lapicera en el suelo, con todo el contenido esparcido por el piso. Hibari tenía buenos ojos, pero no lo suficientemente buenos como para haber visto a Kaori, quien en el apuro había pasado a llevar la lapicera haciendo que ésta cayera, si la hubiese visto habría notado su rostro de pánico, su andar nervioso, y el como miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrar un modo de llamar la atención de Karako, quien seguía durmiendo. Pero Hibari sí logró notar algo, y eso fue el repentino cambio de aire que invadió la habitación, una presión atmosférica terrible acompañado por un terrible frío y que parecía aumentar cada vez más.

De un momento al otro Karako comenzó a revolverse, y su expresión se volvió de total angustia. Parecía sentir mucho dolor, ya que comenzó a quejarse y a agitarse violentamente, aún entre sueños.

- Oye, mocosa, despierta – dijo elevando un poco la voz.

Por algún motivo se sentía nervioso. La mocosa estaba muy agitada y los gemidos de dolor solo aumentaban, además, estaba sudando mucho.

Kaori se posó frente a Karako al ver que se revolvía y, tratando de despertarla, usó todo lo que tenía para sacudirla. Era un espíritu de bajo rango, no se suponía que pudiese tomar alguna acción en el mundo de los vivos, pero gracias a Karako que le había enseñado como agarrar cosas ahora podía ayudar aunque fuese un poco. La chica abrió los ojos, sobresaltada y respirando agitadamente, y en cuanto vio el rostro de su amiga y al sentir la presencia tan fuerte, pronto se ubicó.

- Kaori – susurró, sin darse cuenta que Hibari la había escuchado.

- ¿Qué?

Pero ella lo ignoró. Se paró bruscamente tirando de las esposas sin darles importancia y se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando a Hibari tras ella, que casi se tropieza con la mesa de centro. Lo sintió, estaba cerca, al otro lado del final del pasillo.

- ¿Qué es lo que. . .?

- Corre

Apenas abrió la puerta tiró de Hibari y salió corriendo por el pasillo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, sintiendo el como la presencia se acercaba cada vez más. Kaori había desaparecido y aparecido al final del pasillo, frente a ella, indicándole con la mano que fuese en esa dirección. Frenó de golpe, haciendo que un cabreado Hibari se fuese hacia delante y casi cayese.

- ¿Puedes explicar más o menos qué te ocurre? – exigió ya sin paciencia.

- No tenemos tiempo para eso, debemos alejarnos de aquí lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Sólo dime por qué debería escucharte!

- ¿¡Acaso quieres morir! – exclamó de repente volteando hacia él.

Hibari solo se quedó callado sin saber a qué venía eso siquiera. Karako respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, y cuando abrió los ojos lo miró de una forma que dejaba ver su seriedad y a la vez miedo, pero tanto así que inclusive Hibari no pudo evitar el sorprenderse por esto.

- Por favor, sólo sígueme.

Un extraño golpe se escuchó, como si una puerta se cerrase, y los tres voltearon hacia atrás al instante. Algo se estaba acercando por el otro lado del pasillo, y estaba muy cerca. Karako miró alarmada a su amiga, la cual temblaba de arriba abajo.

- Kaori-chan, vete – le susurró.

La joven la miró asustada, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

- ¡Vete! – le susurró un poco más fuerte, haciendo que Kaori se sobresaltara.

La fantasma asintió frenéticamente y se desvaneció en el aire. Volteó nuevamente en dirección al sonido, y notó el ligero ruido de pies descalzos que caminaban hacia ellos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hibari, quien parecía un poco sorprendido, aún y cuando él no era alguien que mostrase lo que sentía con tanta facilidad.

- Se supone que no hay nadie más en la escuela a estas horas – dijo sin mirarla siquiera.

El también lo había escuchado, lo cual la dejó un tanto desconcertada. Una sombra se paró, tambaleándose, al final del pasillo, mirándolos desde lo lejos. Forzó un poco más la vista, no podía ver su rostro, pero el vestido largo que llevaba puesto y la delgada figura dejaban ver que era una mujer. Se escuchó un leve sollozo, y finalmente, una tenue y quebradiza voz femenina.

- _¿Por qué?- _se escuchó.

Hibari vio por el rabillo del ojo la seriedad y a la vez preocupación de Karako, y el como parecía lista para recibir un ataque o algo parecido. Metió su mano libre por su espalda y sacó su tonfa, sin dejarla ver todavía, en caso de cualquier cosa. No estaba asustado, sólo un poco sorprendido, pero debía de sobreponerse a eso, no era como si fuese la primera vez que alguien entraba a su escuela de forma "ilegal", pero al igual que las otras veces, era algo que no iba a tolerar.

- _¿Por qué?_ – repitió la voz - _¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?_

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con voz fría Hibari.

Karako sintió el como su corazón se detenía por unos segundos, y miró al joven horrorizada.

- Hibari, no le hables – sin embargo, el pelinegro ni se molestó en escucharla.

- Responde.

- Hibari, no.

La mujer guardó silencio, y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a ellos. Karako entró en alerta al instante. Agarró las esposas y comenzó a jalar, pero Hibari frenó con sus pies tirando en sentido contrario, sin moverse ni un poco de su lugar y aún mirando hacia la mujer. El caminar de ella era frágil y tambaleante, pero una extraña y pesada energía provenía de ella, finalmente, un rayo de luz de luna iluminó su rostro: pálida como un muerto, ojos sin brillo de color amarillento pálido, cabello largo y castaño sucio, y con un largo vestido de color verde lima, muy sucio y con lo que parecía tierra, pies descalzos y en una mano, lo que parecía ser un hacha. Karako notó el aire frío, pero Hibari, parecía que no.

- ¿Qué quieres en esta escuela?

Hubo un extraño momento de silencio. Karako había dejado de tirar y ahora prestaba atención a lo que viniese luego, con todos los sentidos alertas. La mujer parecía comenzar a caminar más rápido, y de un momento al otro, todo llanto desapareció, siendo sustituido por una macabra sonrisa.

El aire se volvió frío, muy frío, y Karako pudo ver el como algo parecido a hielo comenzaba a cubrir todos los rincones del pasillo, hasta podía ver su propia respiración, pero Hibari seguía inmutable, sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que era esa cosa. Él podía verla, lo cual ya de por sí eran problemas, ya que significaba que ese ente era más fuerte de lo normal. Eso no era bueno, debían salir de allí ¡lo antes posible!

- Hibari, por favor, vámonos, esto no está bien – casi rogó ella agarrando el brazo esposado del chico.

Fue cosa de segundos, apenas y había volteado y la chica ya corría hacia ellos con el hacha levantada por encima de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo, Hibari levantó su tonfa y corrió hacia delante, haciendo que Karako lo siguiera. Era un ataque mutuo, pero Karako ni siquiera necesitaba verlos pelear para saber la enorme desventaja en que estaba Hibari. No importaba qué tan fuerte fuera, jamás iba a ser rival para algo así.

Hibari levantó la tonfa ignorando a Karako por completo, no le interesaba quien fuese esa mujer, nadie entraba a su escuela y lo desafiaba de una forma tan descarada. Puso su tonfa para bloquear el ataque. . .y lo atravesó.

Atónito vio el como su arma pasaba a través del hacha con tanta facilidad como si fuese un holograma, y cuando miró a su oponente, vio una afilada mano dirigiéndose directamente a su estómago, pero un centímetro antes de que lo tocara, alguien lo empujó a un lado, y lo siguiente que vio fue una explosión de sangre que caía sobre él.

- ¡Lambo, eso no es justo! – exclamaba Tsuna ofuscado.

- ¡Jiaaaajajajajajajaja, Lambo-san derrotó a Tsuna! – gritaba feliz un niño con traje de vaca.

Se encontraba en casa jugando video juegos con Lambo, mientras que I-pin miraba con calma a la vez que comía unos gyozas. Reborn se encontraba sentado tranquilamente sobre el escritorio, leyendo un diario mientras Leon dormía encima de su sombrero con un globillo de mocos saliéndose de su nariz. Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, y todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, en esos momentos había perdido (en su opinión injustamente) contra Lambo en un juego de combate, y el chiquillo no perdía el tiempo en hacérselo notar.

- ¡Síiiiii, dame-Tsuna perdióoooo! – canturreaba saltando encima de la cama.

- Está bien, de acuerdo, perdí – admitió el pelicastaño soltando un sonoro suspiro.

Tenía hambre, y pronto sería la hora de la cena. "Eso me recuerda, al final Karako-chan no volvió a aparecer por el salón" inclusive cuando se estaban yendo vio que el bolso de la chica aún estaba en su lugar, ¿en dónde se habría metido? Miró a Reborn, quien seguía leyendo su periódico atentamente, "¿Cómo se habrán conocido con Reborn?". Tenía muchas dudas sobre muchas cosas, pero dudaba que su tutor realmente se molestase en respondérselas.

De un momento al otro Reborn levantó la vista de su periódico, con expresión un tanto sorprendida y sin mirar a ningún punto en particular, dejó su diario de lado y se levantó de golpe, despertando a Leon y sobresaltando a Tsuna. Miró hacia la ventana, dirigiendo su vista hacia la luna que iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Reborn? – preguntó el chico extrañado.

- . . .

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta I-pin y Lambo se habían quedado callados ante la súbita seriedad del asesino. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no estaba seguro del todo de lo que era. Luego de unos momentos, volteó a ver a Tsuna.

- Dile a Bianchi que no llegaré a cenar – y con esto abrió la ventana y saltó hacia afuera.

- ¿Qué?, ¡espera, Reborn! – exclamó Tsuna corriendo hacia la ventana, pero Reborn ya había desaparecido de la vista - ¿a dónde rayos fue?

Estaba respirando con dificultad, le dolía todo, y sentía el como la sangre le salía a chorros tanto de la boca como del pecho, en donde había recibido el ataque, no podía moverse, era impresionante la intensidad del ataque, la había dejado casi KO de una sola vez.

Por su parte, Hibari estaba con los ojos tremendamente abiertos, asombrado y sin lograr comprender del todo lo que había ocurrido. Había visto la mano de esa mujer dirigirse a su estómago, y al segundo había sido empujado a un costado y ahora la mocosa yacía en el suelo, sangrando copiosamente con un agujero en el pecho. Podía verla tratando de respirar, pero se notaba que le estaba costando mucho. Estaba paralizado, sentía, impresionantemente, el cómo su mano con la tonfa tiritaba, y no sabía si era por el miedo o la reciente adrenalina que parecía haberlo poseído. La había atravesado, ¡había atravesado a un hacha!, y el arma seguía como si nada en la mano de la mujer. La mocosa había recibido el ataque en su lugar, si no lo hubiese quitado del camino, el que ahora estaría en el suelo desangrándose probablemente sería él. Debía moverse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, debía hacer algo, ¡ya!

Sintió un tremendo agarre en el cuello, y el como una mano completamente fría comenzaba a ahorcarlo con una fuerza increíble a la vez que lo levantaba del piso y lo estrellaba contra la pared. No podía agarrar aire, se estaba asfixiando, y la sonrisa de locura que la mujer tenía en el rostro le indicaba cuánto estaba disfrutando eso. Intento golpearla, pero nuevamente la atravesaba como si fuese una ilusión, trató de patearla, con el mismo resultado, agarró firmemente su tonfa y la dirigió en un certero golpe a la cabeza, pero la atravesó de nuevo, sin que la mujer se inmutase siquiera. Una gota de saliva comenzaba a correr por la comisura de sus labios, ni siquiera podía agarrar el brazo que lo sostenía o la mano que rodeaba su cuello con violencia. Se llevó las manos al cuello, y rasguñó la zona en un intento desesperado por quitársela de encima, sin resultado alguno.

- _¿Qué ocurre, Kyo-kun? _– preguntó una dulce voz femenina.

Hibari se paralizó al instante, el corazón se le detuvo y sintió el como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. Había comenzado a tiritar, pero esta vez estaba seguro del motivo, y no era por el frío que comenzaba a sentir. Conocía esa voz, claro que lo hacía. Miró a la criatura frente a él, pero el rostro que vio, casi hace que vomite; una hermosa mujer, piel blanca, cabello negro largo, ojos cafés, y que lo observaba calidamente.

- _Pareces asustado, ¿todo bien?_

- _Ah. . . –_ fue todo lo que salió de los labios del chico, que boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

Estaba blanco como el papel, los ojos hundidos, y un miedo tal que recordaba haber sentido una sola vez en su vida. Movió la cabeza en negación, sin querer aceptar la realidad que estaba frente a él. . .

El rostro de la criatura volvió a ser el mismo al tiempo en que soltaba un potente grito de dolor, soltando de paso a Hibari y haciendo que éste cayese al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire que se le había ido de los pulmones. La criatura retrocedió, aún aullando en agonía, y cuando el joven levantó la vista, vio a Karako tratando de levantarse como podía del piso, aún con el pecho sangrante y con la mano libre emanando un extraño brillo azulado.

- Que im. . .prudente – dijo con la voz entre cortada.

Se incorporó, agarró a Hibari del brazo y echó a correr lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitieran. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, ya no sentía los brazos, y su corazón comenzaba a debilitarse, pero si caía ahí, Hibari quedaría a merced de esa cosa, y por muy cabronazo que fuese no podía permitir que le hicieran daño siendo que ella podía evitarlo. Llegaron a una sala, y en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí cayó al piso, tratando de tomar aire a la vez que le echaba el seguro.

Le dolía mucho el pecho, y como no, si tenía un agujero atravesándole. La sangre aún no cesaba del todo de correr, y estaba muy débil, en cuanto se calmó un poco, comenzó a poner una barrera temporal en la puerta, no iba a durar mucho, sólo el tiempo suficiente para idear un plan. Miró a Hibari, recién recordando que estaba ahí con ella, y dispuesta a darle un regaño por la tremenda imprudencia de enfrentarse a algo como eso, pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras: Hibari estaba apoyado contra la pared, con la mirada tapada por el flequillo, y estaba tiritando. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces tenía una ligera idea de qué era lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo debía confirmarlo primero para saber a qué se enfrentaban.

- Hibari. . . – le susurró con la voz débil.

Levantó una mano hacia su hombro, pero antes de poder tocarlo siquiera el levanto con violencia su mano esposada y le pegó un violento manotón, alejándola.

- ¡No me toques! – dijo con voz temblorosa. Quería sonar duro, pero sólo había sonado asustado.

Karako lo miró con cierta pena, debió de haber sido algo realmente terrible para que él se pusiera así. Por su parte estaba muy débil, se sentía tan frágil como el papel, y no sabía si podría mantenerse despierta durante mucho tiempo. Pero en ese momento, no le importó.

Hibari estaba aún tiritando. Sentía que quería vomitar, se había enfrentado a muchas cosas durante su vida, pero jamás, **jamás**, creyó que se enfrentaría a un enemigo que le provocaría tal terror, se sentía perdido, desorientado, y **muy** asustado, su cuerpo tenía mucho frío y en esos momentos no sabía distinguir entre qué era real y qué no.

De pronto sintió una extraña calidez rodeándolo, y el como un peso le caía con suavidad encima. Cuando enfocó la vista, sintió por segunda vez su corazón detenerse, pero en esta ocasión fue otro el motivo; la mocosa estaba sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello con el brazo libre mientras la otra descansaba sobre su pecho, atrayendo con la cadena la muñeca prisionera. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando fue que se le acercó, y tampoco podía verle el rostro ya que lo tenía oculto en su hombro. Él odiaba que lo tocaran, odiaba que la gente se le acercara más de lo debido, ni siquiera a Kusakabe le permitía el acercársele de ese modo, pero en esos momentos, por algún motivo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, el cuerpo de la chica se sentía caliente contra el suyo, y podía notar como había dejado de tiritar, aún sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. Karako siempre había emanado un aire de nada, cuando ella estaba allí, se sentía como si en verdad nadie estuviera en ese lugar, pero en esos instantes, Hibari sentía la misma calidez que cuando tomaba un baño caliente.

- No tengo idea de qué es lo que viste, tampoco sé del terror que sentiste cuando estuviste frente a esa cosa, - comenzó a decir ella cerca de su oído – pero puedo asegurarte que por ahora pasó, respira tranquilo, no estás sólo en esto, Hibari.

No supo qué pensar ante esas palabras, pero el sólo oírlas, sintió el como su cuerpo entero se relajaba y su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se entregó a ese relajo tan nostálgico. Su mano libre subió y rodeó la espalda de la chica, apegándola más a él, podía sentir los suaves latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, y así se quedaron durante casi un minuto. . .Hasta que sintió el como el agarre de Karako se aflojaba, y la mano que tenía sobre su pecho caía al piso.

Y entonces recordó, y al apartarse un poco pudo ver la sangre ajena que empapaba su camisa blanca. Se le había olvidado por completo, ¡la herida!

- Mocosa. . .- la llamó apartándola más, pero en cuanto se movió, el cuerpo de la muchacha cayó como muerto hacia un costado, con la sangre corriendo a chorros por el piso. Hibari palideció como un muerto - ¿mocosa? – la movió un poco y noto que los labios comenzaban a ponérsele morados, y nuevamente, el terror lo invadió - ¡Yukusawa!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Bien, ¿cómo estuvo?, la verdad no sé si sea la frustración que me queda pero no encuentro que me quedó como yo deseaba, creo que pudo haber sido mejor. De seguro varios de ustedes se preguntan por qué aquella imagen espantó tanto a Hibari, pero eso es algo que saldrá más adelante.

He dejado algo en mi perfil que quizás les guste, iré poniendo el perfil de cada personaje a medida que aparezcan, y según avance el fanfic iré agregando y aclarando más cosas. Por cierto, ¿ya vieron el opening que le elegí al fanfic?, yo creo que le viene como anillo al dedo XD, denme su opinión, por favor, que para mí es importante, y trato de responder a cada uno de los reviews que me llegan en cuanto pueda. El próximo capi llegará antes de lo esperado, aprovechando que aún tengo el ánimo inspirado, esperen el próximo capitulo con ansias, que va a estar **muy** bueno.

Nos vemos a la próxima, ¡y Feliz 2012!


	14. Las Fronteras de la ira

Le dolía todo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y estaba segura de que sus energías estaban casi totalmente acabadas. Estaba muy débil y sentía el cuerpo pesado, sin embargo, no sentía frío, de hecho sentía el como algo cálido la estaba envolviendo, y el como su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo que subía y bajaba con calma.

Abrió los ojos, viendo lo que parecía ser una ventana empañada, miró a su alrededor, viendo que estaba en un salón de clases, sentada en el suelo apoyada sobre algo. . .y vio a su costado una pierna envuelta en negro, y sólo ahí se percató.

Miró por encima de su hombro: estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Hibari, quien se encontraba sentado contra el escritorio en el suelo y con sus brazos a su alrededor, con su cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de ella, en una posición tan cansada como protectora. Sentía su agarre firme contra su cuerpo, y el como su suave respirar le golpeaba el hombro. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que entraron al salón?

- Te despertaste – dijo una suave voz que la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Hibari se había despertado de su ensoñación, y ahora la miraba con su típico rostro neutro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó apenas con un hilillo de voz.

- Te desmayaste por la perdida de sangre. – respondió él simplemente.

- ¿Y esa cosa?.

- No se ha visto, apenas han pasado unos tres minutos desde que entramos.

- . . .Ya veo.

Intentó pararse, pero su cuerpo apenas y le respondía. Hibari la atajó al aire cuando ésta se fue hacia adelante, volviendo a sentarla en el piso.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Debemos salir de aquí, esa cosa va a encontrarnos en cualquier momento, y la barrera que puse no aguantará durante mucho.

Hibari la miró con detenimiento, para finalmente hablar con voz tranquila.

- Tú pareces tener experiencia en estas cosas, así que sólo por esta vez te dejaré las decisiones a ti.

Karako posó su vista cansada y demacrada sobre él. Su rostro manchado de sangre remarcaba inclusive más sus enormes ojos azules.

- Hibari, quiero que me ayudes con algo - comenzó a decir mirándolo fijamente.

- No le hago favores a nadie, mocosa – dijo él con frialdad.

- ¿Entonces quieres quedarme debiendo algo? – el rostro de la chica formó una maliciosa y amplia sonrisa.

- . . . – eso era cierto, le debía el haberle ayudado ya _dos_ veces. Joder, su orgullo no le dejaba el tener deudas, y menos si eran tan grandes como haberle salvado la vida – habla.

- Si queremos vencer esa cosa, entonces primero debo identificar qué es, ese será nuestro primer trabajo.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Karako iba a abrir la boca, pero un sonido metálico comenzó a escucharse en el pasillo, y ambos sabían de qué se trataba. La pelinegra miró alrededor, debía pensar rápido, y entonces lo vio, al final del salón. Agarró a Hibari del brazo y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde lo arrastró hasta lo que parecía ser un casillero de útiles de aseo bastante largo, pero estrecho. Agarró el candado notando el cómo el sonido se hacía más y más fuerte, y con un brillo de su mano éste se abrió. Tiró a Hibari dentro y entró ella, y al instante el candado volvió a cerrarse. El sonido se detuvo frente a la puerta, y en dos segundos, un fuerte golpe la sacudió, y tanto Hibari como Karako juraban que en algún momento la pared entera se iba a caer. A éste le siguió otro, y otro, y cada vez parecían cobrar más y más fuerza.

Hibari estaba muy apretado adentro, él era más alto que ese casillero, y la estreches solo lo hacía peor. Además. . .tenía pegado contra él a una chica. Podía sentir el calor y la humedad de la sangre que aún corría sutilmente de su pecho, sus brazos rodeándole la cintura para apoyar sus manos en la pared metálica del fondo, y sus agitados latidos cardiacos causados por los nervios. Él no sabía en donde poner las manos, y se estaba poniendo un tanto nervioso por la cercanía, sin siquiera saber realmente el por qué.

De un momento al otro, un extraño brillo pareció explotar desde la puerta, como si de un trueno se tratara, y de pronto, todo quedó en silencio. Inconcientemente, tanto Hibari como Karako sostuvieron la respiración, esperando lo que fuese que fuera a venir.

La puerta del salón se abrió tranquilamente, y la figura femenina entró arrastrando tras de sí la pesada hacha. Ambos la miraban por las rendijas de la puerta metálica. En un momento, la mujer se quedó parada al medio de la habitación, mirando con ojos perdidos el techo, y en una milésima de segundo, se encontraba frente a ellos. La repentina aparición los hizo sobresaltarse, y antes de darse cuenta, el rostro de la mujer se deformo en una mueca enferma.

Levantó el hacha por encima de su cabeza, y con un rápido y potente movimiento, la estrelló contra el techo metálico del casillero, haciendo que ese punto se hundiera horriblemente. Adentro de éste, Hibari veía con inexpresivo horror el como el casillero se iba destrozando a cada golpe, el sonido era tan potente que sentía el como el tímpano le vibraba hasta el punto de ser doloroso.

- Hibari. . . – logró escuchar el como lo llamaban por encima del ruido. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la cabellera negra de Karako, quien tenía el rostro hundido en su pecho – confía en mí.

Tragó seco, y sin saber realmente lo que hacía, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, para después sentir el cómo la pared desaparecía y él caía hacia atrás, viendo el casillero siendo destruido por los golpes. Su espalda golpeó algo duro, y frente a él vio un techo blanco, mientras la pared era sellada nuevamente por un brillo blanco azulado.

Sin saber cómo, se encontraba en el salón de al lado, con la mocosa encima de él.

- ¿Qué. . .? – no sabía que decir.

- Vámonos, rápido – la muchacha se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, arrastrando a un atónito Hibari con ella.

* * *

Reborn miró por séptima vez su reloj en menos de cinco minutos. Estaba apurado, si su presentimiento estaba correcto entonces debía hacer algo al respecto. Por éste motivo había ido a ese hotel, y ahora se encontraba esperando a la persona con la que se suponía debía encontrarse.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a un joven de cabello rubio acompañado de dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros. Al verlo, éste se le acercó con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola Reborn.

- Perdón por haberte llamado tan tarde, Dino.

El joven se rió con frescura al llegar al lado del bebé.

- No hay problema, me dijiste que era una emergencia, así que no te culpo, - dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos – ahora explícame, ¿qué es eso tan urgente que no quieres que Tsuna se entere?

- . . . Tiene que ver con tu estudiante – dijo Reborn con tono y rostro serio.

Al escuchar esto, la sonrisa del rubio se esfumó con la misma velocidad que las luces de un semáforo.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo a Kyoya? – preguntó con cierta preocupación en la voz.

- No estoy del todo seguro, pero si ese es el caso entonces necesito tu asistencia.

Dino se sentó junto al bebé, mirando hacia ningún punto en particular.

- No es muy común el tenerte pidiendo favores, realmente debe ser una emergencia para que hayas acudido a mí. – el joven miró a su antiguo tutor, quien al igual que él tenía su vista pegada en quién sabe dónde - ¿Y bien?, ¿de qué se trata éste favor tuyo?

* * *

Habían abierto la puerta con suavidad, y en cuanto sintieron que los golpes en la otra sala cesaron, corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

Karako estaba intentando todo lo posible por ignorar el terrible dolor que tenía en el pecho. La sangre había parado, pero estaba tan débil por la pérdida que no sabía cuánto más podía correr. Vio a Kaori-chan esperándolos al comienzo de la escalera, indicando con urgencia que fueran hacia abajo, y desapareciendo en cuanto se acercaron un poco más. Karako ni se lo pensó, y tirando de la cadena comenzó a bajar las escaleras, viendo el cómo todo se le movía bajo los pies. Hibari la agarró al acto en cuanto vio que la chica se iba hacia adelante, y notó lo fría que estaba, se estaba agarrando la cabeza con una mano, y se veía más débil de lo habitual.

- Yukusawa, ¿puedes continuar?

- . . . Tengo que – su voz también se notaba débil.

La chica reanudó la marcha siendo seguida de cerca por Hibari, quien inconcientemente vigilaba que no fuese a caerse de nuevo. No vio el cómo Kaori les indicaba que siguieran hacia el primer piso, pero Karako sí, así que siguió bajando hasta que vio el cómo Kaori les guiaba hacia lo que parecía una bodega. Puso una mano en la cerradura, y al igual que con el casillero, la cerradura se abrió, para una vez dentro cerrarse nuevamente. Karako hizo un último esfuerzo, y comenzó a ponerle un nuevo sello bajo la atenta mirada de Hibari. Cuando terminó, estuvo a punto de desmayarse nuevamente, pero luchó por mantenerse despierta.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hibari viendo el como se había quedado callada.

- Creo que sí, pero debemos hacer algo deprisa.

Se escuchó un sollozo, y Karako levantó la vista mirando a Hibari detrás de ella.

- ¿Escuchaste algo? – preguntó dudando que hubiese sido él.

- No – negó el joven.

Ella se paró de donde estaba, y Hibari la siguió sin querer ser arrastrado por la cadena de nuevo. Caminaron hacia una esquina, el lugar estaba lleno de cajas y cosas de utilería, cosas de actos pasados e inclusive de material escolar viejo, y allí encontraron a Kaori, quien miraba a Karako con cierta pena y preocupación en el rostro, la chica volteó sus ojos hacia su izquierda, donde había un pasillo hecho con cajas de cartón. Hibari y Karako se dirigieron allí, y la chica podía sentir los sollozos con más fuerza, eran femeninos, eso le quedaba claro ahora, pero con la oscuridad del lugar era difícil ver.

Ahora podía sentirlo con más claridad; una presencia femenina se sentía allí, era débil, pero el llanto hacía más fácil el ubicarla. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, los ojos de Karako se abrieron de par en par, e inconcientemente retrocedió un paso, haciendo que la alarma de dentro de Hibari se activara ligeramente, quien casi sin darse cuenta puso una mano en el brazo de la chica.

- ¿Quién eres?

Frente a ellos estaba una mujer de cabello largo castaño, sucia con tierra y sangre, y un largo vestido color verde lima, manchado en rojo. Estaba sentada contra la pared, en una esquina de la bodega, llorando amargamente, y Karako la reconoció al instante: era la misma mujer que los perseguía.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la del hacha, ésta versión de ella estaba en un estado poco más que crítico; tenía las piernas rotas, le habían cortado los dedos de los pies, y largas hileras de sangre corrían por sus brazos llenos de cortes, le habían arrancado las uñas y con las manos se tapaba la cara, pero Karako pudo notar claramente que de ésta goteaba sangre fresca. Cuando escuchó su voz, la mujer paró de llorar, y levantó lentamente el rostro, destapándolo de a poco.

Karako sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas, y agradeció de corazón el que Hibari fuese incapaz de verlo. En donde se suponía debía de haber párpados y ojos, habían dos cuencas negras de las cuales goteaba sangre a chorros, le habían arrancado pedacitos de piel de la cara, y podía ver claramente la carne hacia adentro. La chica boqueó, y por unos momentos no supo qué decir, cosa que su acompañante notó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el pelinegro un tanto exasperado.

- . . . No lo sé, estoy un tanto confundida – le respondió tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Kaori permaneció de pie a un lado del pasillo, con rostro preocupado y atenta a lo que pudiese sentir de afuera.

- _¿Hay alguien ahí?_ – preguntó con una extraña voz rasposa la mujer.

Karako tragó duro, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

- Uhm, ¿quién es usted? ¿qué hace en esta escuela?

- ¿Con quién se supone que estás hablando?

- Shhh, guarda silencio – le advirtió ella a Hibari, quien no muy complacido frunció el ceño, pero se quedó callado. Karako volvió su vista a la mujer de nuevo - ¿Podría decirnos su nombre?

- _¿Acaso tú. . .puedes verme? –_ preguntó la mujer con un dejo de sorpresa.

- _._ . . Sí, soy amiga de Kaori, la chica que te encontró.

- _._ . ._ Noyama Rika._

- Rika-san, ¿podría decirme por favor qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- _¡No lo sé!_ – estalló de nuevo en llanto la mujer, y Karako vio el como caía la sangre de sus cuencas - _¡No tengo idea, no lo sé, pero me duele mucho! ¡Ayúdame por favor, te lo suplico, termina este dolor!_

Había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, y esta vez Hibari logró captar algo. Miró a Karako, quien parecía haberse olvidado de él y concentraba su mirada en un punto concreto frente a ellos. Miró en su dirección, sin embargo no pudo notar nada, pero. . . había algo, podía sentir como si hubiese algo allí, algo que no debiese estar en ése lugar. Forzó un poco más los ojos y puso atención, pero todo fue en vano, no podía notar nada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió frustrado de no ser capaz de hacer algo. La chica no estaba loca, eso le quedaba más que claro, además podía sentir de alguna manera la presencia de dos entes extraños en la bodega, uno de ellos frente a él, en ese rincón que Yukusawa miraba, era obvio que había algo más allí que estaba vedado para sus ojos.

- Cálmate por favor, y trata de decirnos qué es lo que recuerdas antes de morir – dijo Karako con suavidad.

Rika parecía querer calmarse un poco, y trató de amenguar el llanto que salía casi sin control.

- _I-Iba camino a mi casa después de una práctica de violín, cuando de pronto, sentí que algo me agarraba por detrás y me tapaba la boca – _comenzó a decir, y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo, pero se resistió _– No sé que pasó en ese intervalo, pero cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba amarrada de pies y manos contra un grueso árbol, con mi boca tapada con una tela, y frente a mí había una figura que no logré distinguir debido al sol que le hacía sombra. Y de un momento al otro. . . – _comenzó a sollozar suavemente otra vez _– de un momento al otro. . . sacó un corta cartón y comenzó a flagelarme los brazos. Quise gritar por ayuda, pero nadie respondió, como pude le rogué que parara, pero no me escuchó, utilizó varios instrumentos hasta dejarme como estoy. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me dolió mucho, y antes de darme cuenta, por algún motivo estoy aquí._

- ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

- _Hace un día creo – _replicó ella llorando otra vez_._

- ¿Qué hay de la mujer con el hacha en el pasillo?

- _¡No!_ – exclamó Rika de pronto, haciendo que tanto Karako como Kaori se sobresaltaran - _¡ésa no soy yo, no tengo idea de quién sea, pero esa no soy yo! Cuando tomé conciencia de mi situación sentía la presencia de esa cosa frente a mí, y a pesar de que no puedo ver, sé que algo extraño ocurrió, y tuve la sensación. . . de cómo si estuviese frente a un espejo._

- . . . Ya veo.

Hibari la miró por el rabillo del ojo, viendo el semblante de la chica inusualmente serio. Sus ojos azules miraban un punto fijo, y ahora se encontraban sin brillo alguno. No tenía idea de con quién estaba hablando, pero era claro que se trataba de algo grave.

Un fuerte golpe seco se escuchó a lo lejos, y ninguno tuvo que decir nada para saber que esa cosa estaba cerca.

Kaori se acercó a Rika y la ayudó a pararse. Karako las miró a ambas y habló con urgencia.

- Kaori, sácala de aquí, ¡rápido!

La joven fantasma asintió y se apresuró a sacar a Rika de ahí, desapareciendo en el aire hacia un lugar más seguro. Un nuevo golpe se escuchó, y tanto Hibari como Karako agudizaron los sentidos, sin estar del todo seguros de dónde venía el ruido, parecía provenir del edificio en sí, todo el lugar parecía estarse moviendo, aún y cuando todo estaba quieto.

Los golpes continuaron unos tras otros, cada vez más fuertes, y Karako deseó más que nunca el no tener esas esposas, si no estuviera amarrada a Hibari, ella podría hacerle frente a esa cosa sin problemas, aunque fuese solamente para darle tiempo al joven de escapar. Los golpes le resonaban en los tímpanos, y estaba casi segura de que esa mujer se encontraba muy cerca, sin embargo no podía decir con certeza en donde.

Los golpes pararon, y por un segundo tanto Karako como Hibari creyeron que la mujer se había alejado, pero la joven descartó de inmediato esa posibilidad. Estaban encerrados en una bodega con una barrera que ella misma había puesto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar golpes igual de fuertes que los del salón de clases, ella no iba a poder entrar fácilmente.

Y de pronto, la idea se le vino con tanta violencia como un martillazo, comenzó a sudar frío, y sintió el como la temperatura del lugar disminuía. Hibari notó el como el aliento comenzaba a salirle frío también, y miró el rostro demacrado de la chica, quien lo miró con los ojos hundidos como queriendo decirle algo. Y entonces entendió. Ambos miraron por encima del hombro, hacia la parte más alta de la pared, y la vieron: por el conducto de ventilación salió un brazo con violencia, pálido y sucio, que empezó a romper el ducto poco a poco. Hibari estaba sin habla, ¡el ducto no superaba los 20 centímetros de ancho!, no había forma de que un cuerpo humano pasase por ahí.

Karako agarró al joven y lo arrastró hacia la puerta, comenzando a sacar el campo de energía que la sellaba.

- ¡Apresúrate! – dijo Hibari tratando de no sonar lo tan alarmado que estaba.

La mujer ya estaba con la mitad del cuerpo a fuera, y tanto Hibari como Karako podían escuchar el escalofriante crujir de huesos al pasar por el ducto. Karako debía de sacarlo cuanto antes, ¡faltaba poco!, la mujer ahora tenía la mano con el hacha fuera, y los miraba con esa desquiciada sonrisa en el rostro, comenzando a sacar el resto del cuerpo.

- ¡Listo! – abrió la puerta y salieron corriendo.

No sabían exactamente hacia dónde ir, no habían muchos lugares que les asegurasen que no los encontraría. Fueron hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a subir lo más rápido posible. Karako comenzaba a no sentir el cuerpo, el pecho le dolía mucho y tenía los brazos entumecidos, no sabía cuanto más iba a aguantar. Fueron hasta el tercer piso, ya casi llegaban al salón de recepción, aún y cuando no sentían que los estaban siguiendo, pero de pronto Karako no pudo más, se cayó en pleno pasillo, haciendo que las esposas se tensaran y por el tirón Hibari cayera también. El joven la miró alarmado, la pelinegra tenía los ojos nublados, se le escuchaba un silbido al respirar y los labios volvían a estar de un color morado.

- Mocosa, hey, vamos, ¡levántate! – trató de ayudarla a pararse, la chica apenas si se podía mover.

Miró la herida en el pecho de la ojiazul, la sangre se había detenido, pero ahora podía ver lo profundo del impacto, sus carnes se veían hacia adentro, y un poco más y juraba que podía ver el hueso. Debía darle crédito por haberse logrado mover aun con semejante herida, pero de seguro ya había llegado a su límite, necesitaba atención médica cuanto antes. Pasó el brazo de la chica por detrás de su cuello y la agarró por la cintura, ayudándola a caminar.

- Yukusawa, ¿me escuchas?, hagas lo que hagas mantente despierta, ¡no te duermas! – le dijo en un fuerte susurro.

- _Kyo-kun._

Hibari se paró en seco, y volvió a sentir ese horrible escalofrío de la primera vez, reconociendo bien esa voz y forma de llamarlo. Miró por encima de su hombro, comenzando a voltear lentamente, encontrándose con la mujer, quien estaba unos tres metros más allá, y con el mismo rostro de ojos cafés y cabello negro que le había mostrado al principio.

- _¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué me miras así?_ – dijo con voz dulce. Hibari sintió el como la sangre se le iba a los pies y el cuerpo entero se le paralizaba - _¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?_

- . . . No – no supo si lo dijo por respuesta a esa pregunta o como negación a sí mismo.

- _Ven, déjame abrazarte,_ - siguió diciendo la mujer, comenzando a acercarse lentamente – _te he extrañado mucho, mi pequeño Kyo-kun_.

- No – dijo con voz más firme y recobrando la compostura. No era ella, no podía ser.

- _Haz crecido tanto._

- ¡No!

Comenzó a retroceder hasta que finalmente su espalda tocó la muralla. Se sentía muy débil, y sabía la perfección que no podía tocarla no importa cuanto tratase. La mujer le dirigió una tierna mirada, y él, por segunda vez en su vida, sintió el como el corazón amenazaba con hacérsele añicos. No podía atacarla, no mientras tuviese ese rostro. Se dejó resbalar por la pared junto a Karako, quien parecía haber perdido el conocimiento, aflojando el agarre.

- _. . .Esa chica que tienes ahí, se ve muy mal._

El corazón se le detuvo por instantes, y casi como un auto reflejo empujó a Karako hacia su espalda, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. El rostro de la mujer mostró una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

- _Ven, déjame curarla, ¿es amiga tuya verdad? – _era difícil creer que esa cosa no era humana – _si es amiga de Kyo-kun, entonces es lógico que la ayude. Haré que el dolor desaparezca. . .para siempre._

- . . .No eres ella – negó Hibari con un hilillo de voz, que de pronto pareció cobrar más fuerza – deja de imitar su voz, ¡tú no eres ella! – estaba rabioso, pero el ser imprudente ya le había costado caro una vez.

- _No me hables así, Kyo-un, si me faltas el respeto. . ._

Hibari sintió un terrible dolor en el hombro izquierdo, y al darse cuenta tenía la punta del hacha enterrada en el hombro.

- _. . .Tendré que castigarte._

La sangre comenzaba a salir a montones, y nunca creyó que una herida así iba a doler tanto, estuvo a punto de doblarse por el dolor, sin embargo, permaneció firme. No iba a darle a esa mujer acceso a Yukusawa.

- _Sé un buen chico, y dámela_.

- . . .Púdrete.

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando el hacha se enterró más en su hombro, pero apretó los dientes y se quedó ahí. El rostro de la mujer ya no era amable, sino serio, y en sus ojos se podía ver el placer de lo que estaba haciendo. A pesar del dolor que sentía, y de lo débil que tenía el cuerpo, Hibari dibujó una sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero si quieres llegar a Yukusawa tendrás que morderme hasta la muerte primero. Sin embargo, dudo que puedas – dijo con burla, aguantándose el dolor – porque la loba que tengo al frente se ve demasiado vieja para enterrar los dientes.

Una poderosa patada se estrelló contra el rostro del joven, quien junto con Karako fueron a parar unos cinco metros más allá en el pasillo. Antes siquiera de poder reaccionar, la mujer ya estaba sobre la chica, y Hibari, de repente, se sentía demasiado débil como para levantarse siquiera, el cuerpo le pesaba como plomo, y estaba muy mareado, además, por el impacto la cabeza había comenzado a sangrarle, solo podía ver el como esa cosa agarraba a Yukusawa del cuello y comenzaba a asfixiarla.

La chica logró recuperar un poco más el sentido, el suficiente como para distinguir a la mujer sentada frente a ella, sonriendo de forma sádica y comenzando a ahorcarla, disfrutando, divirtiéndose con la situación.

- Ah. . .- trató de hablar, pero la voz no le salía, estaba muy débil.

- _Karako-chan_.

El corazón se le detuvo en el acto, la sangre en sus venas dejó de fluir, y vio, cada vez más horrorizada, el como un rostro muy conocido aparecía frente a ella.

- _Me alegra ver que estás bien, Karako-chan, estaba muy preocupado._

Los ojos de Karako estaban abiertos de par en par, y su boca parecía abrirse cada vez más. _Ese_ rostro, esa cara, piel pálida, ojos marrones, cabello, café grisáceo, lentes rectangulares de marco delgado negro. Sonrisa gentil. Sentía el como el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

- _Mi querida Karako-chan, he vuelto._

Se hizo un sepulcral silencio.

Empezó a temblar, las ventanas comenzaron a resonar y a sacudirse, el suelo se estremecía con tal magnitud que parecía que el edificio entero iba a desplomarse, el techo y el piso comenzaron a trisarse, y Hibari y la mujer miraban anonadados el como el cabello de Karako parecía agitarse ante su propia energía.

- Quítate – dijo casi en un susurro la chica.

La mujer parecía sin habla, tanto ella como el chico podían sentir la increíble energía que invadía toda la escuela, y un inexplicable terror comenzó a apoderarse de ellos.

- ¡Te he dicho QUE TE !

La explosión de energía fue tal que la mujer salió disparada hacia el otro lado del pasillo, rompiendo el piso con increíble violencia.

Un viento comenzó a invadir el sitio junto con el terremoto, y Hibari estaba casi seguro de que se avecinaba un terrible cataclismo. Se le fue la respiración, y vio con horror el como Karako se incorporaba del suelo a gatas, una extraña energía blanca azulada comenzando a salir de ella, y toda su escuela comenzaba a desplomarse hacia arriba, el techo comenzaba a desaparecer siendo empujado hacia el cielo por una fuerza invisible, las ventanas se rompieron ¡el lugar entero estaba desapareciendo en el aire!

- ¡Tú, maldita BASTARDA, DESGRACIADA, INFELIZ, MALNACIDA PERRA DEL DEMONIO! – gritó la chica con los ojos rojos de ira.

Hibari vio anonadado el como Karako se incorporaba, y como todo lo que estaba a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer, incluyendo las esposas de su muñeca, dejándolo a él libre y permitiéndole alejarse unos dos metros más. Las paredes desaparecieron, todo estaba desapareciendo hasta sólo quedar el piso. El cabello negro de Karako se elevaba en el aire, y el chico vio anonadado el como sus heridas parecían estarse quemando, salía humo de ellas y comenzaban a cerrarse a gran velocidad, las vendas de su cuerpo se soltaron y desaparecieron en el aire al igual que los terrenos de la escuela. Estaba furiosa, el horror había sido reemplazado por la ira, y su rostro lo demostraba muy bien. Su energía misma dejaba un agujero en el suelo que quedaba, y la mujer tenía una expresión de terror puro.

La del hacha se levantó muy rápido y se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando volvió al mismo lugar siendo retenida por una fuerza invisible, la cual la plantó en el piso con una fuerza brutal mirando hacia arriba.

- NUNCA. JAMÁS. VUELVAS A IMITAR SU VOZ. –Karako hablaba entre dientes, sus ojos y rostro rojos por la furia - ¡NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A PONER SU CARA EN TU PUTREFACTO CUERPOOOO!

Una nueva energía aplastó a la mujer contra el suelo, quien pegó un terrible grito de dolor. Hibari ni siquiera se paró a pensar en si el resto de habitantes en Namimori se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y vio estupefacto el como la piel de las manos de la mujer comenzaban a desaparecer como si fuesen ceniza, dejando ver la carne al rojo vivo. El grito de ésta fue tan desgarrador, tan salvaje, que Hibari sintió como si le hubiese dolido a él.

- No volverás a poner ni un solo pie en éste ni en ningún otro mundo. ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA MALDITA BESTIA!

Y tal cual como si su deseo se estuviese cumpliendo, la mujer comenzó a desaparecer como si fuese ceniza, siendo envuelta por ese extraño brillo azulado. Primero la piel, luego las carnes y las venas comenzaron a esfumarse, hasta dejar los huesos y los intestinos, los cuales les siguieron luego. Todo esto entre el caos y los gritos desgarradores de la de cabello castaño, de quien no quedó nada. El corazón de Hibari latía a mil, la escuela entera se había esfumado, las salas ya no estaban, y ellos estaban flotando en el aire, con todo lo demás desapareciendo a su alrededor.

Un auto que se estaba acercando a los terrenos de la escuela se detuvo en seco al ver lo que sucedía a la distancia. Una de las ventanas bajó, dejando ver los rostros anonadados de Dino y Reborn.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios. . .? – el joven no sabía qué decir.

Los terrenos de la escuela, las canchas, el reloj, todo estaba desapareciendo por un agujero en el cielo, no estaba quedando nada, el lugar en donde antes estaba la secundaria de Namimori era ahora un agujero de nada, la tierra misma parecía brillar, empujando todo lo que estuviese sobre ésta hacia el vacío.

- ¡Oye Reborn, ¿es esto acaso una mala broma?, ¿seguro que Kyoya está ahí?

- Esto es malo, debemos darnos prisa.

Cerraron la ventana y el auto reanudó la marcha a toda prisa hacia el lugar del incidente.

Nadie más en la ciudad parecía estarse dando cuenta de lo que ocurría, nadie excepto otras seis personas, las cuales a pesar de no sentir el terremoto, sintieron un rastro de la poderosa energía desplegada en el lugar.

Entre estas personas, una joven bajita de cabello verde agua parada sobre un poste de luz miraba desde el otro lado de la ciudad la enorme columna de luz que se alzaba por sobre las casas. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Teee eeenconnntréeeeee – canturreó con suavidad.

En otro lado de la ciudad, una muchacha de cabello café tomado en una colita y ojos marrones con el uniforme de la secundaria Midori miraba estupefacta lo que ocurría, sin saber muy bien qué era. Estaba regresando de una práctica del club, y de pronto había sentido como si algo muy fuerte la estuviese presionando en un lado del cuerpo, y al levantar la vista se encontró con una enorme columna de luz azulada.

- ¿Qué. . . es eso? – se preguntó Haru totalmente estupefacta.

De un momento al otro, la columna desapareció, y todo volvió a quedar en completa oscuridad, dejándola sin saber si lo había imaginado o había sido real.

En la secundaria Namimori toda luz se desvaneció, y Hibari vio, incrédulo, como toda la escuela regresaba a su sitio; las partes que habían desaparecido volvían a pegarse, las ventanas regresaban a su lugar, todo rastro de sangre, toda parte rota, las canchas, la piscina, el gimnasio, los salones de clase, todo volvía a estar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, el techo y las luces rotas estaban todo junto otra vez, el terremoto comenzaba a cesar, y muy pronto todo quedó como si el incidente no hubiese sido más que un absurdo sueño.

Pero no lo fue, y Hibari estaba seguro de ello mientras veía el como la energía se apagaba y el cuerpo de Karako caía de rodillas, ya sin fuerzas, para después quedar desmayado en el piso, y sin ninguna de las heridas de antes.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no se movió, aún estupefacto, y cuando lo hizo fue algo casi automático, tomó el cuerpo de Karako y , sin ninguna expresión en particular, caminó hacia la entrada del primer piso.

Dino venía llegando, se bajaron del auto y al verlo en la puerto corrieron hacia él.

- ¡Kyoya! – gritó el joven rubio.

- Esa herida se ve mal, Hibari, dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Reborn en el hombro de Dino.

- . . .No lo sé.

Dino lo miró preocupado, el chico estaba realmente pálido, y aunque no lo aparentaba, quien lo conociera podía decir con certeza que estaba en shock. Miró a la joven que tenía en brazos, delgada y con aspecto cansado.

- ¿Y ella?

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Karako?

- . . .

- ¡Jefe! – llamó Romario desde una esquina de la escuela, donde estaba con otros hombres mirando algo -¡venga a ver esto por favor!

Dino dejó a Reborn con Hibari, y se acercó a ver lo que sus hombres estaban viendo. Y lo que encontró fue. . .

- Dios mío.

. . .Un cuerpo femenino mutilado.

". . .La victima, conocida como Noyama Rika, había estado desaparecida desde hacia dos días, y se sumaba a la ola de desapariciones femeninas ocurridas en menos de tres días. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en un contenedor de basura de la escuela secundaria Namimori por estudiantes cuya identidad no será revelada. Presentaba claros indicios de tortura, y su fecha de muerte es la misma del día de su desaparición. El culpable aún no ha sido encontrado, pero se presume que pueda ser el mismo que secuestró a las otras victimas. Las autoridades llaman a las mujeres y chicas jóvenes a tener precaución al andar por las calles. . ."

Apagaron la televisión, sin sentir la necesidad de escuchar más. No los habían mencionado por televisión, lo que era su preocupación principal. Dino se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado.

- Y pensar por todos los problemas que pasamos por hacer que las llaves de las esposas llegaran antes.

- . . .No sé qué voy a decirles a los dueños del prototipo, la verdad, se suponía que eran indestructibles – dijo Reborn en voz baja mirando la mitad de las esposas que quedaban junto a la llave. Era la mitad de Hibari, la parte de Karako no la habían encontrado, y Reborn realmente no entendía qué podía haber pasado.

Dino estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reírse de su desgracia, si lo hacía era hombre muerto. Para distraer su atención, miró a los dos chicos que dormían en las camillas del hospital en que estaban.

- Entonces, ¿ésta chica es la tal Karako que mencionaste?

Reborn también miró hacia la camilla, viendo a la chica y a Hibari profundamente dormidos.

- Sí, ella es, Yukusawa Karako, catorce años.

- Jejejeje, bueno, debo decir que Kyoya es un suertudo, a mí no me molestaría estar encadenado a semejante belleza.

- Lamentablemente éstos dos no se llevan, por eso decidí esposarlo, pero jamás pensé que el paquete no traería las llaves.

Dino miró al bebé con seriedad, y luego de unos segundos de silencio, habló.

- Reborn, ¿qué lo que ocurrió? Vimos claramente que la escuela entera estaba desapareciendo, pero de un momento al otro todo volvió a la normalidad.

El rostro del bebé estaba serio.

- Yo tampoco lo sé, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que Karako fue la causante de ello. – Reborn miró a su ex alumno con la misma seriedad – Dino, te recomiendo que mantengas éste incidente en el más profundo secreto. No sé por qué, pero Karako me contó que si nos enteramos de más de lo sabido, nuestras vidas pueden correr peligro. Haz como que éste incidente nunca ocurrió.

El joven sonrió de lado.

- Va a ser un poco difícil considerando la magnitud del suceso y que mi alumno estuvo involucrado, pero haré el intento, le diré lo mismo a mis hombres, así que no te preocupes.

Reborn asintió en silencio, y miró hacia la joven que dormía con calma, ahora con un aspecto mucho más recuperado. Lo que fuese que pasó el día anterior, la había dejado agotada. Habían tenido que llamar a la policía nuevamente por el cadáver encontrado, y al parecer luego de esto los agentes los estaban teniendo en la mira. Sonrió. En verdad, el tener a esta chica dentro de la familia de Tsuna iba a ser muy interesante, pero primero, quería vigilarla y descubrir sus habilidades un poco más.

- Yukusawa Karako, me pregunto qué eres en realidad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Muy bien, antes que todo, sé que no tengo derecho a pedir disculpas, lo sé, me tardé MUCHO. Pero créanme que tuve una buena causa, la primera y principal; ¡el fanfic está siendo traducido al inglés!, ¡síiiiiiii! XD. Segundo mis estudios, estoy en tercer año así que debo ponerle empeño (éste año es una pesadilla X_X) y tercero, he estado trabajando en el diseño de personajes, así que cuando complete el dibujo de Karako lo voy a subir. . .de ahí veo como, no tengo scaner T-T.

Y con éste capítulo empieza la auténtica acción, nuevos personajes y la verdad se irá revelando poco a poco, en éste capi les dejé una pequeña muestra (jojojojojojo), y esperen que vendrá más. ¿Hibari me quedó muy OC?, sorry por eso, pero es difícil ponerse en la piel del chico si no se sabe bien lo que piensa normalmente

Por favor, dejen reviews, que son mi alimento para poder continuar XD. Y si pueden, recomienden el fic, que yo también hago publicidad a los que leo. Bendiciones y saludos, y nos leemos pronto ^^.


	15. Diciendo verdades ¿Amigos o enemigos?

_Dolía. En verdad dolía mucho, no sentía la mano derecha, aún y cuando sabía que la tenía allí, o por lo menos parte de ella. Podía escuchar las risas suaves y sin sentido de algunos de los que estaban allí, otros lloraban, mientras que algunos ya se habían dado por vencidos y eran como muñecas rotas. Ella era una de esos._

_Tenía mucha hambre, ¿hace cuánto que no comía?, ¿tres? ¿cuatro? ¿seis días?, ya no se acordaba, la boca la tenía seca, y se sentía muy débil. No quería estar ahí más tiempo, hacía frío, estaba muy oscuro y esas cosas que alguna vez fueron humanos no hacían sino moverse de forma extraña, o no moverse en absoluto._

_Ya ni sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, había perdido la cuenta al año, ¿cómo estarían sus amigos?, lo más probable es que en tan mal estado como ella, si es que seguían vivos. No tenía fuerzas para nada, y tampoco las quería, ya se había dado por vencida. En ese momento, sólo quería morir._

_De pronto, la puerta al final de la escalera de piedra se abrió. . ._

* * *

La luz del día entraba por la ventana, haciendo que apretara los parpados en un vano intento por tener un poco más de oscuridad. Finalmente decidió abrirlos, viendo que al final la luz no se iba, y lo primero que vio fue el blanco techo del hospital. Se incorporó sintiendo una terrible punzada en el hombro, y al llevarse una mano a éste las memorias de la noche anterior se le vinieron de golpe a la cabeza. Luego de haber encontrado el cuerpo y entregarlo a la policía, la ambulancia que venía con ellos los transportó de urgencia al hospital de Namimori, pero él a mitad de camino sintió el como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y, antes de saberlo, se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre. El hombro lo tenía vendado, al igual que la cabeza y tenía un parche en la mejilla, donde había recibido la patada la noche anterior.

Pestañeó varias veces, analizando en dónde se encontraba. Era una habitación de hospital bastante cómoda, con sofás y hasta un televisor con DVD, casi parecía un cuarto de hotel, la única diferencia era que las paredes eran demasiado blancas y en lugar de camas eran camillas. Al voltear hacia su costado sintió el como el corazón se le detenía por unos segundos. En una camilla a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Yukusawa, durmiendo placidamente y usando un camisón de hospital.

Por unos segundos no la reconoció, se había acostumbrado a verla llena de vendas y parches, pero en esos momentos no era así, y lo que lo dejó más estupefacto era lo que veía frente a él; su piel blanca era ahora perfectamente visible, ambos ojos estaban al descubierto, sin vendas o heridas, su cabello negro, esparcido entre las sábanas y con algunos mechones sobre su mejilla, brillaba con la luz del sol que entraba por entre las cortinas de la ventana, sus pestañas espesas y largas, sus labios delgados, pálidos y entre abiertos, parecía una muñeca hecha con tanta perfección, que si no fuera por el pausado subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar cualquiera pensaría que no era real.

- Karako-chan

Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, ¿había alguien en la habitación que no había notado?. Volteó lentamente hacia los pies de la cama, y sintió el como la respiración se le detenía en los pulmones; allí, frente a ellos, había una mujer de cabello castaño y vestido lima, alta y bonita, que no debía superar los 23 años de edad. Nada de esto hubiese sido extraño de no ser porque era. . .transparente, sí, tal cual, era transparente, podía ver el televisor y los asientos a través de ella. Abrió la boca casi sin darse cuenta, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, sus ojos abiertos sin lograr comprender completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, la mujer mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos en la espalda.

- Hibari-san, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella con voz dulce.

- Ah. . . –fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

- Sólo vine a despedirme, ya llegó la hora de que me vaya, me han llamado desde el otro lado, - informó con una sonrisa, y de pronto, hizo una suave reverencia – muchas gracias por su ayuda, de no haber sido por ustedes lo más probable es que aún estaría atrapada en este mundo. Estoy en deuda con ustedes.

- Uhm. . .claro.

- Lamento mucho todas las molestias. Por favor, dale las gracias a Karako-chan y a Kaori-chan de mi parte.

Y sin siquiera esperar respuesta, Rika lo miró con una dulce sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta, camino unos pasos, y desapareció. Hibari aún seguía con la boca abierta, sin saber si estaba soñando o realmente vio un. . .un. . . ¡lo que sea que haya visto! Sintió un movimiento a su costado, y al mirar vio que Yukusawa se había movido un poco, todavía durmiendo.

- Sensei – dijo con apenas un aliento, pero que bastó para que Hibari la escuchara.

"¿Sensei?" ¿qué estaría soñando? De un momento al otro se sintió muy cansado, los párpados parecían cerrársele solos y quería dormir más, probablemente por la perdida de sangre de la otra noche. Se recostó nuevamente tratando de conciliar el sueño.

- ¡Kyooooyaaaaaa! – y de un momento al otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un siempre sonriente Dino y a un Reborn en el hombro de Romario, quien venía detrás de su jefe -¡hey, ¿ya estás despierto?, vinimos a verte, ¿cómo estás? , dormiste bastante, ya son las dos de la tarde.

Hibari sintió una vena saltarle en la frente. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el cuarto, y antes de saberlo Dino estaba en el suelo con una mejilla hinchada. Romario corrió hacia su jefe para auxiliarlo, y Reborn miró la escena divertido. Hibari mordía hasta la muerte con o sin tonfas.

- Cierra la boca, Bronco – siseó enojado el prefecto.

- Realmente. . .tienes mucha energía, Kyoya. . .no parece que estuvieses en el hospital para nada – comentó con esfuerzo el rubio intentando aguantarse el dolor.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Kusakabe, quien tenía cara de preocupación ante la escena. El hombre miró a Hibari, y al hablar su voz se notaba bastante rasposa.

- Lo siento líder, no pude evitar que entraran.

- Kusakabe Tetsuya, - respondió Hibari olvidándose del episodio anterior con la. . .mujer - ¿cuándo fue que llegaste aquí?

- Ayer en la noche Reborn-san y Cavallone me llamaron diciendo que usted y Karako-san se encontraban en el hospital, vine en cuanto pude – explicó el hombre con el palito en la boca cerrando la puerta tras de sí – dígame por favor, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Todos miraron hacia Hibari, quien de pronto volvió a sentirse agotado. Se sentó nuevamente en la camilla, y dirigió su vista a la todavía durmiente Karako, quien no pareció inmutarse por el escándalo de antes. Miró el piso al tiempo en que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, intentando recordar cada parte de lo sucedido anoche.

- No lo sé – fue todo lo que dijo.

Reborn soltó un gruñido, y miró hacia la cama de la chica con rostro serio.

- Tendremos que esperar a que Karako despierte para que nos explique qué ocurrió.

Dino se incorporó y miró al bebé sobándose la mejilla enrojecida.

- ¿Karako? – miró por encima de su hombro, observando a la chica de la camilla de al lado – ah, ella.

El bronco la miró unos instantes, antes de acercarse y examinarla mejor, cosa que, por algún motivo que hasta él desconocía, a Hibari no le agradó.

- Wooooow, - exclamó el joven rubio con asombro y una sonrisa en la cara – vaya, quién lo diría, no pensé que Kyoya tuviese tan buen gusto, lo dije una y lo diré otra vez, no está nada mal.

De un momento al otro, la chica comenzó a despertar, y con un leve quejido fue abriendo los ojos. Lo primero que vio, fue el hinchado rostro de Dino sonriéndole desde muy cerca.

- Hola.

- ¡!

Y el rubio recibió su segundo golpe del día, un potente puñetazo en toda la nariz que lo mandó derecho al suelo. Hibari se impresionó cuando se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se aguantó y lo disimuló muy bien. Dino se agarraba la cara con ambas manos, mientras que Reborn lo miró con una burlesca sonrisa en los labios.

- Oughhh. . .¡mi garih, greo ge me ha goto la garih!

- ¿Quién dijo que las mujeres son débiles?

El bebé miró a Karako, quien seguía con expresión de sorpresa agarrando las sábanas contra su pecho.

- Veo que estás bien, Karako.

- Uhm, sí. . .supongo.

La chica miró a su alrededor, tratando de identificar en dónde estaba, y se dio cuenta que habían dos personas en la habitación que no conocía. Reborn, al notar esto, la miró con una tranquila sonrisa antes de hablar.

- Él es Romario, y el idiota que está en el piso es Dino, un ex-alumno mío.

- Ehm. . .buenas tardes – saludó Romario en lugar de su jefe. Dino trató de ponerse tapones en la nariz para tapar el sangrado.

- ¿Eh?, ah. . . buenas. . . –dijo apenas. La súbita cortesía la había agarrado desprevenida.

- Karako-chan, ¿verdad? – la voz de Dino sonaba muy extraña con los tapones en la nariz, y tenía la cara más roja que antes debido al golpe.

- Ehm, sí – digamos que un sujeto con una mejilla y nariz hinchada sangrante no inspiraba mucha confianza.

Dino se la miró de arriba abajo nuevamente, cosa que Hibari notó y de nuevo notó esa creciente molestia en el pecho. El joven rubio miró en particular los enormes ojazos azules de la chica, examinándolos en detalle. De un momento al otro el joven miró a Hibari, y en menos de un segundo se puso al lado de él pasándole un brazo por los hombros con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Kyoya, ¡pedazo de suertudo!, haz estado todo este tiempo coqueteando a mis espaldas aun cuando fingías que no te interesaban las chicas, pero debo felicitarte en verdad, ¡es una preciosidad! – le susurró en el oído a Hibari, quien sintió como si un cable se le desconectara en el cerebro.

- Bronco, en serio que te la estás buscando – siseo peligrosamente. Si no lo había atacado antes era porque le dolía el hombro.

Mientras tanto, Karako miró a Reborn con expresión confundida.

- Ehm, Reborn-san, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- ¿No recuerdas?

- Bueno, no todo – admitió cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era que había reconstruido la escuela luego de haber derrotado a esa mujer, para luego ver todo negro.

Romario se adelantó a los demás, y por primera vez en mucho rato habló con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- La encontramos a usted y a Kyoya-kun en la escuela, usted estaba inconsciente y los trajimos al hospital.

- . . .

Pasaron uno, dos, cuatro, siete segundos de silencio, para después pasar a un enorme escándalo en el cuarto que se sintió por casi todo el hospital. Cosas rompiéndose, golpes, un forcejeo, para luego la puerta abrirse violentamente, dejando salir a una mortalmente pálida Karako que trataba de quitarse de encima a Kusakabe, Romario y Dino.

- ¡Karako-san, por favor!

- ¡No puede salir del hospital, ojou-sama!

- ¡Agh, espera, Karako-chan!, nos dijeron que debías quedarte en observación –de un momento al otro Dino parecía haberse recuperado de todos los golpes.

- ¡Jódanse!, ¡ni en un millón de putrefactos años me quedo en un hospital!, no he estado en uno desde los siete años y no voy a volver ahora – exclamó tratando de zafarse del agarre de los tres hombres, quienes increíblemente apenas y podían sujetarla.

- ¡Espera por favor, el doctor dijo que iba a volver pronto!

- ¡Pues que se quede esperando todo lo que quiera, porque yo me largo!

Los tres hombres ya no podían más, las fuerzas se les iban, ¡y lo más vergonzoso era que se trataba de una niña la mitad de su tamaño! Finalmente logró soltarse del agarre de los tres, pero en esos momentos llegaban dos médicos por el pasillo, que al ver la escena corrieron hacia ellos.

- ¡Señorita, por favor, regrese a la cama!

- ¡Usted debe estar bajo observación, es muy peligroso que se levante en su estado de desnutrición!

". . .¿Desnutrición?" Hibari, quien seguía sentado en la cama, no pasó por alto lo dicho por los doctores. Sin embargo, éste pensamiento se alejó tan rápido como había llegado al mirar a Yukusawa.

Las manos de los doctores se acercaban con preocupación, pero ella los vio de otro modo; de un momento al otro la habitación se había vuelto demasiado brillante, y unas personas con bata blanca se acercaban y estiraban sus manos hacia ella, mientras unas crueles sonrisas se dibujaban en sus sombrías caras. Su rostro palideció, sus ojos se hundieron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de un modo incontrolable, se veía más pequeña y delgada de lo normal, y tenía un aspecto completamente enfermo. El resto de los que estaban ahí, a pesar de no haber visto lo que ocurría por su mente, sintieron el como algo dentro de ellos les daba una señal de alerta, como si debiesen prepararse porque la chica iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Karako comenzó a retroceder, horrorizada, había comenzado a hiperventilar, y estuvo a punto de botar cualquier cosa que tuviese en el estómago ahí mismo, pero antes siquiera de poder doblarse en agonía o de gritar, sintió el cómo alguien le ponía una mano en la boca por detrás y la apegaba a algo cálido y suave, alejándola de los doctores y sacándola de su horror.

- No se preocupen, ésta mocosa está en mejores condiciones que yo, sólo necesita descansar un poco, es todo – la voz de Hibari sonó tranquila y seria, haciendo que el corazón de la chica diese un enorme salto, para después comenzar a latir normalmente otra vez.

Kusakabe, Romario y Dino ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta cuando Hibari había pasado al lado ellos y se había puesto tras Karako como si nada hubiese pasado. Reborn miró atento la escena, viendo el como la chica comenzaba poco a poco a dejar de hiperventilar y retomaba su respiración normal.

- P-Pero Hibari-san. . .

- Dije que no se preocupen, pueden retirarse – y con eso entró nuevamente al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a unos sorprendidos doctores en el pasillo, a quienes no les quedó de otra más que irse.

Hibari miró a Karako, quien aún tiritaba en su agarre. Cuando la chica se calmó lo suficiente, la soltó y caminó hacia su cama de nuevo, recostándose.

- Ayer fue una completa locura, una loca con un hacha nos atacó, destruiste y reconstruiste mi escuela en menos de una hora, y tengo una herida en mi hombro que aún sigue abierta, – la miró con expresión molesta – deja de comportarte como una mocosa asustadiza y recuéstate a descansar, no voy a repetirlo dos veces.

Karako lo miró, el color regresando poco a poco a sus mejillas, luego de unos segundos regresó a su cama, entrando lentamente en ella y volviendo a acostarse. Los demás en el cuarto sintieron que estaban pintados, no habían dicho nada en todo ese rato y tenían la impresión de estar viendo una película o algo por el estilo.

- Por cierto, - Hibari volvió a hablar. La miró por el rabillo del ojo notando el como la chica había cerrado los ojos – una mujer llamada Rika de cabello castaño vino a despedirse.

Tan rápido como cerró los ojos volvió a abrirlos, y se incorporó en la cama mirando a Hibari, incrédula.

- . . .¿Qué? – trató de hablar, pero notó el como costaba que las palabras salieran, su voz temblaba y no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado - ¿cómo. . .? ¿. . .acaso tú. . .?

- . . .No lo sé, en serio. De pronto la vi aparecer en el cuarto con un vestido color lima diciendo que la habían llamado del otro lado o algo así, y que sólo venía para dar las gracias.

Karako sintió el como el alma se le iba del cuerpo, y siguió mirando a Hibari sin poder asimilar del todo lo dicho por el joven. Había visto y hablado con Rika-san, habían mantenido una conversación, no era posible que él. . .no, no podía ser verdad, ¡**no debía** ser verdad!

- ¿Hace cuanto?

- Un poco antes que estos herbívoros entraran al cuarto – dijo señalando a los tres que estaban aún mirando la escena.

La ojiazul parecía a punto de tener un ataque, así que Reborn fue el primero en hablar, mirando a ambos jóvenes.

- Karako, ¿puedes por favor explicarnos qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿quién era esa mujer que mencionó Hibari?

La joven miró al infante al lado de ella, para luego dirigir su vista a los hombres que habían en la habitación, todos mirándola expectantes. No quería, en verdad no deseaba contarles lo que había ocurrido, pero en esos momentos parecía que no le quedaba otra opción, esos sujetos ya estaban metidos hasta el cuello, y la verdad no creía que iban a ser tan estúpidos como para dejar que los asesinaran. Suspiró, obviamente hastiada de todo el asunto, se echó hacia atrás en la cama y observó el techo.

- Era un demonio – dijo simplemente.

Un frío silencio inundó el cuarto, y durante cuatro segundos nadie dijo nada, hasta que finalmente Hibari sintió el como la voz le volvía a la garganta.

- . . . No es cierto.

Karako lo miro con expresión neutra.

- Me temo que sí, verán, - se acomodó en la cama sentándose, para luego mirar a cada uno de los que estaban ahí – cuando una persona muere de forma súbita o violenta, el miedo, la maldad y todo sentimiento oscuro atrae energías malignas, es por eso que cuando hay un asesinato en una casa o algo por el estilo, el lugar miles de veces se siente lo que la gente llama "cargado", aún y cuando ya se haya remodelado o limpiado. Esa mujer con el hacha era un demonio de nivel bajo, y su especialidad. . . – el recuerdo del rostro que había visto llegó a su mente, y de nuevo sintió esa horrible opresión en el pecho. No se dio cuenta que su expresión dejaba en claro lo que sentía, o por lo menos, Hibari fue el único que se dio cuenta – es indagar en los sentimientos y recuerdos más profundos y oscuros de la gente, utilizándolos a su favor. . . Probablemente se vio atraído por el asesinato de Rika-san, y aprovechando que ya estaba muerta, tomó su aspecto y comenzó a seguirla, pero como el alma aún estaba apegado al cuerpo e iba a donde éste, finalmente llegó a Namimori de pura casualidad. Tal vez nos atacó al sentir mi poder espiritual, es algo normal en ciertas ocasiones, por eso los ESPERS deben tener mucho cuidado.

- . . .Te comunicaste con el fantasma del cuerpo que encontramos, ¿no es verdad?, esa tal Rika – inquirió Reborn.

- Sí, estaba en muy malas condiciones.

Dino fue y se sentó en el sofá de la estancia, en actitud relajada.

- Según tengo entendido, ésta víctima se cuenta como una de las de secuestro de los últimos días. Significa que pueden haber más como ella alrededor de la ciudad. – el joven miró a Karako y sonrió, una sonrisa tranquila y, en lo que le pareció a ella, una que un hermano mayor daría a sus hermanitos – Reborn me ha contado un poco esto de ESPERS y esas cosas, pero me temo que aún tengo ciertas dudas al respecto. . . Y no te preocupes, esto que has contado no sale de ésta habitación, eso lo juro por el nombre de mi familia – aseguró el joven al ver que la pelinegra iba a abrir la boca para replicar.

Reborn volvió a mirar a la chica, quien le estaba echando una mirada desconfiada. Sonrió con calma.

- Descuida, Dino es de absoluta confianza, yo mismo entrené a este bueno para nada y ahora es el jefe de una de las mafias más grandes de Italia.

- . . .Uhm. . . ¿mafia?

Un nuevo silencio se formó en el lugar, y Dino miró a Reborn con ojos grandes, preguntándole con la vista al respecto. El bebé carraspeó, incómodo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Sí, supongo que no le conté lo esencial – admitió como si nada.

- ¿Huh?, esperen, ¿qué rayos? – la chica paseó su mirada desde Hibari hasta el infante, exigiendo una explicación.

- Digamos que. . . el tipo de cosas que enseño como tutor van un poco más allá de las cosas de la escuela.

Dino se acercó a Karako y se sentó al borde de la cama, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

- Supongo que, ya que tú nos has explicado todo, ahora nosotros te debemos una explicación. Para comenzar, deja que me presente correctamente desde el principio, - estiró una mano hacia ella, sin borrar en ningún momento la sonrisa de su cara – me llamo Dino Cavallone, jefe de la familia Cavallone de Italia y tutor de Kyoya, un gusto – le dio una de esas sonrisas que derretirían el polo norte si así lo quisiera.

- Ehm, un gusto – "¿El tutor de Kyoya?, ah, de Hibari" a esas alturas ya nada le sorprendía.

- Bueno, entonces, déjanos explicarte todo.

* * *

Elevó su vista hacia la ventana de arriba, no muy segura de querer entrar. Hacía unas cuatro horas que había salido del hospital, luego de que le explicaran todo lo que debían, al parecer ése bebé era peor de lo que se había imaginado, no lo aparentaba, pero si era considerado el asesino más fuerte de la mafia entonces debía de ser por algo. Le habían contado todo, desde lo de la mafia hasta que Tsunayoshi era el heredero de los Vongola, debía admitir que era impresionante, pero el chico no daba muchas señales de ser un mafioso, o quizás solo estaba fingiendo. Dino le había caído muy bien, era un buen tipo, honesto y con una presencia refrescante, muy diferente a Hibari, el cual se había quedado en el hospital para terminar de tratar su herida.. Ella había insistido en ir a casa antes, no soportando la idea de quedarse ni un solo segundo más en esa carnicería humana, quería ir a casa a ver a su madre y darle de comer, así que fue a una tienda con el poco dinero que tenía y compró comida preparada, su cocina estaba inutilizable, y lo más probable era que la mujer no aceptara nada que ella hubiera preparado.

Dio un suspiro, y acercándose a la puerta, giro el pomo con lentitud, para después entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. . .

Todo estaba muy calmado, demasiado, podía sentir las presencias de siempre, pero no había ninguna agitación en el aire, los polstergeist y los demonios parecían haberse puesto a descansar. Caminó con cuidado, hacía tiempo que había estado sin vendas, se había acostumbrado a ellas, y quería ahorrarse el tener que ponerse unas nuevas. Escuchó un sollozo provenir del salón del living, uno femenino, se acercó con cuidado y miró por una esquina, viendo en un rincón a su madre sentada en el piso, dándole la espalda, llorando. Se acercó un poco más, hasta estar dos metros más allá de ella, en caso de tener que correr, sacó la comida que había calentado de antemano de la bolsa, y la dejó en el piso.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó la mujer con voz quebrada sin voltearse a verla.

- Mamá, te compré la comida. Es todo lo que hay – en su tono no había frialdad ni miedo, sólo un poco de tristeza y calma.

- Dime que hiciste con mi hija.

- . . . Te la voy a dejar aquí, ¿sí?, de seguro tienes hambre.

Karako se paró y se encaminó por donde vino, pero se paró en el acto al escucharla hablar de nuevo.

- Karako. . .mi pequeña y dulce Karako. Ella era una niña tan bella, tan tierna. . . –comenzó a llorar de nuevo - ¿qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿en qué me equivoqué? Mi querida Karako. . .quiero ver a mi niña de nuevo, extraño a mi hija. . .¡quiero ver a mi hija! – volteó lentamente, y Karako pudo ver perfectamente su rostro lastimado y sus labios partidos. Estaba volviendo a su estado psicótico - ¡devuélveme a mi hija!

De un momento al otro se abalanzó sobre la chica, quien del impacto apenas si pudo moverse. La agarró del cabello y la tiró contra una de las mesas que había en el lugar, comenzando a golpearla con una mano y a ahorcarla con otra.

- ¿¡Dime qué hiciste con mi hija! ¡a dónde te la llevaste! ¡devuélveme a mi querida Karako! – la estaba golpeando tanto que el rostro de la muchacha comenzó a sangrar, le había partido el labio y una ceja y ahora tenía la mejilla hinchada, por si fuera poco se le estaba acabando el aire, y sentía las uñas de la mujer penetrarle la carne del cuello. Los golpes fueron disminuyendo en fuerza gradualmente, hasta que de pronto paró, y Karako vio, congelada donde estaba, el cómo por las mejillas de la mujer comenzaban a correr gruesas lágrimas de aflicción – devuélveme. . .a mi niña.

Por primera vez en años, Karako sintió el como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, mientras que las de su madre caían una a una en su rostro. Los labios le temblaban, y no encontraba qué decirle a la pobre mujer que tenía enfrente, quien, aún en su locura, extrañaba a la hija que creía haber perdido.

- . . .Mamá. . . –la voz le salió tan débil, que sólo en la oscuridad y silencio del lugar uno era capaz de percibirlo - . . .perdóname. . .

El agarre en su cuello se aflojó lo suficiente, y aprovechó para alejarse de ahí. La mujer solo se quedó sentada, llorando en silencio, lamentando desde el alma el ya no ver a la niña a la que había amado tanto en el pasado. Karako la miró con pena, y subió a su habitación en silencio.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ésta, deslizándose hacia abajo.

Y comenzó a llorar, dejó que las lágrimas que no había derramado de hace años fluyeran libremente por su rostro, sintiéndose impotente, destrozada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo. . .sola.

- . . .Sensei. . .

* * *

No se sentía en condiciones para asistir, se había quedado en casa encerrada en su cuarto todo ese tiempo, y sólo había salido para comer una manzana. Se había puesto nuevas vendas, la mejilla la tenía morada por los golpes del otro día, y se había tenido que poner unas banditas en los cortes, su cuello había quedado peor de lo que pensaba, tenía las marcas de la mano de su madre por toda la piel de la zona, y la parte donde había enterrado las uñas se puso morada, así que tuvo que vendárselo también para no dejarlo expuesto. Llegó temprano, debía limpiar el salón de recepción antes que los demás llegaran. Se preguntó cómo estaría Hibari, si seguiría en el hospital o si había ido a casa, ese hombre parecía no tener un punto límite, o por lo menos esa impresión le daba. No había nadie en el salón, así que dejando sus cosas de lado fue y se dispuso a limpiar, sacudiendo, barriendo, dejando todo en orden y, cómo siempre, preparando un café tanto para Kusakabe como para el perro rabioso. Cuando terminó, miró el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que ya pronto iba a ser hora de comenzar las clases, y aún ni rastro de Hibari.

Decidió irse a su salón, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, en el receso iría y se encontraría con Kaori, quien de seguro la estaba esperando en la azotea. Cuando llegó al pasillo de su clase, notó que ya estaba lleno de alumnos, varios hablando tranquilamente, otros riendo, otros tantos ya estaban dentro de sus salones, leyendo o reuniéndose con sus amigos. Notó en un lado a Tsunayoshi, hablando con Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato animadamente sobre algo, pero sus rostros, por algún motivo, se veía preocupados. Se acercó a paso tranquilo, logrando escuchar parte de la conversación.

- Entonces la situación es más grave de lo que aparenta – decía Gokudera con voz seria.

- ¿Pero no es extraño acaso?, el que la policía no haya logrado encontrar nada – la voz de Yamamoto sonaba con una seriedad muy extraña.

- Lo sé, lo vi anoche, pero según tengo entendido sólo encontraron el cadáver, ninguna prueba que pudiese dar alguna pista.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó la chica sin mucha emoción en la voz.

Tsunayoshi y sus amigos pegaron un saltito por la sorpresa, y al voltear se encontraron con ella, mirándolos detenidamente. Al notar quien era, Tsuna suspiró aliviado, sintiendo el como el corazón le volvía al ritmo normal.

- Karako-chan, me haz asustado – dijo sonriéndole.

- No te vimos llegar, ni siquiera te sentimos – comentó Yamamoto haciendo una mueca.

- ¡No andes asustando a la gente por ahí, mujer idiota!

- ¡Gokudera-kun!

- Como sea, ¿de qué se supone que estaban hablando? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha ignorando los últimos dos comentarios.

Tsuna la miró con las cejas arqueadas en una clara señal de preocupación.

- ¿No te enteraste?, ayer en las noticias dijeron que encontraron el cadáver de una persona aquí, en un basurero de la escuela – su voz era una de alarma contenida.

- Al parecer fueron unos estudiantes de aquí los que lo encontraron, y pertenecía a una mujer joven, pero aún con el hallazgo la policía no tiene ni una sola pista del asesino – Gokudera parecía no muy contento al tener que hablarle, pero aún y cuando no lo aparentaba, el tema parecía inquietarle hasta cierto punto.

Vaya que la noticia se había esparcido rápido, pero por lo visto no los habían mencionado ni a ella ni a Hibari, quienes eran responsables de esto. Era lo mejor, en todo caso, había aprendido con años de experiencia que era mejor ocultar a los involucrados en caso de un posible ataque de cualquier tipo, uno nunca era lo suficientemente cuidadoso en ese tipo de situaciones, mientras más precavidos, mejor.

- ¿Así que aún no saben nada al respecto? – trató de mostrarse interesada en el tema.

- No, no hay huellas ni nada, pero lo que sí saben es que la persona desaparecida es parte de la seguidilla de secuestros que ha habido en los últimos días, – informó el pelinegro con las manos en la nuca – lo más curioso de todo es que las víctimas son todas mujeres, así que no descartan que se trate de un psicópata o algo así.

- Será mejor que tengas cuidado en tu camino a casa, Karako-chan – Tsunayoshi se veía en verdad preocupado.

Karako lo miró, analizándolo, y no pudo evitar acordarse de lo que Reborn y Dino le habían dicho, sobre que era un heredero de la mafia. No importaba por donde lo viera, ese chico no tenía ni una pizca de presencia mafiosa, si realmente era verdad lo que le habían contado, Tsunayoshi iba a ser comida de tiburones apenas y entrara de lleno en ese mundo.

- Lo haré, muchas gracias – dijo con calma al final.

La campana para el inicio de clases sonó, y los estudiantes se encaminaron a sus salones. Ella fue y se sentó en su asiento, apoyando su cabeza en una mano mientras veía el cómo el profesor entraba al salón. El hombre ordenaba sus documentos, y una vez los estudiantes se acomodaron, se apoyó en su escritorio y habló en voz alta.

- Muy bien, guarden silencio. - con esto los murmullos cesaron y todos miraron al frente – Para empezar, sé que es inusual, muchas cosas han pasado ahora último, y varios estudiantes han faltado el día de hoy, - ahora que lo notaba, era verdad, mirando alrededor se notaba que por lo menos cinco estudiantes no estaban ese día – pero quiero que quede claro que las clases se están llevando a cabo con absoluta normalidad, la policía anda cerca, están vigilante las calles de los alrededores, pero aún así no hay que ser descuidado y andar haciendo tonterías por ahí, y chicos, por favor, y esto va tanto para hombres como para mujeres, tengan cuidado en su camino desde y hacia sus casas, vayan directo y no se distraigan por nada del mundo, ¿esta bien? – el hombre carraspeó, miró sus papeles y luego elevó la vista de nuevo a la clase – Y ahora sí, tengo una noticia para todos ustedes, a partir del día de hoy, tendremos a una nueva estudiante con nosotros, ella ha estado alejada de la escuela desde hace un tiempo, así que tratemos de hacerla sentir bienvenida, - con esto miró a la puerta – adelante, pasa por favor.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una niña. . .o eso parecía. La clase entera se quedó callada, mirando con ojos sorprendidos a la recién llegada, quien, además del uniforme normal y un tanto desarreglado, llevaba unos pantaloncillos ajustados cortos bajo la falda, su largo cabello verde agua, aún amarrado en una trenza, llegaba hasta por debajo de la cadera, y sus enormes ojos verde jade miraban al frente sin inmutarse.

Karako, por su parte, sintió que el corazón se le detenía y la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. No, no, no, no, no, no, nonononononononono, eso no podía se, simplemente **no podía ser**, el mundo debía estar en su contra, cualquier entidad divina que estuviese allá arriba mirándolos debía odiarla, y mucho. Lo más rápido que pudo, sacó un libro de su mochila y se agachó tras él, tratando de pasar (sin mucho o nada de efecto) lo más desapercibida posible. Estaba sudando a mares, y trató, en su nerviosismo, de ocultar su energía lo mejor que podía.

La chica se paró frente a toda la clase, una mano en la cintura y la otra sujetando su bolso por encima de su hombro, Tenía una pose altanera, autoritaria a pesar de su baja estatura y de su delgadez, pero a la vez elegante y, de una forma muy extraña, refinada. Una sonrisa ladeada adornaba su carita de niña, sus labios eran delgaditos y sus pestañas negras. No era muy femenina, y llevaba puestos unos extraños guantes con nudillos metálicos. Karako rogaba que fuese una broma, que estuviese soñando y que al despertar estuviese aún en su cama, durmiendo. Cualquier cosa, que ocurriese cualquier cosa, pero que la persona que estaba frente a ella no fuese quien creía.

El profesor terminó de escribir su nombre en la pizarra, como era ya habitual, y luego se volteó a la clase.

- Permítanme presentárselas; - miró a la recién llegada – su nombre es Hotokotori Misae, y de ahora en adelante será su nueva compañera.

Por dentro, Karako rogaba desesperadamente que alguien la asesinara en el acto.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

* * *

__Bueno, primero que todo, debo decir que lamento **mucho** la demora, me encuentro en periodos de exámenes finales en la universidad, y como siempre los padres presionan para que a uno le vaya bien, además, he echo un examen del cual depende mi futuro laboral, si me va mal tendré que pagar un ojo de la cara por el simple hecho de tener que darlo de nuevo T-T. Pero lo bueno aquí es que !ya estamos en época de vacaciones!; felicidades a aquellos que lograron pasar bien el semestre, y para los que no, no se desanimen, ya vendrán mejores tiempos, sólo esfuércense y sean valientes, que no son los únicos que la tienen difícil ^^. Ahora que voy a estar de vacaciones podré relajarme estas dos semanas y subir los capis pendientes, así que esperen con ansias.

Ahora aclaraciones. Decidí poner "ojou-sama" porque creí que sonaría mejor que "señorita", del mismo modo en que es una forma para categorizar las relaciones, osea, de más respeto, de igual o de inferioridad, voy a usar este método y palabras que determinen el grado de relación entre los personajes. Otra cosa, Karako recién ahora se viene a enterar que Tsuna y los suyos son de la mafia, Reborn jamás se lo había mencionado antes, sólo había dicho que era su tutor, nada más.

Ahora debo poner en claro otro punto, y no sé si lo hice antes, pero igual, para los que no entienden del todo; toda esta historia, todo lo que ocurre en éste fanfic, es **paralelo** a lo que están viviendo Tsuna y los suyos, osea, mientras ellos están en el arco del futuro y todas sus batallas, éstas cosas se desarrollan al mismo tiempo a sus espaldas, y como Tsunayoshi y sus amigos están ocupados con todo ésto, pueden no llegar a interactuar demasiado con Karako y lo que ocurre, pero eventualmente ya se cruzarán caminos, sólo esperen a ver como avanzan las cosas ¬u¬.

Jojojojojo, ¿quién sera la persona que llegó a la clase de Karako?, ¿qué está ocurriendo con los secuestros?, ¿qué es lo que pasó con Hibari?, ¿cuál es la verdad acerca de Karako?, entérense de todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos. ¡La verdadera historia de KHR: La Alquimista de los Vongola está a punto de empezar!


	16. La Custodia de Su Majestad

**Siempre estuviste a mi lado, fuiste mi amigo y compañero. Recuerdo cuando te veía correr y saltar yendo tras tu pelota, sólo para regresar y pedirme que te la tirara de nuevo. No sé si te volveré a ver, pero quiero que sepas que, sin importar donde estés, espero que sea un lugar en el cual seas feliz. Vas a estar por siempre en mi corazón y en el de mi familia. Hunter, el hermoso pastor alemán gris de mi mamá, falleció hace cinco días atrás, y aún lo lloramos, fuiste como un hermano para mí. Amigo mío, éste capítulo va dedicado para ti. Descansa en paz.**

* * *

Sentía el como la sangre se le iba de la cabeza a los pies, y estaba segura de que se trataba de una pesadilla, una horrible, desastrosa y humillante pesadilla. El salón se quedó en silencio, todos escuchando atentos al profesor, incluyendo a Tsunayoshi y su grupito de amigos. Ella, por su parte, ya había decidido que iba a dejar la escuela, se iba a cambiar el nombre e iba a ir de inmigrante ilegal a alguna parte del amazonas.

- Su nombre es Hotokotori Misae, tiene quince años y de ahora en adelante será compañera de ustedes, así que espero que la reciban bien y la ayuden a adaptarse lo mejor que puedan, ¿queda claro?. – sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la clase, el profesor escaneó la sala y finalmente le habló a la recién llegada – ahora, Hotokotori-san, puedes sentarte detrás de. . .

- ¿Aneki?

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna mientras sentía el cómo todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella. Cuando levantó la vista de su libro se encontró con los ojos de todos sus compañeros encima suyo, todos observándola con sorpresa. Su vista se posó en la recién llegada, quien la escudriñaba con esos enormes ojos verdes. Se levantó por completo de la posición en la que estaba y encaró a la nueva, sintiendo el como miles de gotitas le resbalaban por la cien.

En cuanto lo hizo, el rostro de Misae mostró tal sonrisa que cualquiera juraría que iluminó toda la sala, hasta el profesor pareció darse cuenta del súbito cambio en el ambiente.

- ¿¡Karako-aneki!? - alzó la voz la chica de pelo verde claramente emocionada.

Lo próximo que Karako vio fue a una voladora Misae cayendo en su dirección.

- ¡Anekiiiiiiii!

Y a los segundos siguientes, tanto la mesa como la silla salieron volando dos metros más allá, y Karako yacía en el suelo con una alegre peliverde abrazándola con fuerza por el cuello. La pobre chica vio estrellas de todos los colores y tamaños, y los brazos de Misae comenzaban a cortarle la respiración, mientras que todos los estudiantes tenían miradas de sorpresa por el súbito movimiento en el salón y las miraban como quien mira a un lunático con un paraguas.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, realmente eres tú, aneki! – exclamaba Misae tomándola por los hombros e incorporándola para verla mejor - ¡mírate nada más, estás echa una belleza, ¡y te dejaste crecer el cabello!, ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡gracias a Dios que te encontré, ¡te he estado buscando por todas partes!, ¡te extrañé mucho aneki!

La volvió a abrazar apegando su mejilla contra la suya, como quien abraza a un oso de peluche. Mientras tanto, Karako rogaba internamente que si alguna entidad divina estaba viendo esa escena en esos momentos, la hiciese desaparecer en el acto, no se creía capaz de aguantar ni un segundo más de semejante bochorno.

- Oh, ¿así que se conocen?, - preguntó el profesor, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso el tipo era ciego o qué? – perfecto, en ese caso, Yukusawa-san, ¿podrías por favor mostrarle los alrededores a Hotokotori-san?, tú estarás a cargo de enseñarle como son las cosas en ésta escuela hasta que logre adaptarse.

Karako sentía el como dos cascaditas de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero nadie más parecía darse cuenta de esto.

- . . .Sí profesor.

* * *

La clase había pasado muy tranquila para todos. . .para todos excepto Karako, quien se sentía derrotada mientras Misae no despegaba su vista de su nuca con esa alegre sonrisa todavía adornando su rostro. Finalmente sonó la campana para el primer receso del día, y Karako dio un profundo suspiro en cuanto terminó de guardar sus cosas, echándose atrás en el asiento.

- ¡Aneki! – canturreó Misae poniéndose a su lado - ¿vas a enseñarme la escuela verdad?

Joder, por unos minutos se había olvidado de eso. El relajo que le había dado en un principio desapareció en cuanto escuchó a la chica hablarle. Miró a Misae cansada, y decidió dejarse de rodeos.

- Misae, - comenzó a decir - ¿qué es lo que. . .?

- ¿Hotokotori-san? – la interrumpió una voz femenina. Al mirar se encontraron con dos compañeras de clase, quienes miraban a la nombrada con simpatía – Bienvenida a la secundaria Namimori, ¿a qué escuela ibas antes?

Karako suspiró con suavidad. Cuando ella había llegado nadie se había acercado a hablarle, los únicos que le dirigían la palabra eran Tsunayoshi y su grupo, y eso había sido por casualidad. Miró a Misae, y de inmediato notó el súbito cambio en su energía; de amable y alegre había pasado a hostil y molesta, como siempre ocurría cada vez que los "normales" se les acercaban. Se puso en alerta de inmediato, y apenas y Misae abrió la boca, Karako la agarró de la oreja y la jaló hacia ella ante la sorprendida mirada de las dos chicas.

- Sé amable Misae, no quiero problemas – le susurró amenazante en la oreja.

Misae tragó duro, y en cuanto la pelinegra la soltó, mostró una fingida sonrisa en el rostro, pero que las alumnas se tragaron de inmediato.

- Antes iba a la Academia del Norte, pero mi padre recibió una transferencia en su trabajo y tuvimos que irnos a Inglaterra, así que tuve que dejar la escuela por unos meses – dijo con voz suave.

- ¿Eh?, ¿así que un viaje al extranjero?, eso suena muy bien – sonrió una de las chicas.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntarnos, ¿sí? – dijo la segunda.

Misae mantuvo su sonrisa falsa, pero Karako pudo notar perfectamente la hostilidad tras su voz.

- Muchas gracias en verdad, pero aneki se encargará de ello, - soltó tratando de sonar convincente. Se volteó hacia su amiga aún con la sonrisa en la cara - ¿no es así, aneki?

Karako la miró unos segundos, para luego voltear hacia las chicas y sonreír también, lo mejor que pudo.

- Así es, no se preocupen por ello, de echo, ya es hora de que te muestre la escuela, - con esto se paró e hizo ademán de ir a la puerta – ¿vienes Misae?

- Síiii, - se volteó hacia las alumnas – ahora, si nos disculpan.

Sin esperar respuesta fue tras Karako, y en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí su sonrisa se borró. Por suerte para ambas la mayoría de alumnos habían salido al patio para disfrutar del receso. Avanzaron por el pasillo y Misae soltó un sonoro suspiró.

- ¡Creí que iba a morir!, ¿por qué me haces ser amables con esos insectos defectuosos? – se quejó la peliverde sintiéndose cansada de pronto.

- Porque se vería muy feo el que andes golpeando a unas chicas en esta escuela, me meterías en problemas si es que hay disturbios por aquí. - explicó Karako acordándose de Hibari.

Misae puso sus manos en su nuca a modo de apoyo.

- Sinceramente, jamás he comprendido la debilidad que aneki tiene por los normales, sé que nos enseñaron que tenemos prohibido usar nuestros poderes frente a ellos, pero estoy segura que si uno te ataca tú no levantarás ni un dedo para defenderte.

Karako paró en seco. Habían llegado a un pasillo en el cual no había nadie, ni un alma se sentía a la distancia. Pasados unos segundos, Karako se dio la vuelta y encaró a la recién llegada con expresión seria.

- ¿Por qué haz venido aquí, Misae?, ¿cómo fue que me encontraste? – soltó de golpe y con voz suave.

El rostro de Misae también estaba serio. Bajo las manos de su nuca y miró a la pelinegra a la vez que una suave sonrisa se formaba en sus finos labios. Subió una mano hacia su pecho y lo tocó con la punta de los dedos, en un gesto elegante.

- Porque, - comenzó a decir con tono tranquilo – soy la mano derecha de "Su majestad".

El rostro serio de Karako no cambio ni un poco.

- Además, - Misae se cruzó de brazos con expresión sarcástica – con esa enorme columna de energía que liberaste ante ayer, hasta un retrasado mental te habría encontrado.

Karako enrojeció ante esto. Ante ayer estaba tan enojada que no se había puesto a pensar en cuanta energía había utilizado contra esa criatura, debió de sospechar que algún otro ESPER en la distancia pudo haberla notado con facilidad. Carraspeó, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

- Eso fue un error mío, me encontré con un demonio y. . .

- Pero. . .

El aire cambió de pronto. Karako miró a su amiga, quien ahora mostraba una expresión preocupada en su aniñado rostro, cosa no muy común en la siempre enérgica Misae.

- Haz cambiado un poco, estás más débil, más dócil, ya no noto la misma ferocidad que cuando tenías seis años. – dijo la peliverde. Su voz era suave, casi triste, hablaba en serio – Aneki, ¿sigues viviendo en esa casa?

- . . .

Karako la observó por unos segundos, para luego bajar la cabeza y mirar el suelo.

- Deja ese tema de lado por favor Misae, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

- Lo sé, pero aún así. . . – Misae se cortó, miró al piso por unos segundos y volvió a levantar la vista, sin quitar su expresión preocupada – Aneki, voy a volver a ofrecértelo, puedo comprarte un apartamento para que vivas, para mí no es ningún problema, ya te lo he dicho. . .

- No, estoy bien Misae, gracias – la miró con una sonrisa tranquila, pero triste, sabiendo la preocupación de su amiga – Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ella, éste es mi castigo.

Misae abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar y miró nuevamente al suelo. Era inútil hablar de esto con ella, lo había intentado varias veces en el pasado, pero no importaba cuántas veces se ofreciera a ayudarla, Karako se negaba, seguía creyendo que la condición de su madre era su culpa.

Una lágrima cayó al piso, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra. Alzó la vista, y vio que por el rostro de Misae corrían varias lágrimas, una tras otra, mientras que ella trataba de secarlas de sus mejillas, en vano.

- Me siento tan inútil, - dijo con voz temblorosa, sorbiéndose la nariz – a pesar de que sé que aneki está viviendo una situación complicada, yo soy incapaz de ayudar, lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme sentada viéndote sufrir día tras día, sin poder hacer nada. . . Lo siento mucho, aneki, realmente soy una inútil.

El rostro de Karako se suavizó, caminó lentamente hacia la peliverde y puso dulcemente una mano sobre su cabeza, como solía hacer años atrás. Misae levantó su lloroso rostro hacia la pelinegra, quien tenía una maternal sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

- Sigues siendo mi hermanita menor, ¿verdad?

Misae, quien había parado de llorar por unos segundos, sintió un nudo en la garganta, y el como un torrente de lágrimas se formaban de nuevo en sus ojos, para luego caer como lluvia por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

- ¡Aneki! – y sin más, se tiró a los brazos de la más alta, quien la abrazó como lo haría una madre con su hija, acariciando con una mano su suave cabello, mientras sentía las lágrimas de su amiga mojar su hombro una y otra vez - ¡Te extrañé mucho aneki, estaba muy sola, la escuela no era lo mismo sin ti!, ¡por favor, no vuelvas a irte aneki, no me dejes sola!

- Gracias por todo, Misae. – sintió el como sus ojos se humedecían, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar – Gracias por seguir recordándome a pesar de tantos años, muchas gracias, hermana.

* * *

El día estaba muy despejado, y desde la azotea el cielo parecía inclusive más grande y brillante que de costumbre. Karako se acercó al medio del lugar, siendo seguida por Misae, quien volvía a tener su característica sonrisa en el rostro.

- Así que aquí es donde debes gastar los recesos, ¿no es así? – eso sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

- Sí, ¿cómo supiste?

- Jejejeje, siempre te han gustado los lugares altos, - dijo la peliverde acercándose a la orilla y apoyándose contra la reja. Elevó la mirada y observó el cielo azulado – en la escuela también te escondías en lugares de altura, gastábamos nuestros descansos en la torre del reloj mirando el mundo a nuestros pies.

Karako se acercó a la orilla también, agarrando la reja metálica que los separaba del abismo con sus estilizados dedos, perdiendo sus ojos en la distancia.

- Ahora que lo pienso, aneki, - Misae la miró con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada - ¿cuánta práctica haz perdido? No pareces haber estado usando mucha energía en el último tiempo.

- . . . – Karako bajó la vista al patio, donde el resto de los estudiantes jugaban a la pelota – en éstos momentos debo tener el potencial de una nive . . .

- ¿¡Aaah!? – el tono horrorizado de Misae era claro, se incorporó de la reja y miró a la pelinegra casi sin creérselo - ¡no es cierto, es imposible!, ¿tanto haz bajado?

La ojiazul suspiró cansada, sin muchas ganas de tocar el tema.

- No es como si fuese a mantenerme fuerte después de tanto tiempo sin usar mis poderes como antes, aunque puedo decirte que en el último tiempo parezco haberme puesto un poco más activa – a la cabeza se le vinieron los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento.

Y era verdad. Desde que había llegado a la secundaria Namimori, pareciera que todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor la obligaba a usar sus poderes; tener que pelear contra el profesor, proteger a Kusakabe del espíritu, salvar a Hibari de un ataque, ayudar a Risa-san, exorcizar a un demonio, todo esto en menos de dos semanas. Desde que había conocido a Hibari y a Reborn, todos los planes que tenía por "ser normal" se habían ido completamente por la borda, y ahora resultaba ser que se estaba involucrando con la mafia.

- Joder, - Misae la miró con reproche mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con una ceja arqueada y la otra alzada – realmente, a veces no logro comprenderte aneki. Deberías ser un poco más orgullosa y mantener tu frente en alto, alguien de tu calibre no puede ponerse a la altura de éstos bichos repugnantes.

Karako miró pasado el hombro de Misae, y vio a la chica peliplateada en su esquina de siempre, mirándolas con curiosidad. La ojiazul sonrió.

- Kaori-chan, ven – la llamó.

Misae levantó la mirada y la dirigió por encima de su hombro, para luego abrir los ojos con cierta sorpresa.

- ¡Oh!, no la había notado – comentó mientras veía el como la muchacha se acercaba a ellas.

- Ella es Kaori-chan, ha sido amiga mía desde que llegué aquí, - le dijo a la peliverde. Miró a la fantasma, quien se aferraba a la manga de su blusa con timidez – Kaori-chan, ella es Hotokotori Misae, una amiga mía desde la infancia.

- ¡Holaaaaass!, un placer kodo-chan – saludó la mencionada llevando una mano a su frente al modo militar, saludo típico en ella.

Kaori la miró detenidamente, hasta que luego pareció entrar en confianza y le sonrió, sin extrañarse en lo más mínimo de que pudiese verla, al fin y al cabo, si estaba relacionada con Karako-chan, entonces no era nada extraño.

- La verdad no creí que hubiese un fantasma por aquí, ésta escuela se ve bastante normal en mi opinión.

- Sí, bueno, no hay que juzgar tan fácilmente un lugar, ya hemos visto que hasta los sitios más normales tienen secretos.

- Mmh, tú eres uno de esos fantasmas que perdió el habla, ¿verdad?, - preguntó Misae directamente con una sonrisa. La fantasma asintió - ¿has aprendido cómo comunicarte?

Kaori pestañó varias veces y luego miró a Karako con una sonrisa. Misae captó de inmediato el mensaje.

- Ya veo, aneki es muy diligente cuando se trata de sus amigos, ¿verdad? – se rió, y Kaori se rió con ella ante semejante verdad.

Karako sonrió, complacida. Misae odiaba a los normales, era un desprecio que, si bien no aceptaba, comprendía, ya que era algo muy común entre los ESPERS, había una extraña xenofobia en la mayoría de la población, el mismo miedo o desprecio que sentían los "normales" por los de su clase, pero no ocurría nada cuando trataban con sus fantasmas, y se alegraba de ver que Misae y Kaori se llevaban bien. En su vida, ella había encontrado a muchos normales que le temían o la encontraban asquerosa, incluyendo sus padres, la aceptación era algo muy inusual para un normal. Increíblemente, en la secundaria Namimori había encontrado gente que no solo la aceptaba, sino que además estaba dispuesta a dirigirle la palabra aunque fuese en discusiones tontas. . .

Rayos. Se había acordado de él otra vez, parecía estarse convirtiendo en un mal hábito suyo, lo más probable es que si se lo contaba Hibari se reiría en su cara.

De pronto, varios pasos apresurados comenzaron a hacerse más fuerte en las escaleras, y al voltear hacia la entrada vieron el como la puerta se abrió violentamente, dejando ver a un nervioso Kusakabe Tetsuya y varios miembros del comité disciplinario.

- ¿¡Se encuentra aquí, Karako-san!?

La mencionada los miró un tanto sorprendida, pero se adelantó unos pasos y trató de proceder con cuidado.

- ¿Kusakabe-san?, ¿qué ocurre?

- ¡Por favor, necesitamos que venga con nosotros!, - exclamó el hombro acercándose a ella, siendo seguido por los otros tres miembros – se trata del líder.

- ¿Eh?

* * *

El aire estaba tenso. Bastante en su opinión, y todo debido al nerviosismo de los miembros presentes del comité disciplinario, quienes parecían tan preocupados como Kusakabe. Miró por varios segundos la puerta del salón de recepción, para después mirar al hombre a su lado.

- ¿Dices que no ha salido en toda la mañana?

- Así es, luego de que salió del hospital esta mañana, parecía bastante nervioso, pero cuando llegamos a la escuela vino corriendo y se encerró en el salón de recepción. No ha querido salir ni siquiera a hacer sus recorridos diarios y tiene las cortinas cerradas, parecía muy nervioso (asustado) por algo, nos había pedido que lo dejáramos solo, pero ahora nos llamó y nos exigió que la trajéramos a usted. – Kusakabe se veía en verdad preocupado, y eso se notaba en su voz – Por favor, si puede hacer algo por el presidente, hágalo.

Karako lo miró con una ceja arqueada, no muy segura de qué tan útil podía ser su presencia en ese lugar. Golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos, Misae y Kaori mirándola desde atrás entre los del comité disciplinario, quienes en esos momentos estaban demasiado preocupados de Hibari como para preguntarse qué hacia la chica de pelo verde ahí.

- Hibari, soy yo, ¿estás bien? – preguntó con suavidad.

Al no obtener respuesta, miró a su alrededor a los miembros del comité, para luego voltear a Misae, quien observaba la escena con rostro inexpresivo. De un momento al otro, la puerta se abrió, y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, la pelinegra se vio arrastrada hacia adentro por unas fuertes manos que la agarraron de la ropa, cerrando la puerta violentamente en cuanto estuvo dentro.

La tiraron contra el escritorio y la agarraron de los hombros, acorralándola.

Al levantar la mirada, Karako creyó que se le iba la sangre a los pies; Hibari estaba pálido, muy pálido, con los ojos hundidos y con surcos negros debajo de ellos, sus mejillas tenían un leve color rojo nada saludable y estaba tremendamente demacrado, se veía en verdad enfermo.

- Tienes que hacer algo – exigió sin fuerzas.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Hibari, ¡pero qué te pasó!? – ahora sí estaba preocupada.

El joven la soltó y se fue a sentar en el sofá, sintiendo el como las energías se le iban con el solo hecho de estar en pie. Se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeando suavemente con los dedos. Karako se acercó a él, incrédula.

- ¿Por qué saliste del hospital?, tenías una terrible herida en el hombro, ¡deberías quedarte en la cama!, - se arrodilló en el sofá y se agachó a su altura, apoyándose con una mano en el respaldo y la otra levantando el flequillo del chico, juntando sus frentes – mira nada más, ¡hasta tienes fiebre!

Hibari no la estaba escuchando, en esos momentos estaba demasiado concentrado notando lo cerca que estaba la mocosa. Podía sentir su suave respirar acariciando sus labios, y su cuerpo se sentía fresco contra el suyo, su mano descansaba en su cabeza, levantando su cabello para poder sentir mejor su temperatura, sus ojos azules se veían como los de una muñeca, opacos en la oscuridad de la habitación, su nariz rozaba con la suya, y su cabello le hacia cosquillas en la cara. Cuando la agarró para que entrara había notado que tenía nuevas vendas, y un parche le cubría la mejilla, a pesar de que el día anterior se encontraba en perfecto estado, le extrañó, pero prefirió no preguntar al respecto. Estaba tan concentrado en la cercanía de la chica, que no notó cuando sus mejillas se volvían el doble de rojas. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta se alarmó, y empujó a la muchacha lo más suavemente que podía, sin ganas de armar escándalo.

- Sólo dame una solución, ¿quieres?, no he parado de ver estas. . .cosas desde ayer – dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Karako lo observó extrañada.

- ¿De qué hablas?

De pronto, Karako vio el cómo Kaori atravesaba la puerta y los miraba extrañada, seguramente preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto. Hibari levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta, y de un momento al otro saltó del asiento cayendo al piso, haciendo que Karako diera un respingón. Se incorporó como pudo y se fue a su escritorio, parándose tras éste y mirando a la peliplateada con rostro terriblemente pálido.

- ¡No te acerques, que ni se te ocurra acercarte! – exclamó sacando una tonfa.

Karako lo miró, sin creerse lo que tenía delante. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hibari había mencionado en el hospital que vio a Rika antes de que ésta se fuera, y ahora resultaba ser que podía ver a Kaori. ¿¡Acaso era. . .!?

- Hibari, ¡Hibari, calma!, - Karako se acercó a él con cuidado, tratando de no sobresaltarlo – ella es Kaori, una amiga mía, y la que me ayudó cuando ocurrió lo de Nogisaka. No te hará nada.

Hibari la miró inseguro, pero al ver la expresión un tanto preocupada de la fantasma, sintió que no era un enemigo y bajó un poco más la guardia.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambos levantaran la vista, y vieron a Misae con una mano aún en la puerta e inspeccionando la escena con rostro neutro. Karako miró detrás de ella, y vio, para su horror, que el resto de los del comité disciplinario estaban en el piso, varios de ellos inconscientes, incluyendo a Kusakabe, quien apenas y podía levantarse del piso.

Levantó la cabeza y, por apenas una milésima de segundo de diferencia, logró apartar a Hibari del camino cuando de pronto el suelo en el que estaba parado explotó, dejando un inmenso agujero en el lugar, pero no lo suficientemente profundo como para que atravesara el piso. Cuando Hibari levantó la vista, vio asombrado a una peliverde que no conocía, y que lo miraba con expresión neutra, pero en sus ojos se notaba la molestia que sentía, su puño en el suelo como si lo hubiera golpeado.

- ¡Misae! – exclamó la ojiazul.

- Joder, no puedo creer que haya fallado, - Misae volteó y miró a Karako por encima del hombro – aneki, no deberías interferir con esto.

Karako la miró incómoda, sabiendo a qué iba todo esto.

- No pongas esa cara, son las reglas. Éste sujeto, - apuntó a Hibari con desprecio – conoce el secreto ¿verdad?, en ese caso debe morir. – volteó de nuevo hacia el joven, ésta vez con una burlesca sonrisa en su aniñado rostro, levantó una mano y se ajustó el guante – lo siento mucho, kodo-chan, pero me temo que voy a tener que eliminarte.

Hibari se puso en alerta de inmediato ante esto, y sacó las tonfas nuevamente, Kaori miraba hacia todos lados sin saber qué hacer, y miró a Karako, esperando alguna indicación, pero por su parte, ésta estaba demasiado preocupada como para tomarle atención. "Esto no está bien" pensó la chica "Hibari está con una herida en el hombro, y se nota a leguas de que no está en condiciones de pelear", ¡debía hacer algo cuanto antes!

- ¡Misae, por favor, déjalo ir! – rogó.

- ¿¡Haaaa!? – el rostro de la peliverde al mirarla demostraba que no se creía lo que escuchaba - ¿¡estás loca!?, ¡aneki conoces las reglas!; cualquier "normal" que nos conozca debe ser cazado y silenciado en el acto, ninguno es la excepción.

- ¡Lo sé, pero. . .! – ¿qué debía decirle?, las reglas eran absolutas, era verdad, pero por algún motivo. . . no se sentía capaz de ver morir a Hibari, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no debía interferir, no podía.

Cerró la boca, frustrada ante su propia indecisión.

- Si lo que quieres es una pelea, con gusto te la daré, - Hibari se acercó a Misae, ignorando la conversación de antes, hasta quedar a apenas unos tres metros más allá – acabas de destruir propiedad escolar, y eso se paga con sangre – el joven se veía amenazador aún y cuando estaba débil, levantó una tonfa hasta la altura de su barbilla, poniéndose en guardia – voy a morderte hasta la muerte.

- ¿Eh, qué es eso?, hablas muy extraño, en fin. – Misae se encogió de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia, pero eso no quería decir que no había notado la peligrosidad del chico, ¡ese sujeto parecía un lobo salvaje!, o al menos esa impresión le daba – Dí lo que quieras, dudo mucho que seas mejor que tus perros falderos, - dicho esto apuntó a los del comité disciplinario, quienes iban levantándose poco a poco, muy heridos y débiles – al fin y al cabo, si los esclavos son débiles, entonces sólo tenemos un bufón en lugar de un rey.

Ahora sí que estaba enojado.

- . . .Vas a pagar esas palabras, herbívora.

- ¡Hibari!

El grito de Karako lo sobresaltó, había olvidado que ella estaba ahí. El rostro de la chica era de preocupación y, hasta cierto punto, de miedo, cosa de la cual no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- ¡No pelees!, - gritó la pelinegra, alterada - ¡hagas lo que hagas no pelees!, ¡huye, tú no eres rival para Misae, vete!

Por algún motivo sintió que la sangre comenzaba a arderle en las venas; ¿acaso ella creía que iba a perder?, ¿tan débil lo creía?. Se sintió ofendido, más de lo que se esperaba.

- No te metas en esto - dijo con frialdad.

Y de un momento al otro saltó hacia un lado, antes de que Misae volara en pedazos el sitio en el cual había estado de un puñetazo.

- La basura como tú no tiene ningún derecho de dirigirle la palabra a aneki, y mucho menos con ese tono, – la chica de ojos verdes lo miró con desprecio – será mejor que le hagas caso y corras por tu vida. No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra una nivel 5.

Karako abrió los ojos sin creerse lo que escuchaba; ¿nivel 5?, ¿¡qué tan fuerte se había vuelto Misae en el último tiempo!?, la última vez que la había visto era una nivel 4, y tomaba años de práctica el alcanzar el nivel máximo.

Un nuevo ataque se hizo presente, pero esta vez Hibari fue capaz de bloquear el puñetazo con una de sus tonfas, pero. . . Sintió peligro, el rostro de la chica mostró una sonrisa burlesca, y en el acto se corrió de ahí, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Una explosión invisible lo mandó a volar contra la pared, rompiéndola, y el hombro volvió a dolerle como nunca. Antes de poder reaccionar la chiquilla ya estaba frente a él, con un puño levantado y dispuesto a darle un golpe definitivo, trató de moverse, pero el cuerpo ya estaba llegando a sus límites, no iba a poder evadirlo. Vio el puño dirigirse a su rostro a gran velocidad, y el corazón se le detuvo al acto. . .

. . .Hasta que la mesa de café se estrelló violentamente contra la cabeza de la peliverde, quien terminó en el piso por el repentino golpe.

- ¡Creí haberles dicho que no pelearan! – exclamó furiosa Karako con la mesa de café rota en dos entre sus manos.

- ¡Ouch, eso dolió, aneki! – Misae se incorporó un poco, sujetándose la cabeza con lagrimones en los ojos por el dolor.

Pero pronto ese dolor se transformó en miedo al ver un aura negra aproximándose hacia ella.

- Misae, - Karako la agarró del cuello de la camisa y la levantó hacia ella con violencia. Misae comenzó a sudar copiosamente del terror, mientras que la pelinegra tenía el semblante oscurecido y una siniestra mueca en el rostro – creo haber dicho claramente que lo dejaras ir, ¿no es así?, estamos en una escuela normal, rodeados de alumnos normales, y nuestras reglas son claras en cuanto a no involucrar civiles en asuntos como estos. Sí estás dispuesta a desobedecer una orden mía sólo por ser una nivel 5, entonces tendrás también que estar dispuesta a tener un duelo contra mí. Puede que esté fuera de práctica, pero puedo perfectamente patearte el trasero aquí y ahora. – sus ojos habían perdido brillo, y esa siniestra sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse – No me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo.

- S-Sí, su Majestad – la voz de la peliverde tiritaba al decir esto.

Karako la soltó y fue hacia Hibari, tomándolo del brazo y levantándolo con violencia, para luego hacerlo sentarse en la silla del escritorio. Hibari la miró molesto, pero se tensó al notar la furia en las facciones de la chica.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?!,- le gritó – "¡no pelees contra Misae!, no pelees contra Misae!". ¡Estás herido, maldita sea, acabas de salir del hospital, tienes una fiebre del demonio, y aún así te pones a pelear como si fuese cualquier cosa!. ¡Ya viste lo que pasó la otra vez por ser tan imprudente, ahí tienes tu prueba!, - apuntó a su hombro herido, y al voltear Hibari vio que tenía la camisa con sangre, probablemente por la herida que había vuelto a abrirse - ¡no hagas tonterías, cállate y escucha lo que los demás te dicen!

Hibari no dijo nada, sólo la miró con el ceño fruncido, y para cualquiera que lo viera daba la impresión de un niño que estaba siendo regañado por su madre. Misae miró la escena, incrédula, viendo el cómo ese hombre, que hace sólo unos segundos atrás parecía un lobo furioso, ahora se convertía en un cachorro regañado por su dueño.

- Misae, ven aquí y discúlpate como es debido – la llamó la pelinegra.

- ¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡por qué tengo que hacerlo!?, ¡él no es de los nuestros, ni siquiera debería respirar el mismo aire que nosotros!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Eh?

Esto tomo con la guardia baja a la peliverde, quien arqueó una ceja sin comprender del todo.

- Hibari es un "unskilled", pero eso no significa que no sea de los nuestros. Él empezó hace poco a ver fantasmas.

- . . .¿Qu. . .? – Misae estaba sin habla, sin creerse lo que escuchaba, su rostro pálido como el de un muerto - ¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del Capítulo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Hiiiii! Como dije antes, lamento muuuuuucho la tardanza. Sé que me demoré un tanto, pero han ocurrido muchas cosas, como la que describí arriba (Hunter TT_TT, te extrañaré viejo amigo). Comencé a escribir de inmediato el siguiente capítulo, son las once y media de la mañana aquí, pero igual decidí terminar hoy el capítulo. Ahora que estoy en un nuevo semestre mi horario es bastante agitado, pero igualmente trato de actualizar y de hacer el fanfic de calidad. Creo que debo aclarar algunas cosas de éste capítulo, así que vamos con las explicaciones.

No sé si ya había dicho esto, pero estaba tentada a usar palabras en inglés porque sonaban más "cool", como por ejemplo en lugar de nivel quería poner "level", pero no lo había hecho ya que creí que no vendría bien con el fanfic, sin embargo ahora usé "unskilled" porque suena mejor en inglés que en español, además, si éste fanfic estuviese en japonés, de todas maneras sería unskilled la palabra.

Ahora, el saludo de Misae: cuando ella saluda a Kaori dice "kodo-chan", pues bien, el "kodo" es una abreviación de "kodomo" (niño/a en japonés), y el "chan" es el típico diminutivo usado al final de un nombre cuando le hablas con cariño a alguien o a un animal, así que en ésta ocasión ella estaría diciendo algo así como "niñita". Es un personaje duro, ¿pero qué les pareció?, siendo honesta ella es una de mis favoritas por varias razones que verán un poco más adelante.

No quiero aburrirlos más con tanta palabrería, hice el fanfic lo más largo posible (ocupé más de 13 páginas. . .wow, es mi record XD), y trataré de subir el próximo capítulo el próximo jueves. Por favor dejen reviews, que de una forma curiosa es lo que alimenta éste fanfic XDDDD.

Cuídense y bendiciones, y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. ¡NOS VEMOOOOOS!


	17. La jaula de la bestia

Joder, deberían hacer un libro sobre mi vida, ganarían mucho, y es que en serio, ¡me pasa de todo!. Bien, ¿cómo empiezo a explicar?, primero que todo (y espero que no se esté formando un hábito) lamento **mucho** la tardanza, siento que he sido bastante irresponsable con ustedes lectores, y eso puedo darles por sentado que me pesa en el alma; lo que ocurrió fue que cualquier fuerza extraña que maneje el universo, parecía no querer que yo entregase éste capítulo (abajo les explicaré por qué). No pienso alargarme mucho, ya que ustedes de seguro han estado esperando ya mucho, pero gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer ***hace una reverencia***. Sin más preámbulos, ¡los dejo con el capi!

* * *

_Dolía. Le dolía mucho. Se había esquinzado la muñeca derecha, tenía tres costillas rotas, y su tobillo izquierdo comenzaba a adquirir un inusual tono verdoso. Todo estaba en silencio, nada se escuchaba, excepto su agitado respirar. Los más de veinte presentes se mantenían expectantes a lo que fuese a ocurrir a continuación, pero nadie movía ni un músculo por ir a ayudar al niño de no más de nueve años que yacía tirado al centro del dojo, lleno de cortes, heridas y golpes._

_Se arrastró como pudo hacia la espada de madera que se encontraba unos metros más allá, apenas levantando su cuerpo con la ayuda de sus temblorosas manitas. _

_- Levántate – ordenó la potente voz del hombre al otro lado de la habitación._

_Miró con odio a su oponente, quien lo observaba con absoluta frialdad e indiferencia. Tomó con firmeza el mango de la espada, obligando a su malherido cuerpo a levantarse usando el arma como apoyo. La mano derecha ya no le respondía, ni siquiera podía sentir los dedos, pero de algún modo logró ponerse de pie usando su mano izquierda, tragándose todo el dolor que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Sintiendo el como la adrenalina comenzaba a invadirlo nuevamente, empuñó la espada con la mano buena, mientras que la rabia, la ira y el rencor le daban el impulso para mantenerse firme en el lugar. El imponente hombre empuñó su espada también, apuntándola al menor, su expresión de frialdad sin cambiar ni un ápice, y el niño, con todo el odio que ese rostro le inducía, se lanzó hacia delante en un fútil ataque._

* * *

La luz de la mañana no tenía ni una piedad con él. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las rendijas de las cortinas, dándole de lleno en la cara. Viendo que ya era inútil el seguir durmiendo, abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el techo de su habitación. Dirigió su vista a la mesa de noche, topándose con su reloj despertador; las ocho y media. Pestañó varias veces, incorporándose en la cama y ligeramente sorprendido, habían pasado años desde la última vez que había dormido hasta tan tarde, normalmente a las siete ya estaba en la escuela haciendo sus rondas matutinas, pero por esa vez no iba a poder hacerlo.

Luego del incidente con la chica de pelo verde, Yukusawa le había dicho que mejor se fuera a casa a reposar. En un principio él se había negado rotundamente argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, pero el resto de los del comité disciplinario habían insistido también, asegurándole que ellos iban a encargarse de todo junto con la pelinegra. Luego de unos quince minutos de discusión él aceptó sólo para que lo dejaran en paz, yendo a ver al médico y éste diagnosticándole una gripe causada por una baja en las defensas debido a la pérdida de sangre, recomendándole tomarse el día libre.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, levantándose el flequillo. Cuando se enfermaba, sus padres solían tomarle la temperatura, llevarle la comida a la cama y dejarle en la mesita una jarra llena de jugo de naranja, pasando todo el día con él y mimándolo. Ahora esos días ya no estaban, no existían, no eran más que un recuerdo, un olvidado reflejo de un espejo roto en pedazos. Suspiró, tratando de aliviar un poco el repentino ardor que se había formado en su pecho.

- Es una tontería, - murmuró al aire cerrando los ojos por un momento – no me sirve de nada recordar algo semejante. Es una estupidez.

Miró hacia la puerta, y vio colgando del pomo el talismán que Yukusawa le había dado antes de irse el día anterior. Según ella, esas cosas iban a protegerlo de cualquier criatura que quisiese atacarlo en su casa, sólo debía ponerlos en las diferentes entradas principales de su hogar y uno en la puerta de su habitación. En un principio no estaba muy seguro de si iban a funcionar, pero curiosamente había dormido muy bien, así que quizás debía agradecerle a Yukusawa por ello. En cualquier caso, en esos momentos era mejor que se levantara, debía darle de comer al pajarillo, que de seguro para esa hora y viendo su hábito matutino debía de tener hambre.

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse en la escalera a gran velocidad y que parecían dirigirse al segundo piso, para luego de unos segundos detenerse frente a su puerta. Unos suaves golpecitos se escucharon, para luego dejarse oír una voz que le dio un escalofrío en la espalda.

- ¡Líiiiiiiiiiideeeeeeeeer! – canturreó una afeminada vocecilla masculina.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, entrando Kusakabe con vestido de colegiala, usando un delantal rosa con volantes y cucharón en mano, con la cara exageradamente maquillada.

- ¡Levántate dormilón, es hora de desayunar!

- . . .

El aire de la habitación parecía haberse congelado por unos segundos. De un momento al otro, el rostro inexpresivo de Hibari palideció, se inclinó hacia un costado y botó todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

- ¡Waaaaaah, líder!

* * *

Era una radiante mañana en Namimori, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, se sentía ese fresco y exquisito aroma mañanero. . .y un amoratado Kusakabe debía lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Se encontraban de camino a la escuela, y Hibari desde el día de ayer que no le dirigía la palabra, cuando fue el incidente de su "pequeña" broma, y a pesar de estar enfermo, el joven parecía tener la fuerza suficiente para morderlo hasta la muerte, como era de esperarse del gran Hibari Kyoya.

- Lo siento líder – se disculpó por enésima vez el grandote.

- . . .

- ¿Va a seguir ignorándome?

- . . .

- Ya le dije que lo hice sólo porque quería animarle el día.

- Te conviene quedarte callado.

- . . .Sí señor – con cascaditas en los ojos.

Llegaron al instituto, y cuando iban por el pasillo Hibari no pudo evitar sentir como si hubiesen pasado décadas desde la última vez que pisó ese lugar, a pesar de que sabía que sólo habían pasado dos días desde que se fue a casa. Eran las siete de la mañana en punto, motivo por el cual no se veía casi nadie en la escuela, apenas uno o que otro profesor o encargado del aseo, haciendo los últimos preparativos para el comienzo de las clases. Su hombro no se encontraba cien por ciento recuperado, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba mucho mejor en comparación con antes, además la gripe había desaparecido por completo, y es que luego del incidente con Kusakabe había quedado tan débil y shockeado que no pudo levantarse de la cama en todo el día, por lo que el descanso extra le había ayudado en cierta forma, y gracias a todo esto ahora estaba lo suficientemente mejor como para asistir a la escuela a terminar su trabajo pendiente.

Llegaron al salón de recepción, y al abrir la puerta la primera reacción del joven fue echarse hacia atrás en una milésima de segundo, chocando contra la pared de atrás y sorprendiendo a Kusakabe.

- ¿L-Líder? – preguntó con cuidado el hombre.

Miró hacia adentro, pero no vio nada extraño. Sin embargo, Hibari miraba pálido a la chica de cabello blanco que lo miraba con curiosidad desde el marco de la puerta, extrañada ante la súbita reacción. Kaori se acercó a él, haciendo que éste se apegara inconscientemente más a la muralla, ella sólo lo miró con una sonrisa y se apuntó con el dedo, indicándole algo.

- ¿Realmente. . .no puedes verla? – preguntó Hibari mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kusakabe.

- ¿De qué habla? – el mayor tenía una ceja arqueada, extrañado – ¿acaso hay alguien más aquí?

Luego de unos segundos, el joven se acordó de que Yukusawa se la había presentado antes, y viendo que ella realmente no iba a hacerle daño, sintió el como el cuerpo se le relajaba de nuevo.

- Kaori, ¿no? – preguntó él aún un poco inseguro.

La chica sonrió feliz de que se acordara de ella, y asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Hibari suspiró, de pronto sintiéndose realmente estúpido de haberse mostrado asustado. Miró a la chica de nuevo, viendo que ella comenzaba a indicarle dentro del salón de recepción. Cuando entró vio que el lugar estaba completamente limpio, como todas las mañanas, el ambiente fresco y los documentos ordenadamente apilados encima del escritorio. La verdad es que no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pensaba que iba a encontrarse el sitio sucio o desordenado en su ausencia, pero de un modo curioso Yukusawa parecía haber mantenido todo en orden.

- Karako-san ha estado ordenando el lugar y encargándose de todo mientras usted no estaba – le informó Kusakabe con un sonrisa, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Hibari sólo lo miró, para luego dirigir su vista de regreso al salón. La verdad no creía que la mocosa fuese a hacerse cargo de su trabajo como había dicho, era demasiado, y el resto de los del comité eran unos inútiles en cuanto al tema, así que en ningún momento había elevado en lo más mínimo sus esperanzas. Pero ahora llegaba y se encontraba con eso, en verdad al parecer la había subestimado un poco.

Kaori se acercó a la pila de papeles encima del escritorio, todos tan perfectamente ordenados que parecían simplemente un adorno, los apuntó con el dedo con una sonrisa en su demacrado rostro, y Hibari no pudo hacer más que acercarse. Tomó la primera hoja, revisando rápidamente el contenido hasta abajo. . .y se paro en seco. Sintió el como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, y una de sus cejas comenzaba con un pequeño pero insistente tic nervioso.

- Kusakabe Tetsuya, - comenzó a decir el joven con voz siseante, haciendo que el otro se pusiera en alerta - puedo saber, - volteó hacia el mayor extendiendo el documento hacia él, un aire incómodo a su alrededor - ¿qué significa esto?

- ¿E-El qué?

Kusakabe miró el papel de corrido, hasta que sus ojos llegaron a la parte de abajo, en una delgada línea al fondo a la derecha donde descansaba la prolija firma del presidente del comité. Se tardó como tres segundos en procesar la información, y cuando lo hizo miró a su líder sin saber qué decirle.

- ¿En qué momento firmé yo estos documentos? – dijo él sin creérselo.

- Si te refieres a esos, entonces en ningún, fui yo la que lo hizo.

Ambos hombres miraron hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la chica de cabello negro en el marco, llevando en la mano un sobre naranja, de seguro más documentos para firmar. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta cuando ella había abierto la puerta, pero lo que Hibari sí notó fueron las nuevas vendas que llevaba, una curita en el labio y otro más en la mejilla derecha, además de otra un poco más larga en la ceja, la frente la tenía vendada también, y su cuello tenía a cada lado unas bandas médicas adhesivas, tapando gran parte de la zona. Su mano izquierda estaba envuelta completamente en vendas delgadas, y parecía que por debajo en el dorso tenía puesto otra banda más, siendo visto el contorno de una figura cuadrada.

La chica caminó hacia el salón hasta llegar a Hibari, su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre.

- Todos esos documentos están listos, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos, aquí hay unos nuevos que me acaban de entregar, - le tendió el sobre, el cual tenía escrito en la cubierta un claro "Torneo de kendo de Namimori" – lo necesitan para ésta tarde, ¿te sientes mejor como para trabajar?

- ¿Cómo fue que usaste mi firma? – el joven estaba más concentrado en los documentos que habían sobre su escritorio que los nuevos.

- La falsifiqué.

- ¿¡La falsificaste!?

- Fue muy fácil, ya que tu forma de escribir es bastante normal, aunque bastante suave pero cargada – dijo ella dejando el sobre en la mesa - ¿Quieres un café?, ¿al menos has tomado desayuno?

Hibari no se lo creía, o por lo menos le costaba creerlo, no importaba por dónde se le viese, esa era su letra, él mismo podía dar certeza de ello, ¿qué clase de habilidades tenía esa mocosa? Kaori se puso al lado de Karako, quien estaba haciendo el café de la mañana, como era típico, mientras tanto, Hibari se sentó frente al escritorio, soltando un suave suspiro.

- Lo siento por no haberlo echo antes, pero no tenía idea de si ibas a venir hoy, - informó ella dándole una tasa de humeante café a Kusakabe – el resto de los del comité fueron a asegurarse que no hubiese movimientos extraños por alrededor.

Hibari la miró sin entender, recibiendo casi inconscientemente la taza de café con la mano.

- ¿Movimientos extraños?

- Recuerda que aún está presente el caso de las desapariciones de mujeres, el cadáver de Rika-san estaba en un basurero de la escuela, lo cual indica que el asesino puede estar por la zona, a menos que quieras que una de las víctimas sea un estudiante de Namimori, recomiendo tener cuidado.

Tanto Kusakabe como Hibari se sintieron incómodos ante esto. Era cierto, lo habían olvidado por completo, tenían tantas cosas de las qué preocuparse, y habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que se habían olvidado del origen del último problema que habían tenido, concentrándose únicamente en la consecuencia más que en el detonante. El joven frunció el ceño, sintiendo por un momento una ligera punzada en el hombro.

- Misae no se ha separado de mi lado desde que te fuiste, ha estado ayudándome con el papeleo éstos últimos días – dijo la chica tomando la columna de hojas que estaba lista sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Esa subordinada tuya?, ¿acaso sabe algo de trabajo de oficina?

- Primero, no es una subordinada, es mi mejor amiga, y segundo, sí, sabe como hacer esta clase de trabajos muy bien. . .al fin y al cabo, ella y yo solíamos hacer esto cuando niñas – mientras más hablaba, el tono de su voz comenzaba a descender, hasta volverse casi un susurro, mientras sus ojos miraban hacia otro lado.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para que Hibari no la escuchara. Mientras tanto, Kusakabe estaba en su propio mundo disfrutando del café, con miles de florcitas cayendo a su alrededor. Kaori se le acercó y curioseó el líquido oscuro, un tanto tentada de querer probarlo también. Hibari la miró de forma inexpresiva, aunque por dentro no sabía si reírse o sentir cierta "lástima"; si Kusakabe pudiese ver a la fantasma, lo más seguro es que reaccionaría inclusive peor de lo que había hecho él.

- Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de Tsunayoshi-kun o de sus amigos? – preguntó de pronto la pelinegra caminando hacia la puerta, Kaori abriéndola para que pasara y sobresaltando a Kusakabe.

- ¿Sawada?, ¿ése herbívoro problemático que va en tu clase? – Hibari la miró, un poco curioso a qué venía eso tan de pronto e ignorando al vicepresidente, quien parecía haber comenzado a sudar frío.

La chica asintió.

- Sí, me temo que ninguno de ellos tres asistió a clases ayer, lo cual me extraña ya que tampoco he visto a Reborn-san, - comentó la pelinegra, para luego mirar con curiosidad los papeles que tenía en brazos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos – ahora que lo pienso Sasagawa tampoco vino ayer, ¿les habrá pasado algo?

- . . . – el joven simplemente se quedó mirándola, sin sentirse muy interesado en el tema, al fin y al cabo, lo que esos herbívoros hicieran o dejaran de hacer no tenía nada que ver con él, a menos que involucrase la escuela o sus alrededores. Sin embargo, se quedó mirándola atentamente casi sin darse cuenta mientras ella trataba de calmar a Kusakabe y quizás explicarle lo de Kaori.

* * *

El día pasó de lo más tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común. Lo único interesante fue que tuvo que morder hasta la muerte a unos vándalos quienes se encontraban fumando en la azotea, y descubrió que la amiga fantasma de la mocosa podía llegar a ser bastante útil para dar información, aún y cuando no hablara. Curiosamente, parecía que ya estaba comenzando a aceptar el hecho de que veía cosas extrañas, sin embargo aún le costaba acostumbrarse a ello, varias veces sintió la urgencia de saltar de su asiento cuando veía a Kaori atravesar las paredes, y es que la chica parecía haberlo hecho una rutina a esas alturas y se paseaba por donde quería.

Finalmente llegó el término de la jornada escolar, y Hibari no pudo hacer más que estirarse en su asiento. El lugar entero estaba bastante silencioso, excepto por los chicos que se iban a sus casa a esa hora. Escuchando las despedidas de los adolescentes no pudo evitar acordarse de lo que la mocosa le había dicho sobre Sawada y los otros, al parecer ese día tampoco se habían presentado, ni siquiera el bebé se había dejado ver por el salón de recepción, cosa que se había estado volviendo común desde que Yukusawa llegó, ¿habría pasado algo?, ¿estarían metidos en una de esas extrañas peleas que parecían ser usuales en ellos? Dio un suspiro, viendo lo tonto que era pensar en ello; lo que tuviese que ver con esos herbívoros no le interesaba y no tenía por qué hacerlo, era mejor si esos dejaban de crear problemas en su escuela, aún estaba resentido por el desastre que habían dejado luego de la pelea por esos anillos extraños.

De un momento al otro unos pasos apresurados comenzaron a escucharse en el pasillo, y antes de darse cuenta la puerta había sido abierta violentamente hasta estamparse con la pared, haciendo que por un momento el joven pensara que los vidrios se habían trisado.

- ¡Hibari! – exclamó una agitada Misae con sudor por la frente.

- ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres?

Apenas y había terminado la frase vio el como la chica ya estaba frente a él poniéndole una hoja frente a la cara, tan cerca que el joven tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para distinguir la letra.

- ¡Fírmame esto!

Hibari tomó la hoja con clara desconfianza, leyéndola con rapidez, para finalmente fruncir elegantemente el ceño en forma extrañada al tiempo en que un segundo par de pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo.

- ¿Una autorización para un club de kick boxing? – no pudo ocultar mucho su voz sorprendida.

- Síp, me dijeron que necesitaba tu aprobación para abrirlo.

Los pasos llegaron a la puerta, y se dejó ver una agitada Karako sujetándose del marco. Al ver la escena, la chica soltó un profundo suspiro.

- Lo siento Hibari, no pude convencerla de no venir.

Hibari miró a la recién llegada al tiempo que ésta se acercaba al escritorio, después, volvió a dirigir su vista al documento, para luego mirar a la peliverde con clara sospecha.

- Ya tenemos un club de Karate – la insinuación era clara.

- Muy aburridos – respondió la chica con desinterés.

- También de kendo.

- Demasiado monótonos.

- Y el de boxeo.

- Son un montón de debiluchos

- Y el de arquería.

- Me quedo dormida.

El joven suspiró, tratando de tener paciencia por alguna vez en la vida, y es que luego del ataque de ira del otro día no sentía que le quedaban más fuerzas para ello. Además, de algún modo estaba de acuerdo con la chica en todo lo anterior.

- De todas formas, no puedes abrir ningún club a menos que tengas a alguien que enseñe la materia – esperaba que esto funcionara.

- Yo voy a enseñarla.

Pasaron cuatro segundos de silencio, hasta que Hibari asimiló la información.

- ¿Qué?

- Ehm. . . – empezó Karako un tanto insegura, como no queriendo hablar – bueno, Misae es una maestra de las artes marciales y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en especial del Kick boxing. De echo ya abrió un club cuando íbamos en primaria.

Hibari la miró inexpresivo, por algún motivo creyéndole todo, y es que si esa chica estaba relacionada con Yukusawa, entonces tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Volvió a mirar a la peliverde, haciendo un último intento.

- No puedes abrir un club a menos que tengas más de cinco integrantes – sintió una vena queriendo saltarle en la frente.

- Descuida, ya me las conseguí.

- . . . ¿Cómo?

- Va a ser un club femenino.

- . . . – y ahora resultaba que Roma sí se había construido en un día.

Dejó el documento de lado, sintiendo el como una venita salía por fin en su cabeza y mirando a la peliverde sin ocultar su molestia.

- No voy a firmar.

El escándalo que le siguió a eso hizo que varios estudiantes que se iban a sus casas miraran en dirección al salón del comité.

- ¡Por faaaaaaaaaaaaa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa!, ¡por favor, Hibari, no seas así, sólo es tu firma!, ¡por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa! – la chica se había subido al escritorio, desordenando varios papeles y sacudiendo violentamente al joven por los brazos, casi rompiéndole el cuello.

Karako ni siquiera hizo algo para separarlos, sabiendo que era inútil, sólo se agachó para recoger los documentos caídos. Hibari aguantaba la violencia y el griterío, hasta que. . .

- ¡Ya basta, suficiente! – exclamó el pelinegro quitándose de encima a la peliverde totalmente exasperado.

Suspiró derrotado, sin ganas de querer discutir más. Firmó el papel esperando no arrepentirse luego y se lo tendió. Misae dio un saltito en el aire.

- Si algo malo llega a pasar en mi escuela, voy a asegurarme que te suspendan de por vida.

- ¡Claro, no te preocupes! ¡Muchas gracias Hibari eres un ángel cuando quieres! – Misae se le había tirado al cuello en un apretado abrazo.

Hibari reaccionó de inmediato como gato engrifado.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – exclamó levantándose de su asiento y alejándose de ella, todavía sintiendo el escalofrío en la columna.

- ¡Gracias nuevamente, nos vemos mañana! – se despidió Misae ignorando completamente el comentario.

Hibari y Karako escucharon como la chica se iba corriendo por el pasillo luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Luego de unos segundos, todo volvió a quedar en silencio nuevamente. Karako miró a Hibari sin ninguna expresión en particular, dejando el montón de hojas sobre el escritorio

- ¿Necesitas alguna cosa? ¿has comido algo siquiera?

- No necesito nada, sólo debo terminar con la última montaña de papeles que queda, pronto serán los torneos interescolares y me han dado todo para terminar ésta semana – volvió a sentarse al escritorio con pesadez – Ésa herbívora me saca de quicio.

- ¿Misae?, es verdad que es un tanto loca, pero créeme, si hay alguien en quien se puede confiar, es en ella – aseguró la pelinegra revisando el montón listo – Por cierto, ¿cómo andas con . . . eso?

Un pesado silencio se formó en la habitación. Luego de unos segundos el joven levantó la vista y la posó en la pelinegra, ella no lo miraba, y luego volvió a observar su trabajo.

- Es bastante incómodo.

- . . .

- . . .

Un nuevo silencio se formó, y ésta vez Hibari pudo sentir el como el corazón comenzaba a latirle de forma más rápida, pero no estaba seguro el por qué.

- Hibari. . . ¿te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

La pregunta tomó tan por sorpresa al pelinegro que éste no se movió ni un ápice. Subió la vista hacia la chica de nuevo, y pudo observar el cómo ese suave rostro observaba las hojas del escritorio, sus ojos azul rey ocultaban cierta tristeza, y sus labios delgados y pálidos apretados en una línea recta, como dándose fuerzas para algo. Hibari podía sentir su corazón latiéndole en el pecho mucho más rápido, y como una extraña sensación comenzaba a formársele en el estómago, haciendo que tragara duro; ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿desde cuándo que su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma tan ilógica? Tomó aire, para luego expulsarlo con suavidad, intentando calmarse.

- No tengo ningún motivo para arrepentirme de nada.

Karako lo miró con esos ojos tan tristes, y el joven pudo notar el como el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho, mientras que hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por mantener la compostura.

- Ése día en el río, si no me hubiese metido al medio, si no hubiese comenzado a ayudar en el salón de recepción, si no hubiese hablado con Reborn-san, quizás tú ahora podrías continuar con la vida normal que has llevado hasta hoy, sin tener que preocuparte de estar viendo cosas que no debes, sin tener que verte envuelto. . . en nuestro mundo.

El joven le sostuvo la mirada, concentrándose en ese frágil rostro, sin saber qué decir, su cerebro no pensando en nada, sólo asimilando las palabras de la menor.

- ¿Sabes, Hibari?, los ESPERs tenemos reglas, - comenzó a decir la muchacha con una voz sin emoción - y una de ellas. . . es asesinar a cualquier normal que nos descubra.

Hibari abrió mucho los ojos, entendiendo al fin el por qué ella quería mantener todo el asunto en secreto.

- Si no te mato yo, lo hará el gobierno, después de todo, aún eres un "unskilled", alguien sin ninguna habilidad psíquica. Mientras no tengas algún poder, no entras en la clasificación de ESPER, ni siquiera en la de espiritista. Tú, Reborn-san y los demás se han metido en la boca de una bestia demasiado peligrosa, y si no salen de inmediato, ésta los masticará y los escupirá como basura. Nunca quise involucrar a nadie en "mi mundo", es un destino que no le deseo a nadie, y mucho menos a ti.

El joven no supo qué decir, las palabras parecían desaparecer de su garganta en cuanto amenazaba con abrir la boca.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? – logró articular al fin, haciendo un esfuerzo porque la voz no le temblara.

La expresión de la chica, de un momento al otro, cambió a una seria, fuerte, sus facciones se endurecieron, y sus ojos parecían taladrarlo.

- Estoy dándote la oportunidad de regresar a tu vida normal.

Decir que Hibari estaba sorprendido hubiese sido una subestimación. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su boca ligeramente entre abierta no hacía ningún ruido, mientras que sentía el como el corazón se le detenía por varios segundos. ¿Qué acababa de decir?, ¿qué estaba insinuando?

- Lo único que te he traído a ti y al resto desde que llegué han sido problemas, si nunca me hubieses conocido podrías continuar con tu vida tranquila y pacífica sin ninguna dificultad, pero ahora que has desarrollado la habilidad de "ver", sólo me quedan dos opciones; o te asesino aquí y ahora, o te borro la memoria y desaparezco de la escuela, esto también incluye a Kusakabe-san y al resto, nadie de los que me han conocido a mí o a Misae nos recordará, y yo no volveré a mostrar mi cara por aquí de nuevo. La vida de alguien que puede ver lo oculto es una maldición que en cualquier momento querrás terminar, y cuanto antes, mejor.

Hibari no le apartaba la vista, quería decir algo, pero en verdad que el no saber qué responder parecía estarse volviendo un hábito. Karako caminó hacia la puerta con paso tranquilo, quizás demasiado.

- Te daré un día para decidir, puedes elegir si te borro la memoria o si te elimino. Si eliges la primera, regresarás a tu vida normal como si nada hubiese pasado, y ya no tendrás que preocuparte que yo o Misae nos metamos al medio de tus asuntos, realmente te recomiendo ésta opción. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo hasta mañana – abrió la puerta y salió, volteándose a verlo. El joven podía ver el sol ocultándose por detrás de ella, y su brillo hacia imposible el observar su rostro, sólo podía distinguir su silueta oscura y su sombra en el piso, su voz suave y sin sentimientos - Y Hibari – unos segundos de silencio – buena suerte – y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, pero el joven no se movió ni un centímetro de su asiento, sus ojos pegados a la puerta del salón como si fuera un imán. Finalmente, luego de varios segundos, se echó hacia atrás y perdió su vista en el techo, agotado de pronto, y sintiendo el como la cabeza le daba vueltas a las palabras de la chica; ¿regresarlo a su vida normal?, ¿olvidarlo todo?. . .¿olvidarla a ella? Era cierto que desde que la había conocido, las cosas a su alrededor se habían vuelto poco a poco más complicadas, ocurrían cosas que no se suponía debían pasar, mucho menos en su escuela, comenzaba a ver criaturas y seres que nunca había visto y no deseaba ver, y también tenía la impresión que últimamente él no estaba siendo el mismo de siempre, y eso le molestaba, mucho en verdad. . . Quizás ella tuviese razón, quizás hubiese sido mejor si nunca se hubieran conocido, él así seguiría con sus asuntos en el comité disciplinario, quizás enfrentando uno que otro enemigo poderoso en todo ese asunto de la mafia, y con eso quedaría satisfecho, y ella. . . ¿qué haría ella entonces?

No, eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. El asunto aquí era que si la olvidaba, también olvidaría su nueva descubierta habilidad, la cual no le era útil en lo más mínimo.

_"La vida de alguien que puede ver lo oculto es una maldición que en cualquier momento querrás terminar, y cuanto antes, mejor."_

. . . ¿Qué tan terrible podía ser? Ella parecía manejarlo bastante bien, inclusive había hecho amistad con un fantasma, pero ahora estaba consciente de que no siempre los espíritus eran como esa chica Kaori, eso era algo que había aprendido del mal modo, y con esto se tocó el hombro con la herida. Se acordó de lo que vio cuando esa mujer lo atacó, ese rostro que creía que nunca más iba a ver, de un momento al otro volvía a aparecer frente a él, con esa dulce y tranquila sonrisa, recordó como en ese momento sintió que iba a volverse loco, a gritar, su cerebro era incapaz de asimilar aquello, era tan irreal, tan corrupto, que sintió náuseas, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y gritando, pero de algún modo logró mantener su compostura, hasta se preguntaba si era así siempre para Yukusawa.

Era mejor si dejaba de pensar en ello, no estaba de humor tampoco para hacerlo, además, aún tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, esos documentos no iban a revisarse ni a firmarse solos. Con esto en mente, agarró de nueva cuenta su lápiz y comenzó a correr hojas, tratando de concentrar su mente en ello y olvidarse de lo recientemente hablado con la mocosa.

* * *

Dejó la última hoja sobre el montón terminado, y dejó que su cabeza descansara en su mullido asiento, al fin notando como los músculos comenzaban a relajarse. Miró su reloj, y para su sorpresa solo faltaban dos minutos para las doce de la noche, ¿tanto había estado trabajando?, ni siquiera había notado lo rápido que el tiempo había avanzado, afuera ya estaba oscuro y varias estrellas se dejaban ver en el cielo. Se frotó los ojos, tratando de relajar la vista y soltando al mismo tiempo un suspiro. Todo eso ya estaba terminado, sólo debía ser entregado mañana en la mañana y con eso habría terminado el trabajo de una semana entera, como estarían ocupados con los torneos a él lo dejarían en paz por fin. Ya era tarde, lo mejor sería que fuera a dar una última ronda por la escuela para asegurarse que todo estaba bien y luego irse a casa, su pajarillo debía de estar con hambre después de todo.

Se levantó de su asiento y se aseguró que todo estuviese cerrado allí, las ventanas, cajones, todo. Luego de eso caminó hacia la puerta. . . y se paró en seco. Pestañó varias veces, creyendo que la vista le engañaba por el cansancio, pero al voltear hacia la mesa de centro lo vio de nuevo; un libro, un librillo muy viejo y desgastado tirado casualmente allí. Frunció el ceño extrañado, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?, ¿desde cuándo estaba allí?, se acercó con cuidado y lo tomó, abriéndolo suavemente y pasando las hojas, pero apenas y había pasado el primer montón soltó el libro con inusitada violencia, dejándolo caer al suelo mientras él retrocedía un paso. Miró el objeto con clara sorpresa y un poco de horror, pero tratando de calmarse un poco se acercó nuevamente, volviendo a tomarlo con algo parecido a asco; adentro, grabado en cada página con una extraña tinta azul, habían un montón de círculos y dibujos extraños, cada uno con un párrafo en japonés antiguo dando una breve explicación de cada uno, casi parecía uno de éstos libros oscuros que aparecían en las películas de terror americanas baratas. Abrió la primera página, tratando de buscar un nombre o algo, lo dio vuelta, revisó el interior nuevamente, pero nada, no tenía ni autor ni dueño, sin embargo tenía una sospecha. Caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta metiendo el libro en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pensando en devolverlo mañana y así confirmar sus sospechas. Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, disponiéndose a caminar por el pasillo. . .

Alto.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos. Miró hacia fuera por la ventana del pasillo, sintiendo el como la mandíbula quería llegarle al piso y como un nudo se le formaba en la boca del estómago; por esa corrida de ventanas podía verse cada día el amplio panorama del patio trasero de la escuela, las canchas y el gimnasio, era el lugar perfecto para mantener bajo control cualquier suceso interno en el recinto. Pero en esos momentos. . .no había nada de eso, sólo podía verse una especie de nube negra que cubría todo el exterior, haciendo imposible ver el cielo siquiera. Ninguna luz entraba desde afuera, ni siquiera las estrellas o la luna eran distinguibles en esas tinieblas, el pasillo estaba tan oscuro que apenas y podía distinguir las escaleras al final, el silencio parecía taladrarle los oídos hasta el punto de escuchar un pitido.

Su vista recorrió toda la hilera de ventanas que tenía visible, y para su desconcierto todas estaban igual. Sin pensárselo dos veces se dio la media vuelta e intentó ingresar nuevamente al salón, pero la respiración se le fue cuando no pudo abrir la puerta, ¡estaba seguro que no le había puesto llave! Sin lograr asimilarlo totalmente, sacó lo más rápido que pudo las llaves de su bolsillo y las metió en el cerrojo. . . No daban vuelta, ¡las malditas llaves no giraban!, aplicó toda la fuerza que podía sin querer romperlas, pero nada, no se movían ni un centímetro. Un pensamiento le invadió la cabeza, y lo más rápido que pudo guardó las llaves y corrió hacia el salón más cercano, agarrando el pomo y forzando a abrirla. Nada, no se movía en lo más mínimo. Fue a otra, nada. Y a otra, nada también. ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Fue hacia una de las ventanas y trató de abrirlas, sólo para encontrarse con la misma resistencia de las puertas, casi como si algo las estuviese manteniendo pegadas en sus lugares. Sacó una tonfa y, aplicando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en esos momentos, arremetió contra el vidrio. Un sonido seco se escuchó por todo el pasillo, y Hibari contempló el vidrio trizado, sólo para después ver casi con horror el como la trizadura que había hecho se reparaba al acto, como si desde un principio nada hubiese pasado.

- No puede ser – musitó apenas sin despegar su vista del vidrio.

Volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, una y otra vez, pero no importaba cuánto tratase, el vidrio se reparaba casi tan rápido como lo rompía. Luego de lo que para él parecieron varios minutos, se dio por vencido y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, tratando de calmar los apresurados latidos de su corazón. No se escuchaba nada, sólo su respiración agitada y sus pasos con eco. . .No.

Se detuvo en el acto nuevamente, forzando el oído y su mente trabajando lo más rápido que podía, ¿desde cuándo que sus pasos hacían eco? Retomó la marcha, agudizando su audición; ahí estaban de nuevo, unos pasos que parecían ir a la misma velocidad que él, pero que se escuchaban más lejos y amortiguados. Apresuró un poco su caminar, mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás. Lo más rápido que pudo, se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta, encarando a su perseguidor, pero lo único que encontró fue el frío del pasillo, sólo las tinieblas bañando el camino que dejaba atrás. Inspeccionó sus alrededores, inusualmente nervioso, y con un profundo suspiro, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminado. Los pasos comenzaron a escucharse de nuevo, casi como si estuviese tratando de copiar sus movimientos, con un sonido amortiguado y que daba la impresión de ser de pies descalzos. El joven comenzó a caminar más rápido, tratando de perder a lo que fuese que lo estaba persiguiendo, pero su acosador también aumentó la velocidad, no perdiéndolo de vista. Hibari comenzó a trotar ligeramente, pero los pasos lo imitaron de inmediato, con ese perturbador sonido sordo de pies descalzos. El muchacho miró hacia atrás de nuevo, sin detenerse ni un segundo, pero sin ver nada en lo absoluto. Finalmente, y sintiendo el como los nervios amenazaban con traicionarle, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, escuchando el como los pasos aumentaban velocidad también.

La adrenalina comenzaba a aumentarle en las venas mientras más se acercaba al primer piso, con cada escalón que bajaba escuchaba los pasos ajenos acercándose, haciéndose más, y más, y más fuertes. Todas y cada una de las ventanas mostraban el mismo panorama, una densa nube negra que oscurecía cada centímetro de los pasillos, impidiendo cualquier rastro de luz que pudiese entrar. Apenas y viendo hacia donde se dirigía, se trastabilló al llegar abajo, y lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía se levantó, corriendo hacia la salida. Los pasos lo seguían de cerca, pero ésta vez no estaban solos, Hibari comprobó casi con terror el como la cantidad había aumentado, ahora parecía que miles de personas se estaban uniendo poco a poco a los que ya lo perseguían. Casi volando, logró llegar al área de las taquillas para zapatos, apenas y vio la puerta se abalanzó contra ésta y tomó ambas manijas, sintiendo un extraño alivio inundar su cuerpo en un buen rato. . .

Pero ése alivio desapareció en una milésima de segundo al tirar de ellas, las puertas fijas en sus lugares casi como si estuviesen pintadas en la pared. Sin asimilarlo, tiró y tiró de ellas intentando en vano abrirlas, sintiendo una extraña angustia invadirlo de pies a cabeza, el aire que respiraba lo sentía caliente en los pulmones, y por un segundo juró que le iba a dar un ataque. Un tirón en la herida del hombro lo obligó a soltar su agarre y a llevarse una mano a la zona, y caminando hacia atrás se apoyó en una casilla, dejándose deslizar hasta llegar al suelo. Respiró hondo, sin escuchar nada ni a nadie a su alrededor, los pasos se habían detenido en cuanto llegó a la puerta, y Hibari ya casi se había olvidado de ellos, sus ojos ahora pegados con horror ante lo que veía frente así, la nube negra al otro lado de la puerta de vidrio invadiendo y evitando cualquier vista hacia el exterior, mientras que muchas sombras extrañas lo observaban con ojos rojos desde la entrada del pasillo, todas sin perderlo de vista ni un segundo. El pelinegro sintió el corazón retomar sus latidos normales, la última esperanza que había albergado en su interior desapareciendo en el aire como un montón de cenizas, mientras contemplaba casi con resignación el como su peor sospecha se hacía realidad frente a sus ojos; estaba encerrado en su propia escuela.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Fin del capítulo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Cuando ya iba en la mitad de escribir, una mañana lo enciendo para continuar y me aparece un mensaje diciendo algo así como " Problema de Inicio, windows buscara una solución. . . Solución no encontrada" y luego se me apagaba, no importaba cuántas veces lo encendiera, simplemente me trolleaba con ese mensaje y luego se cerraba. Cuando llega alguien a vérmelo, me dice que debo reformatear el compu. . .Sí, imagínense mi horror, y no, ni siquiera había logrado guardar la información en otro lado, perdí todos los trabajos de la U que tenía en ese momento junto con los capis 12 para adelante, y terminé golpeando mi cabeza contra la muralla de la frustración. Cuando logré reformatearlo, tuve que instalar todos los contenidos de nuevo, ¡hasta el dibujo de Karako lo perdí T-T!, y tuve que recuperar todo lo perdido, TODO, pero cuando iba recién comenzando el capi de nuevo, la licencia del Word que usaba se me vence, y cuando lo traspaso al block de notas me sale en árabe =_=. Se supone que una amiga me iba a pasar un CD para instalar el Microsoft Office entero de nuevo y sin problemas, pero hasta el momento no ha pasado nada. En éstos momentos estoy usando una versión 2000 del Windows, y me las tengo que arreglar como sea con lo que tengo (para colmo mi internet me está traicionando el condenado ¬¬), no tengo ciber cafés cerca, así que he tenido que pedir prestado los computadores de mi familia cada vez que alguien viene con uno, imagínense mi horror TT-TT. Así que como ven, algo o alguien no quería que yo subiera éste capi, ¡pero lo logré, con sudor, sangre y lágrimas lo logré! (bueno, sin sangre, pero ya saben de qué hablo). Sé que había prometido que el próximo capi estaría un millón de Jueves atrás listo, pero como verán no pude. Comenzaré de inmediato con el siguiente (rueguen que no tenga otro problema por favor), y prepárense, que se vienen unas **serias** sorpresas más adelante ^^.

Y ahora con el capi; ¡Hibari está en problemas!, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿qué decisión tomará?, parece que está escogiendo el olvidar todo 8D, y si es así, ¿qué ocurrirá con Karako y Misae? Una cosa que debo aclarar aquí es que, como dije antes, mientras todo esto ocurre aquí, Reborn y los chicos están con sus asuntos de la mafia, ¿y qué arco viene luego del de los Varia? 13 13, ya lo saben. Ahora debo trabajar en los capis en inglés, ¡sí, porque no voy a dejarle el trabajo a la porquería de Google translator!, prefiero hacerlo yo y que me lo revisen después. Ya me alargué mucho, me despido, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, que me encanta escucharlos (leerlos ¬¬) y me ayudan con la inspiración ^^. Bendiciones y ¡nos vemooooooos!


	18. Recuerdos en la oscuridad

Holaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo está todo el mundo?

Primero que todo, lamento muuuuuucho la tardanza *reverencia profunda*, el último tiempo ha sido una completa pesadilla para mí, y no se me ha hecho nada fácil el terminar éste capítulo; la universidad me ha absorbido mucho, he estado con los exámenes finales, los estudios me han tenido completamente copada, y he estado a punto de vomitar por el puro estrés, además, no importaba cuántas veces escribiese el capítulo, siempre me arrepentía a la mitad porque no me gustaba, lo borraba y empezaba de nuevo, lo borré como unas cuatro veces, sin estar satisfecha de lo que hacía, y la inspiración me tomaba décadas porque me llegara, y no iba a conformarme con una mediocridad mal hecha, si iba a escribir un capítulo lo iba a hacer de calidad, así que entre eso y la U, imagínense como estaba. Pero no pasa nada, ¡ya estoy de vacaciones! (¡bendito sea Dios por las vacaciones de Verano TTuTT!), así que ahora que tengo más tiempo libre, intentaré el dedicarme a tiempo completo al fanfic para compensar el tiempo perdido, al fin y al cabo descubrí que me inspiro más escribiendo con cuaderno y lápiz en mano, así que de ahí lo traspasaré al computador. Intenté hacer el capítulo lo menos tedioso posible, pero es necesario que lo lean, aquí hay ciertos datos claves que quizás les interesen 13 13.

Ya me alargué mucho, como ya les dije siento **mucho** que me haya demorado tanto, pero ahora los dejo con el capi, ¡que lo disfruteeeeeeen!

P.D: Les pido de favor que lean las notas finales, tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

* * *

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, lo típico de una escuela cerrada en la noche, silenciosa y pacífica, cualquiera diría que no pasaba nada raro. . . Excepto por la gruesa niebla negra que rodeaba el exterior, la asfixiante oscuridad que llenaba el interior, y unos apresurados pasos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes por el pasillo del segundo piso, corriendo a todo dar hasta llegar a un salón, entrar y cerrar las puertas con llave, cayendo sentado al suelo y fuera de la vista.

Hibari trató como pudo de calmar su agitada respiración, queriendo guardar el más absoluto de los silencios y agudizando los oídos, a la vez que intentaba en lo posible el parar el sangrado de su costado con la mano; unos pasos forzosos se escucharon en el pasillo, haciendo que el joven aguantara la respiración y sintiera el corazón en la garganta. Un hombre alto, vestido sólo con un pantalón hecho girones y las articulaciones torcidas, caminaba como podía por el oscuro pasillo, moviendo sus brazos casi inconscientemente y su cabeza colgando hacia cualquier lado, fuera de la realidad y sin control. El pelinegro hacía todo lo posible por no tiritar, por no sucumbir al pánico, y rogaba por dentro que el hombre se largara lo antes posible de allí. Casi se había dormido en la entrada del edificio, pero cuando escuchó los pasos descalzos supo que él no era el único en la escuela, apenas y había logrado escapar luego de que ése sujeto casi le arrancara el costado de un mordisco, ni siquiera había podido tocarlo para defenderse, tal como había sucedido con la mujer de la otra vez, pero había conseguido salir corriendo de algún modo, y había estado huyendo desde entonces.

Escuchó cómo el hombre se detenía de repente, y el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho, el horror se apoderó instantáneamente de su ser, y tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para no gritar. "Vete, vete, vete, vete, ¡vete, vete, vete, vete, vete, VETE!" pensaba casi con desespero, y el corazón le volvió a latir en cuanto escuchó que esa cosa reanudaba la marcha y se perdía hacia el final del pasillo, sólo cuando no lo escuchó más Hibari se dejó caer hacia la pared, no creyéndose lo que acababa de ocurrir. No iba a negarlo; estaba asustado, muy asustado, como jamás lo había estado en toda su vida, creía que iba a volverse loco del puro miedo si es que esa cosa no lo asesinaba primero. Se miró el costado derecho con la mordida, estaba sangrando bastante y dolía horriblemente, había logrado arrancarle la piel y un poco de carne de la zona, era impresionante el cómo lograba mantenerse consciente siquiera, ése hombre casi se había dado un festín con él, un poco más y no la contaba dos veces. Fue a uno de los casilleros del salón, ahí debía de haber algo que lo ayudase a curar la herida, o al menos a vendarla temporalmente, pero debía de encontrar alguna cosa para detener el sangrado. Al final encontró unos trozos de tela, quizás de la clase de economía doméstica, los rompió y se envolvió el costado, y en cuanto se vio el torso desnudo pudo darse cuenta de la magnitud de la herida; carne y piel habían sido arrancadas de cuajo, y estaba seguro que podía ver unos nervios entre la sangre y carne, jamás nada ni nadie lo había mordido, él mordía hasta la muerte, pero jamás lo había hecho literal.

Se permitió descansar unos minutos, queriendo recuperar energía luego de semejante carrera. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo oficialmente en un desastre; un profesor asesino, un fantasma vengativo, una mujer demonio, una enana loca queriendo matarlo, asesinos en serie, y ahora eso, desde que Yukusawa había llegado a su vida todo se había ido a pique, su escuela se estaba transformando lentamente en un nido de sucesos extraños , y era la primera vez, en todos sus 16 años de vida, que se sentía así de débil e inútil, sus enemigos eran algo que no podía tocar, no podía pelear, ellos podían matarlo, pero él a ellos no. Era como un niño, un animalillo atrapado en su propia escuela, en esos momentos, el instituto era su cárcel, su jaula, y sus depredadores estaban ahí con él. Si no hacía algo para defenderse, tarde o temprano esos depredadores iban a atraparlo, y entonces. . . Dios sabía lo que harían con él, pero la herida de su constado era una clara muestra de que no era nada bueno.

- Tengo que salir de aquí, - murmuro mirando hacia el techo – no sé cómo, pero tengo que salir.

Fue entonces que sintió algo ajeno en su bolsillo trasero. Llevó la mano hacia atrás de su pantalón y sacó el viejo librillo que se había encontrado antes, y se quedó mirando la portada fijamente, extrañado. Ése libro contenía cosas que en su vida había visto, y era más que obvio que pertenecía a la mocosa, eso le quedó más que claro en cuanto le echó un ojo al contenido, sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba ahí?, ¿cómo había llegado al salón de recepción?, ¿se le habría quedado a la mocosa?, por algún motivo lo dudaba, en el tiempo en que la conocía había aprendido que ella nunca era tan descuidada, jamás se le olvidaría algo en algún lugar, pero si en verdad no se le había quedado entonces. . .

No, no era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi sacarse sangre; ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?, ¿¡cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de algo tan obvio!? , ¡la respuesta había estado delante de él todo el tiempo!, sintió el como la ira, la sorpresa, la rabia y el dolor comenzaban a crecer dentro de él, haciendo que su corazón volviese a latir rápidamente, saltándole en el pecho. Pero casi tan rápido como ese torbellino de sentimientos lo había sacudido, un nuevo pensamiento atravesó su mente y tomó más fuerza que la ira y el dolor que sentía; si su sospecha era correcta, entonces ¿por qué el libro?, ¿por qué lo había encontrado justo en el salón de recepción?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres mocosa?, ¿qué rayos quieres de mí?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando de sus labios salieron esas palabras, su corazón latiendo con fuerza ante estas nuevas preguntas. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus brazos, los cuales descansaban sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo de pronto como el cansancio lo invadía; ella, en lo más profundo de su ser, parecía querer algo de él, y por algún motivo, él mismo quería saber qué, si su objetivo era ése, entonces por qué le estaba dando semejante oportunidad. Y nuevamente se le vino el recuerdo de lo que la mocosa le había dicho, de su oferta; ¿cómo se suponía que debía responder a eso?, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer?, ¿qué era lo que quería hacer?, si ella se iba, él regresaría a su vida normal y tranquila, todos esos problemas, todo lo que había estado ocurriendo hasta el momento por causa de ella quedaría en el olvido, ya no tendría la necesidad de preocuparse por fantasmas, asesinos en serie, ni cosas extrañas que invadiesen su escuela, quedaría libre de todas esas porquerías.

Quizás lo mejor era que la olvidase. Él no tenía nada que ver en todo eso, él no tenía por qué verse involucrado en todo eso, ya tenía bastante con ese asunto de la mafia, de Vongola, de todas esas tonterías como para además involucrarse con una mocosa la cual no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Desde que ella había llegado a la escuela su vida entera se había vuelto un completo desastre, su sola existencia era para él un problema, si ella no estuviese él por fin estaría tranquilo, todo regresaría a la normalidad, su tranquila y pacífica Namimori volvería a ser la de antes, y él estaría satisfecho, no necesitaba conocerla, no necesitaba verla, no necesitaba saber que existía, no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Deseaba jamás haberla conocido, hubiese sido mejor si nunca se hubieran conocido.

¿Verdad?

. . .¿Verdad?

. . .

. . .Sí, quizás. . .era lo mejor.

* * *

_No lo entendía, realmente no lo comprendía, ¿por qué había tanta gente reunida?, ¿por qué su abuela estaba llorando?, ¿por qué todo el mundo estaba de negro?, ¿por qué él mismo estaba llorando?, sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas en completa libertad, una tras otra, como ligeras gotitas de lluvia. Sobre el altar que había en el fondo de la habitación descansaba una fotografía, una hermosa mujer de ojos grises vestida con un kimono blanco y sentada de manera solemne, su suave sonrisa irradiaba la dulzura y gentileza de su alma, mientras que parado detrás de ella había un hombre elegantemente vestido, su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y una amable sonrisa adornando su rostro. Era una fotografía de bodas, pero por algún motivo el marco y la cinta que lo adornaba era de color negro, la gente alrededor del altar lloraba y mantenía la cabeza baja. Sintió como alguien ponía las manos sobre sus hombros por detrás, pero él ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, su vista concentrada en la fotografía que tantas veces había mirado._

- _Llora todo lo que quieras ahora, niño, - dijo la autoritaria voz de un hombre a sus espaldas, apretando el agarre sobre sus hombros – porque ésta será la última vez que lo hagas._

_De un momento al otro dejó de sentir el cuerpo, y vio como todo sucedía en cámara lenta, sus tíos dando sus respetos a los muertos, los adultos que pasaban por su lado para irse sin siquiera mirarlo, todos con la cabeza gacha, sin mirar ni hablar con nadie, yéndose poco a poco. Pero él no se movió, se quedó ahí, parado con el hombre agarrando sus hombros, ese hombre que tan pocas veces veía, y que cada vez que lo hacía tenía esa fría expresión en el rostro, sin ninguna clase de sentimiento o siquiera un alma. Uno de sus tíos lo miraba con tristeza y preocupación en los ojos, pero en ningún momento se acercó, era mejor así. Sabía lo que le esperaba, claro que lo sabía, y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, tenía que aceptarlo, al fin y al cabo. . ._

_No tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir._

* * *

La cabeza le pesaba, y había comenzado a dolerle la espalda. Se enderezó de la posición en la que estaba, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, el lugar seguía igual que antes, el salón estaba bastante oscuro, y podía calcular que había estado durmiendo al menos una hora, si no es que menos. Sacó su celular para ver la hora, ya debían de ser como las tres de la madrugada. . . Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y de pronto todo sueño desapareció de su sistema mientras miraba estupefacto los números en la pequeña pantalla de su celular; eran las doce de la noche, la misma hora en la que había salido del salón del comité hace rato. No se lo creía, estaba seguro de que habían pasado al menos unas cuantas horas desde que esa pesadilla había comenzado, ¿cómo era posible eso?, ¿acaso el tempo estaba detenido? Por algún motivo ese pensamiento no le pareció tan descabellado, y en esas circunstancias le parecía hasta lógico. Guardó de nueva cuenta su celular, sintiendo un poco de angustia crecer en su interior nuevamente, para luego bajar su vista al suelo; no podía creer que había tenido ese sueño, era un recuerdo que había deseado dejar en el olvido, pero de algún modo había vuelto a su mente de nuevo. Llevó su mano hacia su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos, aún recordaba con claridad lo ocurrido luego de eso, el cómo había sido forzado a dejar todo atrás, su vida, sus sentimientos, su infancia, nada de eso tenía valor ya, y era algo con lo cual debía vivir.

Nunca iba a olvidar las frías y crueles palabras de ése hombre, su vida había sido un infierno luego de ese fatídico día, aún lo sentía todo como irreal, como si lo hubiese vivido alguien más en su lugar, pero le quedaba claro que no era así, era algo que no iba a olvidar. De un momento al otro, y por algún motivo que desconocía, la mocosa le volvió a la cabeza; la primera vez que la había visto, jamás iba a olvidar ese día, sus ojos azules seguían pegados en su mente, la intensidad de esos orbes tan llenos de firmeza, ése día, por un momento hubiese jurado que el corazón se le había detenido en el pecho, era la primera vez en su vida que una mujer lo golpeaba, nadie jamás había tenido el valor de levantarle la mano, las mujeres de la escuela le temían, y normalmente los hombres lo evitaban. Pero ella, no sólo había sido capaz de golpearlo, sino que además tenía el valor de llevarle la contra, de levantarle la voz y de provocarlo, Yukusawa sabía a la perfección cómo manipularlo, cómo sacarlo de quicio y como tratar con él, ni siquiera Kusakabe tenía semejante habilidad y eso que se conocían de hace años, ella sabía qué decir para calmarlo o hacerlo enfadar, y era algo que en verdad no entendía. Era verdad que por ella su vida se había ido a pique, pero también era verdad que gracias a ella, se había vuelto más interesante todavía, le había salvado la vida cuando se enfrentaron contra esa mujer demonio, y había logrado aprender y ver cosas que para el resto de los herbívoros estaban vedadas, había sido gracias a Yukusawa que había aprendido que había más cosas ocultas en éste mundo de lo que se veía a simple vista, y eso, de un modo extraño, era algo que agradecía.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el cómo el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza en el pecho, tanto que se llevó una mano al lugar, sintiéndolo palpitar en los dedos. Por algún motivo su rostro ardía, las orejas las sentía calientes, y una sensación extraña se apoderó de su estómago, casi como un cosquilleo. Cada vez que pensaba en Yukusawa le pasaba eso, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera extraña, el corazón le latía con violencia, y el rostro lo sentía caliente, no sabía por qué le ocurría todo eso, pero estaba comenzando a preocuparle, y en esos momentos parecía estarle pasando con más intensidad. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, tratando de que su corazón y su pulso volviesen a la normalidad, hasta que luego de unos segundos lo logró. Notó que el libro seguía en su mano, y ésta vez tuvo el valor de mirarlo con más detalle; las páginas estaban escritas a mano, los círculos y símbolos estaban escritos con la misma tinta, y si se esforzaba un poco podía entender de alguna forma lo que decía. Pasó varias páginas, escaneando algunas y leyendo completamente otras, y con cada hoja que pasaba, su mente se iba aclarando más y más. Cerró el libro con firmeza, sus ojos perdidos en el piso del salón y sus pensamientos girando en su cabeza; ahora sabía lo que Yukusawa quería, pero no iba a darle en el gusto, claro que no, ése libro estaba en su poder por un motivo, e iba a hacer uso de él, nadie venía y hacía lo que quería con su vida como si fuese un idiota, eso era algo que había aprendido hace años atrás, iba a defender lo que era suyo le gustase a ella o no.

- Lo siento mucho, - murmuró al aire – pero tal cual tú dijiste el que toma la decisión soy yo. Y así es como va a ser.

* * *

El lugar no era exactamente amplio, pero no se podía esperar demasiado de una habitación en una base de emergencia. Miró hacia el techo en su cama, sin escuchar nada y sin prestarle atención a nada en particular, a pesar de que sentía a su compañera de habitación respirar tranquilamente mientras dormía, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Luego de un rato el silencio hizo que le llegara un zumbido a los oídos, y se dio vuelta para mirar a la pared, sin sentir ni un poco de sueño a pesar de que sabía que debían ser como las tres de la mañana.

Estaba inquieta, incómoda, y había sido así desde que llegó a ese tiempo. Ahora sabía en qué estaban metidos, y a pesar de que no lo demostraba demasiado en el exterior, en verdad se sentía muy fuera del lugar, tenía clavado en su pecho que sin importar que esa fuera su ciudad de siempre, no era donde pertenecía, no era donde debía estar, se preguntaba inclusive si su padre estaría preocupado, después de todo habían pasado ya varios días desde que habían llegado a esa época. Suspiró, y volvió a darse la vuelta, ésta vez quedando de espaldas nuevamente. No pudo evitar el sentir como unas lágrimas querían asomarse por las orillas de sus ojos, sin embargo las reprimió e intentó calmarse, pero el recuerdo de su pequeña familia que no sabía cuándo la volvería a ver volvió a su mente de nuevo. Finalmente se dio cuenta que de nada le servía el quedarse en la cama si no iba a dormir, así que se paró y se puso una chaqueta y zapatos para salir.

Fue a la cocina, donde caminó hacia el fregadero sin encender la luz y llenó un vaso con agua, para luego sentarse a la mesa. Deseaba ver el exterior, deseaba mirar la luna y las estrellas nuevamente, poder estar en su habitación y sentir su cama y su ambiente de nuevo, poder sentirse en casa. Tomó un largo sorbo de agua, su pecho sintiendo el frescor del líquido, pero eso no la calmó en lo más mínimo, pocas veces lo hacía. Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir por su mente, y muy pronto se vio así misma sin poder evitar que la lluvia de memorias, y el peso que venía con ellas, le cayeran encima.

_Veía el pacífico rostro de su madre, tan dulce, tan hermoso, su padre siempre le decía que se parecía mucho a ella, en especial en sus enormes ojos color chocolate, aún recordaba su gentil sonrisa, esa que inclusive en su lecho de muerte hace siete años ella le dedicaba, su mano acariciando suavemente su cabeza, hasta que de un momento al otro, todo movimiento en ella se detuvo, pero su dulce sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro. Su padre la agarró y la sacó de la habitación, mientras que varios doctores se acercaban a la mujer, y después no pudo ver qué le hacían, su visión siendo bloqueada por la puerta de color blanco._

_Volteó a ver a su padre, sus ojos grandes de niña mirándolo con confusión y preocupación._

- _Papá, - dijo con suavidad - ¿por qué estás llorando?_

_Sólo ahí el hombre notó el cómo las lágrimas caían una y otra vez por su acongojado rostro, y abrazó a su hija, la rodeó con los brazos y hundió la cabeza en su pequeño hombro, mientras que la niña de no más de siete años sentía el como algo húmedo mojaba su ropa, aún sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero presintiendo algo por seguro; nunca más iba a volver a ver a su madre._

Dejó el vaso vacío casi al medio de la mesa, sintiendo el cómo de pronto las lágrimas volvían a aparecer, empañando su visión. Quería desaparecer, era en momentos como esos en los cuales quería dejar de existir, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, metiendo sus dedos entre su desordenado cabello, luego de la muerte de su madre, su padre había caído en una severa depresión, era normal el verlo llegar a casa apestando a alcohol, y era en esa clase de situaciones donde su siempre afable y tranquila personalidad se esfumaba, dejando ver a un hombre lloroso y hasta violento, llegando inclusive a haberla golpeado en una oportunidad, simplemente porque había llegado tarde a casa después del club de gimnasia. Cuando llegaba de la escuela, era común el encontrarlo en la mesa del comedor llorando, con un vaso apenas lleno y una botella casi vacía, lamentándose casi como un niño, y era también en esa clase de situaciones donde ella iba a su habitación y se encerraba ahí, tapando su rostro con la almohada para que no se escuchara su llanto. ¿Por qué no podía tener a su dulce y amable padre de vuelta?, ¿por qué debía beber así?, cada vez que esa maldita botella estaba en su mano su personalidad cambiaba totalmente, no era su padre en esos momentos, no podía reconocerlo como su padre. Ni en la escuela podía olvidarse de sus problemas, sólo agregaban más, su promedio debía mantenerlo alto, no debía bajar, si llegaba a bajar aunque fuese un poco se metería en problemas con los profesores, querían mantener el nivel y prestigio de la escuela, y si llegaba a fallar, entonces tendrían una sería charla con su padre, agregando más a su depresión; sólo tenía dos amigas en la escuela, y las tres eran víctimas de lo mismo, cuatro de sus compañeras no las dejaban en paz, se encargaban de que cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que pasaban en ese recinto fuese una pesadilla, miles de veces había encontrado sus cuadernos hechos trizas en el basurero, sus asientos mojados o inclusive lastimadas de algún modo, no sabía por qué, ¿por qué debían pasar por algo semejante?, ¿qué les habían hecho como para que hicieran algo semejante?, siempre pretendía que no pasaba nada malo, que todo estaba bien y que su vida era tranquila y llena de cariño, pero la realidad era algo muy diferente, no se sentía capaz de estar fingiendo para siempre.

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, presionando con los dedos su cuero cabelludo y sintiendo el como la angustia le crecía en el pecho; no quería más, no podía más, el sólo recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido durante esos años era insoportable, a veces deseaba realmente escaparse, irse de la casa y dejar ese infierno de vida atrás. . . Pero no podía, por mucho que quisiera dejar todo atrás, por mucho que quisiera olvidarse de todo eso, no podía hacerlo, no se sentía capaz de dejar sólo a su padre, por muy violento que se pusiese, sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo, el hombre que la quería y la protegía cuando estaba sobrio. Sintió el cómo las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, y no hizo nada por evitarlas, la presión era demasiada, no podía resistir más, y ahora resultaba ser que estaban atrapados en medio de una guerra donde en cualquier momento podían ser atacados y asesinados, ¿¡qué podía ser peor!?

- Papá, por favor, - murmuró al aire, con una voz tan débil que parecía estar a punto de desfallecer – te lo ruego, por favor quédate a salvo.

Permitió que las lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos como cascadas, sin control alguno, mientras que dejaba su cabeza enterrada entre sus delgados brazos, mojando su ropa, el dolor y la presión invadiendo su mente casi por completo, y en el fondo de su alma formándose una plegaria por los seres que amaba. Vació un poco de sus preocupaciones en esas lágrimas, sin notar en ningún momento cómo el vaso vacío que había dejado sobre la mesa, un poco más allá de ella, comenzaba a tiritar sobre la superficie sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

* * *

¿Cuánto rato había pasado?, no tenía ni idea desde hace cuánto estaba ahí, pero no podía quedarse en el mismo lugar siempre, debía moverse así que en cuanto vio su oportunidad salió del tercer salón que recorría rumbo hacia arriba. Ya había cumplido la primera y segunda fase de su plan, ahora debía continuar con la tercera, y para eso debía movilizarse. Caminó con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible al pisar, mirando hacia todos lados, con todos los sentidos alertas, si algo había aprendido a la mala es que no podía ser descuidado en lo más mínimo, por si fuera poco, estaba solo en esas circunstancias, la mocosa no iba a ayudarlo, ni ella ni nadie.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente del otro lado del pasillo, pero al mirar no vio nada, iba a doblar una esquina cuando de pronto otro ruido se escuchó. Frunció el ceño y avanzó con cuidado, no queriendo ser descubierto si es que en realidad había algo ahí, mientras más se acercaba podía notar que algo parecía arrastrarse, un sonido casi como si algo estuviese rascando el suelo, cuando llegó a la esquina, se paró en seco; una puerta a un salón de clases estaba abierta, las ventanas estaban empañadas, casi como si hiciese mucho frío, por lo que no podía ver nada hacia el interior, lo cual hizo que frunciera el ceño con desconfianza, ¿desde cuándo estaba ese salón abierto?, no recordaba haberlo visto cuando pasó corriendo hace un rato atrás. Notó algo extraño , algo parecía estarse moviendo adentro, algo oscuro, forzó un poco más la vista, intentando notar de qué se trataba, pero se congelo en el acto; de pronto una extraña mano pálida se agarró del piso, era muy delgada, casi esquelética, y provocó que Hibari abriese la boca sin darse cuenta, pero eso no fue todo, de un segundo al otro miles de manos comenzaron a salir del salón, agarrándose del marco de la puerta, del techo y de las paredes, impulsándose hacia afuera, y una vez en el pasillo, el joven vio, con horror, que una enorme nube negra con manos se arrastraba como podía hacia el centro. Hibari abrió los ojos como platos, sin creerse lo que veía, y sintió el como la sangre se le detenía en las venas al ver que esa cosa se quedaba quieta, y al segundo siguiente, comenzaba a arrastrarse a gran velocidad en su dirección.

Sin pensarlo demasiado salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, tomando el camino que iba a tomar antes de desviarse, debía llegar a un sitio seguro cuanto antes, si esa cosa lo agarraba quién sabía qué iba a pasarle. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver si lo perseguían, y el corazón se le paró unos segundos al ver que esa nube negra iba detrás de él, esta vez con miles de ojos rojos mirándolo desde el interior. Aceleró todo lo que pudo, y al doblar una esquina, frenó de golpe al ver que al otro lado de ese pasillo estaba el hombre que le había mordido el costado. Como pudo dio media vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia, sintiendo una horrible punzada en el hombro que se sumaba al increíble dolor de la mordedura. Abrió la puerta de emergencia y luego de entrar la cerró con llave, para después comenzar a subir hacia la azotea, sin detenerse ni un momento para respirar, el dolor en el costado estaba aumentando, y luego de unos segundos tuvo que detenerse para agarrarse la herida, intentando inútilmente atenuar el dolor, y viéndose obligado a ir agarrado del fierro. Escuchó abajo cómo la puerta que había cerrado comenzaba a ser golpeada, intentando ser abierta a la fuerza, por lo que sin más reanudó la marcha lo más rápido que su debilitado cuerpo le permitía.

- ¿¡Cuántas de ésas cosas extrañas hay aquí!? – exclamó casi sin aliento.

No se detuvo ante nada, ni siquiera cuando todas las puertas, tanto las que iba dejando atrás como las que iba a pasar, comenzaban a ser golpeadas y forzadas con la misma violencia, como si algo al otro lado estuviese intentando el derribarlas. A su alrededor extrañas sombras negras estaban apareciendo, y por las escaleras podían verse figuras de cadáveres formándose por todas partes. Se estaba quedando sin aliento, y podía sentir los pasos que comenzaban a dirigirse en su dirección, apenas y podía ver el camino por el que iba, pero iba hacia arriba con tanto desespero que ni siquiera le preocupaba el tropezarse. De un momento al otro el edificio entero pareció comenzar a sacudirse, y él tuvo que agarrarse del barandal para no caer, ¿acaso era un terremoto?, podía escuchar como las columnas que mantenían en pie su escuela comenzaban a sonar, amenazando con desplomarse en cualquier minuto, las puertas de abajo ya habían sido derribadas, y lo que fuera que estuviese persiguiéndolo podía sentirlo muy cerca. Pronto vio la puerta de la azotea, ya faltaba poco, ¡ya casi!, iba a tomar el picaporte cuando de un momento al otro las paredes comenzaron a venirse abajo, no esperó más y abrió.

El sitio entero estaba vacío, y podía ver, no sin cierta angustia en el pecho, cómo toda su escuela era rodeada por esa extraña nube negra, cubriendo inclusive el cielo de la noche, sin dejar siquiera que hasta la más pequeña estrella fuese visible. Cerró la puerta con llave, sacó el libro y se encaminó hacia el centro del lugar, pero al notar cómo la vista parecía tornársele borrosa por un momento se detuvo, y al bajar la cabeza vio que todo su pantalón estaba bañado en sangre, proveniente de la mordedura del costado, la mano que lo sostenía cubierta del líquido rojo. Debía apresurarse, se estaba desangrando demasiado y no sería en mucho cuando esas cosas llegaran hasta ahí. Llegó al centro del lugar, y abrió el libro en la página que había marcado, tomó el lápiz que había sacado del salón y comenzó a construir el círculo, siguiendo las líneas tal cual se le indicaban en el libro, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por enfocar sus ojos. La puerta comenzó a ser golpeada, una y otra vez, haciendo que el corazón se le acelerase por el terror y la pérdida de sangre, su vista estaba volviéndose más borrosa, y su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse a cada instante. Cuando terminó el círculo, la puerta estaba a punto de ser derribada, y las miles de manos comenzaban a asomarse buscando salir, forzó su vista un poco más y comenzó a leer las palabras lo más rápido que podía, intentando seguir las instrucciones dadas, ya casi terminaba el párrafo.

Un último golpe, y la puerta cayó.

Las criaturas no se hicieron esperar, la oscuridad se expandió por el aire, cubriendo todo a su paso y envolviéndolo todo, el suelo y las rejas comenzaron a desaparecer, y las manos se dirigían hacia él, apareciendo más y más mientras más crecía la oscuridad. La oscuridad estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, ya casi lo agarraba, estaba a pocos centímetros. . .

- Por favor, ¡funciona! – puso sus manos sobre el círculo.

Y de pronto. . . todo se detuvo. Fue casi como si el tiempo se hubiera parado por unos segundos, y al siguiente, Hibari vio, con asombro, el cómo el círculo comenzaba a brillar, una luz blanca comenzaba a crecer, y la oscuridad, soltando un potente chillido, retrocedía y desaparecía al acto. La escuela entera empezó a temblar, mientras que cada criatura, desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande, desaparecía con la luz como si fuesen cenizas. Las paredes del edificio comenzaron a caer, y cada ventana, puerta y piso que estaba por debajo de donde él se encontraba se desplomaban una tras otra, la oscuridad que invadía todo el lugar se dispersaba, e inclusive el propio suelo bajo el muchacho había comenzado a ceder, los círculos que había puesto en los salones haciendo una reacción en cadena con el de la azotea y provocando que cada centímetro de la escuela fuera purificada. Hibari apenas y podía respirar, ya había llegado a su límite, y con sus últimas fuerzas, elevó su vista hacia el cielo, en donde la nube negra que antes envolvía todo, comenzaba a desaparecer.

- ¡Yukusawa! – gritó, el miedo y el desespero desapareciendo de su interior casi por completo - ¡ésta es mi respuesta, ésta es mi decisión! ¡tendrás que aprender a lidiar conmigo, lo quieras o no!

El suelo a sus pies comenzó a derrumbarse, y en una milésima de segundo, toda la azotea había desaparecido en un agujero que se extendía hasta el primer piso.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Más de la mitad de la escuela estaba hecha trizas, cualquiera podía decir que había caído un meteorito y había dejado un enorme agujero en el lugar, el sitio era un desastre, y no importaba por dónde se mirase, no había ningún rastro de vida. Sin embargo, el cielo azul que iba aclarándose no daba indicios de que algo hubiese pasado, las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer, y a lo lejos podía escucharse el suave y melodioso canto de las aves levantándose temprano. Al fondo de la escuela, en el primer piso, visible a través del agujero, podía verse el cuerpo de un joven totalmente lastimado, sus ropas estaban destrozadas, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto en su propia sangre, tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, sus dedos estirándose hacia un viejo libro que yacía frente a él, abierto en una página titulada "Purificación".

Se escucharon unos ligeros pasos, los cuales se detuvieron frente al muchacho pelinegro. La figura femenina, de no más de catorce años, con cabello negro y llevando vendas en las manos y en el cuello, se arrodilló frente al cuerpo masculino y apoyó la cabeza del mayor en su regazo, permitiéndole descansar más cómodo. Una segunda figura apareció, quedándose unos metros más atrás, con una mano en la cintura y vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela.

- Menudo desastre – dijo la peliverde mirando a su alrededor, luego volteó hacia su acompañante – Quién iba a decir que causaría semejante desastre.

La otra muchacha no respondió, sólo continuó peinando con los dedos el cabello negro del joven. Misae sacó una pequeña esfera de cristal, no más grande que la palma de su mano, y al instante apareció una chica de cabello plateado, sonriéndole.

- Fue una excelente idea el sacar a Kaori-chan de la escuela, - comentó con rostro satisfecho, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios al regresar a mirar a la pelinegra – aunque debo admitir que estoy sorprendida, nunca imaginé que en verdad lo lograría.

- Mm, hizo un excelente trabajo.

Misae y Kaori se acercaron al cuerpo inconsciente, ésta última arrodillándose a su lado. La más bajita miró al joven con rostro tranquilo, pero sin cambiar su expresión maliciosa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con nuestro nuevo pequeño juguete?

- Por ahora dejémoslo dormir, el pobre ha estado despierto toda la noche.

La de la trenza sonrió más ampliamente, unos ligeros rayos de sol asomándose por el horizonte, iluminando poco a poco la escuela y haciendo que volteara a verlo.

- Los siete mundos se ven maravillosos a ésta hora de la mañana.

- Es verdad, siempre nos gustó contemplarlos a éstas horas cuando éramos niñas.

- Estoy ansiosa por ver lo que tendrá nuestra nueva "adquisición".

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Karako, los rayos del sol iluminando la mitad de su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran con mayor intensidad.

- Paciencia Misae, después de todo, el sol siempre se tarda en salir a brillar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

¿Y?, ¿cómo estuvo?, sé que me demoré una enorme cantidad en escribir y subir el capítulo, pero como dije antes, no quería que fuese una cosa cualquiera, esto es para los lectores y debe hacerse de calidad.

Les pedí de favor que leyeran las notas finales por un motivo, quizás no les interese lo que tenga que decir, pero quisiera que aunque fuese por ésta vez, leyeran esto. Hemos tenido un año difícil, muy difícil, varios de ustedes han tenido que lidiar con la escuela, con el trabajo, con la universidad, inclusive con sus propios hijos, han llorado y la han sufrido, lo sé, hemos tenido que pelear para salir adelante, pero si hemos llegado hasta aquí ha sido gracias a que lo hemos intentado. No conozco sus vidas, no sé los problemas por los que puedan estar pasando, en éstos momentos puedes tener a un familiar muy enfermo, en el hospital, puedes haberte peleado con tus padres, o inclusive haber reprobado un ramo en la universidad, no lo sé, pero quiero decirles algo; jamás pierdan la esperanza. La vida se compone de pruebas, nunca nada es fácil, sufrimos y lloramos, nos caemos y sangramos, pero siempre, siempre es posible el volver a levantarse, siempre, de algún modo u otro, sale el sol. No sé lo que habrás pasado éste año, pero quiero decirte que sin importar qué, no pierdas la fe, agárrate a ella con uñas y dientes, levántate y continúa hacia adelante, es verdad que quizás hayan más prueba y que vayas a llorar, pero si pierdes tu esperanza, lo pierdes todo. Se han caído, pero no se queden en el suelo, demuestren que aún están dispuestos a dar la pelea, no pueden simplemente quedarse derrotados en el piso, llorando por algo que pudo ser y no fue, levántense y esfuércense, porque tienen la fuerza para ello, sólo deben creer, porque ése futuro por el que estás peleando, es tuyo.

Lamento mucho si los he molestado con todo esto, pero quiero que entiendan que no son los únicos que están luchando, ustedes no están solos.

Ahora con el fanfic: Jojojojojo, ¿qué les pareció?, éste parece ser un nuevo comienzo, ¿qué ocurrirá de aquí en adelante?, pues eso es algo que ya verán \ (^o^) /. Esperen ansiosos el próximo capítulo, intentaré terminarlo y subirlo lo más rápido que mi vida me permita XDDD. Por favor dejen sus reviews y opiniones, que intento contestarlas siempre que sea posible. Sin nada más que decir, ¡hasta el próximo capítulooooooo!


	19. Destinos de Desgracia

Hiiiii!, ¡hola a todo el mundo! Lamento mucho la demora, lo de siempre, escribía y cuando lo releía no me gustaba, me costó bastante más en esta ocasión el decidirme qué iba a ser. En un principio tenía algo, pero cuando lo leí no me gustó, lo encontré algo aburrido, pero luego de más de una semana de intentos (borré el capítulo como diez veces), me decidí por esto. . . pero en un momento no sabía cómo continuar, la dama Inspiración me abandonó. Mi abuela me ofreció irme a la playa durante una temporada, así que acepté, y estuve no sé cuánto tiempo allá (ni siquiera estoy segura de qué fecha es hoy, así de perdida ando ^/^), aunque me llevé un cuaderno para anotar ideas y ver si encontraba algo de inspi ahí. Así que como verán, no he estado conectada durante una buena cantidad de tiempo, lamento mucho a la gente a la que no le he podido contestar sus reviews ni mensajes, como verán he estado con la tonelada de cosas de aquí para allá, en verdad lamento la demora -.-

Pero he decidido darles un capítulo un tanto más largo, iba a ser más, pero luego encontré que era demasiado, en donde incluyo algo que varios me han pedido en el último tiempo. Sorry si les parece un tanto latoso, pero aquí está al fin, las tan esperadas. . .mejor lean XD.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (si fuese mío créanme que en verdad haría una segunda temporada agregando a Karako y a los demás. . .¡joder con ese bendito final! TT_TT*)

* * *

Estaba relajado, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado. Podía sentir el como la tensión de cada músculo había desaparecido, y en esos momentos tenía la impresión de ser tan liviano como una pluma. Una suave briza fresca le acariciaba el rostro, y a su nariz llegaba el delicado aroma a flores silvestres, haciendo que su corazón latiese el doble de tranquilo si era posible. Sólo ahí se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba; ¿flores silvestres?, ¿en dónde estaba? Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la claridad, y cuando por fin pudo ver, notó una bolita amarilla emplumada que lo observaba con curiosidad.

- Hibari, Hibari.

Al abrir por completo los ojos vio que su avecilla estaba parada en su almohada, y en cuanto ésta lo vio despierto, emprendió el vuelo hacia la ventana abierta, a través de la cual entraba una relajante briza primaveral. Miró alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación, acostado en su propia cama, con los rayos del sol entrando libremente e iluminando el cuarto. Miró hacia su mesa de noche, donde descansaba un libro y su reloj despertador. . . las 12:15. Se incorporó de golpe y tomó el artefacto entre sus manos, sin creerse lo que veían sus ojos; ¡¿acaso era una broma?! , ¿o es que acaso seguía soñando? , no podía ser que hubiese dormido hasta tan tarde. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, mirando hacia afuera; era un día hermoso, el sol estaba en lo alto con una o que otra nube en el cielo azulado, una suave briza soplaba de vez en cuando, y varios pajarillos cantaban por ahí y por allá, en verdad parecía un día casi perfecto. Su ave voló de la rama del árbol en que estaba y fue hacia él, posándose sobre su cabeza como era costumbre, Hibari juraba que uno de esos días terminaría haciéndose un nido sobre su cabello.

Escuchó un sonido abajo, y al mirar hacia el jardín vio a Kusakabe con una jardinera, guantes, sombrero de paja y unas tijeras de podar en mano, cortando y arreglando los arbustos mientras hablaba con el Caballo Salvaje y Romario acerca de Dios sabe qué. En un momento, Kusakabe pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, ya que miró hacia su ventana, siendo seguido por Dino y su subordinado, quienes sonrieron en su dirección.

- ¡Heeeey, Kyoyaaaaaaa! , buenos días, - lo saludó el rubio moviendo su brazo en el aire – ya era hora de que despertaras.

- ¿Cómo se siente, Líder? – preguntó el hombre con peinado de yankee.

Hibari pestañó varias veces, tratando de hacer memoria, ¿qué había pasado?

- Ya estábamos preocupándonos de que no abrieras los ojos, has estado durmiendo durante dos días enteros, Kyo-kun, ya es fin de semana – informó Romario con las manos en la espalda.

Hibari los miró con los ojos como platos, ¿dos días?, ¡¿había estado durmiendo durante dos días?! , ¡¿qué había pasado?! Intentó recordar, y de pronto todo se le vino a la mente, tan claro como el agua de montaña; corrió hacia el espejo de su baño y se sacó la parte de arriba del pijama, mirando su cuerpo en detalle. No se lo creía, estaba seguro de que era imposible, la imagen del espejo le devolvía un cuerpo sano, sin heridas ni cicatrices, la mordida que se suponía debía tener al costado del abdomen, causada por aquel sujeto extraño noches atrás, ya no estaba, había desaparecido por completo, ni una marca había quedado, al igual que el hachazo en el hombro, ni siquiera estaban los puntos puestos por el médico cuando fueron al hospital, era tan simple como que no había nada. Se tomó la cabeza, sin entender del todo lo que había pasado, ¿acaso había sido todo un mal sueño? , y si así había sido, ¿la mocosa y la enana también? , ¿nada de lo que había visto era real?

. . .No. Estaba seguro, todo eso que había vivido y visto había sido real, aún recordaba con claridad el terror que había sentido cuando esa mujer demonio lo acorraló, y la impotencia de haber visto a Yukusawa tener que hacerse cargo de todo mientras él quedaba como un inútil, hasta el punto en que ella había terminado herida por su culpa. El corazón le dio un salto al recordar esto, aún y cuando su orgullo no le permitiese admitirlo por completo, el horror que lo había invadido al verla ahí, tirada en el piso, sangrando por su culpa, había sido casi intolerable, por su imprudencia Yukusawa lo había pagado horriblemente caro, había estado a punto de morir, y el sólo pensamiento de que llegase a ser así le aterrorizaba, y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza; ¿qué había ocurrido?, ¿cómo había llegado a su casa? , ¿en serio habían pasado dos días?, ¿qué había ocurrido con su escuela?, eran tantas dudas que le hacían doler la cabeza, sin embargo, en verdad quería respuestas, e iba a conseguirlas.

* * *

Miró el kotatsu que tenía enfrente, Dino y Romario claramente incómodos ante el súbito silencio que envolvía el lugar. Se había bañado y vestido con una yukata de color negra, encontrándose con que los tres hombres lo esperaban abajo para comer, suponiendo que tendría hambre luego de estar dos días enteros en cama. Según ellos, cuando Kusakabe llegó el día siguiente, él estaba inconsciente en el salón de recepción, con Misae y Karako atendiendo sus heridas, según ellas, había sido atacado por un espíritu maligno y había logrado defenderse por cuenta propia, sin embargo terminó muy mal herido. Se llevó una mano a la frente, recordando lo feliz y entusiasmado que había lucido Kusakabe mientras le contaba esto, al parecer el saber que su líder se había defendido y estaba desarrollando ciertas "habilidades" le emocionaba de sobre manera, aunque él por su parte no estaba seguro de poder decir lo mismo. Según lo que se le había contado Dino y Romario fueron llamados por el propio Kusakabe, y en cuanto les dijeron que él estaba inconsciente y herido, ambos hombres se habían levantado corriendo de sus camas y habían llegado a la escuela para verificar su condición, Hibari casi podía ver la cara de horror de Dino y el alarme de Romario al momento de recibir la noticia. La escuela, según le habían dicho, no presentaba nada de diferente, y estaba en perfectas condiciones, inclusive muy limpia y ordenada, lo cual le confirmaba que, si lo ocurrido hace dos noches era real, entonces Yukusawa debía de haber reparado el lugar usando sus habilidades, tal cual había ocurrido la otra vez.

- ¡El desayunooooo! , espero que tenga hambre Kyo-san – anunció Kusakabe, entrando en la habitación y trayendo en sus manos una bandeja con alimentos.

Normalmente y como era bien sabido, Kusakabe siempre llamaba a Hibari "líder", sin embargo, lo que nadie de la escuela sabía era que fuera de los recintos escolares y cuando no estaban en horarios de trabajo, ambos se llamaban por sus nombres, como era de esperarse de dos amigos de la infancia, y es que si bien siempre hubo ese típico respeto de subordinado a jefe, Hibari y Kusakabe se conocían el tiempo suficiente como para considerarse compañeros y amigos.

El mayor dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, la cual contenía una taza de café y platos que a Hibari se le hicieron irreconocibles. Dino y Romario miraron con la misma expresión los alimentos que se le presentaban al joven, intentando de alguna forma el descifrar qué era todo eso. Kusakabe se veía orgulloso de su trabajo, pero por su parte, el joven temía por su bienestar físico, hasta su ave, que aún se encontraba en su cabeza, no parecía querer acercarse a la comida. Suspiró cansado, dejándose caer sobre su brazo derecho.

- ¿Te sientes mal aún Kyoya?, ¿seguro que no quieres seguir en la cama? – preguntó Dino claramente preocupado.

- No, no soportaría quedarme acostado – respondió con su típica voz seria.

- Aunque debo decir que es increíble, Kyoya-kun, cuando te vimos en la escuela tenías heridas que se veían graves, pero ahora no tienes absolutamente nada – comentó Romario con tono claramente sorprendido.

Hibari lo miró con expresión aburrida. Él tampoco sabía con exactitud qué había pasado, aún tenía la sensación de la mordida en el costado, pero si llevaba su mano al lugar no encontraría absolutamente nada, ¿habría sido Yukusawa también? Por algún motivo lo dudaba, considerando el hecho que ella siempre llevaba vendas. Miró hacia afuera por la puerta corrediza abierta, y pudo notar que el día casi perfecto que había visto hace un rato atrás comenzaba a ponerse como su ánimo, con varias nubes comenzando a tapar el cielo azul, y comenzaba a tener la sospecha de que algo más iba a venir.

Un potente golpe se escuchó en la puerta principal, haciendo que todos los presentes saltaran en sus lugares. Kusakabe corrió a ver, siendo seguido de cerca por Hibari y los dos hombres, y cuando llegaron la puerta aún estaba siendo bombardeada con fuertes golpes, uno tras el otro. El del pompadour fue a abrir la puerta, pero apenas y tomó la manija. . .

¡Bam!

Hibari, Dino y Romario miraron al pobre hombre, emparedado entre el piso y la puerta derrumbada sobre él, con los ojos blancos e inconsciente.

- ¡Yahoooooo!, buenas tardes pimpollos, ¡Misa-chan ya está aquíiiiii!

Misae estaba parada en la entrada saludando con una mano, vestida con una falda corta y sus típicos pantaloncillos ajustados de gimnasia por debajo, una camiseta sin mangas de color negro abajo de una polera de cuello ancho, en su cuello una extraña venda elástica también de color negro que tapaba todo rastro de piel de la zona, manteniendo completamente su aire deportivo. Llevaba en la mano una bolsa de aspecto muy pesado y grande, había derrumbado la entrada de una patada, y su pie culpable aún aplastaba la puerta contra el pobre Kusakabe, quien había sido una víctima accidental de la brutal fuerza de la menor.

- Hotokotori. . . – fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelinegro, viendo a su mano derecha recobrando de a poco el conocimiento.

- ¡Oh, ya estás arriba pajarillo, qué bien!

"¿Pajarillo?" prefirió no decir nada ante la forma de llamarlo, aunque sentía una venita queriendo saltar en su frente. Dino y su subordinado, por su parte, estaban demasiado pasmados como para reírse del apodo, y sólo ahí recordó que ambos ni siquiera debían de conocer a la recién llegada. Misae entró pisando encima de la puerta sin piedad, y todos se preguntaron si se había dado cuenta que había alguien debajo.

- Mmmmh, realmente te vez mucho mejor, supongo que la medicina que te puse en verdad funcionó, ¡en mí hace maravillas! – dijo la peliverde con su típica expresión alegre.

- ¿Medicina?

- Síp, mi medicina personalizada, - y con esto sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pote, apenas del tamaño de su palma, y que se veía contenía una extraña pomada de color rojizo – dependiendo de qué tan profunda la herida, puede tardar hasta un día en hacerla cerrar por completo si se aplica continuamente, no vas a encontrar un remedio semejante en ningún otro lado – con esto guardó la crema de vuelta en su bolsillo y elevó la bolsa que tenía en la mano, una alegre expresión en su cara –Y ahora, vamos adentro, tengo algo que quizás te gustara.

Hibari frunció un poco el ceño, con algo de desconfianza.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Lo verás dentro, pero créeme, - su expresión cambió de una alegre sonrisa a una maliciosa – te aseguro que en verdad lo vas a disfrutar.

* * *

Dino, Romario, y un parchado Kusakabe miraban incrédulos el espectáculo frente a ellos, mientras que Hibari no sabía qué comenzar a decir: en el largo kotatsu en el que habían estado antes se extendía un banquete digno de la nobleza, platillos que sólo se veían en restaurantes de lujo o en países tan gourmets como Francia inundaban el aire con su exquisito aroma, haciendo más de un estómago el gruñir por el antojo. Los cuatro hombres tragaron duro, no queriendo mostrar la baba que amenazaba con salirles por la boca, eso definitivamente se veía mucho mejor que las monstruosidades de Kusakabe.

- Aquí lo tienes, toda una delicia, - anunció Misae con orgullo, sus manos en su cintura y con expresión satisfecha – deberías sentirte afortunado, aneki no le cocina a cualquiera.

- ¡¿Eeeeeh?! – fue la exclamación que salió de los tres hombres mayores, los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Yukusawa cocinó esto? – preguntó Hibari sin creérselo.

Misae se cruzó de brazos, soltando una pequeña risita.

- Por supuesto. Aneki tuvo que usar la sala de economía doméstica, al principio los profesores se negaron, pero con sólo mencionar tu nombre no pusieron mayores reparos – explicó olfateando el aire – Dijo que es tu premio por haber hecho un excelente trabajo hace dos días, en verdad sobrepasaste nuestras expectativas.

Hibari la miró, ésta vez frunciendo el ceño con cierta molestia, recordando lo ocurrido hace dos días, las palabras de la menor confirmando sus sospechas. Miró de vuelta la comida, el aroma a carne y demás inundándole la nariz, tomó los palillos y sacó un poco de una comida con algo de desconfianza, y se la llevó a la boca. De inmediato la boca se le hizo agua, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no dejar que un ligero sonrojo le invadiera las mejillas; la comida estaba tan deliciosa que no se creía capaz de dejar de comerla, la carne casi se deshacía en su boca, y los sabores eran intensos, pero no desagradables en lo más mínimo. Misae se dejó caer sentada frente a la mesa, apoyando los codos sobre la superficie de madera, mirando directamente a Hibari.

- ¿Y?, - preguntó de pronto, el joven la miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con desconfianza, parando de comer. Misae mostraba una extraña sonrisa en su delicado rostro, tan amplia y misteriosa que hizo que los vellitos de su nuca se pararan, los ojos de la peliverde mirándolo con picardía - ¿qué tal se sintió el ser uno de nosotros por una noche?

Hibari y el resto la miraron atentos, aún y cuando el joven era el único que sabía exactamente de qué hablaba. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente habló.

- ¿Fue ella, verdad? , Yukusawa fue la causante de todo eso – sonaba más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Por su parte, Misae parecía absolutamente indiferente, haciendo que solo reafirmara su sospecha.

- Fue algo muy sencillo para alguien como aneki, aunque como está un tanto débil tardó más de lo esperado. – la peliverde le quitó importancia haciendo un movimiento de mano – Ahora bien, creo que debemos aclararte ciertas cosas con las cuales parece ser que te quedaste con la duda, pero antes, - miró por el rabillo del ojo a Dino y a los otros dos, quienes se tensaron visiblemente – sé que ustedes ya deben de estar metidos en éste asunto hasta el cuello, aneki me lo contó todo, ¿pero están seguros de querer continuar en ello?

- ¿Eh? – Kusakabe y los demás la observaron, no entendiendo bien a qué venía aquello.

La peliverde no cambió en ningún momento su expresión, pero ésta vez los miraba directamente.

- Si llego a explicarles todo con mayor claridad, ya no habrá vuelta atrás para ustedes, y estarán metidos de lleno en un asunto que podría costarles la vida y mucho más, aún están a tiempo de quedarse fuera de esto y de continuar con sus vidas normales, aneki puede borrarles la memoria si en verdad lo desea, pero prefiere respetar su opinión, es por eso que por petición de ella les pregunto, ¿seguros de querer continuar? , ¿están seguros de querer arriesgarse de éste modo?, ¿de llegar a estar en peligro de perderlo todo?

Hubo unos segundos de sepulcral silencio, donde la tensión podía casi palparse en el ambiente. Dino, Romario y Kusakabe no sabían con exactitud qué decir, el tono serio y grave de la chica afirmándoles que el asunto era mucho más peligroso de lo que habían creído, y de que si daban un paso en falso, entonces tendrían que afrontar las consecuencias. Hibari había probado de primera mano lo horroroso que era el ver estas criaturas, se había metido en un asunto del que al parecer ya no podía salir, no podía dar la vuelta, y en realidad, no quería, ya había visto y vivido en carne propia cosas horribles, pero no estaba seguro de qué pensarían los demás, de si en verdad estarían preparados para lo que se sea que fuese a venir, y en esos momentos comprendía mejor que nunca los motivos de Yukusawa y de esa chiquilla Misae; era por compasión, al igual que lo que había hecho antes Yukusawa con él, le había dado una probada de su mundo para que viese si en verdad deseaba esa vida, y él había tomado su decisión, de la misma forma, estaba dejando a los otros tres decidir, para ahorrarles el posible mal trago de lo que él mismo había experimentado, aún y cuando el método fuese ligeramente diferente debido a las circunstancias que él tenía. Miró a los tres hombres, quienes parecían sudar frío, y estaba casi seguro de la respuesta que iban a dar. Kusakabe, aunque nervioso, fue el primero en hablar.

- Ciertamente, no parece un asunto sencillo, - comenzó a decir, y con cada palabra que salía de su boca, parecía ir adquiriendo más valor que antes – Karako-san me salvó antes del ataque de un espíritu que yo no podía ver, y ella sola se enfrentó a él, pero yo me quedé como un inútil dejando que ella sola se encargara de todo, a pesar de que estaba ahí al lado, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, jamás me había sentido tan inútil en toda mi vida – Hibari sabía a qué se refería, hablaba de la vez en que la mocosa lo había encerrado en el armario para protegerlo de posibles ataques. Kusakabe miró directamente a la chiquilla, ésta vez con expresión decidida – Estoy consciente de los peligros que pueden haber por delante, pero ya he llegado hasta aquí, no puedo dejar a Kyo-san y a Karako-san solos en esto, aún y cuando me cueste la vida, no podría perdonármelo si me quedase sin hacer nada.

Hibari lo miró, un tanto sorprendido, pero a la vez con cierto relajo, Kusakabe siempre había sido fiel, y aunque odiara admitirlo, se alegraba de que estuviera ahí para él. Miró a Dino y a Romario, el primero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba al hombre del pompadour, para luego voltear hacia la peliverde también.

- Yo no conozco demasiado de ti o de Karako-chan, tampoco sé que puede esperarnos por delante luego de esto, pero hay algo de lo que estoy más que seguro: no puedo retroceder. Hemos visto muchas cosas extrañas, y tanto Karako-chan como tú han estado en todo esto desde hace mucho antes, y han logrado salir adelante de algún modo, no puedo quedarme sentado viendo el cómo ambas luchan solas en esto, si tengo que continuar hasta lo más bajo, voy a hacerlo, pero yo tampoco pienso abandonar a Kyoya ni a Karako en ningún momento. Así que por favor, - tanto Misae como Hibari miraron un tanto sorprendidos el como el rubio hacía una profunda reverencia, la cabeza agachada y las manos apoyadas en el piso, con un respeto que pocas veces se había visto – cuéntanos todo. Sé que quizás no nos conocemos mucho, y de que tú debes desconfiar muchísimo de nosotros, pero te lo aseguro con el honor de ser el jefe de la familia Cavallone, jamás les haría daño, ni a ti ni a Karako-chan, eso es algo que te prometo en el nombre de mis antepasados. – miró a la menor, con un curioso brillo de decisión en sus ojos – Quiero saber lo que ocurre, en qué nos estamos metiendo, y si es posible, ayudarlos a los tres a sobrellevar esta carga, aún y cuando sé que en un momento puede aplastarme, pero por favor, confía en nosotros, no vamos a traicionarlos.

Misae se lo quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos, hasta que al fin desvió sus ojos hacia Romario, quien se había quedado mirando a su jefe. Al final, el hombre con lentes le devolvió la mirada a la peliverde.

- No tengo nada que decir, pues todo ya está dicho, al igual que Kusakabe Tetsuya, voy a seguir a mi jefe aunque esto me lleve a la muerte, no voy a desamparar a los míos ni aquí ni en el otro mundo – fueron las simples pero confiadas palabras del mayor.

Misae los miró a los cuatro, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posaron en el pelinegro que tenía al frente, quien la observaba con un brillo que ella no supo descifrar.

- ¿Aún quieres saber? – preguntó con voz inexpresiva la chica.

- . . .Sí. A pesar de que preguntaba en un principio, Yukusawa jamás me dio respuestas, y tal cual fue mi respuesta de hace dos días atrás, no voy a cambiarla; van a tener que aprender a lidiar conmigo lo quieran o no, voy a seguir en esto hasta el final. Jamás me he arrepentido de una decisión, y no lo voy a hacer ahora – la voz tranquila del joven tenía un claro tono decidido, y sus ojos parecían brillar con el fulgor del mismo sol.

La peliverde se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, para luego bajar la cabeza dando un profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos con algo parecido a resignación.

- Muy bien, pero deben jurar que no le van a contar a nadie de esto, si alguien más llega a enterarse, voy a tener que asesinarlos, y créanme que ni siquiera aneki va a poder impedirlo, son las reglas, - dijo parsimoniosamente –estoy haciendo la vista gorda ahora porque ya es demasiado tarde, y porque si aneki confía en ustedes, es por algo, ¿ha quedado claro?

Los tres hombres asintieron, excepto Hibari, quien no necesitaba hacer nada para que supieran su respuesta.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso empecemos. – los cuatro pusieron atención, atentos a lo que sea que fuese a decirles la peliverde, mientras que Misae paseaba su mirada de uno a otro – ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo se crea un ESPER?

Un nuevo silencio se formó en el lugar, los hombres mirándose con cautela, esperando que alguien hablase. Luego de un rato y al ver que nadie decía nada, Misae volvió a hablar.

- A lo largo de sus vidas, el ser humano va acumulando recuerdos, memorias y sentimientos, aquello que vives es lo que te va formando, sean experiencias buenas o malas, pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando son más malas que buenas?, ¿cuando la presión mental es tanta, que te sientes enloquecer? Todas las personas tienen un límite, y cuando ése límite es sobrepasado, ¿qué ocurre? Cuando alguien está en una situación de vida o muerte, y su psicología y espíritu son llevados al borde del colapso, sólo quedan tres opciones; 1) morir, 2) perder todo rastro de cordura, o 3) sobrevivir y seguir adelante, aún con tu cuerpo y mente sumergidos en la oscuridad. Eso es un ESPER, aquel que ha sobrepasado el límite de su propia mente, de su propio corazón, y ha logrado fusionar su espíritu y su mente en uno, haciéndolo capaz de percibir y hacer lo que está más allá de la capacidad del ser humano, cuando la presión supera toda capacidad humana y sobrevives, es cuando tus poderes pueden llegar a despertar, mientras más grande la tensión, más potente es la habilidad psíquica – la muchacha miró a Hibari arqueando ligeramente una ceja - ¿Alguna vez has vivido algo que te ha llevado al borde de tu capacidad, hasta el punto que has creído que ibas a volverte loco?

El joven abrió la boca, pero ni un sonido salió de ella. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de sus últimos sueños, los recuerdos de su infancia que había prometido el sellar para siempre en las partes más profundas de su memoria, recuerdos que no hacían más que hacerle vivir el mismo infierno de vida una y otra vez, y que le aseguraban que en ese tiempo estuvo a punto de perderse a sí mismo, era algo que jamás iba a olvidar. Miró de nueva cuenta a la chica, entendiendo más o menos a qué venía esa pregunta; si había tenido malas experiencias, y si se le sumaba lo que había pasado en el último tiempo, entonces sus niveles de presión de seguro habían aumentado lo suficiente para despertar en él la habilidad de "ver", ahora lo entendía bien.

Misae ladeó la boca por un segundo, para luego levantar una mano a la altura de su rostro.

- Los ESPER tienen seis niveles, los cuales dependen de la capacidad de la persona: nivel 0, o "unskilled", como solemos llamarlos, - con esto miró fijamente a Hibari, quien se sintió incómodo – son aquellos que no tienen habilidad alguna, pero que tienen cierta posibilidad de desarrollarla, o sea, tú; - Hibari pestañó varias veces, ¿se estaría refiriendo a lo ocurrido con el libro? - el nivel 1, el usuario apenas si tiene poderes básicos, y el control sobre éstos es casi inexistente, es una fase en la cual, si no se tiene cuidado, uno puede causar graves daños sin quererlo; el nivel 2, es casi igual al nivel uno, no se tiene un mayor control sobre las habilidades, ni siquiera pueden ser usados en la vida diaria; 3, aquí ya hay un cambio, el usuario tiene un control mayor sobre sus habilidades, y que pueden ser vistas cotidianamente, aunque el daño causado no es mucho, y apenas sirve para la autodefensa, es en éste nivel cuando alguien puede decir que en verdad tiene habilidades; 4, éste nivel ya puede ser considerado de la élite, los nivel 4 no son comunes, y son unos de los más poderosos, el usuario podría llegar a pelear sólo contra un escuadrón entero del ejército sin problemas, y tiene un control sobre sus poderes casi completo; - antes de continuar, se llevó un bocado de la comida a la boca, y en su rostro se notó el deleite por el alimento. Hibari estaba seguro de que si no se comía todo eso rápido, iba a perder feo. Pero notó que cuando la chica iba a volver a hablar, su mirada y su expresión se volvieron increíblemente serias, y su tono se había vuelto grave, denotando la firmeza del asunto – el nivel cinco es el último, y como podrán sospechar, el más poderoso de todos. Ni siquiera el 1% de la población ESPER tiene este nivel, son tan raros que se dice que sólo hay diez en todo el planeta tierra, y su poder es tal que podrían destruir ciudades enteras sin ayuda de nadie, son extremadamente valiosos, y su control sobre su poder es casi absoluto, no hay modo que no quede un desastre por donde haya pasado un nivel 5.

El silencio volvió a envolver el lugar, y ninguno de los cuatro hombres despegaba su mirada de la muchacha, intentando asimilar toda la información que se les presentaba; inclusive entre los ESPER había un orden y categorías, y por lo visto era un mundo mucho más complejo de lo que se habían imaginado. Dino habló luego de un rato, inseguro de lo que iba a decir.

- Y ¿qué hay con eso de ver fantasmas y esas cosas?

- Eso es algo completamente básico, inclusive un unskilled es capaz de verlos, pero el hecho de que se pueda ver espíritus es señal de que la persona es capaz de desarrollar algo más.

Hibari sentía la boca seca, y estuvo a punto de no hablar, sin embargo la curiosidad lo empujó a preguntar.

- Dices que fue Yukusawa la que me encerró en la escuela hace dos noches, - comenzó a decir, captando el interés de Misae – y que también fue ella la que creó a esas cosas extrañas que me estaban persiguiendo, ¿acaso tú también puedes hacer lo mismo?

Misae lo miró directamente, y sonrió, una sonrisa tan extraña que los hombres no supieron cómo interpretarla. Un estruendo se escuchó detrás del joven, haciendo que los cuatro se sobresaltaran en sus asientos, y vieran, incrédulos, el cómo el jarrón que estaba en la cómoda detrás de Hibari caía rota en mil pedazos, dejando en el lugar apenas una marca, el polvillo blanco de la cerámica cayendo suavemente al piso. Hibari miró de nueva cuenta a Misae, quien se mantenía completamente tranquila apoyada en la mesa, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

- "Bomb hand" – dijo ceremoniosamente, levantando una de sus manos – todo lo que toque explotará con la intensidad que yo desee, pero una vez en el nivel 5, ni siquiera me hace falta el tocarlo, sólo tengo que desear que sea destruido, y así es como será.

- ¡¿U-Una nivel 5!? – exclamó Romario casi levantándose de su asiento.

- Hay ESPERS que sin importar cuánto tiempo gasten, cuántos años pasen, nunca llegan ni siquiera al nivel 4, - dijo con voz tranquila – a mí me tomó seis años el alcanzar éste nivel, y aún me falta perfeccionarme.

Hibari tragó duro.

- Es diferente a lo que he visto de Yukusawa en el último tiempo.

- Todos los ESPERS tienen habilidades distintas, y entran en categorías diferentes, a cada habilidad se le da un nombre, hay miles de poderes psíquicos para cada persona, y van variando según el usuario, varias veces termina siendo según por la afinidad que se tenga con distintas cosas, o inclusive por la personalidad.

Dino respiró hondo, echándose hacia atrás en su posición y usando de apoyo sus manos.

- Todo esto es más difícil de lo que parecía – comentó con rostro cansado.

La muchacha se rio ligeramente, robándose otro bocado de la comida que tenían en la mesa.

- Y eso que aún no les cuento ni la mitad, pero eso es algo que aneki no me ha autorizado a decirles, así que tendrán que quedarse con lo que les he dicho hoy – dijo ella luego de tragar, de nuevo ese sonrojo de deleite apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Hibari aún tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, muchas dudas en su cabeza aún daban vueltas, y la curiosidad lo estaba matando, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, así que soltó lo principal y lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

- ¿Cuál es el poder de Yukusawa? – soltó con aparente calma.

De un momento al otro, los cuatro hombres notaron cómo el aire parecía tensarse por un segundo, mientras que el profundo silencio les perforaba los oídos. Afuera las nubes comenzaban a tomar un tono más oscuro y cargado, y cualquiera podía tener la certeza de que pronto iba a echarse a llover con fuerza, relámpagos comenzando a escucharse a lo lejos.

Misae permanecía con los labios apretados, la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, y sus ojos permanecían serios y opacos mirando la comida. Hibari la miró con atención, y pudo notar lo irreal que se veía, la venda en su cuello dándole un aspecto casi enfermizo. Luego de varios segundos de incertidumbre, la muchacha abrió la boca.

- Eso es algo. . .que yo no voy a contarles.

Dino la miró arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me corresponde en lo más mínimo, aneki no me ha autorizado para decirlo.

El joven pelinegro se estaba exasperando cada vez más.

- Realmente estás dispuesta a hacer todo lo que ella te diga, ¿no es verdad?

Una ligera sonrisa adornó las facciones de la muchacha ante lo recién dicho, quien puso suavemente una mano en su pecho.

- Por supuesto, después de todo, soy la mano derecha de "Su Majestad"

Hibari paseó sus ojos entre los otros tres, quienes miraban un tanto sorprendidos a la peliverde, y supo que todos estaban pensando lo mismo que él, ¿en dónde habían escuchado eso antes? Miró a Misae de nuevo, su rostro serio y un tanto tenso.

- ¿Pero es fuerte?

- . . .

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Kusakabe, y al parecer Dino y Romario sintieron los mismos. El aire volvió a congelarse, más intensamente que la otra vez, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, y afuera podía sentirse el ligero caer de gotas de lluvia contra el techo. No podían ver el rostro de Misae, sus ojos siendo tapados por su grueso flequillo.

- ¿Fuerte?. . .jeje. . . .jejejejajajajaja. . . .

Una suave risa se escapó de los labios de la menor, que luego comenzó a aumentar en intensidad, hasta que finalmente Misae se rio con completa libertad, una carcajada cruel y tan fuerte que se asemejaba al propio trueno, casi enloquecida, haciendo estremecer inclusive al propio Hibari. Luego de varios segundos, Misae se calmó, y miró al joven pelinegro con una extraña mezcla de malicia y enojo.

- No insultes a aneki de ese modo – su tono era frío como el hielo, y a los cuatro hombres les pareció que había sadismo mezclado – Esa es la peor subestimación que podrían hacer en sus vidas. La palabra "fuerte" no es más que un burdo insulto.

Hibari la miró con seriedad, su ceño fruncido con desconfianza, ¿hasta qué nivel llegaba el poder de Yukusawa?, era claro que de Hotokotori no iban a sacar nada más. Sin embargo, en esos momentos su interés por la mocosa había crecido el doble, así como la curiosidad por saber qué secretos guardaba, quería saber qué había detrás de ella, e iba a hacer lo posible por saberlo. Un trueno resonó afuera, iluminando brevemente la habitación en la que estaban, y haciendo que todos miraran hacia el exterior por la puerta corrediza abierta. Con esa súbita interrupción, el ambiente pareció calmarse, y los ánimos comenzaban a estabilizarse.

- Vaya, realmente se echó a llover – comentó Kusakabe observando las nubes negras.

- No parece que vaya a terminar en un buen rato – observó Romario dirigiéndose a su jefe.

Misae ni siquiera parecía haberles puesto atención, sacó un termo de la bolsa que traía, lo abrió y vertió el contenido en una taza vacía sobre la mesa. El delicado aroma le llegó a la nariz a Hibari, quien de inmediato reconoció el líquido.

- Aneki dijo que te gustaba tomarte una taza todas las mañanas, así que se tomó la molestia de prepararlo – dijo la ojiverde cerrando nuevamente el termo.

El joven la observó con rostro inexpresivo, sin estar seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto, luego volteó a mirar la taza delante de él, observando cómo el vapor se elevaba desde el líquido oscuro. De pronto sintió todo muy irreal, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, pero prefirió quedarse callado y tomó el café que se le ofrecía, dando un pequeño sorbo, y como siempre, estaba delicioso, tal cual le gustaba. Sintió el corazón acelerársele, como siempre ocurría cuando la mocosa llegaba a su mente, y ahora parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte, junto con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago que nunca antes había sentido. Se llevó una mano al pecho, casi queriendo agarrar y detener los locos latidos, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?, ¿acaso se estaba enfermando?

Dino desvió sus ojos de la lluvia, y miró a Misae con clara duda en la cara.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hay de Karako-chan?

La ojiverde volvió a robarse un bocado de la comida, y luego de tragar miró al mayor como si nada, apoyándose de nueva cuenta en la mesa.

- Bueno, digamos que fue. . .a encargarse de unos asuntos – dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Debería haberse llevado aunque fuese una chaqueta, la lluvia la había tomado completamente desprevenida, pero debió de haber sospechado en cuanto vio las nubes en el cielo. Ahora resultaba ser que estaba completamente empapada, sus zapatos tenían agua hasta adentro, y la polera, que pertenecía a su madre y le quedaba muy grande, se había pegado a su cuerpo por el agua, al igual que los pantalones cortos que llevaba, haciendo que las gotitas de lluvia le resbalaran por la piel lisa de las piernas, las vendas también ya estaban mojadas, haciendo que el agarre que tenían se deshiciera y comenzaran a desarmarse. Debía darse prisa, no podía quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, o quien sabía qué iba a ocurrir.

Miró nuevamente la zona frente a ella, ése era el único lugar de la ciudad que aún mantenía una gran cantidad de árboles, casi un pequeño bosque, como era típico de los templos japoneses antiguos, con una larga escalera de piedra guiaba hacia arriba. Observó el sitio, pudiendo sentir la presencia de varios espíritus malignos pequeños que estaban rodeando la zona, sombras negras amorfas se paseaban de aquí a allá, haciendo del lugar casi su territorio.

Se acercó y comenzó a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al medio, en donde se metió hacia el bosque, las criaturas alejándose de ella y despejando el camino por donde pasaba, temiendo el ser eliminadas, no sabía cuánto se estaba adentrando, pero era lo suficiente como para que allí se perdiese todo rastro de civilización, hasta que llegó al lugar donde esas cosas parecían concentrarse más. Observó con rostro inexpresivo lo que se presentaba frente a ella, tratando de grabar la imagen en su mente; allí, enorme y viejo, se alzaba un grueso árbol que parecía distinguirse bastante de los demás, aunque cualquier otra persona no habría sabido decir por qué, sin embargo era claro que tenía algo diferente. Se arrodilló y miró con detenimiento la zona, escaneándolo todo, era difícil ver bien a causa de la lluvia, aunque las ramas de los árboles disminuían bastante la caída de las gruesas gotas. Un trueno resonó en la distancia, y ella puso sus manos en las sobresalientes raíces del árbol, palpó todo, como queriendo sentir algo en específico, sus dedos recorriendo la superficie áspera y sucia, sus ojos fijos en el tronco, mojado casi por completo por la lluvia. Bajó la mano y la pasó por debajo de la raíz.

Y de pronto se detuvo.

Bajó la vista y miró sus dedos, aún sin moverse, para luego levantar la mano y observar con detenimiento el cómo, aunque un tanto diluido, algo rojo y pegajoso se quedaba en las puntas de sus dedos. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, con esto sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar un poco más.

Se levantó de su posición, mirando hacia la ciudad que se extendía frente a ella, el paisaje gris apenas siendo visible entre lo espeso del bosque y las gruesas gotas de lluvia. Miró hacia el cielo, viendo las grises nubes llenas de agua, se acordó de Hibari, las nubes tenían su mismo color de ojos en ese momento, un gris oscuro y tormentoso.

Frunció el ceño, extrañada consigo misma, ¿y eso?, ¿desde cuándo que ella andaba acordándose de alguien de ese modo?, era una tontería, pero en verdad que no podía evitar acordarse de Hibari, ése sujeto era terrible cuando en verdad quería, fiero y desalmado como una bestia, en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con él en el salón del comité había tenido que limpiar el desastre que dejaba muchas veces, una vez se había encontrado unos cuantos dientes botados en un rincón luego de que mordiera hasta la muerte a unos estudiantes, había sido una pesadilla sacar las manchas de sangre de la alfombra, y lo peor de todo es que el bastardo lo había hecho a propósito. Cuando terminó de limpiar, el muy desgraciado botaba un masetero con tierra a la alfombra, diciéndole que aún no había terminado y que debía empezar otra vez, varias veces había querido ser ella la que lo "mordiera hasta la muerte", pero tuvo que aguantarse porque no quería hacer una escena, lo más seguro es que si se levantaba contra él y Reborn se enteraba entonces el bebé cumpliría su promesa de hacer que nunca más ingresase a ninguna escuela. Ya podía darse por vencida en tratar de tener su vida normal, sabía desde un principio que era casi imposible, pero aun así había querido intentarlo, sin embargo en esos momentos. . .ya no importaba, ya no más. Hibari de seguro estaba furioso con ella en esos momentos, no podía evitar preguntarse si estaría peleando con Misae, como siempre.

Ah. . .

Lo había olvidado, Misae le había dicho la dirección y número de la casa a la que iba, y le había pedido de favor que fuera porque o si no iba a sentirse bastante incómoda. Suspiró, realmente no quería ir, pero tampoco quería dejar a Misae sola, ¿entonces qué hacía?

- . . .Joder – susurró.

Tendría que ir, ya no le quedaba otra opción, al fin y al cabo al parecer quedaba más cerca que su casa. Comenzó a caminar, tratando de recordar por dónde había llegado, cuando de pronto. . .empezó a ver todo negro, las fuerzas abandonaron sus músculos por unos momentos y cayó hacia adelante, arrodillada, apenas alcanzando a afirmarse del tronco de un árbol. Esperó unos segundos a que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas, y cuando sintió que la oscuridad se alejaba de su cerebro se permitió tratar de levantarse, sintiéndose un tanto débil. "Debe ser la presencia de los demonios" pensó, de cierto modo tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Ésas criaturas eran bastante diminutas, y casi inofensivas, pero si uno se quedaba durante mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que ellos, entonces tratarían de atacarte como fuese y terminarías debilitándote o llenándote de mala energía, lo que a largo plazo traería peores consecuencias. Comenzó a caminar otra vez, sujetándose de vez en cuando de algún árbol cercano en el momento que sentía que iba a volver a caerse. Cuando salió del bosque, trató de caminar con cuidado por los peldaños de piedra, intentando recordar con precisión la dirección que su amiga le había dado, y esperando no encontrarse con un desastre en cuanto llegara allá, al fin y al cabo, debía darles una información importante que era mejor no dejar pendiente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Fin del capítulo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

¿Qué tal quedó?, espero que no demasiado latoso, este capítulo respondió una o que otra pregunta acerca de los ESPERS, que al parecer varias personas tenían unas cuantas dudas, pero no he podido descubrir absolutamente todo porque eso es parte de la trama, a lo largo de los capítulos saldrán las respuestas, así que esperen, que puede que más pronto de lo que imaginan (si Dios quiere) tenga el próximo capítulo. Me encantaría ver este fanfic como un anime, en serio, ¡imagínense eso! *-*, joder que me encantaría TuT.

Hace poco descubrí algo que me dejó con los ojos como platos, y en verdad no sabía si reírme o sorprenderme (creo que al final fue ambas XDD); el nombre de Karako, como ya había explicado antes, se componen del kanji para "vacío" (_kara_) y "ko" (el sufijo para determinar a la niñas en japonés), pero lo que no sabía era que el kanji para "_kara_" también puede leerse como "_sora_" (cielo). Quedé con ojos como platos cuando me enteré, y la sonrisa nerviosa no se me ha desaparecido de la cara XD. Eso me recuerda, estoy trabajando en un segundo dibujo de Karako, y espero que ésta vez me quede mucho mejor, también tengo que subir el de Misae, aunque ella por su cabello es un tanto más complicado O.O.

Otra cosa, para aquellas personas que siguen el fanfic, muy pronto va a llegar un personaje que va a poner todo patas arriba, ¡incluyendo a Hibari!, así que esperen atentos pimpollos XDDD. Voy a decir ésto, aunque no sé si lo he dicho antes, pero la relación de los personajes se va a desarrollar lenta, tendrán que darse acontecimientos sucesos, el amor verdadero cuesta, pero al final es el más delicioso de todos.

Nos leemos pronto, que tengan una hermosa semana, ¡bye beeeeeee!


	20. Sangre bajo la lluvia

Siento que mucha gente va a lincharme por lo tarde que subo éste capítulo, pero no se preocupen *se esconde tras una barricada de sacos de arena*; ¡ya está aquíiiii! Siento la tardanza, sé que fui bastante irresponsable, pero me temo que no he estado en casa desde hace casi un mes (problemas personales, sorry -_-), pero ahora que volví lo hice con renovadas fuerzas y deseando que la señora inspiración no me abandone XD, además debo prepararme porque pronto comenzaremos las clases (estoy demasiado nerviosa, en serio O.O). Creo que encontrarán interesante éste capítulo por varios motivos, sólo pónganle atención, lamento mucho si es un tanto latoso, pero en verdad es necesario que lo lean ya que vienen varios datos que quizás les interesen.

Bueno, no interrumpo más y les dejo el capi, espero sus comentarios, ¡que lo disfruteeeeen!

P.D: Recomiendo escuchar el soundtrack SHI-KI de la serie Shiki para mayor ambientación, pueden escucharla en Youtube (yo la estuve escuchando mientras escribía, en verdad denle una oportunidad ^^)

* * *

Apenas y podía sostenerse de pie, el aliento le quemaba en el pecho, y las piernas las tenía entumecidas. No necesitaba mirarse para saber que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, podía sentir el agua de lluvia mojando inclusive su ropa interior, las vendas de sus manos y cuerpo habían comenzado a desarmarse, y la vista se le hacía aún más borrosa debido a las gruesas gotas que caían sin cesar.

Se detuvo un momento y miró hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes negras, no importándole recibir el agua de lleno en la cara, disfrutando del frescor de ésta, despertándola ligeramente de su ensoñación; ¿hacía cuánto que no se detenía a sentir la lluvia fresca?, ¿a dejar que la portadora de vida limpiase su rostro y bañase su cuerpo sin preocupaciones?, había perdido la cuenta desde hace cuánto tiempo que no estaba así, siempre había sido reacia al agua fría, pero la lluvia era algo que en verdad no le importaba, cuando estaba de ese modo, recibiéndola de lleno en la cara, lograba sentir que aún tenía algo de vida dentro de sí, que dentro de ése cuerpo mal trecho y lastimado aún había algo que la mantenía andando, y que todavía existía para ella un motivo por el cual continua.

". . .Sensei" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, nada más, nada menos, ni siquiera estaba segura de si en verdad había modulado esa palabra con los labios, sólo sabía que en ese momento, esa palabra había salido desde lo más profundo de su alma. Cuando era niña solía odiar la lluvia, podía escucharla hasta en lo más profundo de la tierra, al otro lado de las paredes de piedra que la rodeaban y la cubrían de oscuridad, engulléndola en el miserable olor de carne podrida y sangre fresca, burlándose de ella por la libertad que ella no poseía, refregándole en la cara que no importaba cuánto luchara, cuánto se esforzara, no iba a salir jamás.

Pero. . .

Sensei. . .

Sensei le ofreció la oportunidad de la libertad, le dio la fuerza para seguir viva, para seguir luchando y resistir, él le dio lo único que había querido siempre, le había ofrecido lo que la gente normal le había vedado toda su vida, él fue el que le demostró que aún no era tarde para ser amada, que aún había alguien en la tierra que deseaba amarla sin importar qué.

Miró hacia el frente, sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser y emprendiendo su caminar una vez más, su vista estaba aún un tanto nublada, pero lograba identificar entre la lluvia que estaba cerca de su destino, las calles desoladas se encontraban silenciosas, y la única luz que había era la de los truenos y relámpagos que iluminaban todo a su alrededor, dándole a la ciudad de Namimori el aspecto de un pueblo fantasma. Ni siquiera las luces de las casas estaban encendidas, era casi como si toda la cuadra estuviese vacía, y no pudo evitar recordar su propio barrio, casi totalmente vacío, con apenas unas personas viviendo por allí.

Se detuvo frente al enorme portón de madera, donde al lado, pegado en la pared, podía leerse una tablilla con el nombre "Hibari" claramente escrito sobre ésta. Ni siquiera se detuvo a contemplar el sitio, simplemente tomó la manija de la puerta antigua de madera y, con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, la abrió.

* * *

Sobraba decir que se habían comido todo, los platos vacíos yacían sobre la mesa con apenas rastros de comida en él. Hibari ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía hasta que comenzó a engullirlo todo, no discutiendo cuando los otros cuatro comenzaron a devorar también, era demasiado para él sólo y no quería que fueran revolviendo su cocina en busca de algo qué comer, ya había tenido suficiente con Misae destruyendo su puerta frontal (de algún modo habían logrado ponerla de vuelta, pero Kusakabe tendría que arreglarla luego). Ahora estaba apoyado sobre el kotatsu, perdiendo su vista entre los platos que descansaban frente a él, estaba satisfecho, muy satisfecho en verdad, debía admitir que el alimento había estado realmente delicioso, no había comido así desde hacía mucho, hace bastantes años que no comía algo hecho a mano, y lo hecho por la mocosa había sido una delicia para su paladar. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, fastidiado en cierta forma; la mocosa no solo sabía hacer el café tal cual le gustaba, sino que además limpiaba y cocinaba tan bien como una madre, realmente sería una excelente esposa algún día, y por algún motivo, era precisamente éste pensamiento el que más le molestaba.

- Dios mío, estoy lleno – dijo Dino estirándose sobre la mesa y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Misae, quien se encontraba tirada sobre la superficie del kotatsu con los ojos cerrados, se rio suavemente ante esto.

- Hacía tiempo que no probaba la comida de aneki, no importa lo que haga todo es una delicia, y cuando cocina para un grupo, siempre lo hace con abundancia – comentó relajada la peliverde.

- Tengo que pedirle la receta a Karako-san – murmulló Kusakabe, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el resto lo escuchara.

Dino, Romario y Hibari sintieron sudar la gota gorda y pensaron lo mismo; no importaba si le pedía la receta, de todas maneras quizás crearía algo extraño al final.

Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta del frente, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. Romario tragó duro y miró a su jefe, quien continuaba mirando en dirección al pasillo principal.

- ¿Quién puede ser a ésta hora?

- Yo abro – dijo Kusakabe parándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la entrada.

- ¿Esperabas alguna visita de algún tipo? – preguntó Dino al pelinegro.

Hibari negó suavemente con la cabeza. Era normal que en los días de lluvia no hubiese nadie por las calles, y con una tormenta tan fuerte como aquella, alguien tendría que estar loco de atar para andarse paseando por ahí, éste pensamiento hizo que un mal presentimiento se le instalara en el pecho, en el último tiempo había visto miles de cosas, y había aprendido que cuando algo que parecía normal ocurría en las situaciones más improbables entonces debía tener cuidado. Por eso, no se extrañó en lo más mínimo cuando el grito de horror de Kusakabe llegó resonando por el pasillo hasta ellos.

- ¡¿Tetsuya-kun?! – exclamó Romario incorporándose de su asiento.

Hibari ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, simplemente se paró y salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada principal, sin detenerse a ver siquiera si el resto lo seguía o no. Llegó al frente, donde encontró a un Kusakabe tiritando en el piso temblando de miedo.

- Kusakabe, ¿qué. . .? – cuando sus ojos viajaron hacia el frente, no pudo terminar su oración.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, creyendo por unos instantes que estaba alucinando; frente a ellos, en el marco de la puerta frontal, había una figura pequeña y delgada, chorreando agua, la ropa totalmente pegada a su cuerpo mientras que su cabello negro goteaba sin parar hasta el piso, el agua de lluvia escurría por sus piernas hasta formar un charco bajo ella. Hibari sintió su corazón detenerse un segundo en su pecho, ¿cómo era posible?, aún tenía puestos los amuletos en su casa, así que era imposible que algún espíritu entrase ahí.

Misae llegó corriendo junto con Dino y Romario, y dio un suspiro cuando vio la desconocida figura.

- Oh, aneki, ¡no nos des esos sustos! - exclamó la chiquilla.

Hibari la miró por encima de su hombro al igual que Kusakabe, ¿aneki?, ¿entonces ella era. . .?

La figura comenzó a avanzar hacia adentro, y el joven con cabeza de yankee se paró de inmediato del piso; frente a ellos había una muy demacrada Karako, demasiado, sus ojos estaban opacos y hundidos en sus cuencas, su rostro pálido era enmarcado por su cabello negro apegándose a la piel debido a la lluvia, su figura era claramente visible a través de la ropa mojada, remarcando su increíble y enfermiza delgadez que a Hibari y al resto se le hizo claramente antinatural, estaba realmente débil, y podía notarse en el suave tiritar de sus piernas, dando la impresión de que iba a colapsar en cualquier minuto.

- ¿K-Karako-san? – habló con cuidado Kusakabe.

Y de un momento al otro, la joven se vino hacia adelante, su cuerpo perdiendo toda fuerza como para mantenerse de pie. El cuerpo de Hibari actuó por cuenta propia, ya que antes de saberlo, había avanzado para adelante y había agarrado a la muchacha en plena caída, evitando que se golpeara de lleno contra el piso y permitiéndole aterrizar sobre su pecho.

- ¡Karako-chan!

- ¡Aneki!

* * *

Ya no sentía frío, estaba bastante cómoda y tibia, podía sentir una gran suavidad contra su piel, y su cabeza se encontraba descansando contra algo blando, podía escuchar la lluvia, pero no la sentía, y un suave aroma desconocido y varonil le llegaba a la nariz, era muy agradable, y le daba un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Comenzó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue un techo de tatami que jamás había visto.

- Veo que despertaste, aneki.

Miró hacia su costado, y pudo ver a Misae sentada en una silla al lado de la cama en la que estaba. Se encontraba en una habitación muy grande de color crema, las sábanas blancas y el cobertor azul la cubrían hasta el pecho, a su costado había una mesa de noche de madera oscura, donde descansaban un reloj despertador y un libro, al fondo de la habitación se encontraba Kusakabe con un canasto lleno de ropa en las manos, a su lado un armario antiguo de estilo chino, y al otro lado de ése armario había una puerta que daba al pasillo. La ventana con las cortinas abiertas dejaban ver la lluvia que no cesaba de caer, con uno o que otro trueno resonando en la distancia, iluminando por breves segundos el exterior.

Se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- No debería forzarse tanto, Karako-san – dijo Kusakabe dejando el canasto de lado y caminando hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes aneki? – preguntó Misae claramente preocupada.

- . . .Como un trapo sucio – respondió ella con la vista todavía pegada en el cobertor azul.

- Nada raro, apenas y pudimos secarte, Hibari no debe estar muy feliz viendo que su cama está toda mojada – se rio con suavidad la peliverde.

De un momento al otro Karako estaba completamente despierta, y el dolor de cabeza había ahora pasado a un segundo plano. Se volteó hacia Misae con los ojos como platos, sin creerse lo que decía la ojiverde.

- ¿La cama de Hibari? – no podía asimilar del todo esas palabras, entonces ése suave aroma varonil que había sentido. . .

- Sí, me temo que no hay futones u otras camas en la casa, así que hemos tenido que usar la cama de Kyo-san para dejarla descansar – dijo Kusakabe arqueando levemente una ceja.

Ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos, para finalmente dejarse caer de espaldas nuevamente contra la almohada. Así que en verdad era la habitación de Hibari Kyoya, jamás pensó que algún día iba a entrar en la casa del joven, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había llegado hasta la puerta, tenía memoria de haber abierto el portón de madera y de haber entrado, pero de ahí en adelante no recordaba nada más, sólo que había conseguido tocar la puerta, de ahí en más todo era oscuridad.

- No es bueno que te quedes toda mojada, ¿por qué no mejor tomas un baño para calentar el cuerpo? – sugirió Misae mirando a Kusakabe.

El hombre entendió la indirecta y asintió.

- Iré a preparar el baño de inmediato, le traeré un conjunto de ropa limpia Karako-san – y con esto volvió a tomar el canasto de ropa y salió de la habitación por la puerta abierta.

Misae suspiró, y en cuanto sintió los pasos del mayor desaparecer se volteó hacia la pelinegra con una mirada severa en el rostro, haciendo que ésta se tensara ligeramente.

- ¿Segura que te sientes bien, Karako-aneki?

- . . . – Karako cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza para evitar mirarla – estoy bien Misae.

- No es cierto, y lo sabes, - dijo la chica como una clara afirmación, su tono bajo y serio – dime, ¿hace cuánto que no comes?

- . . .

Karako abrió los ojos, y de inmediato Misae supo que la respuesta era negativa. Pero de todas maneras decidió dejar el tema de lado, no iba a sacar nada hablando de ello en esos momentos. Se paró de la cama y puso sus manos en la cintura, mirando a la menor con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntas?, voy a lavarte la espalda – dijo alegremente la chiquilla.

Karako la miró un tanto sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema, pero al verla sonrió con suavidad.

- Me parece bien.

* * *

Dino se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la mesa del kotatsu, todavía con el corazón en la boca.

- Dios, eso sí que fue un susto de muerte, - comentó el rubio con voz cansada – por un momento creí que se trataba de un fantasma o algo así.

Hibari ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, simplemente seguía con su vista clavada en la mesa. Apoyó los codos sobre la superficie del kotatsu, sujetando su cabeza con la mano; en un principio no había logrado reconocerla, por unos segundos también había pensado que se trataba de un fantasma o algo por el estilo, y hasta se había preparado psicológicamente para ello, pero jamás pensó que sería ella y luciendo tan. . .débil. Kusakabe les había informado que Yukusawa acababa de despertar, y ahora él y Romario estaban alistando todo para que las chicas tomasen un reparador baño caliente, por lo cual él y su tutor estaban ahora solos en el comedor, las cosas de la mesa habían sido levantadas y lavadas, dejando todo en orden en la casa. Habían estado en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que Dino decidió romperlo con su comentario, y en verdad no lo culpaba, él también había pensado lo peor en un comienzo.

- Me pregunto si realmente estará bien, en verdad no parecía ella durante unos momentos – dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a su estudiante.

Hibari lo miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero luego volvió a observar la mesa del kotatsu.

- No creas, esa mocosa es más dura de lo que aparenta, pudo derrotar a un demonio y encerrarme en mi propia escuela sin que me diera cuenta, no es alguien que se deba tomar a la ligera – dijo con tono indiferente el pelinegro.

Dino sonrió de lado, un gesto que Hibari no logró ver por estar mirando el kotatsu. Afuera resonó un trueno, tan cerca que iluminó el interior de la habitación a través del shoji con su luz blanca.

- Hey, Kyoya, - comenzó a decir el mayor, pero el joven no volteó a verlo y pretendió no escucharlo - ¿a ti. . . te gusta Karako-chan?

- !

Fue casi como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe con un martillo, el impacto de las palabras fue tan fuerte que abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo la sangre congelársele en las venas y como si un balde de agua fría le fuese arrojado encima, inclusive había olvidado respirar por un instante. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos logró recuperarse y fingió que nada había ocurrido, mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido a su tutor, molesto.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – logró articular resistiendo las ganas de matarlo a golpes.

- No, por nada en realidad, - dijo el rubio restándole importancia, se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos – es sólo que tú has pasado más tiempo con ella que cualquiera de nosotros, y bueno, como dicen. . . –se rio un poco – el roce hace el cariño.

- . . . Déjate de tonterías, es lo más absurdo que he escuchado venir de ti – soltó con enojo el ojigris.

Era una tontería, en verdad que lo era; a él, ¿gustarle Yukusawa?, ja, era más probable que lloviesen lagartijas y ranas a que algo como eso ocurriese, es decir, él era Hibari Kyoya, el presidente del comité disciplinario y líder de los más temidos delincuentes de Namimori, ¿quién podría creer que a él le llegase a gustar una mocosa rara como Yukusawa?, desde el primer instante en que la vio su vida cambió para siempre, desde el principio sólo fueron problemas cuando se trataba de ella, su vida se había ido colina abajo por su culpa, y ahora resultaba ser que podía ver espíritus y quién sabía qué más, ¿cómo podría gustarle una mocosa semejante?. . . eso era imposible. Lo que él no había notado y que Dino sí, era el suave color rojo que inundaba sus mejillas, haciendo que la misteriosa sonrisa del mayor se ensanchara aún más.

La puerta shoji del pasillo se abrió y entraron Kusakabe y Romario, el último cerrándola tras de sí. Hibari vio la oportunidad de cambiar el tema, y agradeció desde lo más profundo de su ser que Dino hubiese decidido lo mismo.

- ¿Y?, ¿qué tal todo? – preguntó el rubio.

- Creo que bien, ambas se metieron a bañar, y le hemos dejado ropa limpia a Karako-san, pero como no había nada para mujeres aquí le dimos una camisa antigua de Kyo-san junto con unos pantalones cortos, - informó Kusakabe, quien luego volteó a ver al mencionado – espero que no le importe Kyo-san.

- Está bien – dijo sin más el joven.

Un trueno resonó afuera, sobresaltando un poco a los cuatro hombres, quienes casi por instinto voltearon hacia la puerta shoji cerrada. Dino dio un suspiro.

- ¿Cómo vamos a irnos con ésta lluvia?

- Puedo llamar a los demás para que traigan la limusina y nos vengan a buscar, además, ya es bastante tarde y debemos ir de regreso – dijo Romario sacando su teléfono celular y comenzando a llamar a los suyos.

- Realmente, aún siento el corazón detenérseme por un segundo cuando recuerdo lo ocurrido, - suspiró Kusakabe claramente incómodo – por un momento no pensé que se tratase de Karako-san.

- Yo aún tengo muchas dudas con respecto a ella, - dijo Dino inclinándose sobre la mesa – como cuál es el poder de Karako-chan, al final jamás supimos eso.

- Hotokotori no quiso responder – dijo de pronto Hibari.

- Yo quiero saber aún una cosa, - comenzó diciendo Kusakabe, y los dos hombres voltearon hacia él – según Misae-san, los ESPER se forman cuando una persona acumula una gran cantidad de presión mental, o sea estrés, y cuando ya llegan al límite de su cordura sus poderes despiertan – dijo el mayor paseando su mirada entre los presentes, Romario colgando el teléfono y observándolo también – Entonces, ¿cómo fue que Karako-san se transformó en un ESPER?

Un frío silencio invadió la habitación, y la pregunta quedó grabada en las mentes de los tres hombres, ¿cómo habría despertado sus poderes la chica?, si se suponía que la persona debía estar casi al borde de la locura, ¿qué pudo haber ocurrido como para que ella fuese llevada al límite? Hibari siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, la curiosidad tomando gran parte de sus pensamientos; no se había detenido a pensar qué pudo haberle pasado, Hotokotori se rehusó a decirles su nivel y qué clase de habilidad tenía, pero no necesitaba saberlo para darse cuenta que Yukusawa era tremendamente fuerte, lo suficiente como para destruir y reconstruir su escuela en menos de cinco minutos, además, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿tendría algo que ver con las vendas que siempre llevaba?, ella decía que era porque se caía y cosas así, ¿pero qué tan verdad era eso?, y si el nivel de un ESPER dependía de su presión mental, entonces. . .¿qué cosa terrible pudo haberle pasado?

* * *

Sintió un tic en el ojo al ver la imagen frente a sí, no creyéndose lo que le mostraban sus ojos; ahí estaba junto con Misae, en un baño tan grande que hacía ver el suyo como un miserable barril, la baldosa era blanca, totalmente limpia, y la bañera era tan gigante como una piscina, desbordando de agua caliente y tan elegante que no parecía un baño japonés tradicional ¿cuánto dinero tenía ese chico?, camino al baño había podido notar que la casa era tremendamente grande, y desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso pudo ver la enorme amplitud de ésta, era una enorme mansión tradicional japonesa, tan antigua y grande que era imposible que Hibari viviese ahí sólo, el sitio era demasiado gigante, ¡era absurdo! Misae, quien estaba sacándose la ropa detrás de ella, se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

- Vamos, si te quedas ahí parada el agua caliente va a enfriarse, además, no es como si fuese la primera vez que te metes a un baño japonés – dijo la peliverde sacándose los pantaloncillos ajustados y dejándolos en el canasto de la ropa.

- Q-Quizás tú estés acostumbrada a éste tipo de cosas, p-pero esto es demasiado para mí, han pasado años desde la última vez que logré bañarme al estilo tradicional. – logró articular la pelinegra sin despegar sus ojos del baño – Mi casa parece un basurero al lado de la de Hibari.

- Bleh, no es como si usara mucho el baño de mi casa, como sabes trato de pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera – comentó Misae quitándose la venda de su cuello.

Karako la observó, viendo la terrible cicatriz circular que tenía en el cuello su amiga, y que solía tapar con la venda deportiva negra que siempre llevaba. Suspiró, y comenzó a sacarse la ropa también, la cual aún seguía un tanto húmeda. Sabía a qué se debía esa cicatriz, y cada vez que la veía tenía una sensación desagradable, Misae tenía muchas cicatrices, tanto en el cuerpo como mentalmente, pero podía decir con certeza que ésa era la peor de todas. Algunas las conocía, otras eran nuevas, pero lo cierto es que si uno miraba bien podría ver el magullado torso de Misae, cubierto por ligeros moratones y uno que otro corte que había dejado una marca.

- ¿Aún sigues con las peleas ilegales? – preguntó sin mirarla.

- Síp, al fin y al cabo son mi sustento de vida, ya que mis padres se niegan a darme un yen – dijo la peliverde como si nada mientras se desarmaba su larga trenza verde agua.

- ¿Tu madre sigue queriendo asesinarte?

- Últimamente ha cesado, sólo encontré tres veces veneno en mi comida ésta semana.

Karako no sabía si reírse o no, pero de todas formas terminó de desvestirse y se dirigió al baño, siendo seguida por su amiga, siguiendo la conversación mientras se lavaban. La situación de Misae no era inusual entre los ESPER, de hecho era muy normal el no ser querido por tus padres y familia, en especial por tu madre, razón por la cual la mayoría eran huérfanos o estaban en constante guerra con sus progenitores. Misae era uno de esos casos. Era curioso en verdad, cualquier persona normal que escuchase la conversación quedaría inmediatamente horrorizada ante los comentarios y sucesos dichos, pero para ellas dos hablar de cosas como esas eran tan normales como hablar de un programa de televisión o del clima, inclusive un asesinato múltiple era un tema ocasional entre los ESPER, a cuántas personas habían asesinado en un día, o qué traumas habían sufrido en sus vidas, al fin y al cabo, un ESPER tiene diferentes estándares morales que el resto de la sociedad.

Karako se puso tras Misae para comenzar a lavar su cabello, y se quedó quieta unos momentos admirando la impresionante melena verde aguamarina.

- ¿Mm?, -preguntó Misae mirando por encima de su hombro - ¿qué pasa?

- No es nada, sólo que es sorprendente lo mucho que ha crecido tu cabello – dijo con cierto asombro en la voz la menor.

- ¿En serio?, - dijo la peliverde llevándose una mano al cuero cabelludo - no me he preocupado siquiera de si ha crecido o no, al fin y al cabo aunque quiera no puedo cortármelo.

Karako arqueó ligeramente una ceja.

- ¿Tu familia sigue con esa regla?

- Síp, y no parecen querer dejarla en ningún momento, aunque de cierta forma no me molesta, el que tenga este cabello largo es símbolo de que pertenezco a esa familia, y mientras sea así puedo restregarle a mi madre en la cara que me tiene como hija, es realmente placentero el verle la cara de repugnancia y enojo al notar que tiene a "una bestia" por bastarda – dijo con cierta malicia la chica.

Karako suspiró, sin saber qué pensar realmente al respecto. La familia de Misae era uno de estos clanes ricos de estilo occidental donde el hombre era el que regía absolutamente todo, a pesar de ser originarios japoneses, los Hotokotori tenían hábitos aristocráticos propios de Europa, como lo eran los vestidos largos y pomposos y que el cabeza de familia tenía la última palabra en todo. Curiosamente, la característica principal de la familia Hotokotori era una singular regla que Karako encontraba absolutamente absurda; todas las mujeres que pertenecían a la familia tenían prohibido cortarse el cabello desde el día en que cumplían siete años, desde las ancianas hasta las niñas pequeñas, todas las Hotokotori debían tener el cabello largo, aquellas que violasen ésta importante regla serían expulsadas del clan para siempre y no podrían volver a mostrar su rostro a ningún miembro de la familia. Era por éste motivo que en esos momentos el cabello de Misae llegaba hasta sus rodillas cuando lo llevaba suelto, una suave y cuidada mata de pelo ondulada color verde agua caía sobre sus finos hombros, y la chica, mojada y con su figura delgada y atlética, daba la impresión de ser casi una sirena. Sin embargo, a pesar del desprecio que existía entre Misae y el resto de su familia, no era para "molestar a su madre" que ella seguía la regla, como solía asegurar la peliverde, Karako conocía el motivo real; todas las personas sienten la necesidad de pertenecer a algo, aún y cuando tu familia te desprecie y te haga mucho daño, en tu interior los sigues queriendo porque siguen siendo tu familia, y Misae no era la excepción, el desprecio y odio de la gente que se suponía debía amarla más que a nada la había hecho desarrollar el carácter que ahora poseía, pero aun así, Misae quería sentir que tenía un sitio al cual regresar, que aún tenía una familia, que pertenecía a algo y que no estaba sola. Que en algún momento había tenido a alguien que le tuvo el amor suficiente como para permitirle nacer.

- Debo decir que siempre he encontrado tu cabello impresionante, ¿cómo haces para mantenerlo Misae? – preguntó comenzando a esparcirle shampoo.

- Jojojojo, no es nada fácil, Rise tiene que aplicarme bastante acondicionador para que quede suave y brillante, además de un ungüento especial que mi madre fabrica para evitar los piojos – dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- En serio, a veces le tengo piedad a tu sirvienta, aunque de cierta forma también la admiro, ella ha seguido contigo desde que naciste ¿verdad? Yo no tendría tanta paciencia.

- Eso es cruel aneki – lloriqueó la ojiverde.

Rise era la sirvienta personal de Misae, y una de las tres sirvientas de la familia que cuidaban de ella y que no la trataban con frialdad, a diferencia del resto de sirvientes, ellas ayudaban a Misae a deshacerse del veneno que su madre solía ponerle en las comidas cuando nadie estaba mirando, y eran las únicas que le daban compañía y comprensión y que de verdad le tenían cariño, era por toda esta amistad que había desarrollado con Rise y las demás que se habían ganado la plena confianza de Misae.

Cuando Karako terminó de lavar el cabello largo de su amiga, Misae se incorporó y la hiso sentarse para comenzar a fregar su espalda, pero se quedó congelada en el lugar mientras su vista viajaba por el cuerpo de la chica, su sonrisa desapareciendo un poco de su rostro. El cuerpo de Karako siempre estaba lleno de heridas pequeñas, algunas antiguas, otras más nuevas, algunas heridas hechas por su madre en uno de sus ataques de locura, como las que tenía en esos precisos instantes; moratones, cortes, puñetazos, marcas de dedos en el cuello, inclusive una leve perforación en la mano causada con un objeto punzante, verdaderamente no eran algo que una chica de catorce años debiese tener, era una imagen que siempre le había causado cierta tristeza. Pero las peores de todas eran dos, las más grandes que tenía, la larga cicatriz que presentaba a lo largo de su torso, desde el diafragma hasta el bajo vientre esquivando su ombligo, y la de su espalda. . .El ave, una gigantesca ave marcada a fuego vivo que cubría casi todo, y de una forma tan clara que nadie podría nunca confundirla con algo más. Conocía la razón de la primera cicatriz, pero jamás le habían contado la historia de la segunda, sin embargo, nunca quiso preguntar, si aneki deseaba contarle algún día ella escucharía, pero por el momento prefería dejar el tema. Además, ésa cicatriz era especial para ambas por un motivo específico.

- Aneki, siempre has tenido una figura tan delgada y frágil, pero es impresionante la fuerza que tienes, - dijo con una sonrisa mientras le lavaba la espalda, y de pronto se transformó en una mueca maliciosa – nadie nunca sospecharía lo que eres en realidad.

- No lo creo, tomando en cuenta que casi todo el mundo me confunde con un fantasma – suspiró la pelinegra.

- No lo digo por eso, más que nada es porque. . . – su tono de voz era maliciosamente pícaro, y Karako inmediatamente se puso en alerta – quién diría que "Su Majestad" no tiene que preocuparse de "la jungla" de ahí abajo – la ojiazul vio, con cierto horror, como las manos de Misae habían viajado a su bajo vientre. . .

Y antes de saberlo la peliverde quedó enterrada en la pared del baño, con una furiosa Karako terminando de lavar su cuerpo.

- Sé que tengo un "cuerpo infantil" sin necesidad de que me lo digas, muchas gracias – gruñó enojada la muchacha.

- L-Lo siento. . .aunque hablo en serio, qué suerte tienes. . .

- ¡Cállate ya!

* * *

Dino dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té verde, como era costumbre beberla después de comer. Kusakabe había dicho que iba a preparar un poco, y él estuvo a punto de asentir cuando de pronto vio las señas negativas que Hibari hacía en silencio, indicándole que si la comida había sido horrible, que ni se imaginara el té. No es necesario decir que él y Romario palidecieron de inmediato, y éste último se ofreció a prepararlo él en su lugar, salvándoles la vida a todos.

Estaban esperando a las chicas que aún seguían bañándose, escuchando la lluvia caer con fuerza sobre el tejado de la antigua mansión japonesa. Kusakabe abrió ligeramente la puerta shoji que daba hacia afuera, viendo el cómo las gruesas gotas de agua caían con mucha fuerza, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando de pronto un enorme relámpago cruzó el cielo e iluminó todo a su paso, haciendo que cerrase la puerta con fuerza.

- Dios, menos mal que vivo al lado – murmuró más para sí que para los demás.

- A nosotros nos vendrán a buscar en un rato más, así que no tendremos problemas – comentó Romario quien lo había escuchado.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Kyoya, tengo una pregunta, - comenzó a decir Dino, pero Kyoya no lo miró y siguió bebiendo de su taza de té, casi ignorándolo – siempre he tenido curiosidad al respecto, pero, ¿cómo fue que tú y Karako-chan se conocieron?

La reacción fue inmediata; Hibari Kyoya botó todo el té que había estado bebiendo en forma de lluvia sobre el tatami, casi como un grifo abierto, para luego comenzar a toser tratando de recuperar su aire que había perdido al recordar la impresionante bofetada que la mocosa le había dado cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Cuando logró respirar con normalidad de nuevo, miró a Dino con amenaza en los ojos, haciendo que el mayor se arrepintiera de haber preguntado.

- Eso no es algo que te interese – siseó con peligrosidad.

Romario miró a Kusakabe que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? – susurró.

- Eh, bueno. . .pues. . .

- ¡Dije que no es algo que les interese!

La puerta del pasillo se abrió, dejando ver a una Misae arreglándose la polera de cuello ancho que traía desde un principio, su cabello ordenado en una trenza con típicos mechones rebeldes escapándose por ahí y por allá, pero más ordenada y fresca que antes. La muchacha fue hacia donde ellos terminando de ordenar su ropa.

- Muchas gracias por el baño, a ambas nos hacía mucha falta – dijo con voz cantarina la peliverde.

- ¿Y Karako-chan? – preguntó Dino, viendo que Hibari no tenía intenciones de responderle a la muchacha.

- Está terminando de arreglarse la camisa, vendrá pronto. Por cierto, ¿de casualidad no tendrán vendas o algo así por aquí?

Hibari se la quedó mirando, entrecerrando un poco los ojos con cierta sospecha. Kusakabe ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto, simplemente se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la chica.

- Hay un botiquín en una de las habitaciones, ven conmigo, voy a dártelo – ofreció caminando por la puerta de al lado, siendo seguido por Misae.

Dino miró a Romario y a Hibari con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Al parecer, Karako-chan necesita vendas nuevas.

- Nada raro, considerando que la lluvia deshizo el amarre de las anteriores y ahora están inutilizables – dijo Romario mirando a su jefe.

La puerta shoji volvió a abrirse, y al mirar, Hibari inconscientemente se dio la media vuelta, sus ojos abiertos como platos y con el corazón latiéndole a mil; frente a ellos había una Yukusawa Karako bañada y seca, vestida con una de sus viejas camisas blancas y unos pantaloncillos azules, ambos quedándole claramente grandes al ser de varón, los botones de la camisa abrochados hasta la mitad y dejando ver la suave curvatura de sus pechos, dándole un aspecto mucho más frágil y femenino, inclusive sensual. Realmente, no había duda alguna que la mocosa tenía una belleza natural, con un aire misterioso y atrayente, era casi perfecta, desde su hermoso y suave cabello negro, hasta la finesa de sus piernas y la gracia con la que caminaba, cualquiera, hasta un ciego, podía notar que se trataba de una criatura tremendamente hermosa. Hibari tragó duro y apretó un puño, resistiéndose a la tentación de llevarse la mano al pecho para detener el alocado latir de su corazón que amenazaba con salirse por su boca, reprimió el evidente sonrojo que quería aparecer en sus mejillas, pero no pudo hacer nada con el cosquilleo que se le había formado en el estómago.

- ¡Oh, Karako-chan!, ¿cómo te. . .eh? – comenzó a decir Dino, pero se interrumpió de inmediato en cuanto la joven entró de lleno a la habitación, acercándose a la mesa.

Hibari de inmediato supo por qué, el corazón parándose en su pecho por un segundo entero al verla bien, ya cerca de ellos; el cuerpo de la chica presentaba claras evidencias de maltrato, moratones, cortes y golpes adornaban sus piernas, y el color morado de éstos resaltaba más en la blanca y tersa piel de la muchacha, su tobillo izquierdo se encontraba morado y e hinchado, era obvio que estaba esquinzado, tenía varios cortes en la pierna derecha, y su mano derecha presentaba una herida claramente hecha por algo punzante, en su cuello habían unas marcas alargadas que lo rodeaban casi por completo, y su ojo derecho estaba parcialmente morado, con un largo corte en la zona de la frente, no solo eso, la muchacha presentaba una delgadez que no era nada natural, y que era más notoria por la enorme camisa y pantaloncillo, el hueso de la clavícula claramente remarcado al igual que sus piernas. Hibari, Romario y Dino estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sus bocas se habían abierto un poco sin darse cuenta, y sentían claramente la sangre congelada en sus venas; ése no podía ser el cuerpo de una chica de catorce años, ¡no podía ser!, ahora veían a qué se referían los médicos cuando habían mencionado un "estado de desnutrición", en un principio no le habían dado tanta importancia, ya que la chica siempre se veía en perfecto estado con la ropa de la escuela, pero ahora que tenían la oportunidad de analizarla con más detenimiento, era en verdad algo preocupante, hasta cierto punto tenebroso.

- ¡H-Hey, hey! – exclamó Dino en cuanto ella se acercó a la cómoda que había contra la pared, incorporándose de su lugar e inclinándose hacia ella -¡K-Karako-chan, por Dios Santo, ¿estás bien?!

La chica lo miró con clara extrañeza en los ojos.

- Me encuentro perfectamente, sólo fue un ligero desmayo – aseguró ella restándole importancia, luego miró a Romario - ¿Y Misae?

- Eh, fueron a buscar vendas con Tetsuya-kun. . .ojou-sama, ¿de verdad se siente bien?, ¿no sería mejor que continuara en la cama? – preguntó Romario con las cejas arqueadas, mostrando en su rostro la consternación que sentía.

- No, ya me encuentro mejor, gracias, - dijo la pelinegra simplemente, y luego de eso miró al dueño de la casa – Hibari, lamento bastante lo ocurrido y si llegué a mojar tu cama, ¿te encuentras bien?

El nombrado frunció ligeramente las cejas. Quizás no lo mostrase mucho en su rostro, pero en el fondo debía admitir que se encontraba preocupado. . .bastante preocupado, el estado en que ella se encontraba obviamente no era bueno, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que Yukusawa actuara como si nada

- Eso es algo que yo debería preguntarte, si te sientes mal quédate acostada en lugar de asustar a éstos herbívoros – soltó con cierta dureza involuntaria.

La chica ignoró el comentario, y en lugar de eso concentró su vista en la vasija que hace un rato tras había sido rota por Misae. Hibari notó los pedazos y recordó que todavía no los habían recogido, sin embargo no le interesaba, increíblemente, se sentía mal por haber hablado con una dureza que no había querido mostrar, había sido sin intención, no había querido ser tan pesado, pero aún sentía un tanto de rabia cuando recordaba por lo que la chica lo había hecho pasar, y ahora se le sumaba las terribles condiciones en las que ella se les presentaba. Siempre había tenido curiosidad de por qué la chica llevaba vendas todo el tiempo, pero jamás se había imaginado que las heridas que tenía pudiesen ser tantas, ya no era sorpresa que siempre cubriese sus piernas, en verdad era una imagen que llegaba a provocar tristeza.

Ella seguía mirando el jarrón roto, y sin dejar de observarlo, levantó una mano y la estiró frente a ella, y al acto, los tres hombres vieron con sorpresa el cómo los pedazos que yacían en el suelo se elevaban hacia ella y comenzaban a formar en su mano el jarrón que había sido roto, hasta finalmente dejarlo tal cual era antes, como si hubiesen rebobinado un video en cámara lenta.

Dino boqueó mientras la joven dejaba el jarrón ya reparado sobre la cómoda nuevamente, ni él ni Romario creyéndose lo que acababan de ver. Pero Hibari ya había visto eso antes cuando Karako había destruido y reparado su escuela al enfrentarse a ésa mujer demonio de antes, así que no le sorprendía demasiado, pero de todas maneras y por algún motivo que desconocía, se sentía de cierta forma relajado al verla usando sus poderes, aunque fuese por algo tan estúpido como eso.

La puerta shoji por donde habían salido Kusakabe y Hotokotori volvió a abrirse, mostrándolos con un botiquín blanco, mientras que Misae llevaba los rollos de vendas en las manos.

- ¿Ya estás lista aneki?, ven para que pueda ayudarte con eso mientras nos informas – ofreció la peliverde caminando hacia la mesa.

- ¿Informarnos?, ¿de qué? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

Karako caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó junto a su amiga, dejando que comenzase las curaciones en sus piernas.

- Es sobre los secuestros y asesinatos de mujeres que han estado ocurriendo por Namimori – dijo la joven pelinegra.

- Ah, ahora recuerdo, - dijo Dino viendo el como la ojiverde aplicaba su extraño ungüento a su compañera – ¿pero acaso no habían parado desde hace varios días?

Hibari miró a su tutor, y es que en verdad ahora que lo pensaba, realmente no había noticias acerca de los asesinatos en los últimos días, y recordaba que en el diario había aparecido un artículo que indicaba que al parecer no se habían presentado más casos de secuestros por la zona. Karako asintió.

- Si, por algún motivo han cesado, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos relajarnos en los laureles. - dijo la muchacha haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando Misae se trasladaba a tratar su inflamado tobillo – Cuando fue el caso de Rika-san, ella mencionó que la habían agarrado por atrás y la habían dejado inconsciente con un paño sobre la boca, la habían amarrado contra un árbol grande, y que frente a ella había una figura que no había podido distinguir, así que no pudo darnos mayor información. Pero de ésta simple descripción podemos sacar muchas conclusiones.

- ¿Conclusiones?

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Es obvio, ¿no?, - habló Hibari luego de mucho rato sin abrir la boca, haciendo que los tres hombres se voltearan a verlo. El joven se encontraba apoyado con los codos sobre el kotatsu, mirando con fijeza a los tres y con aire pensativo – para que alguien dejase inconsciente y fuese capaz de cargar a una mujer adulta, debe ser una persona alta, tanto o más que ella, probablemente un hombre. La amarró contra un árbol y la amordazó, si vas a asesinar a alguien debes llevarla hacia un sitio desolado y apartado donde sabes nadie va a pasar, además, ella mencionó que el sol le hacía sombra a la persona, lo cual es muy difícil que ocurra en un bosque a menos que se trate de algo como una colina, tomando en cuenta todo esto, el mejor sitio para cometer un asesinato es algo como el bosque de un templo, ¿no es verdad? – con esto último miró a la pelinegra, en alguna parte de su ser queriendo su aprobación.

Karako asintió en silencio, mirándolo directo a los ojos, luego de unos segundos se volteó a los otros hombres que había allí.

- Fui a ver ése sitio en específico, y lo que encontré fueron miles de demonios rondando toda la zona, lo cual demuestra que energía maligna ha estado acumulándose ahí por un motivo. Además de eso, cuando me adentré ahí encontré un árbol con marcas de algo, como si hubiesen amarrado a alguien contra el tronco y el forcejeo dejó los raspados en la madera, además, bajo la raíz encontré rastros de sangre coagulada, y parte del tronco estaba manchada con algo oscuro. Estoy casi segura de que ahí fue donde se cometieron los asesinatos de las mujeres – dijo con voz suave pero firme.

- Viendo por lo que dijiste antes, entonces podemos inferir también que el asesinato de esa mujer fue cometido en la tarde, cuando el sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte, y fue por eso que le hacía sombra, y que además el asesino dejase el cuerpo en el basurero de la escuela, todo esto indica que es alguien de los alrededores – agregó el pelinegro.

Dino, Romario y Kusakabe paseaban su vista de uno al otro, mientras que Misae trataba de no reírse por las caras de idiotas de los tres hombres; ciertamente, por muy mal que ambos se llevaran, todas las discusiones e insultos que se tiraban a diestra y a siniestra, era innegable que hacían un excelente par, ambos se coordinaban muy bien para pensar y sabían lo que estaba en la cabeza del otro antes siquiera de que lo dijeran. Misae sonrió, sólo había una persona más que conocía que podía llevarle el ritmo a Karako, y que a la vez era uno de los pocos capaces de cuidarla como se debía, no pudo evitar preguntarse como estaría en esos momentos.

- Esperen un segundo, aguarden, - habló de pronto Dino frenándolos con la mano – entiendo todo esto de que el asesino es alguien de la ciudad, eso es algo bastante claro, sin embargo, ¿por qué se deshizo del cadáver en el basurero de la escuela aun sabiendo que cualquiera podía encontrarlo?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y una extraña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Misae, junto con una curiosa sombra sobre sus ojos verdes.

- Es lógico – se rio con suavidad la chica mientras vendaba la mano de su amiga.

- El asesino deseaba que se encontrase el cuerpo – dijo con simpleza la pelinegra.

Romario elevó las cejas en clara sorpresa.

- ¿Deseaba que lo encontraran?, ¿pero por qué? – fue casi una exclamación.

- Hay dos posibles teorías; - dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor debido a la curación – 1) el asesino desea que la policía lo siga buscando y ha dejado el cadáver como pista, o 2) el asesino le ha dejado un mensaje a alguien de la escuela.

- . . .

- . . .

- . . .¿Qué? – fue el turno de Kusakabe de abrir los ojos como platos, y sin darse cuenta dejó caer el palito que siempre llevaba en la boca.

- El culpable dejó el cadáver en el basurero de la escuela sin que nadie se diese cuenta, sin embargo, de todos los secuestros y asesinatos que ha cometido es el único que se ha encontrado, y ha parado los secuestros y asesinatos durante un tiempo indeterminado, lo cual demuestra que estaba apuntando un mensaje hacia una persona en específico – comentó Hibari claramente analizando la información.

- Y esa persona a la que le ha dejado el mensaje es alguien de la escuela de Namimori – siguió la idea Karako.

Un nuevo silencio rondó por el cuarto, siendo interrumpido por un trueno que se dejó escuchar encima de la casa. Dino se echó hacia atrás, intentando relajar sus músculos que se habían tensado en todo ese rato. Finalmente, luego de varios segundos, Romario habló negando con la cabeza.

- Es una idea descabellada, no es posible – dijo, aunque fue más para sí que para los demás.

- Pero. . .de una forma u otra tiene sentido – comentó Dino mirando a su subordinado, luego volteó a ver a Karako y a Hibari, la chica recibiendo el tratamiento en las marcas de su cuello – ¿Qué hacemos ahora?, está claro que no podemos pasar esta información a la policía, no nos creerán.

- En ese caso. . . – Hibari miró a Karako.

Misae terminó de arreglarle la venda, y la pelinegra volteó hacia el rubio.

- . . .Tendremos que encargarnos nosotros.

* * *

El viento afuera era impresionante, y Romario apenas y podía sostener el paraguas que amenazaba con volarse de sus manos. La limusina los esperaba afuera, pero antes de partir Dino se volteó hacia los cuatro que los despedían desde la puerta.

- Trataré de averiguar lo que pueda acerca del caso, lo que obtenga se los daré a ustedes, ¿les parece bien? – ofreció el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Vale, entonces nos pondremos en contacto – dijo Karako mirando hacia arriba al joven.

Dino asintió con suavidad y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de dar más de tres pasos, e volteó nuevamente a verlos por encima del hombro.

- Ah, y Karako-chan, - comenzó a decir el joven jefe, llamando la atención de la pelinegra – si alguna vez tienes problemas, no dudes en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Hibari frunció el ceño ante esto, cosa que nadie notó a excepción de Dino. La muchacha parecía un tanto sorprendida, pero luego de unos segundos algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, haciendo que la molestia en el estómago de Hibari creciera.

- Claro – fue todo lo que musitó la chica.

Dino sonrió con mayor amplitud ante esto, y antes de voltearse completamente le dirigió una mirada a Hibari, quien lo vio marcharse con cierto fastidio. Se subieron al carro y se fueron, los jóvenes les siguieron con la vista hasta que se perdieron en la distancia, y luego de un rato, se entraron en la casa.

- Yo también me iré pronto, Kyo-san, he dejado mi casa demasiado tiempo sola ya – informó el del pompadour a su líder.

- ¿Tú también te vas, Misae? – preguntó la pelinegra a su amiga.

La peliverde asintió con una de sus típicas sonrisas en el rostro.

- Síp, ya es tarde, y si no me apresuro tendré que dormir en el club de nuevo, la última vez que lo hice mi manager me echó una tremenda regañada – suspiró Misae mirando al techo.

- ¿No quiere que la vaya a dejar, Misae-san? – se ofreció Kusakabe agarrando su paraguas.

- Nah, no hay necesidad de eso, me gusta disfrutar de los días de lluvia por cuenta propia – con un gesto de la mano desechó la idea.

- Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo Misae? – pidió Karako arqueando ligeramente las cejas.

Su mano derecha la miró con una sonrisa en los labios al tiempo en que hacía el símbolo de la victoria.

- Claro, no te preocupes, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando, aneki? – se rio la chica caminando hacia la puerta principal, siendo seguida de cerca por Kusakabe.

El mayor se volteó y miró a su líder por última vez.

- Kyo-san, si algo llega a ocurrir no dude en avisarme, ¿está bien?

- No va a ocurrir nada, no necesito que vengas a preocuparte – soltó el joven frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Bieeeeen, por cierto Hibari, me la llevo – anunció Misae levantando un paraguas en la mano.

Hibari sintió cómo una venita le saltaba en la nuca.

- ¡Al menos pídelo primero! – exclamó enojado.

- ¿Para qué?, si de todas maneras ibas a prestármelo, - se encogió de hombros la chica, y para desgracia del joven. . .tenía razón – nos vemos aneki, que ni se te ocurra mojar esas vendas, ¿entendiste?

- De acuerdo, tú también ten cuidado en tu camino – dijo la pelinegra.

Y con esto, ambos jóvenes se fueron cerrando el antiguo portón de madera tras de sí, mientras los otros dos se quedaron mirándolos desde la entrada de la enorme mansión.

Luego de varios segundos sin hablar, entraron nuevamente a la casa, Hibari cerrando la puerta tras de sí para luego ver a Karako parada ahí, en el pasillo, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules y con una venda tapando su ojo derecho, al igual que otra rodeando su frente en donde se había visto antes el corte. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, y no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño ante esto, preguntándose si los muy idiotas se habían dado cuenta de éste detalle o no.

- Oh, no – dijo el muchacho con cierto fastidio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- . . .Dime, ¿cómo vas a irte?

- ¿Yo?, pues. . .eh. . . – y sólo ahí se dio cuenta del problema.

Un tic le empezó en el ojo, y en esos momentos realmente quería darse cabezazos contra la pared. Le habían cambiado recién vendas, no podía exponerse bajo la lluvia, y Dino y los demás ya se habían ido y debían estar bastante lejos a esas alturas, y era muy tarde para llamarlos, además no podía permitirles el que supieran donde vivía. En pocas palabras, estaba atrapada ahí hasta que la lluvia cesara. . .Ahí. En la casa de Hibari. Con Hibari. . . La vida la odiaba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin del capítulo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Ahora, pasaré de inmediato a aclarar ciertos puntos del capítulo (estoy haciendo el otro y no quiero perder tiempo, lo subiré en cuanto pueda =w=):

" ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?": La situación que plantea esta pregunta quizás haya dejado a más de uno un tanto. . .extrañados, pero creo que varios han de entender más o menos la implicación de estas palabras, aunque quizás algunos crean que se trate de anorexia o algo por el estilo. Pues bien, no es nada de eso, diré algo para resumirlo todo; tomen en cuenta la situación de Karako. . .creo que con eso es pista suficiente.

La escena del baño. . . XDDDDD, ¡cómo me reí al escribir esa parte! Supongo que varios lo habrán entendido, pero para los que no, les explicaré; la implicación de Misae es clara, Karako es lampiña. . .completamente lampiña XDDD, no tiene que preocuparse de "eso" con lo que nos complicamos las mujeres cada verano porque ella simplemente no lo tiene, y ella está claramente acomplejada por esto (pedazo de suertuda, no sufre T-T).

Ahora, con el capítulo: ¡Karako y Hibari se han quedado solos en la casa de éste!, ¿qué ocurrirá?, ¿qué estará pensando Hibari?, ¿habrá sido a propósito?, quién sabe ¬w¬. Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios que son muy bien recibidos y me ayudan a alimentar a la señora Inspiración (esa sí que necesita comida XD), siempre trato de responder todos los reviews que me llegan, y de éste modo podré subir cuanto antes el próximo capítulo. Éste lo hice extra largo para ustedes mis amados lectores, y ya comencé el anterior y necesito de la Inspi ^ ^.

Nos vemos en la próxima, ¡bye bieeee!


End file.
